Un chaton bien indécis
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel a des doutes depuis un moment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent pour Sebastian ou même si il ressent de l'amour pour sa cousine. Il décide donc de demander conseil à Lau et d'embrasser Elisabeth pour le découvrir. Comprenant qu'il ne ressent rien pour Elisabeth, il décide de rompre les fiancailles et de tout avouer à Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel avait depuis quelques temps des incertitudes sur ce qu'il était être.

Il ne savait pas s'il appréciait sa cousine comme elle l'appréciait et avait des doutes sur ses sentiments envers Sebastian.

Il décida donc de demander à des gens plus expérimentés que lui tout en évitant Sebastian qui demanderait pourquoi.

Il décida donc d'aller voir Lau en premier, il ne l'aimait pas trop mais il était plus âgé que lui.

-Vous partez, monsieur ?

-Oui je dois voir des personnes aujourd'hui, je reviens ce soir.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? demanda Sebastian ?

-Non prends un congé aujourd'hui, répondit Ciel

Ciel parti, Sebastian se doutait bien qu'il mentait, jamais il ne lui donnait de congé.

-Mais qu'a-t-il en tête ?

Ciel parti chez Lau, se décida à lui demander.

-Je voudrais te demander mais ne te fiches pas de moi.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas demandé à Sebastian, votre fidèle majordome ? D'ailleurs il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

-Non je ne pouvais pas lui demander ce genre de chose.

-Eh bien cher comte que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment l'on sait quand on aime une personne ou quand l'aime comme une sœur, répondit Ciel.

-Oh si jeune vous vous intéressez à l'amour, c'est par rapport à votre fiancée ou une autre personne ? demanda Lau.

-Je ne sais pas trop si j'aime ma cousine mais je pense aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah qui est-ce ?

-Je préfère ne rien dire.

-Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ressentir envers cette personne.

-Eh bien quand je le vois, mon cœur bat plus rapidement et je suis mal à l'aise en sa présence, en plus quand il me touche j'ai du mal à le regarder.

\- « Le » c'est un homme donc ?

-Etes- vous choqué ?

-Non pas spécialement mais si j'avais su j'aurais déjà tenté ma chance.

-Lau que dit tu ?

Lau embrassa Ciel, qui le rejeta directement.

-Qui ne tente rien à rien, comment avez-vous trouver cela ?

-Je n'ai pas du tout aimé, ne le refais plus.

-C'est normal, vous ne m'aimez pas, répondit Lau.

-Que me conseilles tu ?

-Eh bien avouez donc vos sentiments, si cela se trouve, il a les mêmes que vous. Que diriez-vous d'essayer avec Ran-Mao ?

-Non merci. Je m'en vais maintenant.

-Bonne chance, comte.

Puis Ciel rentra chez lui, demain il inviterait Elisabeth.

-Monsieur, votre journée s'est bien passé ?

-Oui invites Elisabeth demain.

-Bien monsieur.

Le lendemain Elisabeth vint chez Ciel.

Dans le jardin, Ciel essayait de flirter avec Elisabeth, pour voir plus clair dans ses idées.

Sebastian assista mais trouva étonnant son maitre si prévenant avec sa cousine.

-Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas avec moi ? Monsieur, je suis toute oui.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, Ciel était fiancé et lui n'était qu'un démon et de plus est un homme. Il n'avait jamais osé tenter une approche envers son maitre de peur qu'il le rejette.

-Elisabeth, je veux t'embrasser, je peux ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel, évidemment je t'aime.

(Je trouve ces phrases horribles à écrire).

Ciel embrasse Elisabeth mais cela ne lui fit rien.

Il regarda autour de lui mais Sebastian avait disparu.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? Je suis troublée.

-Elisabeth, je ne t'aime pas désole, on annule les fiançailles, j'en aime un autre.

-Un ? Tu aimes un homme ?

-Oui et je vais lui dire maintenant.

Ciel laissa Elisabeth.

Il chercha Sebastian et le trouva dans une chambre, en train de changer les draps.

-Sebastian, ou étais tu partis ?

-Je préparais un lit pour mademoiselle Elisabeth, après tout vous allez être un couple.

Ciel se mit à rire.

-Monsieur, qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je n'aime pas Elisabeth.

-Vous l'avez embrassé pourtant.

-Oui mais c'était pour savoir si j'avais réellement des sentiments pour une autre personne.

-Qui cela monsieur ?

-Dois-je vraiment le dire ?

-Oui monsieur, je ne peux pas le deviner.

-Est-ce un jeu pour toi ? Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Non monsieur.

Sebastian mentait mais il voulait tellement entendre son maitre dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

-Je crois avoir mal entendu, monsieur. Répétez.

-Va en enfer, je savais que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi. Comment ai-je pu espérer quelque chose de ta part ?

Ciel partait mais Sebastian ne comptait pas le laisser partir.

Il le prit donc par le bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

-Imbécile, pourquoi tu m'as amené jusque- là ?

-Pour parler tranquillement à l'abri de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, vous avez laissé Elisabeth en plan, c'est impoli.

-Je me fiche d'Elisabeth.

-Alors reprenons en à notre jeu, êtes-vous prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ?


	2. Chapter 2

-Sebastian, tu me fais peur.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? demanda Sebastian.

-De toi maintenant. Et de ton jeu.

-Vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi ?

-Non, je t'ordonne d'arrêter tout de suite.

-Croyez-vous pouvoir me donner des ordres, après ce que vous venez de me dire ?

-Oui tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis, je suis ton maitre, n'oublies pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas maitre de la situation, en cet instant, monsieur.

Sebastian se rapprochait de Ciel de plus en plus.

-N'approches pas plus.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ?

-De toi, pourquoi tu me demandes si tu le sais.

Sebastian se sachant en force poussa Ciel vers le bureau et prit l'ascendance sur lui.

-Vous m'avez dit d'aller en enfer mais n'y êtes-vous pas vous-même ?

-Non plus depuis que tu es là.

-Vous avez embrassé Elisabeth, devant moi, que croyez-vous que cela me fait ? C'est un jeu pour vous ? Pas pour moi j'ai toujours été sérieux envers vous.

-Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, oui je l'ai fait mais cela ne m'a rien fait du tout, pas plus que Lau.

-Vous avez embrassé Lau ?

-Oui mais c'est lui pas moi et je n'ai pas aimé.

-C'est donc là que vous étiez hier ?

-Oui, je suis désole Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

-Parce que j'ai ignoré tes sentiments pendant tout ce temps.

-Vous avez embrassé quelqu'un d'autre avant moi et même Elisabeth a eu un baiser de votre part, je suis jaloux. J'aurai aimé avoir votre premier.

-Tu veux tous les autres ?

-Oui mais avez-vous conscience que j'en voudrais plus de votre part ?

-Tu veux dire mon âme ?

-Non j'ai déjà gagné votre cœur, je veux ce que vous n'avez jamais donné à personne, votre corps.

-Tu ne veux pas de mon âme ?

-Non je ne pourrais plus la prendre maintenant, voulez-vous mourir ?

-Evidemment que non. Embrasses-moi Sebastian.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

Ciel ressentit enfin ce qui confirma son doute, le baiser de Sebastian n'avait pas la même saveur que tous les autres.

-Monsieur est-il satisfait ?

-Oui, j'en reste sans voix.

-Alors j'ai hâte de voir votre expression quand vous serez au maximum de la satisfaction avec moi.

-Sebastian, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te l'accorder tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, promettez juste moi de me l'accorder un jour.

-Je te le promet, merci de ta patience.

-Dans la contrainte, il n'y aurait pas de plaisir. Je vous aime, monsieur.

-Je t'aime aussi Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte et Sebastian sans ordre de sa part était rester avec lui.

Ciel se réveilla comme à son habitude.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, Elisabeth, ce qu'il avait dit à Sebastian.

-Je l'ai laissé en plan, il faut que je m'excuse.

Quand il vu un invité inhabituel à côté de lui.

-Que fait tu dans mon lit ?

-Eh bien monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas donné l'ordre de partir, comme je ne savais pas je suis resté à vos côtés, cela vous dérange ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est juste surprenant de te voir dans mon lit, répondit Ciel.

-Puis y venir plus souvent maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vais y réfléchir, pourquoi suis-je encore habillé comme hier ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas vous réveiller et je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous toucher comme d'habitude.

-J'ai laissé en plan Elisabeth, elle doit m'en vouloir à mort.

-Non excusez-vous et tout ira bien.

-J'ai mis fin à nos fiançailles, répondit Ciel.

-C'est bien de votre part d'avoir été clair avec elle, nous sommes désormais libres d'être ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par être ensemble ? demanda Ciel.

-En couple ou amoureux si vous préférez, comment estimez-vous notre relation ?

-Ben tu es mon majordome mais je t'aime.

-Nous sommes donc amoureux si vous préférez comme cela, répondit Sebastian.

-Je devrais me changer et retourner à mon travail.

-Oui vous avez des cours aujourd'hui, permettez-moi de le faire.

-Mais après tout cela, si tu me touches, je vais forcément être gêner.

-Je peux trouver une solution pour cela.

Sebastian banda les yeux de Ciel.

-Es-tu sûr ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui si vous ne voyez pas peut-être que vous serez plus à l'aise, essayons, voulez-vous.

Ciel ne voyait certes plus Sebastian mais était toujours mal à l'aise.

-Enlèves le tout de suite.

-Comme vous voulez.

Sebastian enleva le bandeau.

-Vous voilà changé, étiez-vous plus à l'aise ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas vraiment.

Ciel alla à ses occupations et Sebastian aux siennes.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Sebastian vint amener le goûter de Ciel.

-Monsieur, tout se passe bien ?

-Oui merci Sebastian.

Puis il se rapprocha de Ciel et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Puis je vous tutoyer, monsieur, maintenant que nous sommes plus intimes ?

-Sebastian, ne dit pas ce genre de chose en chuchotant.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Je ne sais pas Sebastian, c'est peut-être un peu trop personnel.

-Vous comptez cacher notre relation ?

-Non, je compte en parler.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, c'était Mey Linn.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Elisabeth est là, elle demande à vous parler.

-Bien j'y vais, viens avec moi Sebastian.

Dans le salon, Elisabeth semblait déçue.

-Ciel, je sais que c'est malpoli de venir sans avoir prévenue mais je voulais éclaircir pour hier.

-Elisabeth, je suis désole si je t'ai blessé et ce n'est pas une attitude de gentleman de laisser en plan une lady.

-Ce n'est rien, je te pardonne mais je voudrais que tu me dises pour qui tu as annulé nos fiançailles.

-C'est Sebastian que j'aime.

-Mais il est plus vieux que toi et d'un rang social plus bas, depuis quand vous avez ce genre de relation ? Il t'a forcé à faire quelque chose ?

-Vieux tout est relatif, son rang m'importe peu et c'est récent. Non il ne m'a forcé à rien pourquoi tu le penses ?

-Ben parce que tu es jeune et influencable, il aurait très bien pu te forcer à faire des choses avec lui et puis vous êtes deux hommes. Comment comptes tu assurer ta descendance ?

Sebastian s'avanca vers Elisabeth et se prit d'un rire incontrôlable.

-Monsieur influencable ? Vous le connaissez peu mademoiselle. En effet je suis un homme mais de là à forcer les gens. Vous vous prétendez mieux que moi en tant que femme en lui sautant dessus sans son accord.

-Sebastian, c'est à moi de lui répondre.

-Je ne peux rester de marbre face à ses propos illogiques. Et je vous demanderai de plus toucher mon maitre.

-Tu crois que tu peux me parler de la sorte, tu es bien inférieur à moi, répondit Elisabeth.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ? Tu parles de rang mais tu es comme tout le monde tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment au final. C'est mon rang qui t'intéressait. Je n'aurai peut-être des enfants avec Sebastian mais au moins, lui m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas mon argent. Vat-en et ne reviens plus, à moins que tu veuilles t'excuser auprès de lui.

-Tu rêves, je ne m'excuserai jamais devant un domestique d'un rang si bas.

-Alors vat-en.

Elisabeth s'en alla sans un mot.

-Monsieur, c'est la plus belle chose que vous auriez pu faire.

-C'est malheureusement très impoli pour une personne de mon rang, mais depuis le temps qu'elle m'énervait, j'en suis enfin débarrassé. Elle risque de le dire à tout le monde par contre.

-Comme cela tout le monde le saura, par contre vous n'avez pas répondu, puis je vous tutoyer ?

-Pas devant les gens mais quand nous serons seul oui, je te l'autorise.

-Je vous demande autre chose, m'autorisez-vous à parler de manière plus crue et familière quand nous serons dans une situation en particulier ?

-Quel genre de situation ?

-Quand nous ne ferons plus qu'un, monsieur.

-Oui.

-Je dois vous prévenir que je suis assez jaloux et possessif. Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on vous touche sans un minimum d'obligation et que des femmes soient trop insistantes autour de vous. Je tuerai tous les gens qui ont l'air menaçant ou suspects. Ne me trompez pas.

-Avec qui je te tromperai ? demanda Ciel.

-Personne de vivant du moins.

-Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ce genre de chose.

-On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.

-Je peux exiger la même chose de ta part, Sebastian.

-Evidemment.

-Une dernière chose, avez-vous quelque chose contre les surnoms ?

-Non pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

C'était la seconde nuit avec Sebastian pour Ciel. Il s'était un peu habitué à sa présence.

Mais il avait en tête ce que lui avait dit Lizzy avant de partir, cette histoire de descendance le travaillait.

Sebastian se réveillait.

-Tu es si loin de moi, en plus vous avez l'air soucieux.

Ciel fut perturbé par le mélange de tutoiement et de vouvoiement dans la même phrase.

-Ce mélange, c'est bizarre que l'on se tutoie d'un coup, répondit Ciel.

-Tu me l'as autorisé, cela vous gêne ?

-Non il faut que je m'habitue. Pourquoi tu mets les deux dans une phrase ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, Ciel. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne vous rapprochez pas plus de moi ?

-Mon prénom plus cela, cela fait beaucoup.

-Est-ce gênant pour toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais déjà la réponse non ?

-Allez viens rapprochez-vous de moi.

-Non je suis déjà assez prêt comme cela.

Sebastian se décida donc à se rapprocher lui-même de Ciel.

Il l'enlaca.

-Tu es trop proche.

-Est-ce un problème ? Tes parents n'étaient pas proches de toi ou ton frère ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mes parents oui mais j'étais plus proche de mon frère.

-Et Lizzy vous sautait dessus sans cesse pourtant.

-Je suis habitué mais ce n'est pas pour cela que cela me plait. Je ne pouvais rien pour ne pas la vexer. On m'a appris à bien me comporter avec une femme.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur de respecter les femmes mais il faut des fois dire quand quelque chose ne vous plait pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu comptes mélanger les deux, dans toutes tes phrases ?

-Oui cela m'amuse, pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est temps de bouger un peu.

Ciel comptait se lever mais Sebastian ne comptait pas le laisser faire.

Il l'en empêcha en l'immobilisa. Il était à présent au-dessus de lui.

-Je dois me lever, tu m'en empêches.

-Pas grave, on est dimanche tu n'as rien de prévus.

-Peu importe je veux bouger.

-On a le temps, voilà que le petit chaton est pressé.

Ciel se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

-Ton quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es mon petit chaton, Ciel. Vous avez donné votre accord pour les surnoms, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui mais pourquoi celui-là ?

-Parce que vous êtes jeune et tu es comme un chaton, sauvage au premier abord puis avec le temps quand on vous apprivoise.

-Encore cette histoire de chat.

-Maintenant si l'on passait sur du plus pratique ? demanda Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sebastian enleva sa chemise.

-Tu comptes tout enlever ? demanda Ciel.

-Non sauf si tu le demandes.

-Non, dit Ciel tout embarrassé.

-Pour vous habituer aux contacts physiques, rien de mieux que du pratique, vous pouvez toucher tout ce que vous voulez.

-Sebastian, jamais je ne n'oserai.

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel puis les posa sur son torse.

-Tout cela vous appartient, osez.

-C'est terriblement gênant, Sebastian.

-Je vais vous aider.

Sebastian guida les mains de Ciel vers ses abdos.

-Tu es si musclé, comment tu fais ?

-Bien tout ce travail, cela fait travailler le corps et ce n'est qu'un corps modelé selon les désirs de la personne.

Sebastian continua à guider Ciel mais plus bas cette fois.

-Sebastian, pourquoi tu poses mes mains à cet endroit ?

Les mains de Ciel était sur l'entrejambe de Sebastian.

-Je veux que vous sentiez un apercu de ce qui ira en vous un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu dis les choses de manière bizarre.

-Tu trouves ? Tu préfères faire l'inverse peut-être ? Mais il me parait logique que ce soit moi qui vous …

Ciel coupa Sebastian.

-Ne dis pas la suite, tu dis les choses de manière trop familière.

-Vous me l'avez autorisé aussi.

-Je sais. Je voudrais me cacher dans un coin.

-Ne dites pas ce genre de chose, vous voulez peut-être la voir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, garde le reste.

-Ah vous êtes si mignon quand on vous met dans une gêne que vous ne contrôlez pas.

-C'est pire quand tu le fais remarquer.

-Je sais, j'aime bien te mettre dans l'embarra.

Sebastian guida une dernière fois les mains de Ciel et les posa sur ses fesses.

-Ne me dites pas que vous ne les avez jamais regardés, Avoues le.

-Je ne dirai rien là-dessus.

-Et j'ai dû supporter le harcèlement sexuel de votre tante sans rien dire.

-J'aurai peut-être dû dire quelque chose.

-Je te pardonne, comment résister à un petit chaton ?

-Arrêtes avec ce surnom.

-Puis je vous embrasser ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu demandes, si tu connais la réponse ?

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Ses baisers n'étaient définitivement pas pareils que ceux avec les autres.

Mey Linn frappa mais personne ne répondit.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre et tomba des nues quand elle vit la situation.

Son maitre, avec Sebastian au-dessus de lui, les mains placées sur les fesses de Sebastian. Son maitre et Sebastian en train de s'embrasser.

-Je suis désole, je dérange, je m'en vais.

Puis elle partit.

-On est grillés, je crois.

-Oui veux-tu que j'aille lui expliquer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vas-y.

Sebastian se rhabilla, et alla trouver Mey Linn.

-Mey Linn je sais que cela a du vous choqué, je vais vous expliquer.

-Depuis quand faites-vous ce genre de chose avec le maitre ?

-c'est récent, ce n'est que la deuxième nuit.

-Et vous l'aimez ?

-Oui évidemment.

-Le jeune maitre est bien plus en avance que je ne le pensais, faire ce genre de chose à son âge, et mademoiselle Elisabeth ?

-Monsieur a rompu ses fiançailles depuis que nous sommes officiellement ensemble.

-Cela n'a pas été trop douloureux pour le jeune maitre ? Après tout il est assez jeune et vous êtes un homme.

-Non, il s'habitue doucement.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous, Sebastian.

-Merci.

Sebastian laissa Mey Linn.

De retour dans la chambre de Ciel, Sebastian trouva Ciel en train de s'habiller tout seul.

-J'aurai pu le faire.

-Je sais mais je suis capable de le faire.

-Pourquoi parce que je dois te toucher pour le faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais très bien, bon je vais prendre l'air.

-Avez-vous besoin de ma compagnie ?

-Non mais plus tard oui.

Ciel parti.

-Il est décidément bien sauvage, ce chaton.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir au diner, Ciel était toujours dans sa réflexion sur la descendance.

Il ne savait pas si avec une femme il aurait voulu alors avec un homme, de plus un démon et un homme plus âgé que lui.

-Tu sembles pensif, un souci ?

-Non rien je pensais, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian avait désormais le droit de s'asseoir face à Ciel.

-A quoi pensez-vous ?

-A ce qu'a dit Elisabeth sur la descendance.

-Ah vous vous demandez si avec une femme, vous auriez voulu ou du.

-Je n'ai plus de dut envers personne. Je suis libre de mes choix. Mais je ne sais pas si un jour je voudrais ou pas.

-Nous sommes deux hommes, c'est physiquement impossible comme vous le savez mais il reste d'autres possibilités.

-Je ne me suis jamais posé la question avec Elisabeth.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Elisabeth était une femme, cela semblait logique.

-Donc tu te demandes si avec un homme, tu aurais de d'envie sur le long terme.

-Sebastian, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

-Un démon n'est pas censé tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, et je suis un démon même avec une femme je ne pourrais pas en avoir.

-Est-ce important de laisser une descendance ?

-Je ne peux répondre à ta place, mais quelques soit vos envies je resterai avec vous.

Le repas fini et après une soirée vite passée, Ciel cogitait toujours sur sa réflexion.

Sebastian comme à son habitude vint le rejoindre.

-Tu penses toujours à cette histoire de descendance ?

-Oui je ne sais pas si je devrais me poser la question maintenant, je suis jeune, on n'est pas censé penser à son avenir à mon âge.

-Tu es bien plus mature que la plupart des gens de ton âge, Ciel. Ne vous questionnez pas inutilement sur ce genre de sujets.

-Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que je veux.

-Et que voulez-vous dans la vie ?

-Vivre tout simplement et toi je veux te garder aussi.

-Ou croyez-vous que j'irais ?

-Repartir en enfer et me laisser parce que tu t'es lassé de moi et que tu as trouvé une femme bien plus intéressante, répondit Ciel.

-Aucune femme ne vous vaut, monsieur et si je vais en enfer, je vous y emmène avec moi.

-Tu peux emmener des humains ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais j'ai peur que beaucoup convoitent votre âme et plus.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Les démons ne se comportent pas tous comme moi, beaucoup vous sauteraient dessus sans hésiter.

-L'enfer a l'air effrayant.

-Vous ne l'imaginez pas, répondit Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel avait recu une invitation d'Alois à venir passer la nuit chez lui.

-Pourquoi il m'invite ? Je ne suis pas son ami, je le déteste.

-Je ne sais pas, nous devrions y aller pour le savoir, je déteste Claude aussi.

-Etonnant, vous êtes tous les deux des démons. Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant pour nous ? demanda Ciel.

-Peut-être que mademoiselle Elisabeth leur a dit.

-Je devrais y aller ou pas ?

-Depuis quand me demandez-vous ce genre d'autorisation ou de conseils ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que je n'irai pas sans toi, évidemment. Alois ne m'inspire rien de bon, et encore moins Claude. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relations ils ont mais elle est douteuse.

-Tu trouves que la nôtre est moins douteuse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non entre nous tout est clair.

-Et que suis-je pour vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Indispensable.

-J'aurai pensé que tu dirais « mon majordome », répondit Sebastian.

-Tu vois je ne suis pas si prévisible que cela.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et posa sa main sur son menton.

-Indispensable est un vaste terme. En quoi te suis-je indispensable ?

-En tout.

-Il va falloir développer, Ciel.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Evidemment mais cela a plus de sens si vous le dites vous-même, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas cela.

-Oui mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, répondit Sebastian.

Il en profita pour embrasser Ciel.

-Tu ne fais pas cela avec tout le monde.

-Je veux bien y aller mais tu viens avec moi, je suis sûr que Alois va tenter quelque chose.

\- Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne fasse rien, répondit Sebastian.

-J'y compte bien.

Le samedi suivant, ils allèrent donc chez Alois.

A la porte, Ciel frappa.

Claude ouvrit la porte.

-Bienvenus, entrez donc.

Dans le manoir d'Alois, Ciel observait le salon.

Claude les avait laissés pour aller chercher Alois.

-Je ne suis pas fan de son arrangement de la pièce, même son manoir est plutôt sombre.

-Chacun ses goûts en matière de décoration.

Alois finit par venir et sauta sur Ciel.

Sebastian l'arrêta.

-Veuillez ne pas être si familier avec Ciel.

-Ciel ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? demanda Alois.

-Eh bien nous sommes en couple, répondit Ciel.

Claude apportait le thé.

-Quel dommage, si j'avais su j'aurais déjà tenté, si vous changez d'avis, faites-moi signe.

-Ne dis pas cela devant Sebastian, répondit Alois.

-Il ne changera jamais d'avis, restes éloigné de lui, répondit Sebastian.

-Quelle surprotection, tu comptes l'éloigner de tout ce qui est masculin ?

-Non juste les gens tel que toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Elisabeth me l'a dit, en fait c'est mon ex.

-Vous êtes sortie avec Elisabeth ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui étonnant non ? répondit Alois.

-De quand cela date ? demanda Ciel.

-Oh cette année, elle ne t'a rien dit ? demanda Alois.

-Non je la pensais innocente. Et j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus du côté des hommes.

-Oui votre attitude l'a toujours faite penser, répondit Sebastian.

-En faite j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes.

-Oui monsieur ne s'est jamais vraiment décidé, répondit Claude.

Claude parti préparer le repas du soir.

-Je vais t'aider, répondit Sebastian.

-Reviens vite, dit Ciel.

-Je reviens.

Une fois seuls, Alois comptait bien tenter sa chance.

Du côté de la cuisine, la conversation allait bon train.

-Tu connais très bien les intentions d'Alois, pourquoi les a tu laissés seuls tous les deux ?

-Je sais qu'il va le rejeter, répondit Sebastian.

-Et s'il avait envie de comparer ? demanda Claude.

-Il n'y a rien de comparable à moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, et toi tu n'as pas envie de comparer ?

Claude prit Sebastian par la taille et se rapprocha de lui.

Dans le salon, Alois était sur Ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas comparer ? Si cela se trouve, je suis mieux que ton Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bouges tout de suite de là, je ne veux rien de ta part, répondit Ciel.

-Allez si cela se trouve, je suis mieux que Sebastian, répondit Alois.

Alois essaya d'embrasser Ciel mais il se prit une arme devant lui.

-Tu es taré de te balader avec une arme sur toi, répondit Alois.

-Non c'est très utile dans ce genre de situation, tu vois maintenant tu vas te décaler de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir si je suis mieux que lui ? Au pire on peut le faire à 3 ans si Sebastian est partant.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi et pousses toi si tu ne veux pas mourir, répondit Ciel.

-Ok j'ai compris.

Alois s'éloigna de Ciel.

-Tu peux éviter de le pointer sur moi, je suis loin maintenant. Un plan à 3, tu ne veux vraiment pas, voir avec Claude.

-Hors de question, on n'a déjà pas …

-Vous n'avez encore rien fait ?

-Non on n'a rien fait.

Dans la cuisine, Sebastian avait repoussé assez violemment Claude.

-Tu aurai pu me repousser gentiment.

Claude s'était pris un violent coup dans la tête.

-Ne rêves pas, et je suis sûr que Ciel a rejeté Alois aussi. Allons les rejoindre.

Dans le salon, Sebastian ne fut pas surpris de la situation.

Ciel une arme pointée sur Alois.

-Il a tenté sa chance ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu approuves son attitude ? Demande-lui de ne plus me viser, répondit Alois.

-Monsieur, c'est bien de vous défendre mais tu peux laisser ton arme maintenant.

-Je sais, je comptais le faire, répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez tenté monsieur ? C'était prévisible qu'il vous rejette, répondit Claude.

-Claude, on t'a frappé ?

-Oui Sebastian m'a mise un vent.

Ciel en entendant cela, pointa sur Claude.

-Monsieur, veuillez ne pas me viser, je suis un démon ce n'est pas une balle qui va me tuer.

-Je peux quand même essayer, c'est quoi cette facon de faire avec le copain des autres ? demanda Ciel.

-Ciel baisses ton arme, cela ne le tuera pas et je l'ai jeté.

-Cela ne l'excuse pas.

-Certes Ciel.

Sebastian prit l'arme de la main de Ciel.

-Bien il va être temps de manger, dit Claude.

-Ciel, tu vas voir Claude est un excellent cuisinier.

Une fois dans la salle à maison, Ciel semblait plus calme.

-Appréciez-vous ce que vous mangez ? demanda Claude.

-Oui mais Sebastian te surpasse, répondit Ciel.

-J'aime bien mais je ferai toujours mieux que toi.

-C'est bien comme toujours, Claude, en fait Sebastian c'est vrai que vous n'avez encore rien fait ? demanda Alois.

-Alois, comment tu peux parler de cela en plein milieu ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben c'est un sujet comme un autre, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire ? demanda Alois.

-Monsieur c'est malpoli de poser ce genre de questions en plein repas, faites-le après, répondit Claude.

-Ni maintenant ni après, arrêtons de parler de ce genre de chose.

-Je doute que cela regarde quelqu'un ici, veuillez ne pas gênez Ciel s'il ne veut pas en parler, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi cela ne te fait rien, ce n'est qu'un gamin après tout, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de lui non ? demanda Claude.

-Alois tais-toi ou je te tue.

-On ne fait pas ce que l'on veut d'une personne pour son plaisir personnelle.

-Un démon avec une morale, on aura tout vu, répondit Claude.

-Si tu t'ennuis avec Ciel, je peux te prêter Claude ou même moi, répondit Alois.

-Je vous prierai de ne plus faire de propositions de ce genre, je ne suis pas client.

-Je préfère m'en aller, je ne veux pas en entendre plus, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'en alla.

Sebastian le suivit.

-Sebastian est le chien de Ciel, il fait tout ce qu'il lui dit sans broncher, dit Alois.

-On réglera cela plus tard, répondit Sebastian.

Même s'il avait eu envie de répondre, son urgence était de retrouver Ciel.

-Tu as bien mis ce que je t'ai dit, Claude ?

-Oui comme vous m'avez dit.

-Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux pendant qu'il sera dans cet état.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian avait rattrapé Ciel.

-Je veux m'en aller directement, je savais qu'ils avaient de mauvaises intentions.

-A cette heure-ci, c'est beaucoup trop sombre, repartons demain matin.

-Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps, il se permet de parler de ma vie privée en plein milieu du repas.

-Je comprend Ciel mais attendons demain matin, c'est plu poli et je reste à vos côtés.

-Dès la première heure, on s'en va.

Sebastian revint vers la salle à manger.

-Alors on a trouvé son maitre ? demanda Alois.

-Je vous demanderai d'arrêter ce genre de réflexion si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans un manoir en feu en plein milieu de la nuit et je me ferai un plaisir de ne rien vous épargner.

-Vous partez du coup ? demanda Claude.

-Non on reste mais on s'en va dès demain matin. On veut bien une chambre.

-Une chambre, tu dors avec lui ? demanda Claude.

-Oui évidemment pour le protéger des gens comme vous.

-J'ai préparé une chambre la troisième sur le second étage, bonne nuit.

-Merci bonne nuit.

Ciel dans la chambre, ne trouvait aucun intérêt à la décoration.

-C'est encore pire dans les chambres que dans son salon.

-Nous n'y sommes que pour une nuit. Je n'apprécie pas l'attitude des ces deux, vivement que nous quittions les lieux.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ciel ressenti comme une sensation d'excitation.

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

-Oui mais je me sens bizarre.

Ciel sauta sur un Sebastian surpris.

-J'ai chaud Sebastian, aide-moi je t'en prie.

-Il y a un problème je crois, Claude a dû mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture. Ciel restes la et n'ouvres pas la porte, je vais lui dire deux mots.

Sebastian laissa donc Ciel seul, en espérant vite trouver Claude.

Il tomba sur Alois.

-Alors on n'est pas avec son amoureux ?

-C'est vous qui avez manigancé ce plan je suppose. Dans quel but ?

-Ciel est tellement lent, tu as une occasion d'en profiter, alors fais le.

-Je ne fonctionne pas de cette manière. Vous êtes pathétique.

-Si ce n'est pas toi, Claude en profitera.

-Je doute que Claude puisse faire quelque chose, il est à moi et à personne d'autre. Préparez-vous à changer majordome, Claude va nous quitter cette nuit.

Claude s'était introduit dans la chambre de Ciel.

Ciel était toujours troublé.

Claude en profita pour prendre l'ascendance sur lui.

-Sebastian, tu es revenu ?

-Non, c'est Claude mais vous allez le voir je suis mieux que lui.

-Hors de question, éloignes-toi de moi.

-Vous pourriez commencer avec moi, comme cela quand vous le ferez avec lui.

-Je ne le ferai qu'avec lui, ne me touches pas.

Ciel dans son état, tentait de repousser Claude mais cela était difficile.

-Il est bien inconscient de vous avoir laisser seul, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant seul sans défense ?

Claude retourna Ciel en le maintenant par les bras.

-Je serai votre premier, vous êtes chanceux.

-Hors de question, laisses moi je n'appartiens qu'à Sebastian. Si ce n'est pas avec lui, je ne le ferai avec personne.

Claude senti soudain quelque chose contre sa tête.

-Ce sera moi le premier, et il m'appartient. Si tu tiens à vivre, tu le lâches tout de suite ou je brûle Alois et tout le manoir.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver, je le lâche. Tu es bien trop possessif envers lui.

Claude lâcha Ciel et s'en éloigna.

-Tu aurais fait quoi si je lui avais pris sa première fois ? demanda Claude.

-Tu ne serai déjà plus là. Dis à Alois de ne plus l'inviter, s'il le fait il aura pire que la mort elle-même.

Claude parti.

Ciel se jeta sur Sebastian.

-Je suis flatté de votre déclaration. Je compte non seulement être le premier et le dernier.

-Sebastian, c'est encore pire qu'avant, aides moi.

-Monsieur vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que vous regrettiez.

-Aides moi Sebastian, faisons-le tout de suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian avait le choix entre obéir aux ordres de Ciel sous un état inconscient ou lui désobéir. Son choix fut vite décidé.

-Ciel, je ferai tout ce que tu veux quand tu seras dans ton état habituelle. Je peux t'aider cependant.

Sebastian voulait que Ciel soit pleinement conscient de l'acte quand ils le feraient, il ne voulait donc pas profiter de l'état de faiblesse de Ciel.

Claude était décu et énervé, il avait toujours eu envie de l'âme de Ciel mais il avait commencé à avoir ce genre d'idée sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir ? Si seulement il n'y avait pas l'autre abruti, j'aurai pu le forcer à pactiser avec moi et le forcer à coucher avec moi.

-Claude, tu as échoué. Il n'est pas facile à avoir ce Ciel. Sebastian semble y tenir particulièrement. En plus tu ne le forceras jamais à pactiser avec toi.

-je peux le faire s'il perdait Sebastian. Il me faudrait un moyen de le tuer.

-On va y réfléchir. Viens que je te console.

Claude suivit Alois dans sa chambre.

Du côté de Ciel, Sebastian s'occupait de Ciel.

-Je te pensais complétement innocent là-dessus mais tu as déjà pratiqué non ?

Sebastian masturbait son jeune petit ami.

-Ne parles pas pendant ce genre de chose, continues plutôt.

-Depuis quand tu pratiques ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-Ah bon ? Même si j'arrête ?

-Tu ne ferai pas cela.

-Tu crois ?

Sebastian arrêta instantanément.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

-Je t'ordonne de continuer.

-Si tu le fais en disant mon nom, je ferai beaucoup mieux que cela.

-Espèce de démon pervers.

-Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel.

-Dit celui qui est lui-même en train de bander sous les mains de ce même démon. Tu aimes ce pervers devant toi non ?

Ciel ne pouvait pas dire non.

-En panne de réponse ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel rougissait de plus en plus et il se décida à obéir à Sebastian.

Ciel commenca à se masturber lui-même.

-Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian ….

-Que c'est plaisant de te voir dans ce genre de situation, qui se touche en pensant à son majordome ?

-Moi, avoua Ciel.

-Quand as-tu commencé ?

-Il y a quelques mois.

Ciel se sentait venir.

Sebastian en profita pour finaliser.

-Qui va jouir en pensant à son majordome ?

-Tu n'es pas que mon majordome, tu es mon petit ami, répondit Ciel.

Ciel finit par jouir.

-Bon garcon que vous êtes, veux-tu plus ou cela te suffit ?

-Arrêtons-nous en la.

-Bien, retournez dormir.

Dans le lit Ciel se colla contre Sebastian.

-Il a l'air mieux qu'avant, je suis rassuré mais il faut que je me méfie de Claude.

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla.

Il se souvenait de tout, il sa cacha sous l'oreiller.

-Pourquoi caches-tu ce jolie visage ?

-Hier, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, je vais me cacher et ne plus sortir.

-Voyons, c'est tout naturel et puis vous n'avez rien fait d'immoral.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité, Sebastian ?

-Parce qu'il y a qu'une première fois pour tout le monde et je veux que vous ayez envie de recommencer. Je veux que vous soyez pleinement conscient de l'acte.

-Merci d'avoir arrêté Claude.

-Il ne t'approchera plus ni Alois, c'est lui qui a demandé de le faire. Partons tout de suite.

Sebastian habilla Ciel. Puis ils s'en allèrent.

-Vous partez déjà ? demanda Alois.

-Oui merci de ne plus importuner mon maitre avec vos invitations.

-Dommage, on se recroisera peut-être Ciel.

Claude arriva.

-J'arriverai à t'avoir. Je jure de posséder l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive. Je te le prendrais Sebastian Michaelis.

-N'y comptes pas, répondit Ciel.

-Essaie et tu ne seras plus de ce monde, répondit Sebastian.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Ciel vu un visage connu devant sa porte.

-Ciel je suis désole, on doit parler.

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth, je ne pensais pas vous revoir, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis désole Sebastian de vous avoir traité de la sorte. Ciel vous aime, je ne peux y faire.

-Si tu es venu pour t'excuser c'est bien.

-Puis- je entrer ?

-Oui tu peux.

Dans le jardin, Ciel prenait son thé.

Sebastian câlinait le chat qu'il nourrissait.

-Je suis désole Ciel, j'ai mal réagi.

-Tu es sortie avec Alois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je suis sortie avec lui et en fait avec Claude et lui on a …

-Vous avez couchez avec Alois et Claude ? demanda Sebastian.

-Moi qui te pensait innocente, je regrette de t'avoir donné mon premier baiser, répondit Ciel.

-Tu couches bien avec Sebastian, ne te fis pas à une apparence.

-Je ne couche pas avec.

-Ah bon ? J'aurai cru. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose la question ?

-Les gens sont juste étonnés, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es tellement mature sur pleins de domaines. Pourquoi vous attendez ?

-Je n'attends pas vraiment, je ne réfléchis pas à ce genre de chose.

-Monsieur est lent, chacun son rythme.

-Tu me trouves lent ? demanda Ciel.

-Je sortais avec Alois quand Claude nous a surpris et comme j'étais curieuse.

-N'en dis pas plus de détails, Elisabeth.

-Mademoiselle, pour votre âge c'est une expérience intéressante.

-Tu encourages les gens à faire ce genre de chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Chacun est libre, Ciel.

-Et moi je suis lent, j'ai compris.

Ciel s'en alla.

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller le voir.

-J'y compte bien, je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous savez ou est la sortie.

-Oui Sebastian.

Sebastian fini par retrouver Ciel dans sa chambre, sous son lit.

-Monsieur joue à cache-cache ?

-Laisses moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit que tu es lent ? Tu te méprends.

-Si tu veux quelqu'un de plus rapide, il faut me quitter. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le voudrais.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Sors de là que l'on puisse discuter correctement.

-Non je ne veux pas te parler.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, enfin Ciel sors de là.

-Je suis un enfant, et pars.

-Tu veux que j'use de la force ? Si tu ne sors pas, je serai obligé.

-Je m'en fiche.

Sebastian se décida donc à déloger Ciel.

Il y arriva mais Ciel tenta de s'enfuir.

Il décida donc à le maintenir sur le lit, dos à lui.

-Lâches moi.

-Ciel, tu es peut-être un enfant mais face à ce genre de situation, nous devons parler.

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux de toute facon, pourquoi tu ne couches pas avec Elisabeth ?

Sebastian devant tant de bêtises décida de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Ciel.

-Ecoutez donc une bonne fois pour toute, je ne veux coucher qu'avec vous quelque soit le temps que vous décidiez. Elisabeth ne m'intéresse pas et certes vous tu es lent mais je te prends comme tu es. J'ai tout ce que je veux et je serai content quand j'aurai plus de toi. Ne te mets pas la pression là-dessus.

Puis il enleva sa main.

-Comment tu as osé ?

-Monsieur a besoin d'être calmé quelque fois, tu ne m'as toujours donné quartier libre.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-De quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-De ne pas coucher avec toi.

-Je posséderai ton corps un jour, peu importe le temps.

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas si je mérite tout cela.

-Si tu mérites même plus, je compte tout te donner.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de te dire cela ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin de 13 ans, tu aurais dû pu sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi.

-Peu importe ton âge, tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi et pour la première fois d'un humain. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

-Sebastian, lâches-moi je veux te faire face.

Sebastian lâcha Ciel.

Ciel se sentait d'humeur joueur.

-Et si on jouait ?


	10. Chapter 10

-Je suis toujours partant pour jouer avec toi. Quel genre de jeux voulez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je veux continuer ce que l'on a commencé chez Alois.

-Tout ce que tu voudras petit chaton.

-Ah tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme cela depuis longtemps.

-Cela veut dire que tu commences à apprécier ce surnom.

-Je m'y habitue oui.

Sebastian se mit à genoux devant Ciel, prit sa main.

-Je suis à tes ordres, que désires tu ?

Ciel hésitait à lui répondre.

Sebastian le voyant hésitant, reposa sa question.

-Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux, que veux-tu ?

-Je voudrais que tu fasses pareil que la dernière fois mais avec ta bouche.

Ciel se senti rougir à ses propres mots.

-J'imagine l'effort que cela a dû vous demander. Je ferai tout pour toi.

Sebastian prit donc le sexe de Ciel dans sa bouche.

-Sebastian, tes mains cela allait mais quand tu le fais avec ta bouche c'est …

Sebastian fit rapidement durcir Ciel.

-Je crois je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Ciel finit par jouir.

-Désole je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ciel.

Puis Sebastian s'avanca vers Ciel pour l'embrasser.

-Ne m'embrasses pas avant de t'être essuyé, c'est dégoutant.

-Cela vient de toi, Ciel mais pas de souci, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian s'essuya puis s'approcha du visage de Ciel.

-Je peux maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Veux-tu continuer ou t'arrêter là ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel hésitait.

Il avait envie de plus mais sa peur prenait le dessus.

-J'ai envie mais pas d'aller jusqu'au bout, répondit Ciel.

-Ok continuons alors.

Sebastian défit la chemise de Ciel.

-Ne me regardes pas, je ne suis aussi bien que toi.

-Ciel tu te dévalorises si facilement.

-Mais toi tu es musclé et bien plus mieux que moi.

-Ce n'est qu'un corps d'emprunt, je suis modelé à l'image du pactisant, vous avez vus ma vraie forme dès le départ.

-C'est vrai mais je ne te vaux pas.

-Vous finirez par grandir et prendre en muscles, je suis sûr que tu seras toujours aussi mignon dans quelques années, même que les femmes te tourneront autour.

-Tu les éloigneras, te connaissant, répondit Ciel.

-Oui tout à fait. N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens qu'à moi, Ciel.

-A qui d'autre je suis censé appartenir ? demanda Ciel.

-Question idiote, réponse idiote, répondit Sebastian.

(Un prof de collège sortait cette phrase souvent).

-Ne te fiches pas de moi.

Sebastian continua, il joua avec sa langue sur les tétons de Ciel.

-Ta langue, Sebastian …

Sebastian continua jusqu'à que Ciel ne savent plus ou se mettre.

-Monsieur, vous pouvez vous lâcher, nous sommes seuls.

Ciel gémissait perdant tout contrôle.

-Le petit chat finit par miauler à ce que je vois. Continues, c'est terriblement sexy ces sons venant de toi.

-Arrêtes avec cela, Sebastian.

-J'aime être le seul à te voir comme cela, tu veux que l'on s'arrête ou que l'on continue ? Je t'avoue que commencé me donne envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Sebastian, arrêtons-en là pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien, comme vous vous voulez.

-Sebastian. J'aimerais que tu me promettes d'attendre mes 18 ans pour aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ciel, je pourrais mais pourquoi 18 ans ?

-Parce que si tu es toujours avec moi au bout de tout ce temps, c'est que je peux compter sur toi, répondit Ciel.

-Monsieur, vous en doutez ?

-Non mais j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de chose. Je veux un engagement sérieux.

-Je suis sérieux, tu en doutes.

-Non.

-Pouvez-vous aussi me promettre quelque chose ?

-Oui, demandes toujours Sebastian.

-Engagez-vous avec moi à votre majorité.

-Tu parles de mariage, Sebastian ?

-Oui tout à fait.

-Je ne sais pas Sebastian, je n'ai que 13 ans.

-Promets moi, Ciel.

-Je peux y réfléchir mais pas te promettre.

-Je vous promets d'attendre vos 18 ans, à moins que vous ne changiez d'avis avant. Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour le moment. Puis-je faire quelque chose devant vous ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Laissez-moi vous la montrer.

-Si cela te plait.

Sebastian se masturba devant un Ciel pas vraiment habitué.

-Ciel, aide-moi.

-Pardon, Sebastian ?

Sebastian prit les mains de Ciel.

-Ciel, Ciel, Ciel ….

-Ne crie pas mon nom de cette manière.

-Je vous dois au moins cela, depuis la dernière fois, dois-je te rappeler qui a criait mon nom ?

-Tais toi.

Ciel ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Je vais venir monsieur.

Sebastian éjacula sur les mains de Ciel et les siennes.

-Tu abuses, j'en ai plein.

-Désole, monsieur.

-Je vais prendre un bain.

-Puis-je venir avec vous ?

-Non je veux le prendre seul.

-Comme il te plaira, je vais retourner travailler.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel avait recu une invitation d'Alois.

-Encore lui ? Après ce qu'il a fait.

-Je peux le tuer si tu veux.

-Pas la peine.

Ciel lit mais paru étonné.

-C'est Claude qui veut nous rendre visite.

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Il veut me parler personnellement.

-N'acceptes pas. Il n'aura jamais de bonnes intentions.

-Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il a dire.

C'est ainsi que Ciel recu Claude.

-L'arme est-elle indispensable ?

-Oui tu as essayé de m'agresser la dernière fois, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian était à l'écart, à la demande de Ciel.

-Je suis désole, je suis venu te convaincre de pactiser. Je peux t'offrir mieux que Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ?

-Eh bien tout ce que tu veux, des nuits entières si tu veux.

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, je veux ton âme, elle m'obsède.

-Non tu ne m'intéresses pas et puis il y a Alois. Il ne t'intéresse pas ?

-Si mais ton âme est beaucoup plus intéressante que la sienne.

-Dis-moi que fais-tu avec Alois ? Vous êtes intimes non ?

-Oui je joue avec de temps en temps.

Claude essaya de se rapprocher de Ciel mais Sebastian se mit entre les deux.

-Restes à distance de Ciel.

-Oh encore le chien protecteur, tu abois quand on s'approche de ton maitre.

-Non je le protège des gens dans ton genre.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que Alois t'appréciait vraiment en dehors de vos nuits entières ? Il n'ose peut-être rien te dire mais peut-être que tu es plus que lui que son majordome.

-Non il aime juste s'amuser avec moi de temps en temps.

-Qu'a t-il dit quand tu lui à demander à venir ici ?

-Il semblait décu.

-Tu as la réponse. Je ne pactiserai jamais avec toi.

-Je vais m'en aller.

Claude parti.

-Tu crois qu'Alois l'apprécie vraiment plus que cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Qui sait ? Il le cache peut-être bien.

Claude rentré chez Alois croisa son maitre.

-Claude, alors tu as convaincu Ciel ?

-Non mais j'ai une question pour vous. Vous considérez vous comme un simple jouet ou avez-vous des sentiments pour moi ?

-Claude, je t'aime oui mais de toute facon tu préfères Ciel. Même mon âme t'intéresse moins que celle de Ciel.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

-Parce que tu préfères Ciel, je n'ai aucune chance.

Claude s'approcha d'Alois.

Il l'embrassa.

-Je peux essayer de vous aimer, je ne vous déteste pas, essayons.

-Oui Claude.

Alois se mit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

-Parce que j'ai tant attendu ce moment, Claude.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel avait de nouveau recu une invitation d'Alois.

-Que me veut-il encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais dis non.

-Il nous invite chez lui, je ne veux pas y aller.

-Une dernière fois alors.

Le jour vint ou ils allèrent chez Alois.

A l'entrée, Ciel sonna.

Claude ouvrit.

-Encore cette arme, je ne ferai rien.

-On n'est jamais trop prévenant, répondit Sebastian.

Dans le salon des invité, Alois expliqua.

-Toujours méfiant, Ciel.

-Toujours.

-Si je t'ai invité, c'est pour te remercier, tu nous as rendu un grand service.

-Ah quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Claude vint vers Alois, qui monta sur les genoux de Claude et se colla à lui.

-Oui je dois te remercier, grâce à toi on essaie de mieux se connaitre et j'ai compris qu'Alois était plus qu'un jouet.

-Je suis étonné, répondit Ciel.

-Moi pas tant que cela, répondit Sebastian.

-Dis-moi Claude, j'ai envie que l'on joue.

-Devant eux ? Tu es d'humeur coquin aujourd'hui.

-Je crois que l'on gêne Sebastian, partons.

-Oui allons-y.

Une fois Ciel et Sebastian parti, Claude proposa à Alois de continuer.

-Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, ou préfères-tu le faire ?

-Surprends-moi, Claude.

Dehors, Ciel était dérouté de l'attitude de Claude.

-Il se comporte de cette manière devant ses invités, jamais je ne ferai cela.

-Pourtant un peu plus de démonstratif, cela me plairait de ta part des fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne me comporterai jamais comme cela en public, ce n'est pas digne d'un noble.

-En privée, tu peux donc être plus démonstratif ?

-Oui mais laisses-moi le temps j'ai du mal avec ce genre de chose, répondit Ciel.

-On a toute la vie pour cela.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-C'est un début de démonstration de ma part.

-Je vous aime petit chaton.

-Arrêtes avec cela.

-Quoi donc de te dire je t'aime ou le surnom ?

-Les deux, répondit Ciel.

-Je compte bien te le dire autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Sebastian enlaca Ciel.


	13. Chapter 13

Ces jours-ci, Sebastian ne semblait n'avoir qu'un mot à la bouche : je t'aime.

Ciel en avait assez de ce genre de démonstration.

Le matin, Sebastian réveilla Ciel.

-Je vous aime, petit chaton.

-Tu peux arrêter avec ce surnom.

-Ah ce n'est pas le je t'aime qui te gêne ?

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter, matin, midi et soir.

-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

-Tu espères que je te le dis ?

-Oui une fois me suffirait.

-Non, je l'ai déjà dit une fois.

-Faites-moi plaisir, dites-le une fois par jour.

-Non.

-Allez pour me faire plaisir, sinon je ne garantis pas te cuisiner quelque chose tous les jours.

-Tu n'oserai pas, tu es obligé, tu es à mon service.

-Je suis celui qui fait les choses pour toi, si tu veux que j'assure, je demande un retour.

-C'est idiot, tu es obligé.

-Non, dans le pacte il était stipulé 3 choses : te protéger, ne pas mentir et une obéissance totale aux ordres. Pas de cuisine ou d'autres choses.

-Tu n'oserai pas ?

-Je vais me gêner.

Puis Sebastian parti.

-Il n'oserait pas tout de même.

Sebastian ne savait pas s'il allait mettre son plan à exécution. Après tous les humains sont obligés de manger, il ne voulait pas tuer Ciel tout de même.

-Je ne devrais pas le laisser sans manger, mais si je ne le fais pas, il ne saura pas.

Ciel arriva dans la cuisine.

-Tu réfléchissais à mes compétences culinaires ?

-Non tu n'en as aucune.

-C'est méchant de dire cela. Tu comptes vraiment ne plus cuisiner.

-Je pourrais mais tu serais rapidement mort. Les humains doivent manger contrairement à nous, démons.

-Tu ne comptes donc pas me priver de nourriture ?

-Non évidemment mais je peux ne plus dormir avec toi, t'embrasser et rester distant.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu insistes tant pour que je te le dise.

-Une fois par jour, ce n'est rien, si tu le penses.

-Non je ne le dirai pas.

-Très bien alors, j'en resterai à des rapports normaux.

-Normaux ?

-Oui plus d'attentions de ma part jusqu'à que tu me le dises.

-Tu rêves.

Ciel partit.

L'après-midi, Ciel prenait son thé.

-Sebastian, tu comptes rester distant ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas et il partit.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu es obligé de me répondre.

-Non pas du tout.

Le soir pas un mot non plus.

Quant au moment du couché, Sebastian parti sans un mot.

-Imbécile.

Ciel ne trouva pas le sommeil.

-Il les veut ses mots, il les aura.

Il alla vers la chambre de Sebastian et entra sans frapper.

-Monsieur a oublié ses bonnes manières apparemment.

Ciel gifla Sebastian.

-Tu penses pouvoir agir comme cela te convient ? C'est méchant et décevant. Tu m'as ignoré pendant tout ce temps, pas une seule attention rien.

-Tu sais ce que je veux entendre non ?

-Oui mais je n'aime pas ta méthode pour obtenir les choses. Va te faire voir.

Ciel voulu partir mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.

-Je ne savais pas si tu appréciais mes intentions et au final, je vois que oui, et ce surnom il te plait.

Ciel rougissant répondit.

-Oui évidemment même si je ne le montre pas, après toutes ses années, tu devrais le savoir.

-Dis-le et je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Ciel n'avait plus le choix, une fois par jour n'allait pas le tuer.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime encore plus, petit chaton sauvage.

-Sauvage ?

-Oui puisque tu me fuis souvent et on ne t'apprivoise jamais vraiment.

-Je ne peux nier.

-Tu veux rester dormir ou bien faire autre chose ?

-Je veux bien dormir mais tu ne dors pas toi, je vais te gêner.

-Non je te regarderai dormir.

-Que fais-tu de tes nuits ?

-Je pense, j'écris des fois.

-Sur qui ?

-Sur pleins de choses dont toi.

-J'aimerai bien lire.

-Non hors de question, je veux garder un peu de mystère sur moi.

-Tu caches des choses graves ?

-J'ai un bon vécu, tu n'imagines pas.

-Je lirai quand tu seras loin.

-Ok quelques pages.

Sebastian sorti un carnet.

-Ecoutes bien alors.

« Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un de si décidé à se venger et à vivre dans les ténèbres. Son âme doit être si délicieuse et si sombre.

En un temps infini, je n'ai vu tel personne. J'ai envie de la manger quand elle sera à maturité. »

-Sebastian, cela parle de mon âme, là pas moi.

-Je sais, écoutes la suite.

« Je souffre d'un mal incurable que seuls les humains ont, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Homme ou femme, ce sentiment est hors norme pour un démon, devoir le dire est un dilemme. Le rejet serait pire que la mort ».

-Tu as écris cela quand ?

-Il y a un moment déjà.

-Vous n'avez pas ce sentiment d'amour ?

-Non un démon ne doit pas aimer un humain, c'est assez rare.

Puis il continua.

« Tout son être m'intéresse, devoir le toucher sans rien faire est un supplice. Chaque jour avec lui est un bonheur mais me dire que devoir le tuer un jour est un malheur. Pourquoi dois-je le tuer si je l'aime ? Tel est le devoir du pacte. »

-Tu parles de luxure dans ce passage ?

-Oui en effet, tu es perspicace.

-Du coup je culpabilise te faire attendre des années, je suis horrible.

-Mais non, la luxure fait partie de moi. Si cela me gênait, je ne serais plus là.

-Tu pourrais trouver mieux, Claude ou une femme bien plus expérimentée que moi.

-Une femme non merci et Claude, il ne m'a jamais plus sans compter qu'il est avec Alois.

-Tu n'as rien contre attendre des années, vraiment ?

-Non il faut que cela vienne de toi, et puis tout le monde peut changer d'avis. Tu m'as aussi promis d'y réfléchir à cette histoire de mariage.

-Pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ?

-Parce que je ne l'ai jamais voulu avec personne juste vu pour d'autres. Vous humains, vous faites ce genre de chose pour prouver votre amour. Si tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi après tout ce temps, accordes le moi et donnes moi le plus important.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous humains, vous appelez cela première fois.

-A qui tu veux que je la donne d'autre ?

-A personne d'autre que moi. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, demain tu as un programme chargé.

-J'ai de la chance, Sebastian.

-De quoi ?

-T'avoir.

-Moi beaucoup plus que vous, bonne nuit petit chaton.

-Bonne nuit, Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel s'ennuyait, il décida d'aller voir Sebastian.

On était en pleine nuit et Ciel ne dormait pas, il pensait et cela l'empêchait de dormir.

Il avait beau être en couple avec Sebastian, il avait toujours peur de le déranger la nuit.

Il avait déjà dormi avec lui, mais en toute innocence.

Il préférait attendre pour l'instant et Sebastian avait même accepter d'attendre sa majorité et lui avait parler mariage.

Ciel se posait beaucoup de questions sur son avenir.

Il allait frapper quand Sebastian anticipa son coup.

-Tu oublis que je sais ou tu es en permanence.

-Je sais, mais comme je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais.

-Peu importe mon occupation, vous passerez toujours devant toutes mes obligations. Entre.

Ciel entra donc et constatait encore le peu de possession matériel de son amoureux.

-Tu n'as jamais envie de posséder des choses ? demanda Ciel.

-Non le matérialiste a peu de sens dans le monde. Tu possèdes beaucoup de bien et une entreprise. Cela vous rend plus heureux ? Je possède le plus important : toi.

-On ne possède pas une personne, voyons. Non mais c'est indispensable et je serai obligé de léguer un jour. Mais je n'aurai pas de descendance.

-Vous me possédez aussi. Pas de manière classique non mais il y a d'autres options : adopter ou faire appel à une femme.

-Tu veux dire coucher avec une femme ? Cela me parait compliqué, répondit Ciel.

-Evidemment que non, je disais se servir d'une femme pour porter un enfant. Les hommes ne pourront jamais, c'est la nature qui est faite comme cela.

-Je ne sais pas, Sebastian. J'ai sommeil, je vais te laisser.

Sebastian retient Ciel.

-Restez avec moi.

-Tu es sûr ? Cela ne te gênera pas ?

-Non comme tu le sais, je ne dors pas, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel fini par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla et vit Sebastian dans une position inhabituelle pour une milieu de nuit.

Sebastian était torse nu et faisait des abdos.

-Cela vous étonne tant que cela ? Un corps humain, cela s'entretient. Vous voulez participez peut-être ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne suis pas très sportif et même, je n'aime pas les efforts physiques.

-Tu as tort, c'est important et puis il y a des efforts physiques plus agréables que d'autres, répondit Sebastian.

-On voir ou sont tes pensées, fidèle à toi-même, dit remarquer Ciel.

Sebastian se leva, s'approcha de Ciel et prit son emprise sur lui.

-Et ou est mon intérêt, selon toi ?

-Tu es un démon et la luxure t'intéresse.

-Cela semble logique mais cela aura plus de sens avec vous, un jour petit chaton miaulera de plaisir devant moi.

-Pourquoi tu arrives toujours à formuler les choses de manières si étranges ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne plains plus du surnom apparemment, je suis content.

-On est quelle heure ?

-02h00 du matin, répondit Sebastian.

-Je devrais me rendormir, répondit Ciel.

-Oui dors tranquillement, je veille sur toi.

Ciel se rendormit et Sebastian se dit qu'il avait de la chance parce qu'un jour il pourrait enfin s'exprimer totalement sur son amour. Il avait le privilège de protéger ce qu'il considérait de plus précieux pour lui : Ciel.


	15. Chapter 15

C'était halloween et cela n'emballait pas Ciel.

Sebastian au contraire, était excité à l'idée de la soirée organisée par Alois.

-Depuis quand aller chez Alois est excitant ?

-Parce qu'halloween est une fête ou les gens se lâchent plus que d'habitude, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as des vues sur Alois ?

-Non évidemment, je n'ai des vues sur personne d'autre que toi, vous en doutez ?

-Une bonne fois pour toute, choisis entre le tu et vous, c'est perturbant.

-Je ne le fais que devant toi, pas devant les autres, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas aller à sa soirée déguisée, c'est pour les enfants et cela m'ennuie.

-Mais vous êtes un enfant, ce genre de chose devrait vous amuser.

-Rien ne m'amuse plus depuis ce jour.

Ciel avait désormais 15 ans mais peu de chose l'amusait.

Certes, Sebastian avait changé sa vie, mais le meurtre ses parents le faisait toujours faire des cauchemars des années après.

Sebastian le savait bien et l'entendait, il ne pouvait que retrouver les assassins et venger Ciel.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera amusant. Que préfères tu comme déguisement ?

Sebastian avait mis trois déguisements devant Ciel : chat, diable et vampire.

-Je sais d'avance ce que tu aurais choisis.

-Vous me connaissez bien, tu serais tellement mignon en chat.

-Je sais d'avance quel genre d'idée cela te donnera.

-C'est bien me connaitre, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel choisit donc celui qu'il pensait le moins sexuel celui de vampire.

Ciel changé, Sebastian ne se lassa pas de le regarder.

-Vous êtes tellement mignon.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, répondit Ciel.

Ils se mirent en route pour le manoir d'Alois.

Arrivé à destination, Ciel croisa Elisabeth.

-Ciel, tu es tellement mignon, n'est-ce pas Sebastian ?

-Oui mademoiselle, vous êtes aussi à votre beauté aussi, quelle belle mariée.

Elisabeth était habillée en mariée morte.

Ciel ne préférait pas le montrer, de peur que Sebastian lui fasse encore remarquer mais il n'aimait pas quand il disait ce genre spécialement à sa cousine et normalement future ex épouse.

Sebastian le savait et il faisait exprès des fois pour voir la réaction de Ciel.

-C'est vrai que cette robe te va bien, Elisabeth, répondit Ciel.

Ciel faisait donc ce qu'il pouvait de mieux, la complimenter.

Cela ne plaisait pas non plus à Sebastian, qui lui n'avait pas eu de compliment de la part de Ciel.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir d'Alois qui les accueillit.

-Eh Ciel, Elisabeth. Sebastian, vous avez mis le paquet.

Sebastian était déguisé en vampire.

-Merci, monsieur. Vous aussi.

Alois était déguisé en chat.

Ciel se méfiait, il avait confiance en Sebastian mais savait son intérêt pour tout ce qui était félin.

-Oui cela te va très bien, dit Ciel.

Sebastian trouvait cela étonnant que Ciel complimente Alois, il était même un peu jaloux.

Alois prit Ciel pour discuter avec lui.

-Viens, Ciel, je dois te montrer quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Ciel le suivit, pas spécialement par envie.

Cela n'enchantait pas Sebastian mais il ne pouvait pas priver Ciel de vie sociale.

Si c'était lui, il ne le garderait que pour lui.

-Sebastian, allons-nous amuser.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

Dans la chambre d'Alois. Ciel écoutait l'histoire qu'il racontait.

**-Dans un sombre manoir isolé se promenait un jeune homme, il s'était perdu et avait trouver refuge. Il faisait sombre et noir. Le jeune homme se pensait en sécurité et était rentrer sans se méfier.**

**« Il y a quelqu'un ? »**

**Personne ne lui répondit.**

**Le jeune homme pensa qu'il n'y avait donc personne et continua d'explorer ce manoir abandonné.**

**Il entendit d'un coup un bruit, un bruit de craquement au plafond.**

**« Il y a quelqu'un ? **

**Personne ne répondit.**

**Il continua et arriva dans une pièce ouverte, pleine de poussière et déserte.**

**« Personne n'a nettoyé cette pièce depuis un moment apparemment. »**

**Puis il sorti de la pièce.**

**Il entendit de nouveau un bruit mais ce coup-ci des bruits de pas derrière lui.**

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**Personne ne répondit mais il sentait une présence près de lui.**

**Il continua son chemin mais il fu attrapé par derrière par et une main qui se posa sur sa bouche.**

Ciel interrompit Alois.

-Arrêtes, je ne veux pas savoir la suite.

Ciel prétexta d'aller aux toilettes mais en fait, il voulait retrouver Sebastian et s'en allait.

Ciel se perdit et il se retrouva dans le noir, un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

Personne ne répondit. Il repensa à l'histoire d'Alois.

-Ce n'est qu'une histoire, je ne risque rien.

Puis quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière.

Ciel paniqua et cria de toute ses forces.

C'était Sebastian qui voulait le surprendre.

-Ciel, c'est moi, pourquoi tu cris comme cela ?

Ciel fut rassuré mais avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Sebastian le lâcha.

-C'est la faute à Alois, cette histoire qu'il m'a racontée, répondit Ciel.

-Ah je vois, vous avez pris peur pour une simple histoire, vous m'avez pris pour un fantôme ou un kidnappeur, peut-être.

-Oui et puis tu n'es qu'un imbécile, cela t'amuse de me faire peur comme cela.

-Tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui évidemment, tu as complimenté Elisabeth et Alois se balade en chat devant toi. Je sais très bien ce que tu aimes.

-Donc vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai complimenté d'autres gens que vous. Tu as fait pareil avec Alois.

-Tu es partis avec Elisabeth, toi et tu m'as laissé avec Alois. Ce n'est pas mon ami.

-Vous l'avez suivi volontairement. Que voulez tu que je fasse, t'empêcher de voir des gens ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas comme un petit-ami ?

-Parce que tu as un statut et que je ne peux pas. Tu as un rang à tenir et on n'a jamais vus un employé agir de la sorte avec son maitre, répondit Sebastian.

-Arrêtes d'être raisonnable alors et agit en petit-ami. Si tu veux réellement un engagement de ma part, je veux que tu sois impliqué totalement dans ma vie, y compris pour ce genre d'événement.

-Donc je si je te comprends, tu me demandes d'être possessif, d'écarter les gens que je juge trop de toi et de te tutoyer partout en dehors d'un cadre privé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, Sebastian.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu demandes ? Tu ne vas te plaindre après que je suis jaloux de tout le monde ?

-Non je te le promets, répondit Ciel.

-Très bien, alors je me ferai un plaisir de dégager tous les gêneurs autour de vous, à commencer par Alois.

-Sebastian, ce n'est pas sa faute pour son histoire, répondit Ciel.

-Pas que pour son histoire effrayante, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de vouloir être seul avec vous à l'avenir.

Sebastian alla donc voir Alois.

-Je vous demanderai de ne plus être seul dans une pièce isolée avec mon maitre. Ciel est à moi et votre présence à ses côtés ne me rassure pas.

-Encore jaloux, Sebastian ? demanda Claude.

Claude était habillé en diable.

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser Alois avec Ciel, rien que pour toi, tu as vu comment il est habillé.

-J'avais oublié ton obsession pour les chats, Sebastian, répondit Claude.

-Je veux m'en aller, Sebastian, à plus Alois.

-A plus, Ciel.

-Ces deux-là sont amusant, je trouve, dit Claude.

-Oui tu savais que Sebastian avait un faible pour les chats, non ? demanda Alois.

-Oui, je le savais. Je voulais embêter Ciel.

-C'est méchant, Claude, c'est pour cela que tu m'as dit de porter cette tenue ?

-Evidemment, vous avez vus, cela a créer un conflit entre eux et je suis sûr que cela va inspirer Sebastian ce soir.

-Tu veux les pousser à conclure plus vite ? demanda Alois.

-En effet, Ciel est beaucoup trop à se décider, Sebastian devrait l'y inciter plus directement.

De retour chez lui, Ciel voulait aller se coucher tranquillement mais Sebastian avait une autre idée.

Il décida de lui demander une faveur.

-Ciel, je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

-Laisses-moi deviner. Tu veux que je mette la même tenue que Alois.

-Oui, tu ne me connais que trop bien.

Sebastian sauta sur Ciel.

-Euh, si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, on devrait trouver un endroit plus confortable. L'entrée, c'est plus que moyen.

-Tu es d'accord ? C'est rare que tu sois partant.

-Quand c'est avec toi, cela ne me gêne pas. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es spécial pour moi.

-Ciel, c'est comme une déclaration venant de toi.

Finalement Sebastian avait obtenu, ce qu'il voulait.

Ciel s'était changé et apparu devant un Sebastian plus que content.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela me fait plaisir et l'effet que cela me fait en ce moment. Je peux te montrer.

-Spécialement pour cette tenue ou en général ?

Sebastian ne résista pas plus longtemps et prit Ciel vers lui et ils finirent sur le lit.

-Toujours, avec ou sans vêtements mais je préfère sans.

-Pervers.

-Et qui aime ce pervers ?

-Moi, je plaide coupable.

-Je suis encore plus coupable que vous alors.


	16. Chapter 16

Quand tout à coup, Ciel éternua.

-Tu as pris froid ?

-Oui l'hiver arrive et ce déguisement était peu habillé.

-Je suis désole, j'aurai dû y penser, que puis-je faire pour me rattraper ? demanda Sebastian.

-Réchauffes-moi Sebastian.

-Yes my lord.

Sebastian releva la couette pour les couvrir complétement.

-Nous sommes à l'abri du froid, maintenant.

Ciel s'était habitué aux contacts physiques rapprochés avec Sebastian mais il avait toujours une certaine appréhension quand ils en seraient au concret.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement si je vais demander plus.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Ciel.

-Votre regard et vous semblez stressé.

-Comment veux-tu ne pas stressé ?

-J'ai promis d'attendre, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais mais tout le monde est plus rapide que moi, je me sens à la traine. Elisabeth, Alois, ils ont fait tant de choses alors que moi rien.

-Ne vous comparez pas aux autres, chacun fonctionne comme il l'entend.

-Même toi, tu as fait beaucoup de choses avec d'autres.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, il n'y a eu que des femmes, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah j'aurai crus que tu avais déjà eu d'autres hommes.

-Non c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux, je ne couchais avec ces femmes que parce que l'on me le demandait, toi c'est différent, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'as jamais ressentis rien avec ces femmes ?

-Non si tu parles de plaisir, aucun. C'est comme si tu couchais avec Elisabeth.

-Tu es bisexuel, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'aime pas les termes. Je vous aime et vous êtes un homme, peu importe votre genre.

Sebastian voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, il coupa donc court à la discussion.

-Maintenant, si je vous réchauffais ?

Sebastian enleva les bas de Ciel.

Il baisa les pieds de Ciel puis remonta jusqu'à sa jambe.

-Sebastian, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce genre de chose.

-Je vénère ton corps, Ciel.

-Vénérer ?

-Oui, je vous vénère.

-Sebastian, c'est un peu trop.

-Cela te met mal à l'aise ou tu en doutes ?

Sebastian remonta jusqu'au cou de Ciel et le mordit.

-Sebastian, enfin ca fait mal, arrêtes.

-Je suis un vampire, monsieur, je mords mes victimes, et cette nuit, vous êtes la mienne.

Sebastian continua de l'autre côté du cou de Ciel.

-A quoi tu joues, Sebastian ?

-Je prends votre sang, je suis un vampire.

Puis il le mordit encore.

-Sebastian, arrêtes tout de suite.

-Pourquoi, tu ne sembles pas trouver cela déplaisant.

Sebastian avait remarqué la bosse qui s'était faite au niveau du short de Ciel.

-Vous semblez en érection, monsieur.

-Tais-toi, ne le dis à voix haute.

-Je m'en occupe.

Sebastian enleva le short de Ciel et le masturba.

-Permettez que je participe aussi.

Sebastian se masturbait tout en le faisant à Ciel lui-même.

-Pourquoi le faire seul alors que l'on peut se faire plaisir à deux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sebastian, je crois que je vais…

-Allez-y nous viendrons ensemble.

Sebastian éjacula sur Ciel.

-Désole, je vais nettoyer tout cela.

-Non, Sebastian, je vais encore.

Sebastian comptait bien faire jouir encore une fois son amant.

-Oh, Sebastian, c'est bon.

Sebastian était content de satisfaire son maitre.

Ciel ne pourrait bientôt plus se contenir.

-Sebastian, éloignes-toi de moi, je vais …

Puis Ciel éjacula.

Sebastian s'avanca vers lui mais Ciel refusa.

-Essuies-toi avant de m'embrasser.

Sebastian ria.

-Cela vient de toi, mais je comprends.

Une fois propre, Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Sebastian y mit sa langue et Ciel, hésitant abdiqua finalement.

-J'aime ton corps mais tes lèvres sont délicieuses. J'adore vous embrasser partout.

-Sebastian, moi aussi j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses.

-Ou ca ? Ici peut-être ?

Sebastian retira le pull de Ciel.

-J'ai froid, Sebastian.

-Je vais te réchauffer.

Sebastian titilla de sa langue les tétons de Ciel.

-Dire que je suis le seul qui puisse voir durcir de partout.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends un plaisir à tout dire tout haut ?

-Parce que comme vous le dites, cela vous met dans l'embarra et j'avoue y prendre un certain plaisir, répondit Sebastian.

-Pervers, répondit Ciel.

-Pas plus que toi, regardes les, durs.

Ciel ne pouvait pas nier que Sebastian était doué dans tous les domaines.

-Comment fais-tu pour être doué en tout ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis un diable de majordome.

Puis tout à coup, Ciel éternua.

-Tu sembles avoir pris froid. Je vais allumer le feu.

Sebastian parti à la recherche de bois mais n'en trouva pas.

Il revint vers Ciel, qui s'était enfouit dans la couette.

-Il n'y a plus de bois, je suis désole.

-C'est une blague ? J'ai vraiment froid.

-Je ne peux que te tenir compagnie sous la couette et aller demain chercher du bois.

Sebastian rejoint Ciel.

-Merci.

-De quoi, Sebastian ?

-D'avoir mis ce costume, je vous le revaudrais, demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez.

-Sebastian, réchauffes-moi.

-Yes my lord.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla un brin patraque.

-Sebastian, Sebastian, cria Ciel.

Sebastian arriva assez vite.

-Un problème ?

-Oui, j'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Sebastian toucha le front de Ciel et senti une fièvre anormale.

-En effet, vous semblez fiévreux. Je devrais appeler un médecin.

Ciel le retint.

-Non, je ne veux pas, je vais dormir aujourd'hui et demain j'irai mieux.

-Mais si c'était plus sérieux, ce n'est pas prudent, Ciel.

-Je t'autorise à en appeler un si je ne vais pas mieux demain, en attendant reste avec moi le temps que je m'endorme.

-Yes my lord.

Sebastian resta auprès de Ciel qui s'endormi rapidement.

-Il doit avoir trop chaud, je vais lui ouvrir sa chemise.

Sebastian parti faire de quoi remettre sur pied son amoureux.

Après quelques heures, Ciel se réveilla.

Il se sentait un peu mieux et se leva. Il remarqua la cape de Sebastian.

-Il s'est changé mais a oublier son costume. Ah Sebastian.

Puis il prit la cape et retourna se coucher.

-Elle sent son odeur, c'est tentant.

Ciel hésita puis se dit que Sebastian ne reviendrait pas de suite.

Il commenca à se toucher tout en sentant cette odeur si excitante.

Sebastian qui revint avec de quoi nourrir Ciel, ne trouva ce spectacle déplaisant.

-Monsieur est un sacré coquin.

Ciel se stoppa instantanément.

-Sebastian, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Continuez, ne stoppez pas.

Ciel continua.

Sebastian ne voulant pas devenir un spectateur, suivit Ciel.

-C'est toujours plus sympa à deux non ? Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

-Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Masturbez-moi et je ferai de même.

-Sebastian, c'est …

-Allez-y.

Ciel céda à Sebastian.

Puis ils jouirent ensemble.

-Ciel, nous le ferons ensemble aussi quand je serai en toi.

-Sebastian, pas de suite, comme je t'ai dit, je …

Sebastian posa son doigt sur la bouche de Ciel.

-Tout vient en son temps, ne nous pressons pas.

-Je mérite vraiment une personne comme toi ?

-Oui. Pourquoi en doutez-vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Des fois, oui.

-Ne doutez ni de moi ni de notre amour, monsieur. Si cela est le cas, si vous doutez encore, venez me voir et je vous rappellerai pourquoi je vous aime.

-Sebastian, je t'aime, tu le sais.

-Moi aussi, petit chaton.


	18. Chapter 18

C'était bientôt la saint valentin et Ciel réfléchissait à quoi offrir à Sebastian.

Il ne pouvait pas lui autoriser un chat, étant allergique.

Il savait Sebastian peu matérialiste, un objet de luxe ne plairait donc pas.

Il savait ce qui ferait plaisir à Sebastian mais il hésitait à lui donner.

Ils en avaient largement parler, et le savait sincère et prêt à attendre.

Mais il se disait qu'il devait se lancer, sa peur prendrait toujours le dessus sinon.

Sebastian frappa puis entra.

-Tu as l'air dans tes pensées, à quoi penses-tu ?

-A la saint-valentin, l'as-tu déjà fêtée ?

-Non jamais mais si vous souhaitez le faire.

-Je ne sais pas c'est bien trop commercial à mon goût, répondit Ciel.

-Justement vous avez reçu une lettre.

Ciel prit et lu la lettre.

-C'est une fête organisée par Lizzy, elle veut que je vienne et tu y es convié.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Non je ne t'oblige à rien. Je peux y aller seul.

-Je ne veux pas y aller mais toutes les femmes qui vont t'approcher. Mademoiselle Elisabeth ne m'inquiète guère mais les autres.

-Tu sais que je les rejetterai de toute façon. Cela te dérange si j'y vais seul ?

-Non, vous êtes libre de vos gestes mais cela vous dérange de passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ?

-Oui, que veux-tu faire ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est une surprise. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Oui.

Ciel se demandait ou Sebastian lui réservait.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à écrire une lettre.

Sebastian ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre, alla voir s'il travaillait toujours.

Il le trouva en train d'écrire une lettre.

-Il est tard, viens te coucher.

-Il faut que je finisse cette lettre, je viens bientôt.

-A qui est destinée cette lettre ? demanda Sebastian.

-A personne d'important.

-Je vois, je t'attendrai comme d'habitude.

Ciel finit sa lettre par :

**« Tu es plus précieux que moi, que tout au monde, te perdre me briserait le cœur ».**

Puis il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain soir, il se préparait pour la soirée organisée d'Elisabeth.

-Tu vas en faire des intéressées, habillé comme cela.

-Tu es jaloux ? Je n'appartiens qu'à toi.

-A moi, le seul et l'unique, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian essaya d'obtenir un baiser mais Ciel esquiva.

-Je dois y aller, n'en profites pas pour faire des bêtises.

-Avec qui ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel tendit une lettre à Sebastian.

-C'est pour toi, mais ne l'ouvres que quand je serai parti. Pas avant d'accord. Je te l'interdis.

-D'accord, c'est quoi ?

-Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

Ciel parti donc.

Il arriva chez Elisabeth.

Il fut surpris de voir Claude et Alois.

-Tu les as invités eux aussi, ils sont en couple. Ce n'est pas une soirée pour célibataire ?

-Non c'est pour célébrer l'amour de tous les genres, répondit Elisabeth.

-Ou est votre majordome ? demanda Claude.

-Il n'est pas venu, il ne voulait pas.

-Il t'a laissé y aller sans lui, le connaissant, c'est étonnant, répondit Alois.

-Oui il vous laisse à la tentation des autres, c'est peu prudent, dit Claude.

-J'ai évidemment pris de quoi au cas, ou, Sebastian a dit « si Claude te touche, je le découpe en morceaux et je le brûle ».

Ciel sorti une arme.

Claude ricana.

-Il est si prévisible, ce Sebastian, avez-vous conclu ?

-Pardon ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as couché avec après la soirée ? demanda Alois.

-Cela ne regarde personne.

-C'est vrai, arrêtez de lui poser ce genre de questions, dit Elisabeth.

-On est juste curieux, répondit Alois.

-Je ne dirai rien.

-Je parierai sur le fait qu'ils n'ont rien fait, quelle perte de temps, dit Claude.

-Laissez-le faire les choses à son rythme, viens Ciel.

De son côté, Sebastian était en train de lire la fameuse lettre.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

**« Sebastian, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour t'ouvrir mon cœur.**

**Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi et j'ai en permanence un sentiment de bonheur mais aussi de doute.**

**J'ai toujours peur que tu te lasses de moi et que tu trouves une autre personne moins banale que moi.**

**Je n'ai que 15 ans, je ne suis pas un adulte et pas très dégourdie.**

**Je te remercie de ta patience envers moi et de ne jamais t'énerver quand je me comporte de manière immature.**

**Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir pour la saint-valentin, j'ai donc décidé de te donner ce que j'ai de plus précieux et ce qui est le plus intime en moi : ma virginité.**

**Je me donne à toi totalement à ce jour, mais je demande une chose, prends en soin puisque je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière.**

**Je ne pourrais pas la donner à un autre que toi, mais à cet instant ou j'écris cette lettre, la peur m'envahit aussi.**

**J'ai beau avoir vus ta véritable forme, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si ta vraie nature se manifestait.**

**J'ai peur de voir un aspect de toi qui me ferait peur ou qui me ferait changer d'avis sur toi.**

**Je t'aime, Sebastian.**

**Tu es plus précieux que moi, que tout au monde, te perdre me briserait le cœur ».**

Sebastian fut profondément touché par la lettre de celui qu'il aimait.

-Monsieur, soyez sûr que j'en prendrais soin. J'espère que vous apprécierez la surprise que je vous réserve.


	19. Chapter 19

Ciel avait passer la soirée à s'ennuyer, il était content de rentrer enfin.

Il ouvrit la porte puis vit une rose noire accompagné d'un mot disant « Au bout du chemin se trouve ma surprise, oserez-vous vous y aventurer ? ».

-A quoi il joue ce soir ?

Ciel joua le jeu et suivit les roses.

-Pourquoi des roses noires, tu n'aurais pas pu en mettre des roses ou rouges ?

Ciel savait que Sebastian était peu conventionnelle.

Il continua donc la route aux roses et arriva devant la salle de bain.

-La salle de bain ?

Il entra puis trouva Sebastian dans la baignoire.

-Sebastian, des roses noires, ou tu as trouvé cela ?

-Des roses rouges, c'est d'un banal, le noir est une couleur plus sombre comme ton âme.

-Tu n'es définitivement pas conventionnelle.

-Rejoins-moi, Ciel. J'ai besoin de compagnie.

-Tu as lus la lettre Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et je suis touché.

-Alors tu veux que l'on fasse cela maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas tout de suite, je prévois un cadre différent.

-Quoi donc, Sebastian ?

-Venez me rejoindre et je vous dévoilerai ma surprise.

Ciel se déshabilla puis entra dans la baignoire.

Sebastian l'enveloppa de ses bras.

-Je croyais que c'était ta surprise.

-Non ma vraie surprise c'est ailleurs, répondit Sebastian.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est.

-Tout d'abord laissez-moi vous dire que je suis touché d'être le premier à pouvoir vous prendre ce qui vous est le plus précieux et je prendrais grand soin de toi, Ciel. Vous avez beau avoir vu ma véritable apparence, ce qui semble vous inquiéter c'est que je me comporte comme une bête sauvage avec vous, non ?

-Eh bien, oui.

-Me suis-je déjà montré violent avec vous ?

-Non mais cette histoire de morsure, la dernière fois, répondit Ciel.

-Il est vrai que la dernière fois, j'étais dans mon rôle et cela ne vous a pas déplu au final.

-C'est vrai …

-Je veux que vous veniez avec moi, en enfer. J'aimerai te montrer ou je vis et que tu en découvres plus sur moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non pas tant que je serai auprès de vous.

-Je peux mettre en pause mon travail mais pas plus d'une semaine, cela te va ?

-Oui c'est largement suffisant. Monsieur, puis-je me permettre d'être en vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on le fasse jusqu'au bout ?

-Je pensais à une autre manière, puis-je introduire mes doigts en vous ?

Ciel hésitait entre l'envie et la peur.

-Oui, Sebastian.

Sebastian doigta donc Ciel.

Ciel était un peu perturbé et mal à l'aise.

-Voyez-vous, le but est de vous détendre.

-Sebastian, c'est étrange, c'est comme si c'était plaisant.

Voyant Ciel appréciait, Sebastian ajouta deux autres doigts.

-Je me permet de rajouter deux autres doigts, Ciel.

Ciel se sentait bien et ne pouvait bientôt plus se contenir.

-Je vois que vous vous détendez en bas, c'est indispensable que vous ne soyez pas stressé et décontracté pour que je puisse un jour rentrer en vous.

Ciel ressentait comme une sensation étrange.

-Il semblerait que tu mouilles par ma faute, c'est un effet agréable non ?

-Sebastian, c'est trop … Ton langage.

Sebastian content de lui-même, stoppa.

-Nous allons le pratiquer souvent, pour vous habituer et lorsque vous serez parfaitement détendu, je pourrais le mettre en vous.

-La taille me fait assez peur, en fait.

-Soyez sûr que j'irai doucement, ne vous fiez pas à la taille.

-Pourquoi es-tu si prévenant, Sebastian ?

-Parce que je vous aime.

-Moi aussi, Sebastian.


	20. Chapter 20

Ciel était en enfer avec Sebastian.

Il avait accepté de le suivre pour en savoir plus sur lui.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Sebastian.

Un énorme manoir, plus grand que celui de Ciel.

-Comment tu as fait pour avoir un si grand manoir ?

-Je suis un démon, je peux tout créer, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as combien d'employés ?

-Personne, on voit bien que tu as été élevé dans un certain style vie, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Je n'y peux rien si je suis né dans une famille noble.

-Pour les humains, vous obtenez tout par l'argent. Moi si je veux quelque chose, je l'ai par moi-même.

-C'est faux, tu n'as pas tout eu, Sebastian.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu votre corps et je vais vous prendre la chose la plus précieuse pour vous, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian invita Ciel à entrer.

C'était tout poussiéreux.

Ciel toussa.

-Je ne suis pas revenus depuis 5 ans, je vais m'en occuper.

Et en un instant, tout fut propre.

-Si c'est rapide, pourquoi tu y passes la matinée chez moi ?

-Parce que je dois agir comme un majordome normal, selon tes ordres, répondit Sebastian.

-Les gens se poseraient des questions si tu faisais tout si rapidement.

-Je te fais visiter ?

Ciel visita le manoir et s'étonna du nombre de chambres.

-Vingt chambres, c'est un peu beaucoup non ?

-Non, on n'a jamais trop de chambre dans une maison. Tu en as beaucoup trop aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux choisir n'importe laquelle ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben en fait.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel, lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-J'espérais que l'on ne dorment pas, mais plutôt que l'on fasse des choses plus intéressantes. Vous manquez de pratiques, il serait bien de combler vos lacunes en matière de sexe.

-Sebastian, tu dis ce genre de chose si naturellement alors que moi je ….

-Je vous ai emmené loin de votre cadre habituel, de vos habitudes pour vous désinhiber et que vous puissiez vous lâcher avec moi, uniquement moi. Ce sera un privilège de vous amener au septième ciel.

-Sebastian, si tu me faisais visiter le reste.

Ciel entra dans la salle de bain.

-C'est grand pour quelqu'un tout seul.

-Je ne suis pas tout seul, tu es là pour profiter avec moi.

Puis il alla dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu as tant de livres, je ne te savais pas lecteur assidu.

-Vous ne savez pas tout de moi, petit chaton.

En suivi le salon.

Ciel s'assit sur le canapé.

-C'est spacieux.

-Cela l'est moins si je vous rejoins.

Sebastian bascula sur Ciel qui finit allonger, Sebastian le dominant.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire ici ?

-Non vous méritez mieux que cela. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous presser ? Nous avons toute la semaine.

-Sebastian, expliques-moi.

-Quoi donc petit chaton ?

-Tu as plus de force que moi et tu peux tout obtenir sans demander. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais pris sans demander ce que tu voulais ?

-Monsieur parle de viol. Cela me parait impossible. J'aurai pu mais il n'y a pas d'intérêt. Aimeriez-vous être contraint plutôt que de le vouloir de vous-même ? Si j'avais fait cela, je ne voudrais pas plus que Claude, répondit Sebastian.

-Evidemment que non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois si prévenant envers moi ?

-Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se releva, s'accrocha à Sebastian et l'embrassa.

Sebastian, non réfractaire à une approche de son amoureux, y répondit avec envie.

-Etes-vous prêt à voir une partie de moi plus sombre et moins gentil ?

-J'ai déjà vus ta véritable apparence, Sebastian.

-Je ne parle pas de ma véritable apparence. Que diriez-vous si nous échangions de rôle, si je devenais plus autoritaire envers vous et si je vous traitais de manière plus sauvage ?

-Sebastian, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre.

Sebastian sourit.

-Cela vous ressemble tout à fait, le petit chaton sortira peut-être ses griffes si le jeu l'amuse.

-Sebastian, arrêtes avec tes tournures de phrases bizarres, dit Ciel.

-Tu ne te plains pas du surnom ? J'en suis ravis.

-Allons continuer la visite.

Ciel prit la main de Sebastian puis le poussa à se relever.

-Comme tu veux, il y a pleins d'autres pièces intéressantes.


	21. Chapter 21

La visite se continua.

-Je t'emmène dans une pièce spéciale.

-Ah en quoi elle est spéciale ta pièce ?

-Eh bien, ouvre et tu verras, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel ouvrit la porte et fut surpris.

-Sebastian, c'est quoi ses vêtements ?

(Là tu te dis que c'était une pièce sm, n'est-ce pas ? Eh non 😊. Ce ne sera pas 50 nuances of grey version gay.)

La pièce était remplie de tenues un peu spéciales.

Ciel entra puis alla voir de plus près.

-Pourquoi tu as des tenues de pompier, policier, infirmière et médecin ?

Ciel n'en dit que certaines mais il y en avait une multitude de genre.

-Eh bien à une époque, j'avais un pacte avec une femme qui tenait un magasin de tenues de travail, et elle m'obligeait à porter ce genre de chose.

-Tu veux dire que tu te travestissais ?

-Non je n'ai jamais rien porté de féminin, sois rassuré. Elle avait un bon nombre d'anciens amants à tués, alors à chaque fois je changeais de profession pour pas me faire prendre.

-Tu as tué combien de personnes ? demanda Ciel.

-200. Elle avait eu pas mal d'amants.

-Cela fait un certain nombre. Et pourquoi elle les faisait tués après ?

-Elle était sans cesse déçue de leur attitude, ils finissaient par la larguer pour une autre femme, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne chercherai pas à comprendre. Mais pourquoi tu as gardé tout cela ?

-Je pensais que cela pourrait resservir un jour, tu es tenté par les jeux de rôles, Ciel ?

-Non merci.

-Vous pouvez tout me demander, si vous voulez me voir dans une tenue en particulier, je peux réaliser tous vos fantasmes.

-Je n'ai pas de fantasme, Sebastian. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai que 15 ans ?

-Peu importe l'âge. On a tous des fantasmes ou des désirs personnelles.

-Pas moi. Toi avec ton histoire de chat, tu es le pire, répondit Ciel.

-Vous étiez tellement mignon, ne voudriez-vous pas le refaire ?

-Hors de question.

-Alors, vous pourriez réaliser un autre de mes fantasmes ?

-Non je suis sûr que quelque qu'il soit, ce sera douteux, répondit Ciel.

-J'arriverai à découvrir les votre.

-Bonne chance, j'en n'en ai pas, répondit Ciel.

Le soir venant, Ciel commençait à avoir faim.

-Sebastian, j'ai faim.

Sebastian rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Ici vous êtes la nourriture.

-Cesse de plaisanter, je veux manger.

\- Oui mais ici c'est moi qui impose les règles, si tu veux manger, tu aides, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne te serai pas d'une grande aide et n'oublies pas qui je suis.

-Ici vous n'êtes pas mon maitre. Tu oublies que tu es le menu pour la plupart des démons qui sont ici. Les humains se font rares ici, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux bien essayer mais n'attends pas de compétence de ma part.

Dans la cuisine, Ciel tentait d'aider Sebastian.

-Vous êtes bien lent pour un simple découpage de légumes.

-On ne m'a jamais appris à le faire, il y a des gens qui cuisinaient pour moi je te rappelle.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer. A ce rythme-là, vous ne mangerez pas avant des heures, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est ton rôle ce genre de chose.

-Et que m'offrez-vous comme compensation pour mon travail ?

-Je te laisse continuer.

-Ne vous perdez pas surtout, c'est grand, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel fit le tour et se rendit compte qu'il avait une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

-Comparé à l'autre pièce, cela peut être pire.

Ciel ouvrit la porte.

-Il est vraiment obsédé ma parole.

-Obsédé, oui, mais ils sont tellement mignons.

Sebastian était derrière lui.

-Tu m'as surpris, ou s'arrête ton obsession ?

-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, vous en voulez une ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non même en peluche, je n'en veux pas, éloignes ce truc de moi.

Sebastian tendit un chat en peluche à Ciel qui s'éloigna.

Sebastian posa la peluche puis s'avanca vers Ciel.

Ciel plaqué contre le mur, il lui dit :

-Ma seconde obsession c'est toi. Mais tu es moins docile qu'un chat et tu ne veux jamais rester sur mes genoux longtemps.

-Tu sais très bien que si je reste, tu finis par profiter.

-Vous profitez aussi de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu sais pourquoi je préfère les chiens ? Ils sont plus dépendants que les chats et ils obéissent.

-Vous insinuez que je suis comme un chien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui puisque tu lèves la queue quand tu es content.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à lever la queue quand je suis excité.

-Tais-toi. Tu as fini ? Je meurs de faim.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle noyer le poisson, monsieur.

-Epargnes-moi tes remarques désobligeantes, répondit Ciel.

-Vous êtes chez moi, je peux agir comme bon me semble, répondit Sebastian.

Il s'approcha de Ciel qui cherchait à s'éclipser.

-Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à fuir ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel n'approuvait pas les méthodes anti fuite de Sebastian.

-Je ne fuis pas, tu te fais des idées.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais de toi-même vers moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que j'ai 15 ans, je suis un enfant, c'est immoral.

-Arrêtez de vous servir de votre âge pour justifier votre attitude, répondit Sebastian.

-N'en parlons plus, je veux manger maintenant.

-J'ai pu aller plus vite que d'habitude, comme tu ne m'obliges pas à faire comme un humain normal, répondit Sebastian.

Au diner, Sebastian semblait distant.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais. Je suis juste perplexe, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais que je ne viens pas vers toi, je suis lent, désole.

-Ce n'est pas ta « lenteur », répondit Sebastian.

-C'est parce que l'on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout alors ?

-Non si j'avais voulu depuis longtemps, j'aurais pu compenser avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as déjà eu envie de coucher avec d'autres personnes ?

-Envie, non. Pu, oui.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me forcer à venir vers toi, dit Ciel.

-Je le sais, mais de temps en temps, si vous veniez de vous-même, cela me rendrait heureux.

-je peux essayer mais je ne te garantis rien.

Plus tard, Ciel avait choisi de dormir seul.

Il regrettait déjà son choix.

-Je vais le rejoindre, mais c'est tellement grand ici.

En effet, Ciel s'était perdu et était retombé par hasard devant cette fameuse chambre.

Il hésita puis entra.

-Les gens sont vraiment bizarres.

En regardant les différentes tenues, Ciel commenca à se demander laquelle irait mieux à Sebastian.

-Le pompier, non. Policier, peut-être.

Il s'arrêta sur une tenue en particulier.

-Sebastian serait bien en médecin.

-Un médecin qui profite de la faiblesse de son patient, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Sebastian.

Ciel surpris se retourna.

-Tu m'as fait peur, pourquoi tu ne préviens jamais quand tu arrives vers moi ?

-C'est ce que l'on appelle l'effet de surprise, et c'est amusant de vous faire peur.

-Imbécile.

-Vous avez donc des fantasmes, je prends note, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, tu te méprends.

-Moi personnellement j'ai mon idée pour toi sur cette question.

-Je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit Ciel.


	22. Chapter 22

Le lendemain, Ciel voulait bouger, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant en enfer.

-Il y a des trucs à visiter dans le coin ?

-Tu te prends pour un touriste ? Non, ici c'est l'enfer. Et je te rappelle que tu es la seule âme et que c'est rempli de démons.

-Comment occupais-tu de tes journées avant ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'ai plus à me poser la question depuis 5 ans, il y a sans cesse du travail chez vous.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, je m'ennuis.

-Il y a un bien un bar.

-Un bar, mais que boives les gens ? demanda Ciel.

-L'âme des gens, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tu n'es pas crédule, c'est bien, répondit Sebastian.

-De l'alcool ?

-Oui évidemment comme dans votre monde. Tu veux vraiment y aller ? Un humain dans un bar de démon, ils vont vouloir te manger.

-Oui allons-y.

Une fois devant le bar, Ciel hésitait.

-Cela a l'air plutôt glauque.

-Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non maintenant que j'y suis.

Ciel entra et la plupart des démons le remarquèrent directement.

-Tiens, un humain ?

-Pourquoi ils me regardent comme cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Ton âme, Ciel, tu es le repas, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils me font tous flipper.

-Je ne suis pas plus beau qu'eux sous ma véritable apparence.

-Largement que si, répondit Ciel.

Puis une voix appela Sebastian.

C'était le barman.

-Tiens Sebastian, cela faisait un bail et qui est cet humain ? Ton repas ?

-Je ne suis pas un repas, merci, répondit Ciel.

-En effet, ce n'est pas mon repas, mais mon mari.

-On n'est pas marié, Sebastian.

-Pas encore.

-Ah bon ? Tu es tombé amoureux d'un humain ? C'est bizarre.

Puis une autre voix familière se fit entendre.

-Tiens, mais ce n'est pas Sebastian ? Et son copain. Tu as amené Ciel ici ? dit Claude.

-Oui, je voulais lui faire voir notre monde. Ou est Alois ?

-Sans doute en train de draguer un autre homme, répondit Claude.

-Tu acceptes qu'il te trompe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il aime draguer, Alois est comme il est. C'est un gamin que veux-tu.

-Je ne le laisserai jamais aller ailleurs, dit Ciel.

-Pas étonnant vus qu'il éliminerait tous les prétendants, répondit Claude.

-On ne touche pas ce qui m'appartient.

Un succube s'approcha de Ciel.

(Le succube est le contraire de l'incube, ce sont des démons qui se nourrissent des désirs sexuels des gens. Les incubes vont vers les femmes, les succubes les hommes).

-Tiens, tu es bien jeune, mais je vois en toi, beaucoup de désir mais pour un homme.

Ciel hésita à répondre.

-C'est quel genre de démon, Sebastian ?

-C'est un succube, je te déconseille de t'en approcher, pas seulement parce que c'est une femme.

-Vous étiez bien proche Sebastian, il y a un moment, dit Claude.

\- A quel point ? demanda Ciel.

-On n'était pas si proche que cela, elle m'a déjà dragué mais j'ai toujours refusé ses avances.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. On n'est pas dans la même catégorie, répondit Ciel.

-Dis-toi tu es bien prétentieux pour un humain. Tu ne veux pas l'abandonner lui et essayer avec moi ?

-Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais il n'est pas fan de ce genre d'artifices, répondit Sebastian.

-Faudrait déjà qu'ils aient avancés, ces deux-là, dit Claude.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ne font rien ? Depuis quand tu es avec lui, Sebastian ?

-Peu importe, cela ne regarde personne, on s'en va Sebastian.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Tu le laisses te donner des ordres ? demanda le succube.

-Oui, je reste un diable de majordome, même ici.

Une fois sorti du bar, Ciel demanda des explications.

-Tu as été proche d'elle ? Avoues-tout.

-Non je l'ai toujours rejeté, tu es jaloux ?

-Pas du tout, je me renseigne, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es jaloux, avoues-le.

-Non tu rêves.

Une fois rentré dans le manoir de Sebastian, Ciel se posa dans le salon.

-Je voulais découvrir des choses sur toi et je suis servis.

-Je ne suis pas proche de tous les démons non plus, je n'ai croisé qu'une fois la plupart.

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ciel.

-Ciel j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

\- Eh bien tu m'aimes je le sais mais m'aimes-tu sous toutes les formes ?

-Tu veux dire la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

Sebastian changea d'apparence. Des griffes et de hauts talons apparurent. Une aura noire ressortait de Sebastian. Son visage n'était plus humain et des dents prisent la place.

-Sebastian tu es …

-Moche, laid, peu désirable, dégoutant, je le sais.

-Non tu es comme un chat.

-Un chat ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui ils ont des dents pointues et des griffes comme toi. C'est pour cela que tu les aimes tant ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous étiez effrayez pourtant, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui avant mais maintenant je sais que tu es gentil. Tu n'es pas laid ni dégoutant, tu es juste toi. Et quelques soit ta forme, je t'aimerai.

Sebastian se changea en cobra.

-Et celle- ci ?

-Eh bien je n'aime pas trop les serpents mais pourquoi un cobra ?

-Parce que c'est une espèce effrayante et dangereuse. Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec Adam et Eve, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'ai pas peur, viens près de moi.

-Vous n'avez pas peur ?

-Non viens, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian rampa vers Ciel.

Ciel le prit et le câlina.

(Evidemment, un serpent ne se laissera jamais câliner, n'essayez pas de le refaire 😊. Un cobra est une espèce assez venimeuse en plus.)

-Tu es conscience que je peux te tuer en si peu de temps dans que tu t'en rendes compte ? Je ne suis pas un chat mais un serpent venimeux.

-Tu es un gentil serpent et puis tu ne me tueras pas. Tes yeux sont assez effrayants toutefois. Je t'aime sous toutes tes formes. N'en doutes pas. Mais je préfère ta forme humaine.

-Tu me préfères comme cela ?

Sebastian avait repris son apparence humaine.

-Oui, je te préfère comme cela.

-Moi aussi, comme cela on va enfin pouvoir le faire.

Ciel comprenait ce qu'attendait Sebastian.

-Tu veux le faire là ?

-Oui, c'est le bon moment., répondit Sebastian.

Ciel se laissa convaincre et laissa Sebastian poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rapidement il senti Sebastian bien plus entreprenant.

-Enlèves tes vêtements, Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que je ne peux pas, répondit Ciel.

-Enlèves-les moi, Ciel. C'est un ordre, sinon je ne ferai rien d'autre.

Ciel prit mal la tentative d'autorité de Sebastian.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de Sebastian.

-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres ? Je reste ton maitre.

-Ici nous sommes égaux. Il n'y a ni maitre ni domestique, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne peux pas, Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demanda Sebastian.

-J'ai peur Sebastian.

-Peur de quoi, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, à la soirée de saint valentin, j'en ai parlé avec Alois et Elisabeth. Claude m'a aussi dit des trucs effrayants sur le sexe et la première fois.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas Claude.

-Depuis quand tu crois ce que tu dis Claude ? Qu'ont-ils dit sur le sujet ? Je serai curieux de savoir.

-Alois m'a dit que c'était terrible la première fois et que Claude avait été violent. Il n'a pas pu se lever pendant une semaine.

Sebastian rigola.

-Tu ne dois pas croire ce genre de chose, mais connaissant Claude c'est Alois qui doit être le plus violent avec lui. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Alois l'attache au lit.

-Claude a dit que tu serais pire que de la torture. Que tu serais violent et que tu enfoncerais tes griffes. Il te décrit comme un démon qui prend plaisir à humilier ses partenaires.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêche de rire de nouveau.

-Ne me dit pas que tu le crois ? Tu me connais tout de même. Je suis un démon vengeur pas tortionnaire. Quant à l'humiliation, je reste sans voix. Comment Claude le saurait-il ? On n'a pas ce genre de relation. Je me garde bien de lui en parler plus tard.

-Je sais Sebastian mais Elisabeth m'a dit autre chose.

-Elisabeth est une femme, elle a dont des rapport homme femme. Nous sommes deux hommes, ce n'est pas pareil du tout.

-Elisabeth m'a dit avoir essayé, et a dit que la première fois, cela faisait mal.

-Vous voulez dire de manière classique ou vous parlez de sodomie ?

-Je suppose de manière classique.

-Je suppose qu'elle a pratiqué pendant que Claude se soit invité, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils ont dit toutes ces choses, j'ai peur.

-Enfin Alois est un sadomasochiste, son avis n'est pas très fiable et Claude adore te faire peur. Elisabeth est une femme. Que des mauvais exemples.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pu demander qu'à eux.

-Il fallait en parler avec moi. Je ne serai ni violent et je n'ai pas de griffes. Je ne vous donnerai pas d'ordres à part si vous y prenez goût. Je vous traiterai avec respect et vous me faites confiance non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, je t'aime Sebastian.

-Moi aussi, maintenant suis-moi, je vais te montrer que ta peur est infondée.

Sebastian amena Ciel dans une chambre.

-Je l'ai déjà vu cette chambre.

-Oui mais je peux tout changer, demandes-moi tout ce que tu veux.

-Tout ce que je veux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tout, rien n'est trop beau pour toi.


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel réfléchissait. Il savait que Sebastian ferait tout pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je change ? Qu'est-ce qui te mettrait l'aise comme ambiance ? Une ambiance sombre ? Romantique ?

-Sombre ?

-Je peux changer la pièce en quelque chose de lugubre.

-Non je ne veux pas quelque chose de lugubre, je veux de la couleur.

-Ok je vais essayer dis- moi ce que tu en penses.

Sebastian fit apparaitre des rideaux rouges autour du lit, des bougies un peu partout et une odeur sucrée.

-D'où vient cette odeur, Sebastian ?

-Vous aimez les choses sucrés, j'ai donc pensé.

-J'aime bien oui.

-Veuillez me suivre, petit chaton.

Ciel suivit Sebastian sur le lit.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser et paniquait un peu.

-J'entends votre stress d'ici. Détends-toi.

-Je ne peux pas, on va le faire et je n'ai jamais.

-Comme toute première fois, Ciel.

-Tu seras doux, tu promets ?

-Oui je te le promets. Tu es prêt à être à moi ?

-Oui.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel qui se retrouva assit sur lui.

-Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, petit chaton.

-C'est parce que tu es près de moi.

-Détends-toi.

Sebastian enleva la chemise de Ciel puis la sienne.

Il embrassa de nouveau Ciel puis parcoura son cou puis son torse.

Il sorti sa langue puis titilla Ciel.

-Quand tu as fait cela la dernière fois, ils sont devenus …

-Durs oui j'y compte bien.

Sebastian titilla son premier téton puis le second.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir fortement.

-Sebastian, ha…

-Miaulez petit chaton.

-Arrêtes avec cela, je ne suis pas un chaton.

-Si vous êtes aussi mignon quand vous gémissez, faites-moi plaisir.

Malgré sa volonté, Ciel perdu toute volonté de ne pas céder à Sebastian.

-Vous ne pouviez pas plus m'exciter, monsieur.

Sebastian posa Ciel sur lit, enleva son pantalon.

-Quel beauté, vous semblez sortir du paradis.

-On est en enfer, Sebastian. Un ange est plus beau que moi.

-Vous êtes un mignon petit ange comparé à moi, dit Ciel.

-Tu es un démon. C'est bizarre que tu parles d'ange.

-On est parfois tenté par ce qui nous parait impossible. J'attends ce moment depuis un moment. C'est un beau cadeau que vous m'offrez.

-Prends en soin, Sebastian, il n'y aura pas de retour arrière.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prendrais soin.

Sebastian doigta Ciel.

-J'ai peur que sans préparation, avec votre stress, je ne puisse pas entrer. Permettez-moi.

-Tu l'as déjà fait sans permission. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? répondit Ciel.

Ciel finit par apprécier au point de jouir.

-Je vais pouvoir enfin faire un avec vous.

-Vas-y doucement et si je ne veux pas continuer tu arrêteras ?

-Vous ne me demanderez pas d'arrêter, chaton.

Sebastian entra dans Ciel.

-Je suis en toi, Ciel.

-C'est gênant, c'est beaucoup plus gros que tes doigts.

-Je sais, cela risque de ne pas forcément vous convenir au début. Soyez patient.

Sebastian commenca des mouvements de vas en vient en Ciel.

-Est-ce si terrifiant que vous le prévoyait ?

-Non c'est juste bizarre.

En effet, Ciel était entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Sebastian demanda alors à Ciel de se retourner.

Ciel s'exécuta.

-J'aime vous dominer et comme cela je peux vous toucher comme je le souhaite.

Sebastian masturba Ciel.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais faire les deux, c'est déjà beaucoup ton ….

-Vous aimez que je sois en vous ? J'aime aussi être le seul à vous faire prendre votre pied et vous dévergondé.

-Tais-toi.

-Pour vous faire ce genre de chose, c'est sûrement excitant vus que vous êtes noble. Vous vous faites prendre par votre majordome.

-Tais-toi.

-Vous aimez que je vous prenne ? Avouez-le.

-Non Sebastian je ne dirai rien.

-Bien alors je vais augmenter la cadence.

Sebastian devenu un peu violent envers Ciel.

-Tu vas trop vite, diminues.

-Je n'entends rien, mais si vous avouez j'écouterai peut-être.

-Rêves toujours.

-Que tu es têtu, Ciel.

Sebastian savait que Ciel finirait par céder.

Ciel finit par jouir mais Sebastian continua.

-Arrêtes je viens de jouir.

-Ne soyez pas égoïste, pensez à moi.

Puis il continua.

Ciel qui commençait à fatiguer finit par céder.

-J'aime me faire prendre, j'avoue.

-Dites plutôt j'aime me faire baiser par mon majordome.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non dites-le.

-J'aime me faire baiser par mon majordome.

Puis ils vinrent.

Sebastian tenta d'embrasser Ciel.

Mais il le repoussa.

-J'avais dit doucement. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté.

-Vous aimiez cela apparemment. Pourquoi vous aurai-je privé de plaisir ?

-Tu a jouis en moi deux fois, tu abuses.

-Ben ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais tomber enceint en même temps, répondit Sebastian.

-Je me passerai de tes remarques débiles.

-Le petit chaton se fâche apparemment. Tu es terriblement mignon quand tu es énervé. Cela me donne encore envie de te …

-Tu rêves. Tu ne me toucheras plus.

-Enfin j'ai été doux. Après je me suis emporté un peu.

-Un peu ? Tu m'as fait dire des trucs désobligeants.

-Mais vrai. Tu aimes vraiment te faire prendre par ton majordome. C'est sans doute excitant le goût de l'interdit.

-Je m'en vais, répondit Ciel.

-Ou cela ?

-Dans une autre chambre, ou tu ne seras pas.

-Le petit chaton sort ses griffes, tu es si mignon.

-Tais-toi.

Puis Ciel sorti.

-Je craque complétement Ciel.


	24. Chapter 24

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian se mit à la recherche de Ciel.

Il n'était revenu vers lui, il supposait qu'il avait dormi dans une des nombreuses chambres.

Après avoir fouillé toutes chambres, pas de trace de Ciel.

Sebastian le retrouva dans la cuisine.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

-Non, j'ai essayé de dormir mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est trop noir et j'étais seul.

-Tu aurai dû me rejoindre, dans ce cas. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Parce que tu m'as fait mal et je t'en veux, répondit Ciel.

-Je me suis laissé emporter, je m'excuse. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y en aura pas, Sebastian.

-Tu as si peu aimé, Ciel ?

-Oui.

-Ne mens pas, ton corps n'a pas menti lui. Tu aimé, avoues-le, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui mais tu y a été trop fort. J'ai mal.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes assis ici ?

-Non je voulais manger mais je me suis souvenu que je ne savais pas le faire. Du coup comme je savais que tu viendrais.

-Vous avez attendu, logique. Je vais me faire pardonner et promis, je ferai attention.

-Tu as intérêt, sinon tu ne m'approcheras plus, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian prépara le déjeuner puis le servit à Ciel.

-Portes-moi, Sebastian.

-Le petit chaton demande de l'attention.

-Arrêtes avec ce surnom.

-Oui vous avez raison, je devrais dire grand chaton maintenant que vous avez passé un cap vers l'âge adulte. Vous avez perdu votre innocence à jamais.

-Emmènes-moi dans la chambre.

-Laquelle ? demanda Sebastian.

-Celle ou on a …

-Je vois, allons s'y.

Sebastian posa Ciel sur le lit et alla chercher son thé.

-Je te laisse.

-Non rester je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Le grand chaton a finalement besoin de ma présence.

-Pourquoi tu aimes les chats, Sebastian ?

-Parce ce sont créatures intéressantes et mignonnes.

-Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu comptes t'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais je compte bien m'engager. J'étais sérieux sur le mariage.

-Tu n'es pas obligé. Je ne sais pas si c'est indispensable.

-Si c'est important pour les humains d'avoir un vrai engagement. Surtout que je ne suis du même milieu.

-Tu veux te marier juste pour être au même niveau que moi ? C'est impossible pour cela j'aurai dû épouser une fille noble, répondit Ciel.

-Non je veux que l'on soit reconnu comme couple et votre mari. Vous savez en plus qu'avoir des enfants est impossible.

-Mais on n'a pas besoin de cela. Ni enfant ni mariage. Sebastian.

-Moi si je veux être votre égal et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je n'hérite de rien.

-Je ne compte pas mourir, Sebastian. Tu veux vraiment hériter d'une entreprise et de mes biens ? Je ne suis pas sûr de conserver mon mode de vie dans le futur. Tu m'aimeras toujours si je deviens pauvre ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui évidemment et vous pourrez toujours venir vivre ici. Vos biens pas vraiment, je ne suis pas matérialiste.

-Tu sais il y a une solution mais il vaut mieux attendre.

-Laquelle ?

-Transformes-moi et je ne mourais jamais, Sebastian.

-Il sera compliqué de justifier une apparence jeune dans ton monde, en plus cela peut te porte préjudice dans la vie de tous les jours.

-On ne le ferait que quand je serai assez âgé. Je te le demande.

-J'accepterai de le faire si tu acceptes de te marier avec moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok mais pas avant mes 18 ans, avant on ne peut pas.

-Il serait peu logique de le faire avant. Vous devez profiter de votre jeunesse avant de vous engager avec moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je compte bien en profiter avec toi, Sebastian.


	25. Chapter 25

Revenu de l'enfer, Ciel était rentrer dans sa routine habituelle.

Mais depuis leur retour, Sebastian comptait bien créer une autre routine mais plus nocturne.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Entre.

-Petit chaton est occupé apparemment.

-Arrêtes avec ce surnom, j'ai 15 ans désormais. Je ne suis plus petit.

-Tu préfères grand alors ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas mon prénom simplement ?

-Parce que ce serait trop chiant et pas tout original, répondit Sebastian.

-Utilises mon prénom, répondit Ciel.

-Bref je veux que l'on discute vous et moi.

-Choisis entre le tutoiement entre le vouvoiement aussi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de choisir. J'aime bien les deux, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne fais que ce que tu aimes, en gros ?

-Oui vous ne pouvez me dire ce que je dois aimer et comment, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est exact et donc de quoi tu veux discuter ?

-De sexe. Je veux un minimum de rapports par semaine.

-Tu veux combien par semaine ? demanda Ciel.

-Trois fois et plus.

-Une fois ne te suffirait pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, j'ai fait des recherches et beaucoup de couples hétérosexuels autant que gays le font moins que cela.

-Pour les couples gays, a qui as-tu demandé ?

-Claude et Alois.

-Ils vont voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas un bon exemple, répondit Ciel.

-Ils restent un couple malgré un mode de fonctionnement différemment. Claude m'a dit le faire tous les soirs.

-Claude sauterait sur n'importe qui, ce n'est pas un exemple.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Alors tu es d'accord ? demanda Sebastian.

-Une fois par semaine, pas plus.

-Trois fois par semaines.

-Deux et demi, répondit Ciel.

-Deux et demi ? Je ne vois pas comment on peut le faire à moitié. Petit chaton, ta logique est bizarre.

-Une fois alors, c'est ma dernière offre, répondit Ciel.

-Quatre fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu as augmenté ?

-Parce que j'ai envie, si on disait tous les soirs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Se servir de mon argumentation ne te va pas du tout, répondit Sebastian.

-Bref fin de discussion.

-Tu ne peux pas couper la discussion comme tu le veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Si je le peux, je décide encore. Je reste le maitre ici, je te rappelle.

-Tiens, c'est arrivé ce matin.

Sebastian donna l'enveloppe.

Ciel lu et grimaca.

-C'est une soirée donnée par Alois. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Moi j'aimerais bien y aller.

-Tiens, tu aimes les soirées mondaines maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui en tant que couple, je me dois de vous accompagner dorénavant en plus Claude me parait toujours douteux.

-Comme tu veux mais si je veux partir, tu resteras seul.

-Si tu pars, je pars, répondit Sebastian.

La soirée attendue arriva.

Ils arrivèrent chez Alois.

-Tiens mais c'est le couple, vous avez conclu ? demanda Claude.

-Oui mais cela ne te regarde pas vraiment, répondit Sebastian.

-Racontes-moi tout Ciel, dit Alois.

-Moi aussi cela m'intéresse fortement, répondit Claude.

-Si tu lui racontes, je te tue Sebastian.

Alois emmena avec lui Ciel loin des deux majordomes.

-Alors tu peux me le dire, c'est comment ?

-Il me tuera si je te le dis, répondit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais bien voir cela, alors donnes les détails. Comment un gamin de noble réagit quand on le prend ?

-C'est dit de manière peu valorisante. En plus tu le sais avec Alois, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu sais ce que fait Alois en ce moment ? Il va essayer de convaincre Ciel de coucher avec lui et on peut être de la partie.

-Tu peux répéter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ben maintenant que vous avez conclu, il voudra peut-être comparer, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Claude.

-Il dira non, tu vas voir.

-Tu seras peut-être surpris, qui sait. Alois peut se montrer convaincant.

A l'opposé du manoir, Alois tentait d'en savoir plus.

-Alors, c'était bien ? Tu as pris ton pied avec lui ?

-Je ne dirai rien. Et lui non plus. C'est personnel ce genre de chose, répondit Ciel.

-Allez dis au moins s'il en a une satisfaisante, répondit Alois.

-Non maintenant si tu permets.

-Ben en fait ce soir Claude et moi on voulait vous proposer de le faire avec nous. Cela ne te tente pas ?

-Non et il dira non aussi.

-Tu en es si sûr que cela ? Allons voir.

Alois et Ciel se cachèrent non loin de leurs majordomes.

-Alors tu veux le faire avec nous deux et lui ?

-Pourquoi tu me proposes ce genre de chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que Alois te ferait prendre ton pied et je pourrais m'occuper de Ciel. Même mieux, on pourrait le prendre tous les deux.

-C'est dégueulasse, ce que tu dis là. Jamais tu ne le toucheras et Alois n'est pas du tout à mon goût, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel alla le rejoindre.

-Oui c'est dégueulasse. Pourquoi vous proposez toujours des plans foireux. Cela ne vous suffit pas de coucher avec d'autres gars ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi chiant que vous deux, comment tu peux critiquer sans avoir tester ? demanda Claude.

-Oui c'est vrai vous venez à peine de commencer. On a le même âge et tu t'amuses moins que moi, répondit Alois.

-Il est hors de questions que Claude touche Sebastian et encore pire que tu me touches Alois.

-Je rajouterai que si tu le touches ou si vous Alois tenter je ne garantis en rien de vous garder en vie.

-C'est qu'il y a tient à son chaton, Sebastian, dit Claude.

-Ouais quel surnom pourri, répondit Alois.

-Tais-toi. Moi je l'aime bien ce surnom. Au moins moi, mon copain ne saute pas tous les mecs qui passent. Je préfère un mec chiant et qui est fidèle qu'un mec qui finit par choper je ne sais quoi avec des inconnus.

-Merci petit chaton, je crois que l'on devrait y aller. Et à l'avenir, je déchirerai vos invitations.

Ciel et Sebastian s'en allèrent.

-Il sont graves ces deux-là, dit Claude.

-Oui on va devoir trouver un autre gars pour cette nuit, répondit Alois.

-Ou une fille pour changer.

-Oui cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas coucher avec une fille, répondit Alois.

De retour chez eux, Ciel répondit finalement à Sebastian.

-Je veux bien t'accorder 3 fois par semaines, Sebastian.

-Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Claude et j'ai peur que tu te lasses et que tu finisses par aller voir ailleurs, répondit Ciel.

-Tu crois que j'irai voir ailleurs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais je ne sais pas. Si je ne te permets pas de combler tes besoins, je serai horrible, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs, même au bout de 6 mois sans rien faire avec vous et je n'irai surtout pas avec Claude.

-6 mois ce serait un peu long. Je n'attendrais pas 6 mois.

-Tu es devenus exigeant toi aussi, pourquoi ne pas instaurer dès maintenant la première fois pour cette semaine ?

-3 fois maximum, répondit Ciel.

-On verra, peut-être plus.


	26. Chapter 26

Ciel était invité à une autre soirée mais ne voulait pas y aller.

-C'est mademoiselle Elisabeth, j'irai avec vous.

-J'en ai marre de toutes ses soirées.

-Ce n'est pas Alois, il n'y a rien à craindre, Ciel.

-Même. Je veux rester ici pendant longtemps.

-Petit chaton, il est mauvais pour toi de ne pas être vu dans une soirée mondaine vu ton rang. Je serai avec toi en plus.

-Sebastian, pourquoi on ne peut pas rester seul tous les deux pendant très longtemps ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que vous ne devez pas vous enfermer chez vous, à votre âge, profitez de votre jeunesse.

-Je n'ai pas envie de profiter.

-Je vous demande d'y aller pour me faire plaisir, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok mais seulement pour toi et ce sera la dernière soirée.

Arrivé à la soirée, Elisabeth les accueillit.

-Ciel, Sebastian, bienvenus. J'ai fait venir des musiciens renommés.

-Je ne compte pas danser, Elisabeth.

-Petit chaton, je compte bien vous faire changer d'avis.

-Sebastian, je suis mauvais danseur. Epargnes-moi cette honte.

-Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi, petit chaton.

Ciel était content, pas de trace de cet idiot d'Alois et de Claude.

-Ils ne sont pas là les deux tarés du sexe ? demanda Ciel.

-Tarés, c'est un peu fort, Ciel.

-Non, Alois est malade. Et Claude veille sur lui, que c'est romantique, répondit Elisabeth.

-C'est son travail, c'est normal, répondit Ciel.

-Je pense qu'il l'aime un peu tout de même, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils se trompent, ils ne s'aiment pas.

-Ils marchent peut-être différemment mais je pense qu'il y a de l'amour, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne pense pas, Sebastian.

Puis la musique démarra.

-M'accordes-tu cette danse, chaton ?

-Non je ne sais pas danser.

-Je vais te guider, chaton.

Ciel du abdiquer.

Mais il ne tenu que quelques minutes.

-je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas.

Puis il s'en alla.

Sebastian le rejoint non loin près du buffet.

-Boire ne te rendra pas meilleur en danse. En plus j'ai peur qu'en excès.

-Tais-toi. Je n'en suis qu'au premier. Et depuis quand tu contrôles ce que je bois ?

-Je te fais juste remarquer, c'est mon travail, répondit Sebastian.

-Ton travail uniquement. De toute façon, si je suis saoule, tu en profiteras.

-Tu crois vraiment cela ? Je vais te dire quelque chose. J'ai envie de baiser avec toi, là.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que si tu abuses en excès, je n'en profiterai pas.

Ciel bu plus que de raison, mais Sebastian gardait un œil sur lui.

-Vous le laissez faire sans agir ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui parfois monsieur fait le malin mais il comprendra vite son erreur. Je veille à ce qu'il ne reparle pas avec un inconnu.

Trois heures après, Ciel avait bu beaucoup de verres et Sebastian veillait toujours activement sur lui.

Ciel commenca à draguer un inconnu.

-He toi, viens chez moi.

-Pardon ?

-Oui t'es trop mon genre, viens chez moi.

Sebastian ne s'amusait pas vraiment de la situation.

Il décida d'intervenir.

-Veuillez lui pardonner son attitude familière. On rentre Ciel.

-Vous vous tutoyez ?

-Oui c'est mon petit ami. Tu peux t'en aller toi moi je reste avec ce charmant jeune homme.

-Il est marié, Ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il est marié à la femme juste derrière toi.

La femme pas forcément choquée dit :

-Tiens je vois que mon mari fait encore des ravages. Vous voulez venir chez nous ? On pourrait s'amuser à quatre.

-Mais ce monde est rempli de tarés ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos plans foireux ?

-Sebastian, on devrait dire oui, tu voulais me baiser tout à l'heure non ?

-Oui mais évites de le dire devant tout le monde, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi, tu as honte ?

Puis Ciel hurla devant tout le monde :

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait, mon majordome ici présent veut me baiser mais il nous manque deux personnes, des volontaires ?

Tout le monde resta sans voix.

-On s'en va Ciel.

Sebastian prit Ciel de force et l'emmena avec lui.

-Lâches-moi ou je te fais arrêter.

-C'est cela oui.

Puis dans la calèche, Ciel ne se calma pas.

-Imbécile, on aurait pu. De toute façon, c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Vous avez trop bu, heureusement que je vous ai empêché de repartir avec ces gens douteux.

-Je ne suis pas plus un enfant, je me passerai de toi la prochaine fois, répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'iras pas sans moi. Tu te comportes n'importe comment.

-Je m'en fiche. Tu m'as bien dit de profiter ? Je profite.

-Non je n'appelle pas cela profiter, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu me saoules, Sebastian.

-Vous ne le pensez pas, c'est l'effet de l'alcool, Ciel.

Puis arrivé, Sebastian posa Ciel dans son lit et tenta de le changer.

Mais Ciel avait d'autres projets.

-Baises-moi Sebastian, maintenant.

-Non tu es saoule, pas question.

-Mais tu voulais tout à l'heure non ?

-Oui mais quand tu étais encore sobre, chaton.

-Va te faire voir, sors de ma chambre.

-Comme tu veux. Je reviendrais quand tu seras sobre.

Quelques heures après, Sebastian écrivait.

Puis sa porte s'ouvrit.

C'était Ciel dans un état piteux apparemment.

-Sebastian, je crois que je suis malade. Aide-moi.

-Vous désaouler monsieur ? C'est bien.

Ciel vomit sur Sebastian un petit peu dégouté.

-Désolé, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est rien mais je crois que tu vas prendre un bain et moi aussi.

L'effet de l'alcool se dissipant, Sebastian pu avoir un dialogue plus clair avec Ciel.

-Si je t'ai laissé boire sans agir c'est pour que tu comprennes.

-J'ai compris, Sebastian. Je n'y toucherai plus.

-C'est mieux en effet, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne me souviens plus de que j'ai fait ou dit. Ai-je fait quelque chose d'humiliant ?

-A part draguer un inconnu et crier en pleine soirée que je voulais te baiser et chercher un couple pour nous accompagner, rien de grave.

-Oh mon dieu. C'est affreux. Je ne suis pas digne de mon rang, mes parents doivent avoir honte de moi.

-J'en doute mais de toute façon, tu n'iras plus à aucunes soirées pour un moment. J'y veille.

-Les gens, ils vont se souvenir et on va se moquer de moi.

-Ils vont se souvenir de toi, oui.

-Je dois m'excuse auprès d'Elisabeth.

-Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi, chaton.

Puis Sebastian coucha Ciel et resta près de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Ciel avait complétement retrouver ses esprits.

Il se réveilla auprès de Sebastian.

-Tu as une meilleure tête, je suis rassuré.

Ciel avait toujours son envie en tête.

-Sebastian, tu veux toujours baiser ?

-Oui mais que vous et moi.

-J'ai dit n'importe quoi hier, jamais je ne voudrais d'autres personnes.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, Ciel.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-Je préfère rectifier faisons l'amour.

-Tu es si politiquement correct, Sebastian.

-Tu me préfères plus direct alors ? Je veux bien te baiser maintenant.

-Alors, baises-moi Sebastian.


	27. Chapter 27

Ciel était dans la buanderie avec Alois, qui s'était invité sans prévenir.

-Pourquoi on reste ici ? demanda Alois.

-Je me demande comment cela fonctionne. Comment Sebastian fait pour s'en servir ?

-Demandes-lui. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Mon chaton semble curieux aujourd'hui ? Veux-tu que je t'explique sweetheart ?

-Sweet quoi ?

-Sweetheart mais tu préfères peut-être grand chaton ou mon chaton tout court ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ciel tout court.

-Tu veux te mettre à la lessive ?

-Non évidemment Sebastian. Je me demande comment on peut avoir la patience de le faire.

-Il faut bien sinon tu ne mangerais pas non plus et tu n'aurais aucun vêtement de propres. Pour information, c'est plus Mey-Linn qui s'en sert. Moi je rattrape ses erreurs.

-Moi c'est Claude qui fait la lessive.

-Mais je suis curieux que faites-vous ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh ben Ciel et moi, on est ami.

-Non tu n'es même pas une connaissance, répondit Ciel.

-Enfin on commence à se connaitre non ? Tu es un ami pour moi.

-Tant mieux pour toi, répondit Ciel.

-Vous devriez être moins blessant avec lui. Puis-je vous suggérer de prévenir la prochaine fois ?

-Si je préviens tu ne m'aurais pas laisser entrer, Sebastian, dit Alois.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Tu n'aurais déjà pas dû entrer, répondit Ciel.

-Voulez-vous que je le laisse à la porte la prochaine fois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil, en plus je suis venu demander des conseils, dit Alois.

-Des conseils sur quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ne réponds pas à ma place, répondit Ciel.

-Pardon chaton mais je voulais savoir si c'était un de vos domaines de connaissance, répondit Sebastian.

-Sur Claude et son attitude envers moi.

-Ah tu te demandes enfin pourquoi vous le faites avec d'autres gars ? demanda Ciel.

-Non Claude n'agit pas comme d'habitude. Il demande avant de m'embrasser et il est beaucoup trop distant. Il laisse des fleurs, des mots.

-Quel genre de mots ? demanda Sebastian.

-Hé bien des trucs romantiques, cela en est presque flippant, répondit Alois.

-Je ne trouve pas, c'est juste normal. C'est une preuve d'amour. Il t'aime vraiment je crois.

-Oui il doit vous aimer beaucoup pour abandonner l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs. Veux-tu que je fasse preuve de ce genre d'intention ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ton journal est suffisant. Je le lis déjà et tu écris beaucoup de niaiseries sur moi.

-Tu n'aimes pas ce que j'écris sur toi ?

-Non du tout et ce que tu es flippant quand je dors. Tu devrais t'occuper autrement qu'en m'observant, répondit Ciel.

-Mais tu es la seule chose la plus intéressante de ma vie. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre la nuit ?

-Travailler puisque tu ne dors pas, répondit Ciel.

-Je travaille déjà la journée.

-Tu pourrais voir tes amis les chats, ils sont nocturnes comme toi.

-Les chats ne sont pas aussi intéressants que toi, mon chaton.

-Je fais quoi ? demanda Alois.

-Déjà allez discuter dans une autre pièce, suggéra Sebastian.

La discussion se poursuivit dans le bureau de Ciel.

-Alors je fais quoi ?

-Tu le laisses faire ou tu changes de copain.

-Je ne veux pas changer de copain ni de domestique, répondit Alois.

-Alors tu acceptes ces intentions, c'est bien dans un sens qu'il soit plus attentionné. Tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre, répondit Ciel.

-Monsieur a raison, accepter les. D'ailleurs j'en aimerais autant de monsieur de temps en temps.

-Je te laisse déjà coucher avec moi, c'est pas mal, non ? demanda Ciel.

-Faire l'amour n'a rien à voir avec de quelques intentions.

-Tu voudrais quoi alors ? Tu ne veux pas de cadeaux, tu n'es pas matérialiste.

-Cherchez par vous-même, mon chaton, répondit Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Je te laisse. Je crois que c'est plus clair, dit Alois.

Ciel passa le reste de la journée à méditer sur les envies de Sebastian.

Alois de retour fut accueilli par Claude.

-Bonsoir my highness.

-Tu m'aimes Claude ?

-Evidemment.

-C'est pour cela que tu agis différemment ces temps-ci et qu'on ne voit plus d'autres personnes ?

-Oui je ne me vois plus partager. Je croyais que cela te faisait plaisir alors j'ai accepté, répondit Claude.

-Embrasses-moi sans mon autorisation et agis comme d'habitude. En fait de temps les fleurs et les mots j'accepte mais pas tout le temps.

-Je prends note. Comment va le couple ?

-Bien apparemment.

Ciel avait cogité toute la journée de la veille.

Et il avait une idée.

Il écrivit un mot et alla trouver Finnian dans le jardin.

-Tu sais quel genre de rose aime Sebastian ?

-Non je ne connais pas ses goûts personnels, pourquoi pas une rouge ? Cela symbolise la passion.

-Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Puis il s'introduit dans la chambre de Sebastian et y déposa le mot et la rose.

Au moment de déposer la rose, il se piqua le doigt.

-Aie, ca fait mal.

-Fais attention aux épines.

Sebastian prit le doigt de Ciel et stoppa le saignement.

-C'est dégoutant, Sebastian.

-C'est comme un baiser indirect, c'est juste de la salive. Tu comptais laisser et repartir ?

-Oui et que tu tombes dessus, c'était censé être une surprise. Mais c'est raté.

-Puis-je lire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui …

Sur le mot était marqué « je t'aime ».

-Vous avez fait simple mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus et cette rose rouge est intéressante.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-La passion que nous vivons, mon chaton.

-Je ne savais pas quelle couleur te symbolisait le plus, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as bien choisis.

-Cela te fait plaisir ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui énormément mais moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. Suis-moi.

Sebastian emmena Ciel dans la buanderie.

-Tu veux m'apprendre à m'en servir ? C'est inutile.

-Non je vous veux vous sur la machine à laver.

-Pourquoi la machine à laver ?

-Parce que la première fois que je vous ai vus dans cette pièce, l'idée m'est venu. Toi petit chaton et moi.

-Tu me laisses le choix ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment, je ne vous ai jamais rien imposé.

-Laisses-moi réfléchir …


	28. Chapter 28

Ciel réfléchit puis dit :

-Oui mais dans le noir.

-Dans le noir, chaton ? Mais la dernière fois pourtant il y avait de la lumière.

-Je ne veux pas que te voir me regarder, cela me gêne et puis la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois ? demanda Sebastian.

Leur dernières fois datait de la semaine dernière, Ciel avait détourné les yeux pendant tout l'acte, Sebastian avait bien essayé de le convaincre mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, Ciel lui avait répondu :

-Ton regarde me gêne.

-Je peux me bander les yeux mais je ne pourrais plus vous admirer, petit chaton.

-Il n'y a rien à admirer.

-Plus que tu ne le crois, je ne me lasserai jamais de t'admirer.

Puis la discussion s'était arrêtée là mais Sebastian comptait bien creuser.

-Tu as un souci avec la lumière ou quand on te regarde ou les deux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ton regard. Dans le noir, on ne voit rien.

-Je vois petit chaton, puis-je vous proposer une solution ?

-Oui, que proposes-tu, Sebastian ?

-Eh bien, si mon regard vous gêne, je peux vous bander les yeux.

-Eh bien …

-Vous me faites confiance non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais les yeux bandés, tout de même.

-Essayons et nous aviserons.

Sebastian retira sa cravate et la posa sur la machine.

Il banda les yeux de Ciel.

-Sebastian la machine est en marche, c'est embêtant. On ne risque pas de la casser ?

-Non au contraire, ne t'en soucies pas.

Puis Sebastian déboutonna la chemise de Ciel et le couvrit de baiser de haut en bas.

-Etes-vous plus à l'aise ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Votre peau est sucrée, je vous mangerais tout cru si je pouvais.

Puis il glissa sa langue sur un téton de Ciel.

-Montrez-moi votre miaulement petit chaton. J'aime entendre votre voix sexy.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu as avec ces chats, à la fin ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas, il continuait à titiller le second téton de Ciel.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'abdiquer.

-Ha, ha, Sebastian.

-Ta voix m'excite, Ciel.

Sebastian enleva le pantalon de Ciel puis le sien.

-Je meurs d'excitation d'être en vous, chaton.

-Attends, Sebastian. Je voudrais que l'on prenne notre temps.

-Comme tu veux, que puis-je faire pour combler tes désirs ?

-Je voudrais que tu la touches et te toucher aussi, guides-moi.

-A tes ordres, chaton.

Ciel masturbait donc Sebastian et Sebastian masturbait Ciel.

Mais Sebastian en voulait plus, il décida donc de ne pas le prévenir et de glisser un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant.

Ciel surpris lui fit remarquer.

-Sebastian, préviens-moi quand tu fais ce genre de chose. Je ne vois rien, je te rappelle.

-Désolé, chaton mais c'était tentant.

Sebastian doigtait Ciel et Ciel le masturbait jusqu'à que Ciel sente quelque chose.

-Tu as jouis Sebastian ?

-Oui mais prenez votre temps, c'est vous chaton le plus important.

-C'est égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi, Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel.

Ciel ne pouvant pas parler et perdu dans un baiser passionné avec son amant.

Il jouit.

-Pardon, Sebastian.

-Ne t'excuses pas, chaton. Je crois que je vais pouvoir venir en toi. Ne me fais plus attendre.

-Sebastian, tu iras doucement, tu le jures ?

-Oui ai-je déjà mentis ? Je serai doux sauf si le petit chaton devient plus sauvage.

-Viens, Sebastian. Tout de suite.

-Yes my lord.

Sebastian faisait des vas et viens en Ciel.

-Je suis assez doux à ton goût ?

-Non en fait, tu es trop lent, tu peux être plus rapide ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es bien contradictoire, chaton. Un coup tu veux de la douceur, un coup plus de violence.

-Je suis toujours le maitre, je décide.

-Bien sûr, Ciel. Tu es mon maitre. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes.

-Alors accélères, Sebastian. C'est un ordre.

-Yes my kitten.

Puis Sebastian accéléra mais ce coup-ci un peu trop au goût de Ciel.

-Tu es trop rapide, moins vite.

-J'ai un maitre bien exigeant décidément.

-Fermes là Sebastian. Je me passerai de tes remarques.

-Permettez-moi de vous désobéir alors.

Sebastian n'écouta pas Ciel et continua à lui parler.

-Quand vous dites lent, vous voulez vite et quand vous dites vite vous voulez plus lentement. Mais je vais faire ce que j'estime juste, un peu plus rapide mais pas trop.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire, Sebas….

Sebastian le coupa, ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel l'empêchait de parler.

Sebastian finit par lui cesser la parole de nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me couper.

-J'ai tous les droits avec vous.

Puis les vas et viens continuèrent jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

-Enlèves moi tout de suite ce que j'ai sur les yeux.

Sebastian s'exécuta mais Ciel comptait bien lui montrer son mécontentement face à sa trop grande liberté.

-Viens vers moi, Sebastian.

Ciel le gifla.

-Mais pourquoi, Ciel ?

-Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je te cède toujours.

-Parce que vous m'aimez chaton.

-Ne me bandes plus jamais les yeux, par contre une prochaine fois j'aimerais bien te le faire.

-Chaton est plus coquin qu'il ne parait. Je suis pleinement d'accord pour que chaton s'occupe de moi.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, de toute façon, tu dois répondre au moindre de mes désirs non ?

-Oui toujours, chaton.

-Une dernière chose. Je t'aime mais je ne le dirai pas souvent alors profites en.

-Je vous aime aussi, chaton.


	29. Chapter 29

Sebastian se dirigeait vers la chambre de Ciel, toujours endormi.

-Ohayo, bocchan. Il fait vous lever.

-Encore un peu de temps, Sebastian.

-Vous avez un programme chargé, ce n'est pas possible.

-Tu es ennuyant, Sebastian.

-On ne peut pas que tout ce que l'on veut, petit chaton.

Ciel se leva mais à contre coeur.

Sebastian lui tendit une enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Le vicomte de Druitt organise une soirée chez lui. Vous y êtes convié.

-Oh non pas lui, je n'irai pas. Il est très bizarre et à chaque fois il agit de manière trop familière avec moi.

-Je serai curieux d'y aller. Il est vrai qu'il se comporte d'une manière particulière avec toi. Je pourrais l'éloigner mais tu devrais y aller.

-Si tu veux tant y aller, vas-y tout seul, répondit Ciel.

-Petit chaton, c'est toi qui es invité pas moi. Moi je n'ai pas de titre, je ne suis rien pour ce vicomte.

-Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

-Oui je voudrais mais je n'irai pas sans toi, tu es l'invité.

-D'accord mais juste pour toi. Je ne voudrais même pas le croiser.

Arrivé devant le manoir du vicomte, Ciel cherchait le courage de rentrer.

-Petit chaton, tu dois sonner.

-Je sais mais j'aimerais bien reculer.

-Tu ne risques rien, il est juste un peu spécial mais de là à s'en inquiéter, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian sonna et fut accueilli par un majordome.

-Bonsoir, veuillez entrer, je vous prie.

Le compte de Druitt possédait un grand manoir et sans surprise il n'avait invité quasiment que des femmes.

-Ou sont donc passés les hommes ? demanda Ciel.

-Ils sont inutiles, selon lui.

-Bien j'accepte de rester un peu mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'attarder.

-Et si nous visitions ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian voulait monter les escaliers et voir ou cela menait.

-Non c'est malpoli, ce n'est pas chez moi. On ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose chez les gens.

-Ah bon ? Mais tout le monde semble occupé, vous voyez ?

-On ne devrait pas, Sebastian.

-Allez, pour une fois faites quelque chose de peu habituel. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre tout ce que l'on vous a inculpé.

-D'accord mais tu feras quoi si on nous demande ce que l'on faisait là ? demanda Ciel.

-On dira que l'on s'est perdu par erreur.

Ciel et Sebastian explorèrent donc le manoir du vicomte.

-Pourquoi autant de chambres ? demanda Ciel.

-Sans doute pour y loger ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines, répondit Sebastian. Et si on s'amusait un peu, chaton ?

-S'amuser ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Sebastian parla à l'oreille de Ciel.

-Toi petit chaton, moi et une chambre.

-Je m'y attendais, cet intérêt soudain pour ce qu'il y avait en haut…

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Non, répondit Ciel.

-Pourtant la machine, la dernière fois, tu as fini par céder.

-Je ne devrais te céder moins facilement, répondit Ciel.

-C'est non ?

-Oui, maintenant on descend, cela va paraitre douteux.

En descendant, le vicomte remarqua Ciel.

-Je crois vous avoir déjà vus. Ou nous sommes nous croisés ?

-Vous devez me confondre avec une autre personne, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian savait le vicomte de Druitt assez familier, il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour l'instant.

-Voulez-vous me suivre que l'on puisse discuter plus tranquillement ?

-Je veux bien discuter avec vous mais restons ici.

-Comme vous voulez.

Puis Ciel suivit le vicomte.

Sebastian se demandait pourquoi Ciel acceptait si facilement de rester proche du vicomte.

-C'est douteux.

Ciel écoutait la discussion ennuyante du vicomte.

-Il y a beaucoup de belles femmes, mais vous êtes la plus belle chose que j'ai pu voir ce soir.

-Vous exagérez, répondit Ciel.

Ciel avait accepté pour une raison : embêter Sebastian, il le savait jaloux et il aimait bien l'énerver.

Sebastian l'observait, il n'aimait pas cette situation.

-Voulez-vous me suivre ? On serait plus à l'aise en montant.

-Non je crois que je vais m'en aller. Merci pour cette conversation, répondit Ciel.

-Ne partez pas de suite.

Le vicomte tenta de retenir Ciel mais Sebastian intervenu.

-Veuillez laisser mon maitre tranquille. Il ne souhaite pas vous suivre.

-Très bien je m'excuse.

Le vicomte baisa la main de Ciel.

Ce qui déplaisait à Sebastian, qui essayait de cacher sa colère montante.

Dehors, Sebastian ne s'exprima pas mais Ciel le devina.

-On est en colère, Sebastian ?

-Vous connaissez très bien mes réactions et vous avez volontairement flirter avec lui.

-Je n'ai pas flirté avec lui, Sebastian. Nous avons juste discuté et puis oui je l'ai fait exprès. J'ai refusé de le suivre, tu l'as vu ?

-Oui mais je n'apprécie pas.

-C'est parce que j'ai refusé de m'amuser avec toi, c'est cela ? Tu savais que je dirai non, répondit Ciel.

-Non. Je le savais mais j'arrive à te convaincre, souvent.

-Pas cette fois et j'irai seul la prochaine fois. Je t'ordonne de ne pas venir plus jamais.

-Et pourquoi ? Je refuse de te laisser seul avec un autre homme.

-De toute façon, ce serait une femme que ce serait pareil, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de t'obéir sur tout et surtout pas là-dessus.

-Tu es obligé c'est dans le pacte, Sebastian.

-Je ne suis obligé de rien surtout pas en ce qui nous concerne.

-Très bien alors je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je t'ordonne de ne plus me parler pendant 3 jours.

-Tu ne peux m'ordonner tout ce que tu veux et espérer que je t'obéisse, répondit Sebastian.

-Si je le peux, souviens toi tu me dois obéissance.

C'est ainsi que Sebastian dû se résoudre à ne plus parler à Ciel.

Il pensait insister, lui forcer à l'obliger à l'entendre mais cela ne lui paraissait pas une bonne méthode.

Il savait Ciel têtu mais le forcer ne résoudrait rien, il avait réfléchi et pensait avoir trouver comment résoudre le problème.

Durant 3 jours il ne lui parla pas. Comme Ciel avait ordonné mais au 4ème jour, Sebastian mit son plan en place.

Il alla vers Ciel et lui dit.

-Comme tu m'as ordonné, je ne t'ai pas parlé pendant 3 jours mais tu ne m'entendras plus tout court. J'ai rompu le pacte, je suis libre de tout engagement envers toi.

-Sebastian, tu mens ?

-Non, Petit chaton. Je suis enfin libre, tu ne peux plus rien m'ordonner.

-Sebastian alors si nous ne sommes plus liés tu vas t'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Eh bien …


	30. Chapter 30

Ciel ne savait pas quoi penser, Sebastian venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait rompu le pacte entre eux.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller tout de même ?

-Eh bien je suis libre non ? Je te gêne dans ta vie et nous n'avons plus aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre désormais. Je peux prendre un autre pactisant désormais.

-Non tu mens, Sebastian. Je t'ordonne de rester près de moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

-Et pourquoi je resterai ? Je suis juste là pour que tu me donnes des ordres et tu veux aller seul partout alors je suis inutile. Tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner maintenant.

-C'est faux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Vraiment ?

Sebastian s'en allait quand Ciel le retenu.

Evidemment, Sebastian ne comptait pas quitter Ciel, il aimait aussi s'amuser avec lui comme il avait fait et il voulait se venger de l'attitude Ciel avec le vicomte de Druitt.

-Ne pars pas, dit Ciel en pleurant.

-Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule raison de rester, répondit Sebastian.

-Je t'aime et je suis désolé. Je n'irai pas seul, tu le sais. Et je m'excuse pour mon attitude. Ne pars pas.

-Tu promets de ne plus flirter avec d'autre hommes pour me rendre jaloux et m'énerver ?

-Oui je ne le ferai plus, ne pars pas.

-Vous m'aimez vraiment, petit chaton ?

-Oui évidemment, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je te manquerais si je disparaissais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, jamais.

Sebastian voyant Ciel pleurait et souffrir décida d'arrêter de lui mentir.

-Calmez-vous petit chaton, je ne compte pas m'en aller. Vous me manqueriez trop.

-Et le contrat, tu l'as vraiment rompu ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui en fait c'est le cas depuis des années, nous ne sommes plus liés avec un contrat mais autre chose. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien dis jusque-là.

-Menteur, tu n'as pas le droit de mentir, s'énerva Ciel.

-J'avais l'obligation, ce n'est plus le cas. Je voulais voir ta réaction si je décidais de partir et je suis plutôt content.

-Tu as fait exprès de me mentir ? Imbécile !

Ciel tenta de frapper Sebastian mais celui-ci le stoppa.

-Toujours la violence avec toi. Je suis désolé.

-Tu as mentis pour vérifier ce que tu voulais savoir. C'est détestable.

-Vous m'avez ordonné de ne plus vous parler pendant 3 jours, cela aussi, c'est détestable, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as accepté, tu aurais pu me parler en insistant, répondit Ciel.

-Je te devais obéissance non ? Donc je ne devais pas te forcer à me parler même si cela aurait été facile.

-Je ne craquerai plus si facilement.

-Tu craques toujours. Tu es hésitant puis tu finis par être convaincu, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir désobéi alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour te faire comprendre que cela te manquerait de ne pas me parler, je pensais aussi disparaitre sans te prévenir et revenir mais j'ai pensé que tu ne saurais pas te débrouiller seul et que je te retrouverai mort.

-Tu exagères là. Je saurai me débrouiller.

-J'en doute. Tu serais mort de faim au bout d'un jour.

-Désolé on ne m'a pas appris ce genre de chose.

-On t'a élevé dans la ouate en même temps, ce n'est pas votre faute. Je vous aime beaucoup. Et je suis ravie de voir que vous aussi.

-Tu en doutes, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout mais je voulais vous pousser à le dire.

-Sebastian je ne te pardonnerai pas si facilement. Tu m'as tout de même menti.

-Je ne suis plus tenu de t'obéir, petite chaton, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux te priver de certains privilèges alors.

-Comme lesquels, chaton ?

-Tu peux dormir avec moi, mais je ne t'accorde rien de plus.

-Plus de relations sexuelles ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui jusqu'à que je décide que je te cède à nouveau.

-Tu changeras vite d'avis alors, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne céderai plus si facilement, sois en sûr, Sebastian.

-Petit chaton changera vite d'avis.

-Tu rêves.

Sebastian avait tout confiance en lui. Il savait que Ciel ne résistait pas et qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.


	31. Chapter 31

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis.

Ciel dormait avec Sebastian qui tentait toujours de faire céder Ciel mais n'y était pas parvenu jusque-là mais il ne désespérait pas au contraire, cela le motivait encore plus à continuer.

Sebastian trouvait Ciel cruel, certes il n'y avait plus de contrat entre eux, donc plus d'ordres ni d'obligations mais seulement de l'amour.

Mais dormir avec lui et le tenter n'était pas ce qu'il voyait de plus simple.

Il avait déjà pensé à déserter mais Ciel le prendrait mal.

Il voyait directement sa réaction.

-En fait, depuis le début tu ne voulais que du sexe, tu peux t'en aller, je ne veux plus te voir. De toute façon, nous ne sommes plus liés.

Il savait très bien que ce que Ciel dirait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il n'était là que pour le charnelle avec lui.

C'est pourquoi il continuait à dormir avec lui enfin le « regarder » puisqu'il ne dormait pas.

Ciel se réveillait toujours seul, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus lui ordonner de rester, il ne voulait pas l'obliger en plus de le priver.

Ciel ne comptait pas céder bien au contraire.

Mais Sebastian tentait toute la journée et Ciel répondait toujours « non ».

Pour la vingtième tentative de la journée, Ciel demanda à Sebastian :

-Tu te prends des rejets depuis des jours et tu ne te démotives pas ?

-Non bien au contraire. C'est motivant ce rejet puisque quand tu diras oui à un moment donné, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu rêves, je ne te céderai rien.

-Tu finiras par céder, je sens que la situation ne te convient pas non plus.

-Non tu as tort.

-Ah bon ? Alors, pourquoi nous ne sommes pas restés dans la même pièce depuis une semaine ? Tu sembles vouloir éviter ma présence sauf la nuit ou tu dors assez loin de moi, répondit Sebastian en se rapprochant du visage de Ciel.

-C'est parce que j'aime être tranquille et …

Ciel aurait voulu dire :

-Parce que si nous sommes trop proches, je te céderai de suite.

Il savait que s'il disait cela, cela le conforterait dans son idée.

-Et ? demanda Sebastian.

-Et j'ai du travail, alors laisses-moi.

Sebastian ricana, il était content d'avoir perturbé Ciel.

Ciel connaissait bien Sebastian, s'il savait que tout était gagné il ne tarderait pas à avoir ce qu'il veut.

Le soir, Ciel restant toujours à distance, demanda à Sebastian :

-Tu n'as plus d'obligations envers moi, pourquoi tu acceptes de dormir avec moi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie, autant que je continue à faire mon travail de majordome. Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus obligé.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que sinon, si j'arrête, tu engageras un autre majordome et je refuse.

-Ah encore ta jalousie. Si j'engageais quelqu'un, il ne ferait rien de bizarre. Tu n'es plus obligé maintenant. Tu ne souhaites pas arrêter et ne rien faire ?

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on entretient tu sais, petit chaton, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben tu vis dans mon manoir en plus je te loge, c'est un peu de l'entretien. C'est comme être marié dans un sens non ? demanda Ciel.

-Non puisque j'ai mon domaine aussi et je ne voudrais pas être entretenu par toi, je refuserai de ne rien faire.

-Tu peux tout avoir si facilement, répondit Ciel.

-A priori actuellement, je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ce tu veux ? Tu n'es plus tenu de m'obéir. Je ne suis plus ton maitre.

-Je ne conçois pas de forcer la chose. Et je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis avec vous que pour les relations charnelles, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu resterai avec moi s'il ne se passait plus rien ? demanda Ciel.

-On ne restera pas chastes, tu finiras par me demander de te toucher de nouveau.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, Sebastian.

-Je t'observe et j'ai compris une chose, tu ne serais pas si distant si cela te convenait et tu ne m'éviterais pas.

Ciel savait que Sebastian avait raison mais ne voulait pas lui avouer.

C'est ainsi que pour lui prouver, il se rapprocha de lui.

-Tu vois que tu as tort, on va dormir très proche.

Sebastian pensait que Ciel était pire que les démons eux même, il le tentait ouvertement.

Ciel endormi, Sebastian le fixait et de larges idées entraient dans son esprit.

-Tu es bien cruel envers moi, je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Ciel dormait à points fermés.

-Que vous êtes mignon, petit chaton.

Sebastian décida de s'en aller, il aurait bien du mal à résister.

Le matin, Ciel se réveilla puis ne vit pas Sebastian.

-C'est logique, il ne reste jamais, son travail.

On était 08h00, Ciel décida de se rendormir. Après tout Sebastian le réveillerait une heure plus tard.

Une heure plus tard, Sebastian entra.

-Ohayo, petit chaton.

-Sebastian, pourquoi tu ne restes pas le matin ?

-Je dois travailler, je te rappelle.

-Tu pourrais au moins une fois, le reste peut attendre.

-Non malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

-Je te demande de rester au moins une fois quand je te le demande. Je sais que je ne peux plus te l'ordonner.

-Je dois refuser, je pense même faire chambre à part désormais.

-Tu es sérieux, Sebastian ?

-Oui je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi sans qu'il ne se passe rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Je refuse.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à dormir avec toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as raison, fais comme tu veux.

Sebastian avait décidé de devenir distant avec Ciel.

Il espérait ainsi qu'il finisse par en avoir marre et savait que Ciel finirait par lui demandait ce qu'il attendait.

Il arrêta donc toute tentative, ce qui posait souci à Ciel.

-Tu ne tentes plus rien ?

-Non puisque tu ne veux pas. De toute façon, tu dis toujours non.

-C'est vrai. Je suis enfin tranquille.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire tout bas :

-Vous mentez très mal, petit chaton.

-Tais-toi je ne mens pas.

-Tu ne veux pas être honnête avec moi ? Je sais que tu en as marre, tu meurs d'envie que je te …

Ciel stoppa Sebastian.

-Tais-toi, hors de ma vue.

-Tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner, répondit Sebastian.

-Très bien, je m'en vais alors, loin de toi.

Ciel ne pouvait pas partir loin, Sebastian le savait.

-Là cela va devenir intéressant, petit chaton.

Il avait perdu la capacité de voir ou se trouvait son ancien pactisant mais connaissait Ciel.

Il chercha un peu partout : la cuisine, sa chambre, la chambre de Ciel, le salon, la salle de bain …

Mais il n'était nulle part.

-Petit chaton, tu ne serais pas sorti tout de même ? Il pleut des cordes.

Sebastian pensa à un autre endroit, la véranda.

Il se dirigea donc vers le fond du jardin et vit Ciel trempé assis.

-Tu vas prendre froid, c'est mauvais.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as plus à te soucier de moi. On n'a plus de contrat.

-Tu crois que je m'en souciais juste à cause du contrat ? Tu as bien tort. Ne t'ai-je pas dit clairement ce que je ressentais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu refuses de dormir avec moi.

-Parce que tu es la tentation en permanence, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il enleva son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de Ciel.

-Laisses-moi je refuse ton aide.

Sebastian allait donc devoir s'imposer.

-J'en ai assez. Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu meurs d'envie que je te touche ?

-Jamais, maintenant hors de mon chemin.

-Je refuse.

Ciel tenta de s'en aller mais Sebastian bloquait le passage.

-Pousse-toi.

-Non.

Ciel tenta de forcer le passage mais Sebastian le retenait à présent.

-Laisses-moi partir.

-Non jamais. Tu peux me détester mais moi je t'aime.

-Je te déteste, Sebastian.

-Vraiment.

Sebastian fixa Ciel puis l'embrassa malgré un Ciel réfractaire.

-Si tu me détestais, tu m'aurais déjà frappé.

-Imbécile, pourquoi tu me forces toujours à dire les choses ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin et que j'aime te tourmenter. Tu finis toujours par avouer ce que tu veux. C'est jouissif. Je te connais tellement bien que je connais tes réactions d'avance.

-Sebastian, je te déteste quand tu agis de cette manière. Je ne peux même plus t'ordonner, répondit Ciel.

-Je reviendrais dormir avec toi si tu m'accordes de nouveau ton corps.

-C'est du chantage, Sebastian, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu en as envie aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel devait abdiquer, Sebastian était fort pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Je te veux, Sebastian.

-Tu veux quoi exactement de moi ? demanda Sebastian.

Jusqu'au bout, Sebastian voulait tourmenter Ciel.

-Je veux que nous soyons proche, que l'on dorme ensemble, que tu me touches et t'avoir en moi, que nous ne fassions qu'un et perdre totalement le contrôle quand tu es avec moi.

-Petit chaton soyez plus explicite.

-Prends-moi sauvagement, Sebastian.

-Petit chaton devient sauvage. Je ne peux que te céder.

Ciel avait encore céder, Sebastian était un maitre en la matière pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et il le savait.


	32. Chapter 32

De retour à l'intérieur du manoir, Ciel était bien décidé à montrer à Sebastian qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais celui-ci semblait plus préoccupé par la santé de son petit copain.

Ainsi quand Ciel lui sautait dessus, il le repoussa.

-Attends tu voulais et que tu ne veux plus ?

-Ce n'est pas cela, j'en ai toujours envie mais tu es trempé.

-Et alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu risques de tomber malade, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on s'en fiche et je vais bien.

Puis Ciel retenta mais Sebastian le stoppa de nouveau.

-Non tu es trempé. Tu files te changer et te réchauffer.

-Tu n'as plus l'obligation de te soucier de ma santé, Sebastian.

-Je ne m'en suis jamais soucié par obligation, petit chaton. Maintenant tu écoutes ce que je dis.

-D'accord …

Sebastian changea Ciel qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer.

-Petit chaton est joueur ce soir.

Puis Ciel éternua.

-Je vais bien, je te dis.

-Vraiment ?

Sebastian vérifia si Ciel n'avait pas de fièvre.

-Je ne vois rien de grave pour l'instant mais il vaut mieux être vigilant. Couches-toi.

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui me dis ce que je dois faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai plus à veiller sur toi, mais si je le fais c'est pour quelle raison à ton avis ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes.

-Pas uniquement parce que su tu mourais un jour, je serai seul.

-Je ne suis pas prêt de disparaitre, tu sais. Tu as vraiment peur de te retrouver seul ?

-Eh bien la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venus et reste ici, c'est vous. Si vous disparaissiez, je n'aurais plus de raison de rester.

-Tu serai triste si je disparaissais ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Oui mais dis-le, je te le demande, répondit Ciel.

-Oui, pas vous petit chaton ?

-Evidemment, tu es le centre de la vie. Tu ne peux pas mourir Sebastian ?

-Eh bien peut-être si tu me brises le cœur un jour. Je n'ai jamais aimé un humain avant, je ne sais pas.

-Il est hors de question que tu meurs, je ne ferai jamais cela, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'en doute pas alors tu veux bien aller te coucher pour me faire plaisir ?

-D'accord mais tu restes avec moi.

-Evidemment, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel s'endormit rapidement et Sebastian veillait sur lui.

C'était l'aube et Sebastian allait se consacrer à son travail quand il reprit la température de Ciel.

-Tu es brûlant, petit chaton.

Sebastian avait réveillé Ciel.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? Restes.

-Tu as pris froid, je vais réchauffer la pièce et je reviens.

-Attends, tu peux me réchauffer autrement, répondit Ciel.

-Petit chaton, je te promets de faire ce que tu veux quand tu te seras rétabli.

-Tu peux le faire maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Non je ne profite pas de quelqu'un de malade. Je vais chercher de quoi réchauffer la pièce puis je vais préparer ton déjeuner.

Sebastian laissa Ciel puis revient 30 minutes plus tard.

Sebastian entra puis vu Ciel endormi.

-Il s'est endormi, je ne vais le réveiller.

Sebastian posa le déjeuner de Ciel et remit du bois dans le feu de la cheminée.

Il se demandait s'il devait s'en aller ou rester pour être présent au réveil de Ciel.

Puis il se souvenu de ce que Ciel avait dit :

-Restes.

Il décida donc de rester.

Ciel se réveilla des heures après.

Il fut content de retrouver Sebastian près de lui.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Sebastian.

Il toucha son front puis fut rassuré.

-Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tu as faim ? C'est sûrement froid mais bon.

Ciel bu son thé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu te rappelles quand on était dans ta maison en enfer, la fameuse pièce avec ces tenues, eh bien …

-Tu veux que je mette une en particulière ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'ai réfléchi et je voudrais que tu me soignes mais d'une manière particulière.

Sebastian avait compris le sous-entendu de Ciel.

-Je comprend petit chaton tu veux que je profite de mon patient ?

-Tu dis cela de manière abusive, Sebastian.

-Pardon mais concrètement je ne voyais pas comment le dire autrement. Je suis partant, petit chaton J'irai en enfer chercher ce qu'il faut.

-En fait je pensais y retourner avec toi, mais c'est ton domaine donc il faut que tu sois d'accord.

-D'accord mais ton travail ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je peux faire une pause sans problème.

-Pourquoi là-bas et pas ici ?

-Parce que là-bas, je me sens plus désinhibé. Ici je suis prisonnier de ce que l'on m'a inculpé alors que là-bas non.

-L'enfer te dévergonde, chaton ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui assez.

-C'est entendu, demain c'est trop rapide pour partir ? demanda Sebastian.

-On va croiser Claude ? demanda Ciel.

\- Pas sûr, la dernière fois, c'était peut-être le hasard.

-Je pourrais te demander une faveur là-bas ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais quel genre ?

-Je te le dirai là-bas.


	33. Chapter 33

Ciel avait pris une semaine pour lui, sans travail.

Il avait suivi Sebastian dans sa demeure en enfer.

Sebastian avait une seule idée en tête : soigner Ciel à sa manière.

Ciel avait la même idée en tête.

Sebastian n'y alla par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Je veux vous tout de suite, petit chaton.

-Je te veux aussi, Sebastian.

Rapidement Sebastian mena Ciel vers une des chambres.

-Attends là, je reviens.

Sebastian revenu habillé vêtu d'une blouse de médecin, d'une chemise cravate et d'un pantalon assorti.

-Tu es très crédible, Sebastian.

-Dans une autre vie, j'aurai pu exercer auprès de vrais patients.

-Tu en aurai profité pour attendre leur mort et prendre leur âme.

-Non, Ciel, toutes les âmes ne sont pas intéressantes. Seulement la tienne l'était.

-Nous ne sommes plus liés par un pacte, Sebastian. Tu l'as toi-même rompu.

-Il est vrai. J'ai pris ton cœur, c'est beaucoup mieux que ton âme. Et j'ai obtenu ton corps avec de la patience.

-Et tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Viens donc près de moi.

Sebastian alla vers Ciel s'assit sur le lit et embrassa Ciel.

Ciel le prit par sa cravate et le poussa vers le haut du lit.

-Je ne peux plus te donner d'ordres désormais.

-Non vous ne pouvez plus, mais je suis toujours là pour combler tous tes désirs, répondit Sebastian.

-Alors, laisses-moi te dominer une fois.

-Tu veux dire, me la mettre ? Cela va poser un peu souci.

-Non je veux être sur toi et contrôler toute la situation.

-Pas de souci, fais tout ce que tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel demanda à Sebastian de se déshabiller et comptait s'occuper de lui.

-Que va faire le petit chaton ? Je suis curieux.

Ciel embrassa Sebastian et commenca à le masturber.

-Petit chaton sait y faire, mes cours vont été utiles.

Sebastian finit par jouir dans les mains de Ciel.

-C'est sale, Sebastian. J'en ai partout.

-C'est juste mon désir pour vous. Tout à l'heure, je serai en vous et je vous remplirai de mon désir au plus profond de vous.

Ciel décida de jouer avec les tétons de Sebastian.

Il passa sa langue, attendant la réaction de Sebastian.

La langue de Ciel ne déplaisait pas à Sebastian qui gémissait de plus belle.

-Han petit chaton sait vraiment y faire.

Ciel continua sur son autre téton, jusqu'à que Sebastian lui demande s'il ne voulait pas de lait.

-De lait, Sebastian ?

-Oui mon sexe, dans votre bouche, votre langue. Satisfais-moi et je ferai de même.

Ciel prenait donc le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche.

Sebastian finit par jouir.

-Je veux que tu me préviennes pour que je puisse me retirer avant la prochaine fois.

-Mais j'aime vous voir chaton boire mon lait. Je veux que vous vous serviez de vos doigts maintenant.

-Pour ?

-Faites-moi jouir avec vos doigts.

Cie hésitait, par manque d'expérience.

-Ne réfléchissez pas trop, petit chaton. Lancez-vous.

Ciel se décida donc à entre un doigt en Sebastian.

Sebastian le guida.

-Maintenant mettez un second.

Ciel s'exécuta et rapidement Sebastian lui demanda un troisième.

-J'aime bien te faire ce genre de chose, Sebastian. Cela fait-il de moi un dépravé ?

-Oui c'est sûrement l'enfer qui te désinhibe. J'aime beaucoup te voir te dépraver avec moi.

Sebastian jouit et Ciel se fâcha.

-Je déteste en avoir partout.

-Alors c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. Ou avez-vous mal chaton ?

-Partout, docteur. Vous devriez vérifier, je ne suis pas d'où vient la douleur.

-Je vais vérifier d'où peut venir la douleur. Veuillez-vous déshabillez jeune homme.

-J'enlève tout ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui sinon je ne pourrais pas vérifier que tout va bien.

-Déshabillez-moi docteur.

Sebastian déshabilla Ciel et commenca à chercher ce qui n'allait pas.

Il commenca par toucher les tétons de Ciel.

-La douleur vient peut-être de là.

Les mains de Sebastian ne provoquaient aucune douleur mais que du plaisir à Ciel.

-Docteur, je ne crois pas que la douleur vienne de là, je me sens même très joyeux. Han.

-En effet, ils deviennent durs, vous ne semblez n'avoir aucun souci à cet endroit. Je vais donc rechercher ailleurs. Ou la douleur peut-elle être ?

Sebastian descendit sa main vers le sexe de Ciel et commenca un va et vient.

-Je ne crois pas que cela vienne de la aussi, elle vient plutôt de l'intérieur, je crois.

-Ah je vais voir cela.

Sebastian entra un doigt dans l'intimité de Ciel.

-C'est déjà mouillé, vous semblez ne pas avoir de problème mais je vais devoir insister.

Sebastian introduit donc deux autres doigts, tout en continuant de masturber Ciel.

Ciel finit par jouir de l'intérieur et sur les mains de Sebastian.

-Vous me semblez en bonne santé, mais je dois vérifier votre endurance. Je constate que tout sort facilement de vous.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

Il fit de rapide vas et viens.

Ciel était au-dessus de lui, contrôlant ainsi la profondeur de la pénétration.

-J'aime énormément pouvoir te contrôler même si je ne suis plus ton maitre.

-Je vous l'accorde mais quand vous aurez jouis, je pourrais reprendre le contrôle ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui si tu veux.

Ciel finit par jouir et comme promis, Sebastian pu le dominer.

Il ordonna à Ciel de se mettre sur le dos et le pénétra de nouveau.

-N'en profites pas pour jouir pleins de fois.

-Tu ne risques pas de tomber enceint, je peux.

Puis il commenca de nouveau, à entrer et sortir de Ciel.

Au début lent, son geste se fit de plus rapide.

Ciel n'avait pas mal mais il trouvait cela trop rapide.

-Je ne suis pas un lapin que tu peux sauter. Ralentis.

-Je n'aime pas les lapins, je n'aime que ces merveilleuses créatures félines.

Sans écouter Ciel il alla donc de plus en plus violemment.

-Doucement, Sebastian.

-Tu aimes te faire sauter comme un vulgaire lapin. Tes parents t'ont appris la politesse, les règles de bonne conduire et quand je suis en toi, tu perds tout ce que tu as appris et tu ne rêves que d'une chose que je continu.

-Ne le dit pas, Sebastian.

-C'est vrai pourtant, non ?

-Oui mais ne le dit pas.

-Si tu ne le dis pas, je te fais l'amour tout la nuit.

-Je ne le dirai pas, répondit Ciel.

Ciel ne résolu pas à dire ce que Sebastian voulait entendre alors Sebastian continua toute la nuit.

Au matin, Ciel avoua enfin.

-J'aime me faire baiser par toi, quand tu rentres en moi et que j'ai une partie de toi en moi.

-J'ai dû jouir beaucoup de fois, si tu avais été une femme, je serais plutôt malchanceux.

-Si j'avais été une femme, tu m'aurais aussi aimé ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui sans doute mais par chance, ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas être père.

-Un démon peut faire un enfant avec une femme ?

-Non j'en doute. Ce n'est qu'une couverture humaine, je doute de pouvoir procréer.

-Je vais dormir maintenant puisque tu m'en as empêché.

-Bonne nuit, chaton. Je veille sur toi.

Ciel s'endormi rapidement.

Sebastian le regardait et pensa :

-Tu es mignon, chaton dire que tu grandis vite.

Puis il entendit la sonnette.

-Je n'attends personne, qui cela peut-être ?

Puis il se rhabilla et descendit voir qui c'était.

Il ouvrit la porte vit Claude.

-Tiens Claude, comment tu as que je venais ?

-Pourquoi tu as une tenue de docteur ?

-Avec Ciel, on a joué au docteur et au patient mais passons.

-Je vois, on s'amuse à ce que je constate.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ?


	34. Chapter 34

-Alois a mal réagit à ma demande en mariage.

-Ah tu l'as demandé en mariage ? Il t'a suivi en enfer je suppose.

-Oui il est dans mon manoir. Mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui demande. Il croit que je plaisante.

-Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ? Toi te marier, c'est étonnant. Alois est venu nous voir pour dire que tu agissais bizarrement.

-Ah il est venu voir Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Oui quand j'ai couché avec Ciel dans la buanderie.

-Il s'est décoincé, Ciel. Tu comptes te marier avec lui ?

-Oui enfin s'il veut, répondit Sebastian.

-Que dois-je faire pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux ?

-Eh bien comment tu lui as demandé déjà ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je lui ai demandé après le sexe.

-Ah et il a répondu quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu plaisantes Claude, tu me demandes cela parce que tu te sens obligé. Ne te force pas à m'épouser. On est très bien comme on est.

-Ah je vois, il ne te prend pas au sérieux apparemment, répondit Sebastian.

-Après on a recouché ensemble.

-Cet Alois est très sexuel, peut-être qu'un réel engagement avec toi ne lui va pas.

-Mais il m'aime je le sais, alors pourquoi refuser ? demanda Claude.

-Romps le pacte, il te prendra au sérieux.

-Tu as rompus le tien ? demanda Claude.

-Oui depuis longtemps, Ciel pensait que je n'étais resté que pour cela. Depuis nous ne sommes plus maitre et pactisant.

-Il te contrôle toujours ? demanda Claude.

-Non je ne suis plus tenu de lui obéir mais il n'en fera toujours qu'à sa tête.

-Je paris qu'il est dur à t'attacher, ce genre de trucs, répondit Claude.

-Non pas du tout mais j'aimerais lui faire. Cela dit, je doute que ce soit son truc, répondit Sebastian.

-Alois aime bien se faire attacher ou m'attacher, répondit Claude.

-Et donc tu comptes insister pour cette demande ?

-Oui je veux un engagement mais il faut qu'il le veille aussi.

-Tu devrais lui parler, dire que tu es sincère, dit Sebastian.

-Je vais essayer, on pourra venir ici ?

-Non je ne suis pas sûr que Ciel veuille le voir et toi non plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Peut-être que si, d'ailleurs ou est-il ?

-Il dort, je ne l'ai pas laissé tranquille de la nuit.

-Sacré pervers, tu ne t'arranges pas, répondit Claude.

-Parles pour toi. Moi je n'échange pas mon partenaire avec des inconnus.

-On a arrêté de le faire depuis longtemps. Je te laisse alors. Si Ciel veut venir voir Alois. Il l'apprécie vraiment.

-Je doute que ce soit réciproque, répondit Sebastian.

Claude s'en alla et Sebastian devait maintenant attendre patiemment que Ciel se réveille.

-Le connaissant, il va dormir toute la journée, je vais devoir m'occuper en attendant.


	35. Chapter 35

Ciel se réveillait et il vu Sebastian l'observant.

-Tu me regardes depuis quand ?

-Quelques minutes. Petit chaton est mignon quand il dort.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai 16 ans.

-Oui et tu auras 18 ans dans deux ans, je pourrais t'épouser.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, on est bien comme cela.

Sebastian ricana.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non c'est ce qu'a répondu Alois à la demande de Claude.

-Claude a demandé Alois en mariage ? Etonnant.

-Oui et il lui a répondu cela. Claude est passé quand tu dormais et il voulait discuter. Il voulait passer avec Alois mais j'ai dit non.

-Je ne voulais pas les voir, tu as eu raison, répondit Ciel.

-Il veut vraiment l'épouser.

-Il n'a qu'à insister alors, répondit Ciel.

-Pour que tu dises oui, je devrais insister, chaton ?

-Non je dirai peut-être oui un jour. Demande-moi dans deux ans et je te répondrais.

-Tu seras majeur dans deux ans, et si je te demandais maintenant tu dirais oui ?

-Non évidemment, je ne suis pas majeur. Dans deux ans, ce sera peut-être oui.

-Sur terre, quand vous vous mariez, vous prenez le nom du conjoint ?

-Oui tu deviendrais monsieur Phantomhive a ton tour. Pour un démon, ce n'est pas forcément flatteur et cela n'a pas forcément de sens.

-Sebastian Phantomhive, cela sonne assez bizarrement.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation de prendre le nom du conjoint.

-Je ferai donc une demande dans deux ans et tu diras oui.

-J'ai dit peut-être. Si je disais non tu resterais non ? demanda Ciel.

-Je partirai peut-être si tu dis non.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me quitter, je le sais, répondit Ciel.

-C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi tu es obligé de dire oui pour que tu ne manques pas et que je ne te manque pas.

-Je te dirai peut-être oui.

-Tu me diras oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, répondit Ciel.

-Oui autant que ce soir, je pourrais encore te sauter.

-Tu rêves, pas ce soir. Cela ne t'a pas suffi toute la nuit ?

-Non puisque ici tu es plus dépravé et on a une semaine entière pour en profiter alors je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

-Pervers que tu es, tu y vois toujours ton avantage, répondit Ciel.

-Et le tien évidemment. Si tu as d'autres fantasmes, partages les avec moi, je me ferai un plaisir de les réaliser.

-Je n'en ai pas d'autres pour l'instant.


	36. Chapter 36

Ciel était revenu sur terre par obligation.

En effet, il avait trébuché accidentellement et s'était fait une entorse.

Sebastian avait immédiatement réagi et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait, Ciel se retrouvait à l'hôpital sur terre.

Ciel était désormais sur terre et Sebastian s'occupait encore plus de lui.

Sebastian estimait que c'était son rôle de veiller sur son petit chaton à lui.

Ciel, par contre, trouvait que Sebastian s'inquiétait trop.

Ce matin encore, Sebastian l'aidait à marcher jusqu'à son bureau, ce qui voulait dire pour lui le porter.

-Non je refuse ! Tu m'aides à marcher et c'est tout.

-Tu n'es pas lourd Ciel, si c'est ce qui s'inquiète. Il ne faut pas empirer cette entorse.

-Ne culpabilises pas, c'est ma faute si je me suis fait cela, répondit Ciel.

Deux jours plus tôt, Ciel descendait l'escalier quand il apercu Sebastian en bas.

Il se pressa donc et finit par rater des marches.

Sebastian venu vers lui et lui demanda :

-Ciel, tout va bien ?

-Non j'ai mal.

-C'est rare de de voir déconcentrer. Qu'est-ce qui t'a distrait ?

-Toi, imbécile !

Puis Sebastian l'avait ramené sur terre et l'hôpital avait suivi.

Et depuis Ciel ne pouvait plus se déplacer facilement.

-Mais je suis un peu fautif aussi parce que je suis la cause de ton accident. Je t'ai déconcentré, je suis coupable alors je me dois de me prendre soin de toi. Mais je suis flatté que tu te sois pressé pour venir vers moi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter, je ne suis pas un enfant j'ai 16 ans je te rappelle, répondit Ciel.

-C'est normal mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux faire autrement.

Sebastian proposa sa main à Ciel.

-Je vous aide petit chaton ?

Ciel accepta sa main et fini par rejoindre son bureau lentement mais sûrement.

Une fois assis dans son fauteuil, Ciel soupira.

-J'en ai encore pour deux semaines, j'en ai déjà marre.

-Si je te portais, tu irais plus vite, répondit Sebastian.

-Non pas question.

-Comme vous voulez. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla.

-Enfin seul.

Le travail s'accumulant, Ciel en vint à bout.

Il finit par ressentir de nouveau cette douleur.

Il appela Sebastian.

Sebastian arriva très rapidement.

-Tu as besoin de moi ?

-Oui tu es un démon, fais quelque chose, j'ai trop mal.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire que les calmants que vous prenez, répondit Sebastian.

-Les démons ne peuvent pas apaiser la douleur ?

-Non je suis désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi. Je peux faire pleins de choses mais pas enlever toute douleur à une personne.

Sebastian alla vers Ciel et le souleva.

Puis il s'assit à sa place et le posa sur ses genoux.

-Sebastian qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aide comme je peux, petit chaton.

-En quoi cela m'aide que je sois sur tes genoux.

Sebastian serra Ciel.

-Je peux te réconforter.

-Tues-moi plutôt si tu veux m'aider.

-Tu plaisantes Ciel ? Ce n'est que deux semaines, tu survivras, répondit Sebastian.

-Parles pour toi, tu ne ressens pas la douleur, alors c'est facile.

-Tu te trompes, je la ressens, des fois. Souviens-toi du bateau et de ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je m'emporte un peu, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est rien mais ne me demandes plus jamais de te tuer, tu m'entends ?

Puis Sebastian obligea Ciel à le regarder.

-Si tu parles encore de mourir, je m'énerverai vraiment. Tu sais ce que cela me ferait si tu mourais ?

-Je suis désolé, je le sais oui, répondit Ciel.

-Apparemment non, alors je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Si tu meurs je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester et je perdrais toute envie de vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas que si tu meurs et toute menace pour ta vie sera débarrassée par mes soins. Alors je ne t'autorise pas à mourir, parce que moi je mourais de chagrin, tu comprends ?

-J'ai compris mais j'ai vraiment mal.

Ciel serra ces bras autour de Sebastian et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je ne compte pas mourir, je compte bien me venger et je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

-Je le sais, petit chaton.

Ciel releva la tête et demanda à Sebastian :

-Je veux un baiser et que tu me ramènes dans le salon.

-Puis-je te suggérer la chambre ?

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celle de son jeune amant.

-Je pourrais t'y tenir compagnie ?

-Ne rêves pas, je vais me détendre dans le salon. Porte-moi jusque-là.

Sebastian porta Ciel et le déposa sur le divan.

-Je te laisse seul, j'ai forte à faire encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel ne pensait à rien.

Il entendit la sonnette de la porte.

-Sebastian, va ouvrir.

Sebastian alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Alois suivi de Claude.

-Quelle surprise de vous voir tous les deux.

-Je viens voir Ciel, je peux entrer ? demanda Alois.

-Je vais lui demander, patientez.

Sebastian ferma la porte et alla vers le salon.

-Petit chaton, c'est Alois et Claude. Je les fais entrer ?

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend du motif de leur visite mais oui tu peux.

Sebastian reparti vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

-Petit chaton consent à vous recevoir. Veuillez entrer.

Sebastian les guida dans le salon.

Alois remarqua le plâtre de Ciel.

-Ciel tu t'es fait cela comment ?

Puis il toucha la jambe de Ciel.

-Aie n'y touches pas ! C'est la faute à Sebastian, je l'ai vu et j'ai oublié les marches alors je suis tombé.

-L'amour rend aveugle au point de ne plus regarder devant soi, dit Claude.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là en fait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je viens annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Ciel, regardes.

Alois montra sa main et un anneau attira l'attention de Ciel.

-Vous êtes marié ? Comment tu as fait ?

-Non évidemment, je n'ai que 16 ans. On est fiancé, répondit Alois.

-C'est exact, je suis fiancé avec Alois. Tu es jaloux, Sebastian ?

-Non pourquoi je le serai ? Je serai marié dans deux ans avec petit chaton.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui encore, Sebastian.

-vous n'étiez pas contre, pourquoi me diriez-vous non ? demanda Sebastian.

-On est invité, Alois ?

-Oui bien sûr, vous serez invités tous les deux au mariage.

-Je viendrais avec plaisir avec petit chaton, répondit Sebastian.

Le temps passa et on était déjà le soir.

-Vous restez pour dîner ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu ne demandes pas ton avis ? C'est chez moi tout de même.

-On reste, répondit Claude.

-Tu réponds à ma place maintenant ? demanda Alois.

-Oui je veux rester, répondit Claude.

-Restez alors. Sebastian, prépares quelque chose de simple.

-Très bien.

Sebastian prépara le dîner et Alois et Claude allaient s'en aller.

-Merci, tu cuisines vraiment bien Sebastian, dit Alois.

-Pour un démon, tu as le sens du goût, répondit Claude.

-Merci.

Puis ils s'en allèrent et Sebastian avait une idée en tête.

Il retrouva Ciel et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il le déposa sur le lit et lui dit :

-Je vais te faire oublier ta douleur pour quelque chose de bien plus plaisant.

-Je t'aime Sebastian et je dirai oui dans deux ans.

-Je compte bien te passer la bague au doigt. Je vous aime petit chaton et j'espère que vous vous presserez toujours vers moi. Mais la prochaine fois, regardez devant vous, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il embrassa son jeune amant.


	37. Chapter 37

Ciel devait encore garder une semaine son plâtre.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'enlever.

Sebastian le voyant déprimé, lui proposa de sortir.

Ciel accepta.

Ils se baladaient dans les rues de Londres.

-Cela te fait du bien de sortir de chez toi, n'est-ce pas chaton ?

-Oui enfin je veux juste pouvoir marcher tout seul.

Sebastian l'aidait toujours, lui tenant la main partout.

Ciel n'en avait pas honte mais ne voulait pas forcément attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Je veux rentrer, j'en ai marre.

-Déjà mais on vient à peine de sortir, je refuse, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu refuses ?

-Oui je ne dois plus t'obéir mais je suis encore là pour juger de ce qui est bien pour toi.

-Dans ce cas, je rentrerai seul, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne pourras pas marcher seul longtemps.

-Je m'en fiche.

Puis Ciel s'en alla seul. Sebastian ne lui courait pas après, il savait qu'il n'irait pas très loin.

Ciel tomba dans une rue mal fréquenté connu pour sa prostitution et des gens mal intentionnés.

-Mince, ma jambe me fait mal.

Il fit marche arrière et regagnait la rue ou Sebastian l'attendait.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui.

Il vit une enfant s'approcher de lui.

-Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas une pièce.

-Non désolé.

La petite fille s'approcha de lui et sorti un couteau.

-Donnez-moi votre bague et je ne vous tue pas.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu me tuerais pour une bague de si peu de valeur ? répondit Ciel.

-Oui alors donnez-là moi.

-Pas question !

La petite fille approcha son couteau et tenta de plantée Ciel.

Mais Sebastian l'en empêcha.

-Je suis au regret de vous en empêcher, jeune fille.

Puis il prit le couteau et le pointa vers la petite fille.

-Je peux la tuée Ciel ? Elle a tenté de vous agresser.

-Non tu es fou ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ne la tue pas.

-Mais elle a tenté de vous tuer. Je ne peux pas la laisser en vie enfant ou pas.

-Sebastian c'est une enfant, elle a sûrement ses raisons pour voler les gens, répondit Ciel.

-Cela ne l'excuse pas.

La petite fille remarqua les yeux rouges de Sebastian et cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs.

Elle paniqua et s'en éloigna.

-C'est un démon ! Fuyez-le. Il vous fera du mal.

Ciel s'étonna de sa peur face à Sebastian.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Sebastian menace tout le monde. Tu as déjà vu des démons ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je me suis enfuie. Ils sont à ma poursuite.

-Je vois, cela ne m'étonne pas. Reprenons depuis le début, quel est ton prénom et quel âge as-tu ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai 10 ans et je m'appelle Camille.

-Ou sont tes parents ? demanda Ciel.

-Les démons les ont tués.

-Je vois, tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Tu es fou, Ciel ! Elle a tenté de te tuer. Tu fais quoi si elle recommence ?

-Il n'y a rien à craindre, c'est un réflexe de défense. On ne va pas la laisser seule dans la rue, c'est trop dangereux répondit Ciel.

-Ne te plains pas si elle retente de te tuer.

-Elle ne le fera pas.

Puis Ciel lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens avec moi Camille ?

Camille hésita partir chez un inconnu ne la rassurer pas.

-Vous ne ferez de mal ?

-Non lui non plus. C'est un gentil démon. Il parait méchant mais non.

-Je parais méchant, Ciel ?

-Ben oui tu menaces une enfant, répondit Ciel.

-Tu m'as dit d'incendier un endroit avec des enfants, je te rappelle petit chaton.

-Ce n'était pas pareil.

Camille se décida à prendre la main de Ciel.

-Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive et lui c'est Sebastian mon majordome et compagnon. On va se marier donc futur mari un jour.

-Vous allez vous marier avec un démon ? demanda Camille.

-Oui je l'aime. Il prendra soin de toi aussi bien qu'il prend soin de moi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai. C'est toi qui insistes pour l'emmener.

Une fois au manoir de Ciel, Camille n'en revenait pas de la grandeur de l'endroit.

-C'est beaucoup trop grand, monsieur.

-Appelles-moi Ciel, pas monsieur. Je n'ai que 16 ans après tout.

-Ou sont vos parents ? demanda Camille.

-Ils sont morts il y a longtemps. Sebastian prépare-lui une chambre.

-Très bien mais je ne prendrais pas soin d'elle.

-Sebastian, c'est une enfant. Pourquoi tu te méfies autant ? demanda Ciel.

-Elle savait tuer, on lui a appris. Je me méfis de tout le monde. Si tu crois qu'une enfant est innocente, tu te trompes.

Sebastian prépara une chambre et Camille qui avait terriblement peur de Sebastian se cachait derrière Ciel.

-Voilà pour mademoiselle.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla.

-Je le déteste, il va me faire du mal.

-Mais non, tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier lui. Il a juste du mal avec ceux qui tentent de me tuer et il est assez méfiant. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux.

-Mais lui il ne veut pas votre majordome, répondit Camille.

-Il finira par changer d'avis.

Camille resta dans sa chambre, elle avait bien trop peur de sortir.

Ciel travaillait et convoqua Sebastian.

-Tu as quoi contre cette enfant ?

-Je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est juste qu'elle me fuit. Petit chaton, lui proposer de rester est une mauvaise idée.

-Elle ne tentera rien, répondit Ciel.

-Ah bon ? Si tu crois qu'elle ne tentera rien dans la nuit, tu te trompes.

Le soir Ciel s'occupa de la petite Camille.

-Si tu as un problème, viens frapper à la porte.

-Sebastian me déteste.

-Non ne t'inquiètes.

-Ils ne viendront pas me retrouver ici les démons ? demanda Camille.

-Non ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit.

Ciel revient dans sa chambre mais Sebastian lui faisait la tête.

-Si elle vient, je veux que tu t'occupes d'elle. Elle semble avoir peur de toi mais tu dois lui montrer qu'elle n'a aucune crainte à avoir.

-Je refuse. Fais-le toi. C'est toi qu'elle apprécie, pas moi. Elle a juste peur de moi comme si j'étais la peste, répondit Sebastian.

-Raison de plus de faire le premier pas.

Puis Ciel s'endormit mais Sebastian veillait.

Il pensait que la petite retenterait sa chance la nuit et voulait prouver son erreur à Ciel.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Ciel dormait à poings fermés et il ne voulait pas le déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et trouva la petite en train de pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, je vais m'en aller. Vous ne m'aimez pas alors je vous gêne.

Les larmes de la petite touchèrent Sebastian qui ressenti de l'affection pour elle.

-Non je prends juste mal le fait que vous avez peur de moi jeune demoiselle. Je refuse de vous laisser partir, Ciel semble tenir à vous. Venez, je vous ramène à votre chambre et je vous aiderai à vous endormir.

Sebastian tendit sa main et Camille la prit.

-Vous tremblez, mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que ses démons vous ont-ils fait pour que vous avez peur à ce point-là ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Très bien, j'attendrais que vous en parliez de vous-même, répondit Sebastian tout sourire.

Il resta auprès de la petite jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme.

Il n'osait pas quitter son lit alors il reste avec elle et veilla sur elle.

Camille moins méfiante, se colla à Sebastian.

La nuit passa et le matin vint rapidement.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et ne vu pas Sebastian.

-Il est ou ?

Ciel sorti de sa chambre et alla voir dans la chambre de sa petite protégée.

Il la trouva endormit, dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Eh bien, je vois que l'on a été adopté.

-Elle est venue en pleine nuit, j'ai dû la réconforter et je suis resté. Je crois que j'y suis attaché. Tu voudrais bien qu'on l'adopte ?

-Sebastian c'est une enfant pas un chat. Il faudrait qu'elle le veuille et puis je ne pourrais le faire qu'à mes 18 ans.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas un chat. Mais elle mérite d'être heureuse. On lui propose ?

-Oui ma foi, si elle le veut, répondit Ciel.

Ciel alla près de Sebastian et attendit que la petite Camille se réveille.

Elle se réveilla entouré de ses deux parents adoptifs.

-Tu as bien dormis ? demanda Ciel.

Camille se rendit compte qu'elle était très proche de Sebastian.

Elle se décolla rapidement.

-Pardon, ne me faites pas de mal.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Dis-moi tu voudrais rester ici ? On pourrait t'adopter, répondit Sebastian.

-M'adopter ? demanda Camille.

-Oui, t'adopter si tu le souhaites, répondit Ciel.

Camille réfléchit, un foyer aimant, un endroit au chaud et deux parents potentiels.

-Je ne peux pas vous en demander autant.

-On veut vraiment t'adopter, répondit Ciel.

-Oui, tu es libre de dire oui ou non, tu peux rester ici dans tous les cas, répondit Sebastian.

Camille réfléchit et dit :

-Oui je veux rester ici et que vous m'adoptiez.

-Je ne pourrais t'adopter que dans deux ans officiellement.

-Mais avant on te considère comme notre fille, répondit Sebastian.

La petite pleura.

-Ne pleures pas, dit Sebastian en la prenant dans ses bras.

La famille venait de s'agrandit, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas concevoir d'enfants mais ils venaient d'adopter une enfant.


	38. Chapter 38

Camille faisait désormais parti de la vie de Sebastian et Ciel.

Elle s'habituait doucement à sa nouvelle vie et à sa nouvelle maison.

Mais il y avait un problème de vêtement.

Ciel n'avait pas un seul vêtement féminin à part le rôle qu'il avait porté une fois.

Sebastian lui avait trouvé un surnom.

Il passait son temps à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Kitty, viens câliner ton papa.

-Kitty ? demanda Camille.

-Ne t'en fais pas il m'appelle chaton, il adore les chats alors il aime bien ce genre de surnom, répondit Ciel.

Si Camille avait moins peur de Sebastian, elle en avait marre qu'il passe son temps à lui faire des câlins.

-Arrêtez de me faire des câlins tout le temps !

-Enfin si, tu es si mignonne.

-Je ne suis pas un chat ! répondit Camille.

-On va avoir un problème, on va devoir lui acheter des vêtements féminins mais je ne m'y connais pas, tu crois que l'on peut demander à Elisabeth ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je pense.

En attendant Camille portait la robe que Ciel avait porté une fois mais elle la détestait.

-Je veux mettre autre chose, je déteste !

Camille avait un caractère bien affirmé.

-Oui on va s'en occuper mais on n'est pas les mieux placés sur le sujet. Nous allons voir la cousine de papa.

-Ah la fille qu'il devait épouser.

Ciel et Sebastian avaient tout expliquer de leur histoire à Camille.

-Oui elle saura mieux te conseiller et tu iras avec elle choisir. Ce n'est pas dans notre domaine.

Ils allèrent donc chez Elisabeth qui était au courant de leur récente adoption.

Elle les accueillit à bras ouverts.

-Qu'elle est mignonne. Je vais lui trouver pleins de belles robes. Ma petite Camille, tu seras la petite fille la plus mignonne du monde !

-Ne lui mets pas de trop de nœuds, demanda Sebastian.

-Tu as quoi contre les nœuds ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben il ne lui en faut pas trop à ma kitty.

-Kitty ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est le surnom de Sebastian. Il aime les chats, je n'y peux rien.

-Je ne suis pas Kitty, je n'aime pas, papa.

-Vraiment ? Moi j'aime alors je continuerai à t'appeler comme cela.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, papa !

-Bon si on allait te trouver une robe mieux que celle-là, elle est belle mais on peut faire mieux, dit Elisabeth.

Dans la boutique dédiée aux vêtement féminins, Ciel n'en revenait pas du nombre de robe.

-Pourquoi autant de couleurs et de formes ? Une robe c'est censé être fonctionnelle non ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu te trompes Ciel ! Une robe est importante pour séduire un homme. Elle soit être pratique mais jolie, répondit Elisabeth.

-Ma petite kitty ne séduira personne pour l'instant et après je veillerais sur elle.

-Tu es trop flippant, en papa protecteur, toi ! répondit Ciel.

Camille regardait les robes et en amena une petite dizaine.

-Je veux les essayer toutes !

-Ok mais tu vas devoir choisir une ou deux.

-J'en veux trois ! répondit Camille.

-Deux pas plus, répondit Ciel.

-Enfin, une de plus ce n'est rien, dit Sebastian.

-Tu sais combien coûte une seule robe ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu n'en achètes pas toute l'année non plus, accordons lui trois, répondit Sebastian.

-Ok mais tu n'en auras plus d'autres dans l'année alors choisis bien.

-Merci papa.

Camille se jeta dans les bras de son père adoptif.

Camille essayait les robes en compagnie d'Elisabeth.

Ciel et Sebastian attendaient, patiemment.

-Très franchement prendre autant de temps pour choisir des robes, les femmes en perdent du temps, dit Ciel.

-Kitty doit être belle mais pas trop. Je ne veux pas que des jeunes hommes lui tournent autour.

-Elle n'a que 10 ans, aucun risque. A part les pervers comme toi, répondit Ciel.

-Tu étais super attirant dans cette robe, je n'y peux rien. Tu es aussi coupable que moi de me donner ce genre d'idées, répondit Sebastian.

-Non c'est toi qui avais ce genre d'idée pas moi, répondit Ciel.

Camille alla vers eux vêtu d'une robe bleu pâle avec de la dentelle.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-C'est très joli kitty, je craque complétement.

-Cela te va bien, répondit Ciel.

-Je vais en essayer une autre.

-De la dentelle à son âge, tu crois que c'est bien ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un décolleté plongeant non plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Elle n'a que 10 ans en même temps.

Camille essaya toutes les robes et arriva à se décider sur trois d'entre elles.

A la caisse, Ciel vu la note montée.

-C'est cher d'être une femme, je préfère être un homme.

-Merci papa.

-De rien, ma puce, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Personne ne me prendra ma petite Kitty, je le jure.

-Papa, tu me mets la honte !

-Désolé kitty mais je ne te donnerai pas à n'importe qui.

-Papa surprotecteur, calmes-toi tu veux ! répondit Ciel.


	39. Chapter 39

On venait de sonner à la porte.

Sebastian allait ouvrir.

-Que me vaux votre visite ? demanda Sebastian.

C'était Alois et Claude qui rendait visite à Ciel.

-Vous venez voir mon chaton ? Pourquoi ?

-On vient voir Ciel mais surtout on a appris que vous étiez parent. Elisabeth me l'a dit. On veut voir qui vous avez adopter.

-Moi je suis là pour te voir, Sebastian, dit Claude.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous nous comprenons entre démons dans un monde d'humain. Je te considère comme une bonne connaissance.

-Pas moi, je ne t'aime pas spécialement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu m'apprécies quand même plus que Grell.

-Oui d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, tant mieux. Je vais demander à Ciel s'il veut vous voir.

Sebastian chercha Ciel, il n'était pas dans son bureau ni la salle de bain.

Pas plus dans leur chambre ni dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans la cuisine en même temps ? Je le vois mal faire à manger avec kitty.

Il alla donc dans la salle de jeu, anciennement salon de détente.

(C'est la pièce ou son père recevait ses invités, je ne sais quand elle apparait dans le manga ou l'anime).

Camille y passait du temps, intéressée par les jouets que produisaient son père adoptif.

-Je savais que vous trouverez ici, Ciel. Alois veut te voir. Il veut voir kitty.

-Alois, c'est ton ami, papa, qui aime aussi un démon ? demanda Camille.

-Oui tu verras, il est très gentil. Autant que Sebastian. Amène-les ici.

Sebastian quitta la pièce et fit le chemin inverse.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Tu sais, Sebastian, un majordome normal propose aux gens de rentrer, ils ne les laissent pas dehors, dit Alois.

-C'est vrai, c'est une grosse erreur, répondit Claude.

-Je ne suis pas un majordome normal, juste un diable de majordome. Suivez-moi.

Sebastian les amena dans la salle de jeu.

Camille plus ou moins méfiante resta loin de Claude.

Claude décida faire le premier pas.

Il alla vers elle et prit sa main et la baisa.

-Tu dragues ma fille là ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je la salue convenablement, c'est tout. Tu es paranoïaque.

-Il faute te calmer, Sebastian. Pleins d'hommes le feront par convenance, tu ne pourras les empêcher de s'approcher de ta fille chérie.

-Je refuse que l'on importune ma kitty chérie.

Puis Sebastian serra Camille.

-Papa, je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom ! Je n'aime pas ce monsieur.

-Tu as raison ma petite kitty, Claude n'est pas fréquentable, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu exagères, Claude est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fréquentable, bien plus que l'amoureux de chats ici présent, qui utilise des surnoms idiots pour appeler tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, entre le « mon chaton » et « kitty » … répondit Claude.

-Taisez-vous je fais ce que je veux, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il se baissa et demanda à Camille :

-Tu veux que papa te fasse des pâtisseries sucrées ?

-Oui je veux t'aider.

-Bien éloignons de ce pervers.

-Je ne suis pas un pervers, répondit Claude.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla avec sa fille.

-Pardonnez-lui, il est un peu trop protecteur. Tu es venu uniquement pour voir notre fille ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui en fait, et te rendre visite, on est ami.

-Je ne pense pas, tu es juste une vague connaissance.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour devenir ton ami ? demanda Alois.

-Rien je n'ai pas envie, répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel s'en alla.

-Attends, tu nous plantes comme cela ? demanda Alois.

-Oui, si c'est tout ce qui vous intéresser.

Alois et Claude n'était pas parti, Sebastian était très rapide et Ciel mangeait tout ce qu'il faisait.

-Tu fais comment pour être si doué sans odorat humain ? demanda Claude.

-L'habitude, et la motivation. Petit chaton est plus facilement amadoué avec de la nourriture qu'l aime. Et ma petit kitty aime aussi ce que je fais.

-Un vrai papa gâteau. Je ne pensais te voir parent un jour, Sebastian, dit Claude.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus mais comment ne pas craquer devant ma petite kitty ?

Camille mangeait avec appétit.

-Elle est tellement mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Papa, arrêtes, je ne suis pas un chat !

-Ciel, il ne te délaisse pas pour sa nouvelle kitty ? demanda Alois.

-Non, je reste son chaton.

Sebastian rejoint Ciel et remarque une tâche de chocolat sur sa lèvre.

-Je vais l'enlever.

Sebastian enleva la tâche avec doigt et goûta.

-C'est sucré, laisse-moi goûter plus.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Ciel ouvrit la bouche et Sebastian y glissa sa langue.

L'invitation donnée, la langue de Ciel suivie.

-Ciel, tu deviens indécent là, dit Alois.

-C'est vrai que c'est déplacé devant une enfant, répondit Claude.

Sebastian quitta les lèvres de Ciel et répondit :

-L'amour n'est pas indécent et puis ce n'est rien à côté de celui qui punit les méchants garçons.

-Vous punissez Alois ? demanda Camille.

-Oui Alois est vilain des fois alors je dois lui rappeler les règles mais je crois qu'il aime bien. Je doute même des fois qu'il le fasse exprès pour que je le punisse.

-Là cela devient réellement indécent, dit Ciel.

-Papa, tu punis Sebastian aussi ? demanda Camille.

-Non, papa ne fait jamais de bêtise, répondit Ciel.

-J'aimerai bien punir papa mais il ne fait jamais de bêtise.

\- Le jour ou cela arrivera, ce sera dans tes rêves, imbécile, répondit Ciel.

-Allez petit chaton, pour me faire plaisir.

-Dans tes rêves ! répondit Ciel.

-On va vous laisser, je crois, dit Alois.

-Ah déjà, vous nous manquerez, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est ironique, Sebastian, répondit Claude.

-Oui évidemment.

Puis il baisa de nouveau la main de Camille.

-En revoir my lady.

-Ne touches pas à ma kitty, je te l'ai dit.

-Arrêtes Sebastian, c'est la convenance qui le veut.

-Et pourquoi on ne le fait que pour les femmes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, ce ne serait pas un bizarre de le faire à un homme ?

Sebastian prit la main et essaya :

-Yes my lord.

-Tu es ridicules, Sebastian. Ne fait pas cela en public, sinon je te tue.

-Je le ferai alors parce que tu ne me tueras pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Essaie et tu verras.

Le soir, Sebastian coucha Camille.

-Papa, Ciel semblait fâcher. Vous allez vous séparer ?

-Non, papa se fâche souvent mais on ne va pas se séparer.

-Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment comme vous ne font pas ce genre de chose comme les autres ? demanda Camille.

-Parce que papa n'aime pas se faire remarquer, c'est tout. Les gens n'osent pas, ce n'est pas normal pour certaines personnes. C'est pour cela que ce genre de convenance ne se fait qu'avec une femme. Bonne nuit kitty.

Puis rejoignit la chambre commune.

Ciel lisait.

Sebastian le rejoint dans le lit et lui demanda :

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Alice au pays des merveilles.

-Je vois le lapin blanc qui finit par baiser Alice.

-Sebastian, il n'y a pas de sexe dans ce bouquin.

-Oui mais tu ne crois pas que le lapin lui aurait sauté dessus s'il le pouvait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il n'a que toi pour imaginer ce genre de chose, laisse-moi finir de lire.

Sebastian lui prit le bouquin des mains et le lança par terre.

-Tu es impossible ! Je lisais.

Puis il prit les bras de Ciel et le bloqua.

-Je vais sauter Alice, comme le lapin le ferait.

-Et si Alice ne veut pas du lapin ?

-Alice veut toujours être sauté par le lapin, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel résistait difficilement à Sebastian et décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

-Monsieur, le lapin, sautez-moi.

-Avec plaisir petit chaton.


	40. Chapter 40

Camille s'était bien habituée à sa nouvelle vie.

Elle profitait pleinement de ses parents adoptifs et du manoir.

Ciel et Sebastian était devant un désaccord important.

-Non pas question !

-Si, il faut le faire, répondit Ciel.

-Je refuse, ses cheveux sont trop beaux pour les couper, je ne pourrais plus lui mettre ces nœuds dans les cheveux.

-Couper un peu pas tout. Tu devrais couper les tiens aussi.

-Je ne veux pas couper mes cheveux. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire, je n'ai plus à t'obéir.

-C'est ma fille, je peux décider pour elle.

-Et c'est la mienne aussi, et je m'y oppose.

Camille les regardait se disputer.

-Je suis ton copain, je peux te conseiller. Tu dois couper tes cheveux, dit Ciel.

-Je refuse pour moi et pour elle.

Camille se décida à dire son avis.

-Papa, je ne veux pas les garder long et je ne veux pas de nœuds c'est moche. Je veux les couper comme papa.

-Mais enfin kitty, avec ces nœuds tu es mignonne, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider, tu devrais couper les tiens papa.

-Même notre fille est d'accord avec moi, coupes-les.

-Non, je ne peux pas obliger kitty. Mais je peux refuser de le faire même si tu me le demandes.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais tu accompagneras ta kitty chez le coiffeur. Je dois travailler.

-On y va papa ? demanda Camille.

-Tu es sûr ? Une lady se doit d'avoir l'air mignonne. Tu ne veux pas avoir les mêmes cheveux qu'Elisabeth ?

-Non Elisabeth est une potiche. Je veux devenir comme vous deux.

-Comme nous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous êtes amoureux, fort, papa est indépendant et tu l'aides. Je serai une femme forte et indépendante.

-C'est très bien ma puce, amènes là et si tu changes d'avis, coupes les tiens au passage.

-Tu feras quoi si je ne le fais pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je te priverai de quelque chose qui te manquera pendant un moment.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu n'oserais pas.

-Si, je pourrais, répondit Ciel.

-De quoi il parle papa ? demanda Camille.

-Rien, papa ne fera jamais ce genre de chose. Viens, on y va.

Sebastian emmena sa fille chez un coiffeur.

-Bonjour, c'est pour vous ou votre adorable petite fille ?

-Pour elle, répondit Sebastian.

-Pour papa aussi. Coupe-toi les cheveux aussi avec moi.

-Kitty non, papa ne veut pas se couper les cheveux surtout pour faire plaisir à ton père, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais il a dit qu'il te priverait de quelque chose d'important.

-Ton père pourrait oui mais j'aurai toujours gain de cause. Ton papa craque vite face à ma détermination. Je vais réfléchir. C'est pour elle.

-Bien viens ma petite.

Sebastian s'assit à côté de Camille.

Le coiffeur coupait beaucoup, ce qui inquiétait Sebastian.

-Ces beaux cheveux, c'est un gâchis, me petite kitty. Ces nœuds que je ne pourrais plus te mettre.

-Je ne suis pas un chat, prends-en un si tu veux.

-Papa est allergique aux chats, je ne peux pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Papa a raison, tu devrais l'écouter.

-Kitty, tu sais à une époque bien avant que l'on t'adopte, papa me donnait des ordres, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

-Je sais papa m'en a parlé, vous avez rompu le pacte.

-Le pacte ? Quelle imagination a votre fille !

-Oui, ma petite kitty en a beaucoup.

Puis il fit un clin d'œil à sa fille.

La coupe de sa fille fini, Sebastian décida d'en profiter aussi.

Camille se leva et laissa sa place à son papa.

-Je coupe beaucoup ? demanda le coiffeur.

-Non un petit peu.

-Tu le fais pour faire plaisir à papa ? demanda kitty.

-Non ton père avait raison mais à y réfléchir je le veux aussi.

Le coiffeur fini et Sebastian paya.

Une fois sortie du salon de coiffure, Camille s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé papa, j'ai parlé du pacte en dehors de la maison. Je ne dois pas parler de démon ou de pacte ailleurs que dans la maison.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il a cru que tu avais de l'imagination.

-Tu ne veux pas travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre papa ? demanda Camille.

-Non je suis content de ne pas travailler. Mon plus grand travail c'est de prendre soin de ton père. J'ai largement vécu dans ma vie pour me poser maintenant.

-Mais tu dépends de papa du coup ? Tu ferais quoi si papa te quittait ? demanda Camille.

-Papa ne me quittera pas et puis j'ai ma maison en enfer.

-Je voudrais bien y aller, tu crois que papa voudra ?

-Oui mais papa doit pouvoir prendre un congé pour cela. Mais il ferait pour toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu es comme une épouse alors ?

-Oui je suis le futur époux de papa. Je m'occupe de lui, toi et de sa maison. En fait, ton père ne m'a jamais payé, il devait cependant.

-Tu n'as jamais pris l'âme de papa ?

-Non je voulais au début puis je ne pouvais plus après, si cela devait lui ôter la vie, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne demandes pas d'argent à papa maintenant ?

-Non, papa me paye autrement. On se dépêche, je dois m'excuser auprès de papa.

Une fois rentré au manoir, Camille fonca dans le bureau de son père.

Ciel s'était endormi sur sa pile de feuille.

-Papa est mort tu crois ?

-Non il dort juste. Il faut dire que son travail est ennuyant. Si ton père était mort, je le réanimerais, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian prit Ciel et l'amena vers sa chambre.

Il le posa sur son lit et lui dit :

-Dors bien mon amour. Je m'excuse, on en reparlera quand tu seras réveillé.

Puis il laissa Ciel dans les bras de morphées.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ciel se réveilla dans son lit.

-Je n'étais pas dans mon bureau ?

Il se leva et parti à la recherche de sa fille et de Sebastian.

-Ils doivent être rentrer, on est 20h00 passé.

Il les trouva dans le salon en train de discuter.

Sebastian tenait dans ses bras, Camille, qui l'écoutait parler.

-Et comment tu as dit à papa que tu l'aimais ?

-Cela date kitty, il était jeune.

Sebastian remarqua Ciel l'invita à les rejoindre.

-Regarde kitty, papa est réveillé. Tu viens nous rejoindre ?

Ciel les rejoint et embrassa Sebastian.

-Merci de m'avoir couché. Je tombais de sommeil sur toute cette paperasse.

Puis il remarqua la coupe de Sebastian.

-Tu as coupé ? Je dois m'excuser d'être égoïste et de vouloir t'imposer mes goûts. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et je n'ai plus rien à t'ordonner.

-Je dois m'excuser aussi, tu avais raison, je devais couper un peu, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il dit à l'oreille de Ciel :

-Si tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras me priver de sexe, tu as tort. On sait tous les deux que tu ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Ciel vira rouge.

-Papa, tout va bien ? demanda Camille.

-Oui, ton papa me faisait un compliment.

Puis il fit de gros yeux à Sebastian.

-Oui je lui faisais un compliment et papa est gêné.

Puis il s'approcha de nouveau et lui chuchota :

-Tu seras encore plus gêné tout à l'heure quand je te prendrais dans tous les sens.

-Il est temps de dormir Camille, je vais te coucher.

Ciel coucha Camille.

-Papa, on pourra aller voir la maison de papa en enfer ?

-Oui quand je pourrais prendre des vacances, on ira. Bonne nuit.

Ciel regagna sa chambre et trouva Sebastian qui l'attendait.

-Camille m'a demandé pour la maison en enfer.

-Elle veut sûrement voir mon monde.

-Elle ne risque rien là-bas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je protégerai son âme et la tienne.

-Tu m'as mis dans l'embarras tout à l'heure.

-Oui mais kitty n'a rien entendu. J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre dans tous les sens.

Puis Sebastian s'approcha, entoura Ciel de ses bras et défit le bouton de son pantalon et sa braguette.

Il allait glisser sa main dedans quand Ciel le stoppa.

-Stop.

-Tu en as envie aussi, ne me demandes pas de stopper.

-Tu m'obéis toujours malgré la fin du pacte. J'aime bien te contrôler à ma guise.

Puis il retira sa main et se tourna vers Sebastian.

-Quoi que je dise, tu le ferais non ?

-Oui tout ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir. Tout ce qui te comble, le moindre désir que je peux combler.

-Tu es totalement à moi, mais personne ne le sait. Cela va changer à présent. Puis Ciel se dirigea vers un meuble, en ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti une boite.

-Ciel, ce n'est pas ?

Puis Ciel se dirigea Sebastian et se baissa.

-Ciel, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

-Tais-toi et écoute-moi.

Sebastian ne dit plus un mot.

-Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Nous avons une fille et un avenir ensemble. Veux-tu devenir mon époux ?

-Oui mais à deux conditions.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Ciel.

-Relèves toi déjà.

Ciel se leva et Sebastian prit sa main. Il l'emmena sur le lit et lui dit :

-J'accepte si je peux faire ce que je veux tant que je veux et si je te transforme en démon. Les humains vieillissent et je ne veux pas que tu meures et me laisse seul.

-J'accepte mais tu ne me transformeras qu'après le mariage et je peux refuser des fois, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as envie de refuser là ? Sois honnête.

Ciel ne pouvait pas mentir et Sebastian le savait.

Sebastian glissa de nouveau sa main dans le pantalon de Ciel.

-Si tu le fais, ne me décois pas, je suis impitoyable sur tes performances.

-Je t'ai déjà déçu ? demanda Sebastian en poussant Ciel à s'allonger sur le lit.

-Non mais il y a un début à tout.

-Il n'y aura jamais de début là-dessus. Je te satisferai toujours. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Ciel obéit, le seul domaine ou Sebastian pouvait lui donner des ordres, c'était bien au lit.


	41. Chapter 41

Camille se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit.

Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar.

Elle se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait le plus en sécurité la chambre de ses parents.

Sebastian ne dormait pas, il observait son petit chaton dormir.

Mais il arrivait aussi à repérer la présence de sa kitty à proximité.

Il sorti du lit, enfila un pantalon et ouvrit la porte.

Kitty hésitait à frapper.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar kitty ?

-Papa, comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Je sais ou tu es et ton père aussi. Tout ce que j'aime est repérable à distance.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible, je peux venir avec vous ? demanda kitty.

Sebastian réfléchit, Ciel ne serait pas d'accord.

-Je vais réveiller papa et lui demander.

Il alla donc voir Ciel et le réveilla.

-On est en plein milieu de la nuit, tu abuses !

-Ce n'est pas pour cela, kitty veut venir avec nous, elle a fait un cauchemar.

-Tu sais ce que j'en pense, si elle vient une fois, elle viendra tout le temps, répondit Ciel.

-Cette fois uniquement.

-D'accord.

Ciel cherchait ses vêtements.

Sebastian les trouva par terre et lui donna.

-Tiens.

Il alla chercher kitty.

-Viens, mais uniquement cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois, je te recoucherai.

-Merci papa.

Camille s'installa dans le lit de ses parents.

-Kitty, tu veux nous raconter ton cauchemar ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, si tu veux nous raconter ma puce.

-Eh bien, j'étais poursuivi par des démons qui voulait me manger. Je ne pouvais pas leur échapper et ils avaient des couteaux et des fourchettes géantes.

-Je pense que cela vient des gâteaux que papa te fait. Sebastian, plus de gâteaux pour l'instant. Quant aux couteaux et fourchettes géantes, je ne comprends pas. Elle ne t'a jamais vu tuer quelqu'un.

-Pas forcément, chaton. Les cauchemars n'ont pas de logique en soi. Tu aimes mes gâteaux, ma petite kitty ?

-Oui papa.

-On sait que tu ne veux pas en parler encore et que tu le feras quand tu voudras mais je crois que c'est une façon d'exprimer ta peur envers les autres démons que papa.

-Tu te la joue psychanalyste maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai lu quelques livres sur le sujet quand tu étais jeune. Tu ne te souviens pas au début quand tu te réveillais toutes les nuits ?

-Si mais c'est différent d'un traumatisme, répondit Ciel.

-Pas tant que cela. C'était aussi un traumatisme dans ton cas, chaton.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ?

-Oui kitty.

-Bien sûr, ma puce.

Puis Camille se rendormit ainsi que Ciel.

Le matin, Ciel se réveilla.

Camille elle dormait contre son père.

-Toi qui voulait un chat, je crois que ta fille est plus collante.

-Je ne peux avoir de chat, tu es allergique.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu sais, répondit Ciel.

Puis il se leva et croisa May Linn qui cherchait Camille.

-Jeune maitre, je ne trouve pas Camille.

-Elle est avec nous.

Puis il prit sa fille et la donna à May Linn.

-Que faisait-elle dans votre chambre ?

-Elle a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

-Je vois, je vais la recoucher.

Sebastian se leva à son tour.

-Tu crois qu'elle nous le dira un jour ?

-Ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec des démons ? Oui mais pas de suite, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne peux rien faire sans savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Tu l'aides déjà beaucoup, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne peux même pas l'aider à se changer, pourquoi c'est May Linn qui l'aide ?

-Parce que c'est une femme, comme Elisabeth qui est mieux placée pour la comprendre.

-Je pourrais l'aider en me bandant les yeux.

-Non il y a des trucs que tu ne peux pas faire, répondit Ciel.

-Toi je t'aidais.

-Je suis un homme, ce n'est pas du tout pareil, répondit Ciel.

-Je t'aide toujours d'ailleurs mais autrement.

-Si j'avais été une fille, tu aurais hésité à te déclarer ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas. Dans un sens, c'est bien que tu sois un homme surtout physiquement. Le sexe sans conséquence, cela a du bon.

-Et si j'avais été une fille avec les conséquences ? demanda Ciel.

-Eh bien j'aurai sûrement assumé mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors tant mieux.

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec une pactisante ?

-Non tu es le premier pactisant avec qui je couchais. Je ne m'abaissais pas à coucher avec des humains avant cela, répondit Sebastian.

-Un démon peut avoir un enfant avec une femme humaine ?

-Je ne pense pas, enfin je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Si cela est le cas, je ne ferai d'enfant avec personne.

-Et c'est quoi un enfant humain ou démon ? demanda Ciel.

-Les deux sans doute. On baise encore ce soir ?

-Tu me demandes ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant.

-C'est quoi mon genre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais très bien, tu t'approches de moi.

-Ah et je fais quoi après ? dit Sebastian en s'approchant.

-Tu me pousses sur le lit et tu m'immobilises comme si je t'appartenais.

Ciel poussa Sebastian et l'immobilisa.

-C'est exact.

-Et tu me dis un truc du genre « laisse-moi te baiser ce soir ».

-C'est exact, je devrais devenir moins prévisible et changer de méthode.

-Et si c'était moi qui devenais moins prévisible ? demanda Ciel.

-Explique-moi plus en détail.

-Tu serai d'accord pour m'attacher ? demanda Ciel.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu as bien entendu. Je veux être à toi totalement.

-Tu es déjà à moi, Ciel. Tu veux vraiment que je t'attache ?

-Oui je le veux. Mais je veux aussi pouvoir contrôler.

-Contrôler ? Arrêter tu veux dire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je veux pouvoir arrêter quand je veux.

-Très bien si petit chaton le veut, j'exaucerai vos souhaits. Je vais changer d'approche ce soir.

-Ah bon ? Et comment vas-tu faire ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est une surprise.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla à sa routine habituelle.


	42. Chapter 42

Sebastian allait lire une histoire à kitty.

-Tu veux laquelle ? demanda Ciel.

Ciel ne lisait pas d'histoire.

-Tu ne voudrais pas lui lire avec moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non c'est plus ton truc. Camille, tu veux que papa te lise quoi, le petit chaperon rouge ?

-Non je veux une histoire inventée par papa.

-Une histoire inventée par papa ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je ne lis pas ce genre d'histoire sans intérêt à ma petite kitty.

-Il y a quoi dans tes histoires inventées ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est vrai que tu ne les as jamais entendues.

-Ce sont des histoires normales ou douteuses ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi douteuses ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que tu vis depuis plus longtemps que moi et tu as vu et vécu beaucoup de choses douteuses.

-Ce sont des histoires normales, n'est-ce pas ma kitty ?

-Oui papa, les histoires de papa sont les meilleures.

-Alors super papa, tu veux bien me raconter ton histoire ? demanda Ciel avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Bien sûr, ce soir je vais te raconter l'histoire du chat et de la souris.

-Le titre a l'air classique, dit Ciel.

-Juste le titre. Je continu.

Sebastian commenca son histoire.

**Il était une fois une souris qui travaillait dans un bar gay.**

-Attends un bar gay, tu es sérieux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui kitty sait ce que c'est un bar, ne t'en fais pas. N'est-ce pas kitty ?

-Oui je sais aussi que je ne peux pas y aller avant d'être majeur et qu'il y a des gens comme vous.

-Cela commence bien, dit Ciel.

Puis Sebastian continua son histoire.

**La souris venait de perdre son partenaire de vie, une autre souris.**

**En effet, son partenaire avait été mangé par un chat. **

**Un meurtre d'une grande tristesse pour la souris.**

**La souris se changeait donc les idées et de nombreuses souris venaient le draguer mais cette souris rejetait tout le monde.**

**Un soir, une souris vient le draguer, c'était une fille.**

-La souris est gay, papa. Il va la rejeter sûrement.

-Elle n'est pas normale ton histoire, Sebastian.

-Attends d'entendre la suite, chaton, répondit Sebastian.

**La souris rejeta net l'autre souris fille mais elle insista.**

**La souris se dit qu'il devait peut-être lui donner sa chance, alors il bût avec elle.**

**Il finit par aller chez elle et passa la nuit avec, enfin dans l'intention.**

**La souris n'était pas attirée par les souris femelles mais seulement par les souris mâles et même en ayant beaucoup bu, il ne pouvait se forcer.**

-Comme papa avec Elisabeth.

-C'est exact ma puce, mais cette histoire ne parle de nous.

**La souris femelle s'énerva et jeta à la porte la souris mâle.**

**« Pauvre de moi, j'ai perdu mon compagnon et je suis tout seul. »**

**Il ne voyait pas un chat qui rodait dans le coin et le chassait.**

**En effet, il avait beaucoup bu et ne marchait plus droit déjà.**

**Le chat sorti de nulle part fonca sur la pauvre souris sans défense.**

**« Je vais te manger. »**

**« Non me mangez pas ! »**

**Le chat s'apprêtait à manger la soirée quand un autre chat lui dit :**

**« Ne le mange pas. »**

**« Tu es qui toi ?**

**« C'est mon territoire, j'ai le droit à toutes les souris ici. »**

**Le chat avait un cache œil, c'était le signe qu'il faisait partie de la mafia des chats.**

-La mafia des chats, tu es sérieux ? Remarque cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. dit Ciel.

-Papa, il va le manger ?

**Le chat lâcha la souris et la laissa à l'autre chat.**

**« Je m'incline, chef de la mafia des chats. »**

**Le chat s'en alla et l'autre chat vint vers la souris.**

**La souris avait peur du chat et le supplia de ne pas le manger.**

**« Je vous supplie de ne pas manger ! Je suis mauvais très mauvais à manger. »**

**Le chat regarda la souris et lui dit :**

**« Je ne te mangerai pas, je l'ai promis à ton compagnon. »**

**La souris étonnée, lui répondit :**

**« Vous avez mangé mon compagnon ? »**

**« Non mais je sais qui l'a mangé. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver mais il m'a fait promettre que tu ne sois pas mangé et m'a demandé de te protéger. »**

**« Cela n'a plus de sens de vivre alors qu'il n'est plus là, je préfère être manger. Mangez-moi ! »**

**« Non je vais te donner une bonne raison de vivre, petite souris. »**

**Puis le chat frotta son nez contre la souris.**

**« Je t'aime bien petite souris, je te protégerai et je peux être ton compagnon. »**

**« Si c'est une blague, mangez-moi directement. »**

**« Le chat refrotta son nez contre la souris et lui proposa :**

**« Tu veux que je te ramène ? »**

**La souris accepta.**

**Le chat la ramena dans sa maison.**

**« Bonne nuit, petite souris. »**

-Fin de l'histoire, bonne nuit kitty.

-Le chat devient le compagnon de la souris ? demanda Camille.

-En acceptant de monter sur le chat, je pense que oui.

-Je veux une vraie fin, on ne sait même pas si la souris finie avec le chat, dit Ciel.

-Tu vois qu'elle est normale mon histoire, en plus elle t'a intéressée.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Ciel referma la porte.

-Le chat peut manger la souris ce soir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je le savais, tu t'es servi de nos vies pour créer ton histoire. Un bar, la mafia, ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les enfants.

-Vraiment ? Kitty comprend et apprécie. Alors tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

-A quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha et plaqua Ciel contre le mur.

-Si je peux te manger ce soir, comme le chat.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui lis pas des contes classiques ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont aucun sens, tout court. D'ailleurs, quand tu as parlé du petit chaperon, cela m'a donné des envies.

-Comme ? demanda Ciel.

-Te prendre dans une forêt isolée, contre un arbre.

-Il n'est pas censé le manger le petit chaperon ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour apprécier son repas, il peut le déguster dans tous les sens du terme. Et le mieux est encore d'entrer en lui avant.

-C'est terriblement indécent ce que tu dis.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et une fois que Ciel ouvrit la bouche, il y entra sa langue.

Ciel joignit la sienne.

-Alors je peux te manger ce soir ?

Cie réfléchit.

-Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as peut-être pas totalement convaincu. Pourquoi devrais-je laisser le loup me baiser ce soir ?

-Parce que le loup t'aime ? C'est une raison suffisante non ?

-Et j'aime aussi le loup. Tu m'as convaincu, répondit Ciel.


	43. Chapter 43

Ciel avait pris un congé et toute la famille était en enfer.

Camille n'était jamais venu en enfer mais Ciel et Sebastian savait que son passé était lié avec des démons.

Ne voulant pas la forcer à en parler, ils n'avaient jamais insisté.

Ils attendaient que cela vienne d'elle-même.

-C'est grand ton manoir, papa. Plus grand que celui de papa.

-Sebastian vit en enfer, il peut créer tout ce qu'il veut. Sur terre, ma puce, on ne peut pas.

-Tu peux choisir la chambre que tu veux, kitty. Ici il n'y a pas de prix, sur terre oui.

Camille essaya toutes les chambres et se décida.

-Je veux celle-là.

-Celle en face de la nôtre ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as le choix et tu prends celle juste en face ? Tu es sûr. Prends le temps de choisir, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il chuchota à Ciel à l'oreille :

-Ce serait dommage qu'elle nous entende quand on jouera ensemble ce soir.

-Oui je prends celle-là, répondit Camille.

-Tu veux voir la pièce à peluches à papa ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, montres-là moi.

Puis Sebastian ouvrit la porte et Camille vu une avalanche de peluche.

-A défaut que ton père ne veuille pas de chat, je compense.

-J'y suis allergique, je n'y peux rien, répondit Ciel.

-Il y a d'autres pièces intéressantes ? demanda Camille.

-Oui la pièce avec les costumes.

-Ne lui montres pas.

-Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, on pourrait reprendre un costume pour ce soir.

Puis il chuchota de nouveau :

-Si je dois te kidnapper et t'attacher, il faut mieux que je sois un kidnappeur non ? Je te kidnapperai pour avoir une rancon de tes parents riches et je profiterai de toi.

Ciel lui répondit, chuchotant aussi :

-Et je finirai par apprécier de me faire kidnapper.

-Cela m'excite déjà Ciel.

Camille elle les regardait.

-Pourquoi tu souris papa ? Papa t'a dit un truc drôle ?

-Oui papa a dit un truc qui m'a plu, ma puce.

-Je veux voir la pièce.

Sebastian lui montra et Camille demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as tous ses costumes papa ?

-Je devais me déguiser pour un contrat avant papa. Je devais me faire passer pour d'autres gens pour tuer des gens. Je les avais gardés en souvenir et ils sont encore utile.

-Oui très utile, dit Ciel.

Au dîner, Camille demanda :

-Tu es déjà venu ici papa ?

-Oui avant.

-On n'a pas essayé de voler ton âme ? demanda Camille.

-Non kitty, je veille sur l'âme de papa et la tienne.

-Merci, papa.

-De rien kitty.

-Tu sais on va veiller sur toi, ma puce et quand tu voudras nous raconter, on t'écoutera.

-Merci papa.

Puis Camille quitta la table et alla faire un câlin à Ciel.

-Et moi je n'y ai pas le droit ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si bien sûr.

Puis Camille alla vers Sebastian.

-Dis donc toi qui ne voulait pas être père. Tu sembles apprécier.

-Il est vrai que je ne prévoyais pas d'avoir une petite kitty mais je l'aime beaucoup. Tu aimes ton papa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui j'aime aussi mon autre papa.

-Papa t'aime aussi, répondit Ciel.

Puis Camille couchée, Il était temps de jouer à un autre jeu.

Ciel dormait, enfin faisait semblant.

Avec Sebastian, ils avaient imaginé un scénario.

Ciel dormait donc et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

L'excitation le gagnait, peu à peu qu'il entendait les pas se rapprocher près du lit.

Sebastian lui aussi s'exciter de la situation. Il portait une tenue sombre et une cagoule sur le visage.

Il s'approcha du lit et monta dessus.

Il s'approcha de Ciel et l'immobilisa.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Tu vas gentiment me suivre.

-Lâchez-moi. Mes parents peuvent vous payer.

-Je ne veux pas que ton argent, mais toi aussi.

Puis il attacha ses mains avec une cravate et mit un bandeau sur ses yeux.

-Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal. Mes parents paieront la rancon.

-On verra cela, suis-moi.

Puis il forca Ciel à le suivre dans une autre pièce.


	44. Chapter 44

Ciel était dans une chambre très éloignée de celle de leur fille.

Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle croit à un vrai kidnapping, après tout elle semblait savoir utiliser des armes.

Ciel était attaché aux niveaux des mains et avait toujours les yeux bandés.

-Mes parents paieront. Ne me faites pas de mal. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune.

Puis Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel.

-S'ils ne payent pas, je te tue. Mais je compte profiter de toi de toute façon.

-Je vous en supplie, non !

Sebastian retira son bandeau des yeux.

-Monsieur le ravisseur, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de moi.

Sebastian était à visage découvert.

-Ciel, tu es censé avoir peur de moi. Je t'ai kidnappé.

-Tu ne fais pas du tout peur, désolé. Je gâche un peu le scénario.

Sebastian posa ses lèvres celles de Ciel.

-Tu es une victime beaucoup trop consentante. En plus, vus ton vécu, c'est peut-être déplacé comme scénario.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis attaché, tu peux profiter de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Laissons tomber ce scénario et baisons.

-Baises-moi Sebastian, c'est un ordre. Tout de suite.

-Ne parles pas comme cela à un kidnappeur menaçant.

-Tu n'effraierai même pas un vrai enfant kidnappé, se moqua Ciel.

-Ah bon ?

Puis il renversa Ciel au sol.

-Je vais te montrer qui commande.

Il ouvrit sa braguette et sorti son sexe.

-Suces-moi gamin insolent.

-Mais je n'ai jamais fait cela, monsieur le kidnappeur.

En réponse, Sebastian releva Ciel et le forca à avaler.

-Si tu fais bien, je serai clément pour la suite.

Sebastian poussait la tête de Ciel pour qu'il la mette jusqu'au fond de bouche.

-Fais l'effort au moins, tu pourrais y prendre goût.

Ciel sentait le sexe de Sebastian durcir.

-Prépares toi à tout avaler.

Puis Sebastian jouit dans la bouche de Ciel.

Il se retira.

-Tu as partout, tu as apprécié ?

-Oui monsieur le kidnappeur.

-Sebastian, pas monsieur le kidnappeur.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous dénonce ? Vous ne devriez pas me donner votre nom.

-Tu ne me dénoncera pas, tu vas même vouloir rester.

-Vous rêvez, répondit Ciel.

-Tu vas tellement aimer que tu seras accros au sexe avec moi, gamin.

Puis Sebastian défit la chemise de nuit et l'ouvrit.

-Quel beau corps tu as jeune homme.

Puis commenca à toucher son sexe.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Tu vas vraiment apprécier.

Il commenca à masturber Ciel et commenca à le toucher un peu partout.

Il arriva au-dessus de son ventre et l'embrassa un peu partout.

-Pour une victime, tu ne te plains pas.

-Désolé, Sebastian. C'est juste que je ne peux pas faire semblant de détester.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

Puis il glissa sa langue, bien plus haut.

-Tu deviens dur en bas, mais je vais tenter de produite le même effet ici.

Sebastian glissa sa langue sur son téton, puis l'autre.

Ciel gémissait bruyamment.

-Tu aimes vraiment quand je fais cela.

Puis il stoppa et descendit plus bas.

-Je vais te rendre l'appareil.

Sebastian prit le sexe de Ciel dans sa bouche.

Ciel était déjà bien dur, il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir.

-Sebastian, je viens.

Et Sebastian avala tout.

Il se retira et commenca à doigtait Ciel.

-Ca va rentrer tout seul, je paris.

Puis il continua jusqu'à que Ciel soit détendu.

-Je vais te baiser.

Puis il rentra sec dans Ciel.

-C'était peut-être un peu brusque non ?

-Non tout va bien. Baisez-moi monsieur le kidnappeur.

Sebastian donnait des violents vas et vient dans Ciel.

Ciel semblait apprécier le fait d'être attaché et de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la situation.

-Je veux monter sur toi, aide-moi.

Sebastian aida Ciel à se placer sur lui et continua son mouvement.

-Je ne peux rien faire, c'est embêtant. Embrasse-moi.

Sebastian s'exécuta.

-J'aime bien te voir dans cet état, moi en toi, attaché sans ne pouvoir rien faire.

-J'aime bien aussi te donner le contrôle sur moi, répondit Ciel.

-Mets-toi sur le dos.

Sebastian prit Ciel par derrière avec une totale dominance sur lui.

Puis il commenca à le masturber.

-C'est la seconde fois, j'ai déjà …

-jouis ? Oui mais je vais t'aider à le refaire.

Sebastian continua de le masturber jusqu'à qu'il jouisse encore.

Puis il finit par jouir de nombreuses fois grâce à Sebastian.

Ciel s'endormit par terre.

Sebastian se prit et le ramena dans leur chambre.

Le bruit avait réveillé kitty.

Elle sorti de sa chambre.

-Tu devrais dormir, kitty. On est 3h00 du matin. Va te coucher.

-J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui été entré dans le manoir.

-Non kitty, avec ton père on a été dans une autre pièce mais il s'est endormi, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous ne dormiez pas dans votre chambre ? Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Papa ne voudrait pas. Va te recoucher.

-Lis-moi une histoire avant.

-D'accord, laisses-moi coucher papa avant.

Sebastian déposa Ciel sur le lit, le recouvrit et s'en alla.

Il alla dans la chambre de Camille et lui inventa une histoire.

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla seul.

-Ou est Sebastian ?

Puis il sorti de la chambre et le trouva dans la chambre de leur fille.

-Il fini toujours pas rester avec elle, après ses histoires.

Il entra dans la chambre de Camille et vit Sebastian.

-Tu m'as ramené merci. Tu t'es encore endormi avec ta kitty.

-Oui je voulais revenir mais elle s'est effondrée de sommeil sur moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la réveiller.

Ciel rejoignit Sebastian et se glissa auprès de lui.

-Je ne nous voyais pas dans cette situation un jour, mais c'est plaisant.

-Oui vraiment. On est une famille, répondit Sebastian.


	45. Chapter 45

Ciel de retour sur terre avait décidé de lui aussi donner un surnom à Sebastian mais il ne semblait pas lui plaire.

Pourtant Ciel l'aimait bien et Sebastian lui avait bien imposé le sien alors il comptait faire pareil.

-Je n'aime pas, cesses de m'appeler comme cela.

-Mais enfin mon lapin, tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Ciel.

-Non le nom du chien c'était limite déjà alors mon lapin. Ciel, vous savez que je n'aime que les chats.

Camille très observatrice observait beaucoup ses parents adoptifs.

-Pourquoi papa te vouvoie et te tutoie des fois ? demanda Camille.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui ai dit de choisir mais il le fait toujours.

-J'aime bien le mélange subtil entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, kitty.

-Par contre tu n'acceptes pas mon surnom pour toi, répondit Ciel.

-Parce que je n'aime pas les lapins et regardes-moi bien, j'ai une tête de lapin ?

Ciel fixa Sebastian.

-Non mais moi je n'ai pas la tête d'un chaton non plus. Tu devrais être flatté que tu sois assez spécial.

-C'est faux, tu as la tête d'un chaton.

-Non et si tu dis que je suis mignon, je te tue ! répondit Ciel.

Sebastian s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Si tu es si mignon. Tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi.

-Je trouverai peut-être mieux, plaisanta Ciel.

-Tu vas voir si tu trouves mieux, essaie donc.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Sinon …

Puis Sebastian approcha son visage de celui de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-Sinon tu m'embrasses ? C'est léger pour un démon venu de l'enfer.

-Non tu ne peux pas me tuer de toute façon.

Camille les rejoignit et demanda à Sebastian :

-Vraiment papa, on ne peut pas tuer un démon ?

-Non ma petite kitty. Et si je le savais je ne dirai pas à papa comment le faire.

-Tu tuerai papa ? demanda Camille.

-Non ma puce, j'aime trop papa et puis je peux lui faire de la peine autrement.

-Et comment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je vais travailler.

Camille suivait de cours avec un précepteur privé.

Sebastian aurait bien voulu le faire mais il s'occupait déjà de la cuisine, de l'entretien d'un manoir entier et de son compagnon.

Il était méfiant cependant et avait tendance à vérifier que tout se passe bien.

Aujourd'hui encore ne faisais pas exception.

Il frappa puis entra.

-Tiens quel surprise, votre père. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda le précepteur.

-Bien, je viens vérifier que tout se passe bien. Tout va bien kitty ?

-Oui papa mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir tous les jours.

-Monsieur, si vous doutez de mes compétences ? Je peux vous rassurer.

-Ce ne sont pas vos compétences que je doute mais vous êtes un homme.

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ? demanda le précepteur.

-Je ne veux pas que ma petite kitty soit en danger.

Ciel arriva sans frapper.

-Lapin, tu abuses à venir tous les jours. Excusez-le et ne partez pas surtout. On a déjà 4 personnes qui sont partis à cause de ta paranoïa. Ta fille a 10 et ce gars-là est plus bien plus vieux.

-Tu crois que tout le monde est gentil, peut-être ? Et pas de mon lapin. Appelle-moi mon chat plutôt ou bébé.

-Non je reste sur mon lapin. Cesses ta paranoïa. Ne lui fait pas peur au point qu'il veuille s'en aller, répondit Ciel.

-Ils avaient peur de moi les autres ?

-Oui ils se sont tous enfuient en me disant que tu leur faisais peur et qu'ils souhaitaient démissionner.

Camille se leva et demanda à son père :

-Papa, ne viens plus, je te l'interdis !

-Enfin kitty, tu ne peux pas.

-Si je peux, laisses-moi étudier, occupes toi de papa.

Ciel prit la main de Sebastian et sorti de la pièce avec lui.

-Etudies bien ma puce. Je ferai en sorte d'occuper papa.

Camille reprit donc son cours.

Dans le couloir, Ciel tentait de rassurer Sebastian.

-Lapin, fais lui confiance. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des prédateurs sexuels. Sauf toi peut-être.

-Je refuse que tu m'appelles comme cela.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller au milieu de la discussion.

-Si je peux, répondit Sebastian.

-Enfin lapin, tu prends mal les choses.

La journée passa et pas de trace de Sebastian.

Ils n'étaient pas venus voir Ciel après leur discussion.

Kitty alla voir Ciel et lui demanda :

-Il va revenir papa ?

-Oui il n'irait pas loin, il tient trop à nous. Tu sais papa parait calme mais il sait se montrer compliqué à vivre. On va le chercher sinon on n'aura pas à manger ce soir. Je dépens de papa sur beaucoup de choses.

Ils se mirent donc à la recherche de Sebastian.

Pas dans la cuisine, ni la salle de bain des employés. Il n'était pas non plus dans leur chambre.

-Essayons la bibliothèque alors.

Mais personne non plus.

-Il est dans notre coin secret, je t'y emmène papa.

-Votre coin secret ? Il ne m'en a pas parler.

-C'est normal, c'est notre secret entre papa et moi.

Camille emmena Ciel dans le jardin.

Elle le mena au coin détente de la véranda.

Sebastian se reposait dans la véranda dans le hamac.

-Papa, on te cherchait.

-Kitty, viens me rejoindre.

Sebastian tendit les mains à Camille qui le rejoignit.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiétais. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis des heures.

-Je t'aurai préparé à manger ce soir et à ma petite kitty aussi.

-Tu as l'air de m'en vouloir. C'est encore à cause du surnom ?

-Non je m'en veux à moi-même. Je vais trop loin. Désolé kitty, je ne viendrais plus vous déranger mais s'il agit bizarrement avec toi, dis-le moi, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est vraiment votre endroit secret ?

-Oui quand je veux être tranquille avec kitty, je viens ici.

-Tu te souviens quand j'étais fâché et que j'étais venu me cacher ici ?

-Oui je m'en souviens, répondit Sebastian.

Camille décida de descendre et de laisser ses parents seuls.

-Je rentre.

-Fais attention en rentrant, dit Sebastian.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Oui, viens.

Puis il lui tendit ses mains.

-Je suis désolé, je peux arrêter si tu n'aimes pas.

-Je t'autorise mon chat ou bébé. Nous pouvons aussi en rester à mon prénom aussi.

-Je choisis bébé. Bébé, tu me pardonnes ?

-Bien sûr, tu es lourd parfois et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de la peine volontairement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu me promets de laisser tranquille le précepteur de Camille ?

-Oui je promets sauf s'il agit mal.

-Pauvre kitty, elle aura du mal avec ton côté surprotecteur.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à protéger ce que l'on aime. J'en fais autant pour toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je t'aime bébé.

-Je vous aime petit chaton.


	46. Chapter 46

Depuis quelques temps, Camille semblait perturbée ou du moins semblait réfléchir.

Sebastian l'avait remarqué et s'en inquiétait.

Il décida d'en parler à Ciel.

-Kitty semble soucieuse, tu crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, tu crois que son précepteur a osé … ?

-Mais non tu es paranoïaque. Elle nous l'aurait dit. Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

-Ben j'ai essayé mais elle me répond toujours que tout va bien, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais essayer de lui en parler.

Ciel quitta son bureau et alla dans la chambre de Camille.

Camille lisait.

-Ma puce, si tu as un souci, tu peux m'en parler.

-Tout va bien papa.

-Vraiment ? Il s'est passé quelque chose en enfer ? Ton père s'inquiète aussi, tu sais, répondit Ciel.

-Non mais disons que j'ai entendus et vus quelque chose que vous faisiez.

-Que l'on faisait ? demanda Ciel.

Puis il se souvenu de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Ah tu as entendus ce que l'on faisait ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai cru que tu étais en danger mais quand j'ai vu que c'était papa, je n'ai pas compris.

-Ma puce, on va t'expliquer, je vais chercher ton père.

Ciel quitta la chambre et reparti chercher Sebastian.

-Elle nous as vus et entendus, viens avec moi lui expliquer.

-Ah c'est donc pour cela qu'elle semblait soucieuse. Elle a cru que quelqu'un t'enlevait réellement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non elle t'a reconnu mais il faut expliquer pourquoi tu faisais cela avec moi.

-Elle semblait être familière avec les armes par chance, ce n'était pas un vrai kidnappeur.

Puis Ils allèrent expliquer à Camille.

-Ma puce, quand on est adulte et en couple, on a parfois envie de s'amuser.

-Oui, papa s'est déguisé parce que papa lui a demandé et concernant ce que tu as vus …

Sebastian se perdait dans ses explications.

-Tu dois d'abord savoir que papa ne m'agressait pas.

-Mais tu criais sur papa et il était attaché, pourquoi ? demanda Camille.

-Parce que je lui ai demandé mais cela ne se fait qu'entre adultes consentants, ma puce.

-Oui si les deux personnes sont d'accord, les gens qui sont ensemble peuvent avoir envie de s'amuser. Cela t'a inquiétée ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'ai entendu des cris et j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'enlevait. Je suis donc allée voir et j'ai vus papa et toi.

-Je ne laisserai jamais personne agressé papa, tu le sais. Je suis désolé que l'on t'ait inquiété. Mais saches que si tu entends papa criait, ce ne sera pas que je lui ferai mal, mais plutôt du bien.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser tout. Tu vois, ma puce, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Papa ne risque rien et toi non plus. Ne nous le caches plus quand quelque chose te tracasse.

-Merci papa mais pourquoi papa était un kidnappeur ? Tu n'as pas été kidnappé quand tu étais jeune ?

-Si mais c'est différent là c'est papa.

-Oui c'est très différent de ce qu'a vécu ton père. Ne me caches plus quand quelque chose t'inquiète et ne me mens plus, c'est compris ? demanda Sebastian.

Camille alla vers Sebastian et lui dit en lui faisant un câlin.

-Pardon papa.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer.

Sebastian prit sa fille et la prit sur ses genoux.

-Ne pleures pas, kitty.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce.

-Tu aurais fait quoi si papa avait été attaquer réellement ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je l'aurai poignardé.

-Ce sont les démons qui t'ont appris à poignarder quelqu'un ? Tu les as fuis pour cette raison ? demanda Ciel.

-Je les ai fuis parce que je ne voulais plus rester. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec eux. Ils ont tué mes parents.

-Je pourrais les retrouver facilement. Même sous forme humaine. C'est bien que tu nous en parles. Ils t'ont appris à voler et défendre ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je travaillais pour eux. Ils me forcaient à voler et tuer des fois, des gens.

-C'est horrible, dit Ciel.

-Oui exploiter des enfants, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Je compte bien leur dire deux mots. Ils vont regretter d'avoir fait du mal à ma petite kitty.

-Je ne veux pas que tu les chasses. Je suis bien avec vous. Je veux rester avec vous.

-Tu ne t'en iras pas, kitty. Tu resteras avec nous, pour toujours.

-Non, un jour tu vivras avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, répondit Ciel.

-Il va devoir me convaincre pour prendre ma kitty !

-Papa surprotecteur, on se calme. Viens. Continu de lire ma puce.

Ciel emmena Sebastian avec lui.

Il referma la porte.

-Cela en est fini de nos jeux, tu crois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas forcément, on devrait être plus discret et lui donner une chambre très éloignée de la nôtre quand on retournera en enfer. Des démons sur terre, il y en a beaucoup ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas à ma connaissance. A part ceux relié par des pactes et encore. On n'a pas de raison de rester sur terre, je doute que les autres démons tombent amoureux. Exploiter des enfants c'est immonde !

-Tu dis cela parce que c'est ta fille. Tu ne sauverais pas les autres enfants, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Votre monde est plus d'incompréhensions. Alors ce sera quoi le prochain jeu ?

Puis il s'approcha de Ciel et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi pas le livreur qui apporte un gros paquet ?

Ciel souriait et lui répondit :

-Et je devrais ouvrir ce gros paque et m'en occuper ?

-Oui peut-être même que tu aurais le droit à une récompense.

-Quel genre ? demanda Ciel.

-Le livreur te prendrait comme tu veux. Ou tu veux.

Ciel souriait.

-J'aime bien tes idées. Je le verrais quand ce livreur ?

-Quand tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai hâte alors.

-Il viendra bientôt alors, répondit Sebastian tout sourire.


	47. Chapter 47

C'était le 31 décembre.  
Ciel et Sebastian étaient inviter chez Elisabeth.  
Sebastian insistait pour que kitty mette une robe de princesse mais elle ne semblait pas d'accord.  
-Enfin ma petite kitty, tu dois la mettre.  
-Non, papa, je ne veux pas, je veux mettre un pantalon !  
-Un pantalon ? C'est pour les garcons. Toi tu es une adorable kitty et tu serais mignonne dans cette robe.  
-Je m'en fiche ! Je n'irai pas en robe !  
Ciel qui entendait du bruit vint voir ce qu'il se passait.  
-Ta fille n'est pas obligée de mettre une robe juste parce que c'est une fille, répondit Ciel.  
Puis il félicita kitty :  
-Camille, tu es une vraie féministe. Je ne t'encourage que vivement à t'opposer aux codes de la société.  
-Merci papa.  
-Enfin, mon petit chaton, elle serait terriblement mignonne.  
Ciel observa la robe. Elle était rose pâle, avec des nœuds blancs.  
-Elle est belle oui mais je suis d'accord avec Camille, un pantalon.  
-Si tu l'encourages, tu peux y aller en robe alors ? demanda Sebastian.  
-Pourquoi je devrais ?  
-Pour soutenir kitty dans son féminisme et puis me faire plaisir, à moi, répondit Sebastian.  
Ciel réfléchit puis répondit :  
-Camille, tu veux que papa le fasse pour te soutenir ?  
-Oui pour papa aussi.  
-D'accord mais bébé, je doute que la robe m'aille, répondit Ciel.  
Sebastian avait une solution toute trouvée.  
-Il reste celle que tu as porté une fois, tu te souviens ? Quand tu étais plus jeune.  
Sebastian parlait de la robe de Ciel avait mise pour se faire passer pour une jeune fille.  
-Oui je me souviens mais peut-être qu'elle ne me va plus depuis.  
Ciel l'espérait en fait.  
-Que dis-tu de l'essayer pour le vérifier ? Demanda Sebastian.  
Ciel essaya donc la robe et à son grand regret, elle lui allait toujours.  
-Tu es tellement mignon dedans, petit chaton.  
Puis il serra ses bras autour de lui.  
Kitty elle, avait mis un pantalon et une veste.  
Ses cheveux mi-longs lui donnaient l'air d'un garcon manqué.  
-Papa, tu es super.  
-Je vois déjà les remarques des autres, surtout de la part d'Alois et de Claude.  
-S'ils disent quelque chose de mal, je les ferai taire, petit chaton.  
-Commences déjà par me lâcher !  
Puis ils se mirent à route vers chez Elisabeth.  
Elisabeth avait invité Claude et Alois ainsi que Ciel, Sebastian et leur fille adoptive.  
Elisabeth était célibataire, elle n'avait donc personne à inviter.  
Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte quand Claude et Alois arrivaient en même temps.  
-Ciel, tes cheveux et cette robe, c'est mignon, dit Alois.  
-Oui si je puis me permettre, si je te croisais, je ne te raccompagnerais pas chez toi mais chez moi, dit Claude.  
Quand il vu le regard terrifiant de Sebastian, il s'expliqua rapidement.  
-Avant de me tuer, Sebastian, je plaisantais évidemment. Tu le sais non ?  
-A l'avenir, évites ce genre de plaisanterie. C'est de très mauvais goût pour quelqu'un qui va se marier, répondit Sebastian.  
-C'est exact mais je sais qu'il plaisante, répondit Alois.  
-Et si on entrait ? Sebastian, il plaisantait, calmes-toi.  
-Tu oublies ce qu'il a tenté il y a longtemps. Je préfère garder un œil sur lui.  
Ciel sonna donc et Elisabeth ouvrit.  
Elle remarqua directement la tenue de Ciel et la tenue de Camille.  
-Ciel, pourquoi tu as une robe et pourquoi votre fille à un pantalon et ces cheveux ? Vous les avez coupés, c'est un sacrilège !  
-C'est elle qui a voulu les coupés moi je ne voulais pas. Ce qui se passe, c'est que Ciel soutient notre fille féministe en cassant les codes, n'est-ce pas, chaton ? demanda Sebastian.  
-Oui, je la soutiens. On doit casser les codes. Je la trouve mieux comme cela.  
-Ils étaient magnifiques ses cheveux.  
-Elisabeth, je n'aime pas les cheveux longs et j'ai faim. Je veux entrer.  
-Oui bien sûr, entrez.  
Tout le monde entra donc et Elisabeth les laissa s'asseoir dans son grand salon.  
Sebastian se décida à lancer un sujet délicat pour Elisabeth du moins.  
-Vous n'avez pas de fiancé, mademoiselle Elisabeth ?  
-Pourquoi tu l'appelles encore mademoiselle et pourquoi tu la vouvoie ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Je le fais depuis le début, je devrais la tutoyer ?  
-Je ne préfère pas, Sebastian, répondit Elisabeth.  
-Je suis encore majordome, c'est un manque de respect.  
-Tu me tutoies bien moi, répondit Ciel.  
-C'est vrai mais petit chaton, mais nous sommes amants nous.  
-Pour te répondre, Sebastian, je n'ai pas de fiancé.  
-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez chaussure à votre pied un jour, dit Claude.  
-Oui un homme bien, répondit Alois.  
Puis Paula annonca qu'ils pouvaient venir à table.  
Claude et Alois se mirent à côté de l'un et l'autre. Ciel se mit à côté de Sebastian et Camille alla à côté d'Elisabeth.  
Le fait que Camille ne soit pas à côté était plutôt chanceux.  
Sebastian comptait bien attaquer discrètement.  
Il posa la main sur un genou de Ciel et tenta de remonter la robe.  
Ciel se doutait de la manœuvre et le stoppa.  
Il savait très bien qu'en le voyant dans cette tenue, il aurait des idées derrière la tête.  
Il prit sa main et joignit la sienne.  
-Tu ne feras rien de ce genre de chose ici, je te connais.  
-Tu ne me connais que trop bien mais c'est tentant, répondit Sebastian.  
-Si tu te tiens bien, je te récompenserai quand on rentrera.  
-Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas un chien tu sais, répondit Sebastian.  
-Pourtant tu lèves la queue facilement avec moi.  
-Je pourrais faire ce que je veux en rentrant ?  
-Oui tout ce que tu veux, tu pourras tout me demander, répondit Ciel.  
-D'accord.  
Camille discutait avec Elisabeth.  
-Tu veux te marier Elisabeth ?  
-Camille, je ne suis pas sûr.  
-Nous on va se marier dès que je serai majeur et je vous invite tous.  
-Vous allez faire quel genre de mariage ? demanda Ciel.  
-Un mariage simple, les proches et c'est tout.  
-On en fera aussi un en enfer, Sebastian sait bien comment cela fonctionne.  
-Oui en effet, c'est un peu différent.  
-C'est différent en quoi bébé ? demanda Ciel.  
Camille, elle, rejetait le plat que l'on lui proposait.  
C'était du poisson.  
-Je n'en veux pas !  
-Kitty, goûtes au moins avant de refuser, c'est différent de vous humain, disons.  
-En quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait obligée de manger ce qu'elle n'aime pas.  
-Différent, c'est long à expliquer. Tu manges bien ce que tu n'aimes pas toi. Je les cache subtilement.  
-Tu devrais faire pareil avec Camille alors. Tu fais comme tu veux, ne manges pas si tu ne veux pas, Camille.  
-Je suis le seul à avoir entendu bébé ? Sebastian le démon de l'enfer se fait appeler "bébé".  
-Oui tu n'as pas de surnoms toi ? demanda Sebastian.  
-Non je l'appelle Claude.  
-Cela m'étonne que Ciel donne un surnom à son amoureux, répondit Claude.  
-En quoi c'est étonnant ? demanda Ciel.  
-Tu es si froid, dit Alois.  
-Oui vous paraissez froid au premier abord.  
-J'ai l'air si peu attentionné que cela ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Non juste distant, répondit Alois.  
Puis Camille dit :  
-Elisabeth, moi quand je serai grande, je me marierai et je travaillerai comme papa.  
-Ma petite kitty, tu n'iras pas avec n'importe qui et il devra demander ma main en personne avant que tu ne partes avec quelqu'un.  
-Tu es trop protecteur. C'est normal que les enfants s'en aillent. C'est que nous avons bien réussis. Camille ne s'en ira pas avant longtemps. Je compte aussi m'en mêler un peu, répondit Ciel.  
Puis Camille regarda Elisabeth et lui demanda :  
-Tu m'aideras à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que papa ?  
-Oui je te donnerai pleins de conseils pour profiter de ces faibles hommes et les faire tout payer. Une femme peut obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut en manipulant un homme.  
-Je vous déconseille d'apprendre cela à ma kitty. On ne manipule pas les hommes. Elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire, sa beauté suffira.  
-Sebastian, tu insinues que si une femme est belle, elle obtiendra tout ce qu'elle veut ? En gros, une femme ne doit pas être intelligente ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Si l'intelligence prime sur la beauté. Cependant, posséder les deux c'est bien. Toi tu ne me plais pas pour ton argent mais ta beauté.  
-Je serai donc pauvre que tu serais avec moi ? Demande Ciel.  
-Oui évidemment. Si tu devenais pauvre, on irait vivre en enfer. On n'a pas besoin d'argent là-bas ni de bien matériel. Je peux tout avoir sans.  
-Je ne compte pas devenir pauvre et toi Claude, tu quitterais Alois s'il devenait pauvre ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Non, je resterai avec lui.  
-Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit Alois.  
Puis il embrassa Claude.  
Sebastian tenait toujours la main de Ciel.  
Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire en rentrant ?  
Ciel lui répondit :  
-Peu importe, cela inclut me retirer cette robe non ?  
-Non tu pourras la garder il suffira de tout soulever. Tu sais quand tu étais plus jeune, je voulais le faire et me dire que je vais pouvoir bientôt, cela m'excite d'avance.  
-Un rien t'excite, répondit Ciel.  
-Dis donc tous les deux, vous faites des messes basses ? Demanda Alois.  
-Non on discute de choses personnelles.  
-Sebastian, tu comptes en profiter dès que vous serez rentrez non ? Demanda Claude.  
-Tu ne me connais que trop bien, Claude.  
On apporta les desserts et il était bientôt minuit.  
L'horloge affichait 23h55.  
-Papa, il est bientôt minuit.  
-Oui, kitty, une nouvelle année avec toi et ton papa.  
Camille mangeait son fondant au chocolat.  
Ciel mangeait aussi quand Sebastian remarqua qu'il en avait sur la lèvre.  
-Tu en as un peu là.  
Puis il enleva le bout de chocolat avec son doigt.  
Il mangea le bout et dit à Ciel :  
-Je veux goûter aussi, vous permettez, chaton ?  
Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et tenta de glisser sa langue.  
Ciel accepta et lui envoya une invitation à la sienne.  
Leurs deux langues jouèrent ensemble.  
-Si ce n'est pas beau cela, comme au premier jour, dit Alois.  
-Un jour, je ferai comme papa, dit Camille.  
-Avec Sebastian, il devra passer un interrogatoire, le pauvre, dit Claude.  
Elisabeth, elle devant ce genre de démonstration affective, voulait encore plus rencontrer quelqu'un.  
Minuit se fit entendre.  
-Bonne année, Camille, dit Elisabeth.  
-Bonne année Elisabeth.  
Puis elle alla voir ses deux papas.  
-Bonne année.  
Sebastian prit Camille dans ses bras et lui dit :  
-Bonne année kitty.  
Puis une pluie de bonne année suivie.  
Le moment de partir vint et chacun rentrait de son côté.  
-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir ici ? Demanda Elisabeth.  
-Oui, merci mais on va rentrer, dirent Alois et Claude.  
-Merci mais je préfère que kitty dorme chez nous, répondit Sebastian.  
-On se revoit bientôt, Lizzy.  
Chez eux, après avoir couché Camille, Sebastian allait enfin pouvoir profiter.  
Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait pour le premier jour de l'année.  
Il se dirigeait vers leur chambre à coucher.  
Ciel savait qu'il n'aurait plus de robe alors il essaya de l'enlever lui-même.  
Sebastian entra et ferma la porte.  
-Ne l'enlèves pas de suite.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me l'enlever non ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Peut-être mais pas de suite. On pourrait faire un autre jeu de rôle ?  
-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Ciel.  
-Je suis ton précepteur et tu es un jeune homme innocent.  
-J'ai 16 ans je ne suis pas innocent, ou est passé le livreur que j'attends ?  
-Il va encore tarder mais il viendra cette année. Tu es partant, chaton ?  
-Oui j'avoue que c'est tentant.  
Puis Sebastian s'assit à côté de Ciel.  
-Je t'aime petit chaton.  
-Moi aussi, bébé.


	48. Chapter 48

Sebastian remonta la robe de Ciel.

-Un majordome, c'est proche d'un rôle de précepteur quand on y pense.

-Oui et tu as l'âge d'être un élève.

Sebastian remonta complétement la robe de Ciel et commenca à le sucer.

-Cette robe, tu peux me la retirer après ?

Ciel jouit et Sebastian pu lui répondre.

-Non, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors laisses-moi en profiter.

Ciel demanda à Sebastian s'il pouvait lui aussi lui faire plaisir.

-Oui, tu peux me toucher et j'aimerais bien que l'on se masturbe ensemble.

Ciel masturba donc Sebastian et Sebastian masturba Ciel.

-Dis-moi, je ne peux pas te demander de ne plus mentir mais quand tu fais ce genre de chose seul, tu penses à qui ?

-Au facteur, puis à d'autres gars.

-Sérieusement, le facteur ? demanda Ciel agacé.

-Je mens évidemment, Je pense à toi. Et à mon sexe en toi. Je pense à ton visage excité.

-Comme maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui quand je suis le point de …

Sebastian jouit dans les mains de Ciel.

-Jouir, dit Sebastian avec un sourire pervers.

-Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

Ciel jouit à son tour.

Puis Sebastian demanda à Ciel de s'assoir sur lui.

Il le doigtait et touchait ses tétons, qui devenaient durs.

-Cette robe, enlèves là, quand tu vas jouir, elle va se salir.

-Et alors ? Tu vas aussi jouir et pas qu'une fois. Je ne compte pas te lâcher de la nuit.

-Tu es vraiment un pervers.

-Pas moins que toi, tu es d'accord pour partager ta vie avec ce pervers, répondit Sebastian.

Puis sans prévenir, il pénétra Ciel.

-C'était sec, fais attention !

-Pardon, chaton. Je vais me rattraper.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel, puis glissa sa langue plus base.

-Tu aimes quand je te lèche, non ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

Sebastian passa longuement sa langue.

Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir de sa bouche des gémissements de plaisir.

Puis Sebastian stoppa.

-J'ai envie de jouir en toi, une fois puis une autre et encore une autre.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas une femme, sinon je serai déjà enceinte, répondit Ciel.

Puis, Ciel se tourna sur le dos.

-J'ai envie de le faire comme ca, tu veux bien ?

-Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il pénétra de nouveau Ciel.

-Je ferai tout pour te combler, petit chaton.

-Je sais. Alors, fais-moi jouir encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin, après de maintes et maintes jouissances, Ciel se reposait.

C'est le moment que Camille choisi par frapper à la porte de ses parents adoptifs.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

-Papa, j'ai faim.

-On va faire le petit déjeuner.

Camille remarqua la robe tâchée que tenait Sebastian.

-C'est la robe de papa ?

-Oui, je vais la laver, si tu en as aussi, je le ferai. Papa dort. On va le laisser dormir, répondit Sebastian.

-Papa est fatigué ? Je voulais faire à manger avec lui.

-Tu sais que ton père est mauvais en cuisine et il n'aime pas le faire. Mais moi oui. Allons-y.

Sebastian déposa le linge dans la machine à laver.

-Pourquoi papa ne fait jamais les tâches ménagères ? demanda kitty.

-Il n'aime pas. Tu sais, depuis que je connais ton papa, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu s'occuper de ce genre de tâche. Papa est un noble. Du temps ou ses parents ont été assassinés, il y avait déjà des domestiques ici. Beaucoup plus. Mais moi j'ai de bonnes capacités, alors papa fait de sacrées économies.

-Tu aimes faire ce genre de tâches ? demanda Camille.

-Pas vraiment mais ton père me le rend bien. On va dans la cuisine, viens.

Sebastian prit la main de sa fille.

-Tu sais, papa devrait t'aider. Je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un qui ne m'aide pas.

-Tu engageras peut-être des gens pour cela, si la personne avec qui tu es as les moyens. Il n'est pas venu celui qui t'amèneras loin de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu aimes papa ?

-Oui je l'aime beaucoup et il m'aime beaucoup aussi, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce que si vous vous séparez, je ne pourrais pas rester ici et cela me rendrait triste. Vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents mais je vous aime beaucoup.

-On t'aime aussi, Camille. On ne va pas se séparer. En dehors du fait, que l'on s'aime, ton père ne sait rien faire des ses mains. Il aura toujours besoin de moi.

-Tu es indispensable à papa, répondit Camille.

-Oui parce qu'il m'aime et pour d'autres choses.

Pendant ce temps, Ciel dormait tranquillement.


	49. Chapter 49

Sebastian lisait une histoire à Camille.

Ciel contrairement à son habitude était présent.

Ciel en effet n'avait jamais été du genre père à lire des histoires.

-Chaton, mes histoires t'intéressent ?

-Oui je suis curieux de voir ce que tu vas inventer parce que ton histoire de la dernière fois, répondit Ciel.

-Kitty, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te lise une histoire dans un livre ?

-Non je veux une histoire de toi, avec un chat et un lapin.

Sebastian réfléchit.

-Très bien.

**Il était une fois un lapin qui vivait dans une forêt et se baladait. Il vivait près d'une ferme ou poussaient beaucoup de légumes appétissants mais n'osait jamais s'y aventurer sauf ce jour-là. Le lapin avait très faim et décida d'y aller.**

**Arrivé devant le potager, il ne vu pas le chat qui gardait la ferme. Il déterra donc une carotte et la mangea.**

**Mais le chat veillait sur la ferme et le regardait de loin.**

**-Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée de ce sale voleur de légumes.**

**-Voleur de carotte, ou pars-tu ?**

**-Je suis désolé, j'avais faim. Je n'en ai pris qu'une. Tu me laisserais partir sans me manger ?**

**-J'avoue que tu es appétissant. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir si facilement.**

**Le chat s'apprêtait à sauter sur le lapin, qui part peur ferma les yeux mais à son grand étonnement, le chat l'embrassa.**

**-Tu ne me manges pas ? **

**-Non tu es trop mignon. Quel est ton nom, petit lapin ?**

**-Je m'appelle Ciel.**

-Je l'aurais parié. Pourquoi tu t'inspires toujours de nous pour tes histoires ? Et pourquoi je suis le lapin ?

-Parce que tu aimes les carottes. Tu es ma grande source d'inspiration chaton, répondit Sebastian en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je n'aime pas les carottes, répondit Ciel.

-La suite, papa !

-Tout de suite, kitty.

Puis Sebastian continua son histoire.

**-Tu me plais petit lapin.**

**-Monsieur le chat, vous me faites peur.**

**-Tu aurai préférer être mangé ?**

**-Non mais je suis un lapin et un mâle, pas une femelle.**

**-Peu m'importe, petit lapin.**

-Je m'en vais dans la chambre. Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini ton histoire.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir la suite ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non. Bonne nuit Camille.

-Bonne nuit papa, répondit Camille.

Puis Ciel sorti de la chambre.

-Et après papa, il se passe quoi ?

-La suite demain, kitty. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Puis Sebastian laissa Camille et rejoignit Ciel dans leur chambre.

Ciel se changeait pour la nuit.

Il mettait les boutons de sa chemise de nuit quand Sebastian proposa de l'aider.

-Pourquoi tu enlèves les boutons ? Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.

-Non pas sûr que tu le gardes longtemps, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian enlevait le dernier bouton quand Ciel l'arrêta.

-Non pas ce soir. Je ne te céderai pas. Et ton histoire ?

-La fin n'est pas pour les enfants. Pourquoi, ce refus ce soir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je te cède toujours. Je ne veux plus agir de la même manière.

Puis Ciel remis tous les boutons et lui demanda :

-Tu viens te coucher ?

-Oui.

Dans le lit, Ciel s'étonna que Sebastian n'insiste pas comme à son habitude.

-Tu ne tentes rien ou de me convaincre ?

-Non, cela t'étonne ? Je sais respecter tes choix. Bonne nuit, petit chaton.

-Bonne nuit.

Ciel tentait de trouver le sommeil mais il ne venait pas.

Il se demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez Sebastian. Jamais, il n'agissait de cette manière.

Sebastian avait remarqué l'agitation de Ciel.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Quelque chose te perturbe ?

\- Oui toi. Tu es malade ?

-Les démons ne peuvent pas avoir les maladies que les humains, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel sorti du lit et se leva, puis s'énerva :

-Pourquoi tu n'insistes pas, imbécile ?

-Tu t'énerves parce que je n'insiste pas et que je respecte ton choix ?

-Oui ce n'est pas normal, pas du tout !

-Calmes-toi, chaton. Viens près de moi et parlons calmement.

-Je ne veux pas parler. Je veux que tu insistes ! répondit Ciel.

-Alors je peux exaucer ton souhait. Viens près de moi.

Ciel revenu vers Sebastian.

Sebastian l'enlaca et lui dit :

-Tu es mignon quand tu t'énerves.

-C'est ta faute, alors prends-en la responsabilité.

-Bien sûr, petit chaton.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Tu es vraiment malin, tu userais de toutes les méthodes pour avoir ce que tu veux.

-Je suis un diable de majordome après tout. J'ai plus d'un tour de ruse pour avoir ce que je veux.

-Qu'aurais-tu fais si j'avais refusé totalement ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne te refuses jamais à moi.

-C'est vrai. Comment pourrais-je te résister ?

-Tu ne peux pas, comme je ne peux pas résister à un chaton si mignon, répondit Sebastian.

-Quel est ta faiblesse Sebastian ?

-Toi évidemment. Tu es la chose la plus important au monde pour moi. Kitty aussi évidemment.

-Je crois que le lapin veut plus qu'un simple baiser.

-Le lapin veut se faire sauter ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'aurai pas dit comme cela, mais oui.

-Tu peux me le dire ?

-Sautes-moi tout de suite. Tu trouves cela excitant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui beaucoup.

-Tu m'aimes Sebastian ?

-Oui je vous aime chaton. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne donc je ne peux pas comparer mais je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort.

-Je t'aime bébé.

Puis Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.


	50. Chapter 50

Kitty était dehors.

Elle était sur les marches et ne pensait à rien.

Il ne se passait pas vraiment grand-chose dans le manoir de ses parents adoptifs.

Aujourd'hui était calme aussi.

Kitty se disait qu'elle allait rentrer quand elle aperçue un chat.

C'était un chat noir aux yeux rouges.

Peu de chats passaient dans le coin, à part ceux que Sebastian câlinait.

Elle était curieuse de l'approcher, c'est donc ce qu'elle fit.

Elle descendit les marches.

Le chat, peu peureux se laissa caresser.

-Tu es mignon, papa t'adorerait. J'aimerais tant pouvoir avoir un chat mais mon autre papa, Ciel, est allergique. Je me demande s'il ne les aime pas tout court.

Sebastian arriva, le cours de kitty ne tarderait pas.

-Kitty, le précepteur est là et t'attend.

Puis il remarque ce nouvel habitant.

Il alla donc à sa rencontre et le caressa.

-Il a quelque chose de peu ordinaire ce chat. Ces yeux. Nous n'avons de chat en enfer.

-Papa est vraiment allergique aux chats ou il ne les aime pas ? demanda kitty.

-Il ne les aime pas et il est allergique. J'aimerais tellement avoir un chat mais ton père a toujours refusé.

-Je dois aller à mon cours, tu peux lui tenir compagnie ?

-Oui vas à ton cours, kitty.

Kitty rentra et Sebastian resta avec le chat.

-C'est étrange, c'est comme le chien des enfers, ce chat a quelque chose ce démoniaque. Mais il n'y a pas de chat en enfer. Serais-tu un démon qui a pris possession du corps d'un chat ? C'est possible cela ?

-Miaou.

Puis le chat hocha de la tête de bas en haut.

-Tu es vraiment un démon dans le corps d'un chat ? Es-tu dangereux ?

Le chat hocha la tête de haut en bas puis de gauche à droite.

-Je n'ai jamais vus cela. Tu ne peux pas prendre ta forme normale ? demanda Sebastian.

Le chat hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu comptes faire du mal à ma kitty ? Je ne pourrais pas faire de mal à un chat.

Le chat hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je vois, tu peux rester, je te nourrirais. Tant que tu ne fais de mal à personne.

Puis Sebastian le laissa.

Le chat décida de rester sur les marches et s'endormit.

Kitty était en pleine lecon, que Sebastian n'interrompait plus.

Il allait à la place, déranger Ciel.

Il frappa et Ciel répondit :

-Entre.

-Tu t'amuses ?

-Le travail, ce n'est pas amusant. Tu ne vas pas embêter le précepteur de Camille ?

-Non tu vas te fâcher si je le fais, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'es plus censé m'obéir maintenant, sauf au lit.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel, jusqu'à être proche de son visage.

-Et encore, des fois ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

-Tu m'ennuis, tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je dois te dire quelque chose, il y a un démon dans le jardin sous une forme particulière.

-Un démon dangereux ? Il s'en est pris à Camille ?

-Non il est coincé dans le corps d'un chat mais il n'est pas dangereux, je lui ai demandé.

\- Pourquoi est-il dans le corps d'un chat ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne peut pas se transformer sous sa forme normale. Il n'est pas dangereux.

-Tant qu'il reste dehors. Pas de chat dans le manoir ! répondit Ciel.

-Tu n'y seras peut-être pas allergique, et puis kitty semble s'y être attaché.

-C'est non, pas de chat ! Maintenant laisses-moi finir.

-Comme tu veux.

Sebastian repartit à ses tâches quotidiennes.

Kitty à la fin de son cours alla voir le chat laisser quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle le trouva devant les marches, il n'avait pas bougé.

En la voyant, il miaula.

-Tu n'as pas bougé, petit chat, c'est dommage que papa ne veuille pas de chat.

Sebastian cherchait Camille.

Il la trouva dehors, avec le chat.

-Camille, je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est un démon coincé dans le corps d'un chat. Il est gentil, ne t'en fait pas.

-Il ne peut pas prendre une forme humaine ?

-Apparemment non, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un chat ne peut pas parler.

-Je voudrais bien l'adopter, il a l'air de bien m'aimer mais papa ne voudra pas.

-En effet, il déteste les chats, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel les rejoignit.

-Que faites-vous, tous les deux avec ce chat ?

-Papa, viens le caresser. Il est vraiment gentil.

-Je suis allergique aux chats, pas question.

-Tu devrais essayer, c'est un chat démon techniquement.

-Non pas question !

Le chat bien décidé à prouver à Ciel qu'il avait tort et lui montrer qu'il appréciait tout le monde alla vers lui.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi, je suis allergique à toi, dit Ciel.

Le chat continua à s'approcher et tendit sa patte devant Ciel.

-Il fait quoi ?

-Il te salue, je crois. Ce serait malpolie de ne pas lui répondre.

-C'est un chat, enfin Sebastian.

-Un chat démon, plus précisément.

Ciel refusa.

-Je ne dois rien à ce chat. Démon ou pas.

Puis il rentra.

-Papa, tu crois que papa va accepter le chat ?

-J'espère, on va le convaincre du moins ma petite kitty.

Puis ils laissèrent le chat.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Ciel changera d'avis.

Après le dîner et avoir couché leur fils, la soirée était bien avancée.

Ciel ne cessait de penser à ce chat.

-Tu sembles pensif, chaton. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Au chat, il était intelligent et il est venu vers moi. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Il aurait peut-être sa place ici. Ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire.

-J'ai dit non, pas de chat !

-Kitty, elle-même semble s'y être attaché.

-Non. Maintenant je vais dormir.

Mais Ciel ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Il pleuvait et il pensait au chat.

-Tu es anxieux, chaton ?

-Oui il pleut et ce pauvre chat est dehors.

-Fais-le entrer alors, si tu t'en inquiète tant, répondit Sebastian.

-Je déteste les chats.

-Pas celui-là apparemment.

Ciel se décida donc à aller voir s'il était toujours là.

Il attendait devant la porte, mouillé.

Ciel ne pouvait le laisser dehors.

Il ouvrit donc et lui dit :

-Je fais exception pour toi. Rentre.

Le chat entra et lui tendit sa patte encore.

Ciel la prit et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes tant, ni même pourquoi tu es coincé là- dedans mais je t'accorde le droit de rester.

Le chat suivit Ciel.

Ciel se demandait s'il serait capable de le prendre.

Il tenta et le chat ne bougea pas.

Il n'avait même pas de réaction allergique à son contact.

-C'est étonnant.

Puis il le posa sur une chaise devant la fenêtre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu rentres dans les chambres. Tu peux ou tu veux sauf là, c'est entendu ?

Le chat hocha la tête de bas en haut.

Sebastian sorti de la chambre et ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait.

-Il est à l'intérieur et tu n'éternues pas ?

-Non apparemment, celui ne fait aucun effet, répondit Ciel.

-Tu comptes le laisser ici pour cette nuit ou les autres nuits ?

-Il peut rester.

-Kitty sera contente de le voir.

Puis Ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, kitty se leva et vu le chat qui dormait sur la chaise.

-Papa, le chat est ici !

Ciel sorti et prit le chat.

-Oui Camille mais interdiction de le laisser dormir dans ta chambre.

-Tu m'autorises vraiment à le garder ?

-Oui Camille. Mais ce sera le seul.

Camille se jeta dans les bras de Ciel.

-Doucement, tu ne veux pas l'écraser.

-Kitty, si on allait le nourrir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui papa. Viens croquette.

-Tu veux l'appeler croquette ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui c'est mal ? demanda Camille.

-C'est un mâle ou une femelle déjà ?

-C'est un mâle, chaton, répondit Sebastian.

-Croquette c'est un peu léger comme prénom, non ? Surtout pour un démon.

-Non je veux l'appeler croquette, papa !

-Comme tu veux alors, Camille, répondit Ciel.

-C'est peut-être une démone non ? Le chat est un mâle mais le démon, on ne sait pas.

Puis il demanda au principal intéressé.

-Ton prénom te plait ? Tu es une fille ou une garcon ?

Le chat hocha de la tête de haut en bas.

Puis il montra de la patte Sebastian.

-Tu es un démon ?

Le chat hocha la tête de haut en bas.

-Je vois. Bienvenu chez toi. Tu as la chance, Ciel n'a jamais laissé entrer de chat dans le manoir.

Un nouvel habitant allait donc vivre avec Sebastian, Ciel et leur fille adoptive.


	51. Chapter 51

Ciel avait une compagnie inhabituelle dorénavant.

Croquette, chat démon récemment adopté par Ciel, à son grand étonnement, aimait bien rester près de lui.

Ciel n'aimait pas les chats, c'est Sebastian qui les adorait et Ciel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi Croquette était sur ses genoux au lieu d'aller vers Sebastian ou même dehors.

-Je n'aime pas les chats, pourquoi tu viens vers moi ? Tu devrais aller voir Sebastian, ils vous adorent.

Croquette fixait Ciel et miaula comme pour communiquer.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler. Tu peux aller partout dans le manoir et tu restes ici ? Croquette, tu ne veux pas aller dehors plutôt ?

Le chat fit non de la tête.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi évidemment. Tu es un chat.

Ciel continua son travail journalier quand Sebastian le dérangea.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici, viens ma petite croquette.

Sebastian prit le chat qui montra son mécontentement.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ce chat te préfère à moi ? Tu n'aimes pas les chats. Moi je vous adore. Adorable créature, pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

Le chat pour seul réponse miaula et fit comprendre à Sebastian qu'il devait le lâcher.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vient vers moi.

Puis le chat s'en alla se reposer plus loin.

-C'est le seul chat qui ne vient pas vers moi, pourquoi ?

-Demandes-lui mais il ne pourra pas répondre, c'est un chat, répondit Ciel.

-Il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi en plus, j'en serai presque jaloux.

-Tu es jaloux d'un chat démon, sérieusement ? On passe nos nuits ensemble. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je me réveille mais toi.

-Que puis-je faire pour qu'il vienne vers moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je n'y fais pas spécialement attention tu sais, sans doute le fait que je l'ignore qui le fait venir.

-Je ne peux pas ignorer un chat, c'est impossible.

-Prends le avec toi alors et va voir comment se passe le cours de Camille.

-D'accord. Viens petite Croquette.

Sebastian prit le chat qui poussa un miaulement plaintif.

-Suis moi petite Croquette.

La salle d'étude n'était pas loin, Sebastian ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

-Monsieur, encore une visite à l'improviste ?

-Non c'est mon compagnon qui m'a demandé de venir voir si tout va bien. Je ne viens pas vous embêter. Je vous présente Croquette, notre chat récemment adopté.

-Je croyais que votre compagnon était allergique aux chats ?

-Apparemment celui-là non.

Le chat poussa des miaulements plaintifs.

Sebastian le posa et Croquette se posa sur les genoux de Camille.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas sur mes genoux ? C'est injuste. Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Papa, je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste.

-Alors pourquoi il le fait avec vous deux et pas moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne pourrais pas répondre à votre question, monsieur mais le cours n'est pas fini alors vous pouviez me laisser le finir.

-Désolé, je vous laisse.

Puis Sebastian alla à ses occupations quotidiennes.

Ciel qui avait passé toute la journée dans son bureau décida de prendre l'air.

Il sorti et remarqua vite qu'on l'avait suivi.

-Tu devrais suivre Sebastian.

Puis il prit le chat et lui dit :

-Sebastian t'apprécie beaucoup, tu devrais aller le voir. Tu aimes bien Sebastian ?

Le chat fit oui de la tête.

-Alors passe du temps avec lui aussi. Va le rejoindre et montres-lui.

Le chat fit oui de la tête et s'en alla.

Il cherchait Sebastian.

Il le trouva dans la cuisine.

-Tiens Croquette, tu viens manger ?

Le chat fit oui de la tête et sauta sur le plan de travail de Sebastian.

Sebastian lui tendit une gamelle de viande.

-Il n'y a que la nourriture qui t'intéresse ?

Le chat fit non de la tête et s'avanca vers Sebastian. Il lui tendit sa patte.

Sebastian craquait complétement.

Il prit sa patte et lui dit :

-Tu es le plus beau chat des enfers que j'ai vu.

Croquette repartie vers sa gamelle.

-Je crois que l'on s'est enfin compris.


	52. Chapter 52

Sebastian se montrait très attentionné envers Ciel.

Un peu trop peut-être à son goût.

Le matin, quand il se réveillait, il y avait toujours une rose.

Ciel n'y voyait pas l'intérêt mais ne disait rien.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre que Sebastian le traite bien.

Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient, Sebastian rajoutait une rose par jour. Ce qui faisait que Ciel se retrouvait avec un bouquet entier tous les jours.

Il décida d'en parler à Sebastian, qui le réveillait comme à son habitude.

-Ohayo, chaton.

Ciel n'était pas du matin.

-La nuit passe toujours si vite. J'aimerais ne jamais me réveiller.

-Tu veux dire comme la belle au bois dormant ? Je viendrais te réveiller si tu dors trop. Tu ne te perdras pas dans ton sommeil, dit Sebastian.

-Je n'en doute pas mais si je te demande de ne pas me réveiller pour dormir longtemps ? Tu me réveilleras quand même ?

-Oui une journée sans toi, ce serait compliqué, répondit Sebastian.

-Il se passe quoi avec les roses ? Pourquoi tu es passé d'une à un bouquet entier ? C'est quoi la prochaine fois un jardin entier ?

-Tu n'aimes pas les roses ? Elles symbolisent la passion. Regarde, elles sont rouges.

Puis il prit une rose et la tendit à Ciel.

-Elle symbolise mon amour pour toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en mettre tous les jours, tu devrais en mettre de temps en temps. Comme la saint-valentin.

-Depuis quand accordez-vous de l'importance à ce genre de fête commerciale ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien, peut-être que je voudrais faire quelque chose cette année. Tu serais contre ?

-Cela inclut que je puisse t'étreindre la nuit, petit chaton ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu es bien polie dans ta façon de parler. On peut faire ce genre de chose tout le temps, pas que pour la saint-valentin.

-Vous préférez un langage plus cru ? Je peux arrêter les roses si tu le souhaites.

-Très bien. Il est coutume de s'offrir des cadeaux pour symboliser l'amour que l'on porte à une personne. Je sais ce que je veux.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux ce livreur que j'attends depuis longtemps.

-Cela me parait possible mais que doit-il livrer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il va devoir donner de sa personne, peu importe ce qu'il livre. Je ne prendrais pas le colis mais je m'occuperai volontiers de son paquet.

Puis Ciel sorti de son lit et prit la cravate de Sebastian l'obligeant à se rapprocher de son visage.

Leur visage très proches, Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

Puis il remit une distance entre eux.

Il aimait bien jouer entre le chaud et le froid.

-Habilles-moi maintenant.

-Je vous aurai plutôt déshabiller dès le matin, mais je jure de me rattraper ce soir.

Ciel décida de jouer un peu avec Sebastian.

Il posa son pied sur son entrejambe.

-Ce n'est pas très pratique pour vous habiller. Vous me compliqué la tâche, chaton.

-Je sais, répondit Ciel avec un regard pervers.

Sebastian y arriva non sans difficulté.

Ciel content de lui, s'en allait mais Sebastian le retient et l'enlaca prenant soin de toucher ce qui lui appartenait.

Il toucha l'entrejambe de Ciel à son tour.

-Votre petit jeu est intéressant, je pense que le livreur sera content que l'on s'occupe de son paquet et il fera de même pour vous.

-Je dois aller travailler. Je compte bien à ce qu'il s'occupe aussi de moi.

Ciel parti à son travail quotidien, Sebastian s'occupa de Camille et de Croquette.

Croquette faisait sa vie de chat démon.

Sebastian alla réveiller kitty.

Il ouvrit les rideaux.

-Il est temps de se réveiller kitty.

Camille se réveillait doucement et s'étira.

-Ou est Croquette ?

-Il a suivi ton père. Il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux qu'il passe plus de temps avec lui que toi ? Papa n'aime pas vraiment les chats.

-C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Croquette fait ce qu'il veut et ton père aussi, dit Sebastian.

-Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui kitty. Tu as un problème ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je me demandais pourquoi les gens font quelque chose pour la saint-valentin et pas le reste de l'année.

-Tu sais kitty, on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose pour la saint-valentin. On peut faire ce que l'on souhaite tous les jours. L'amour véritable se célèbre tous les jours, pas qu'une fois par an.

-Papa et toi, vous allez sortir ? demanda Camille.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Ton papa veut faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

-Tu montres ton amour à papa tous les jours ?

-Oui mais ils n'aiment pas les roses apparemment, je vais lui écrire un mot tous les jours à la place. Ton père a du mal avec les attentions.

-Si j'aime quelqu'un je devrais lui montrer aussi ? demanda Camille.

-Tu aimes quelqu'un kitty ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Le jour ou tu aimeras quelqu'un, je le rencontrerai et nous discuterons.

-Tu es effrayant papa, des fois, dit Camille.

-Je sais, je suis un peu possessif avec ce que j'aime. Mais c'est pour être sûr que tu sois heureuse avec cette personne, tu le sais ?

-Oui papa.

-Je vais appeler Mey Linn pour qu'elle t'aide.

Sebastian laissa le soin d'habiller sa fille à Mey Linn.

Il ne pouvait pas aider sa fille mais pouvait aider Ciel qui était en âge depuis longtemps de s'habiller seul.

Si Sebastian ne prenait pas forcément de plaisir à habiller Ciel, désormais âgé de 16 ans, il prenait un certain plaisir à lui retirer ses vêtements.

Croquette était en compagnie de Ciel, qui s'était habituer à sa présence.

Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, qui n'aimait pas les chats.

Croquette était sur le bureau de Ciel, qui ne le délogeait plus.

Il dormait tranquillement.

Ciel le regardait, envieux.

-Je n'aimerais pas être un chat mais j'aimerais avoir la vie paisible que tu as. Tu ne te soucies de rien à part de dormir. On te nourrit et tu es câliné à souhait.

Le chat ouvrit les yeux comme s'il avait compris.

Comme pour approuver les propos de Ciel, il miaula puis se rendormit.

Ciel poursuivit son travail.

Vers 16h30, Sebastian arriva avec une collation.

Il frappa et entra.

-Tu es encore en bonne compagnie. Tu en as de la chance.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce chat est tout le temps avec moi. Tu as pourtant plus d'intérêt pour lui que moi, dit Ciel.

-Les chats sont difficiles à comprendre. Tu veux aller quelque part pour la saint-valentin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'aimerais bien faire quelque de différent, un endroit inconnu.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas et si je te laissais le soin de choisir ? Tu auras sûrement une bonne idée pour me surprendre.

-C'est une requête compliquée mais je pense que je vais trouver un endroit qui te plaira. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Je n'en attends pas moins que toi. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas trouver, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as remarqué le mot à côté de ton thé ?

Ciel regarda et lu le mot.

Il était écrit « Laisses-moi t'éteindre pour toujours, mon chaton. »

-Tu es bien polie encore. Tu es malade, dis-moi ?

-Les démons ne peuvent pas tomber malade, vous le savez.

-Ou est le je t'aime ? demanda Ciel.

-Dis le moi et je vous le dirai.

-Pourquoi je devrais le dire en premier ?

-Parce que vous m'aimez non ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel regarda Sebastian puis lui dit :

-Evidemment que je t'aime, imbécile !

-Imbécile n'était pas une obligation en fin de phrase. Mais je sais comment tu es et cela ne me gêne pas.

-Tu aimes te faire traiter d'imbécile ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas spécialement mais quand tu le dis, cela prouve juste que tu m'aimes puisque tu ne t'énerves qu'avec moi.

Sebastian posa ses mains sur le visage de Ciel et lui dit :

-Si tu veux que je sois plus cru, je peux l'être. Me laisserais-tu te baiser encore et encore jusqu'à l'éternité ? Je veux te prendre et jouir en toi. Je veux que tu te souviennes au point que tu en redemandes et que tu sois dépendant de moi. Au point que tu me supplies de te baiser toujours et que tu me sortes « Vas au plus profond de moi ».

Ciel resta perplexe.

\- « Vas au plus profond de moi ? » Sérieusement ? Je ne dirai jamais ce genre de chose ! Pas plus que « défonces-moi ». Je préfère encore ta politesse déconcertante.

-Tu ne ferai pas même pour me faire plaisir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Jamais, plutôt mourir et ne mets plus de mots qu'ils soient polis ou pas.

-Tu es bien compliqué à comprendre. Vous vous plaigniez quand je suis cru et quand je suis plus attentionné, que veux-tu vraiment, chaton ?

-Je veux le juste milieu. Maintenant laisses-moi. Pas de roses non plus demain, même pas une.

-C'est entendu. Je vous aime beaucoup chaton. Et je te surprendrais.

-J'attends de voir cela.


	53. Chapter 53

Sebastian avait bien réfléchi et avait trouvé un endroit que Ciel n'avait jamais vus.

Il alla donc lui faire part de son idée.

Ciel était dans la véranda dans le jardin et son nouvel ami, Croquette, le suivait partout.

-On passe du bon temps avec le chat ?

-Je n'y peux rien s'il est tout le temps avec moi. Ce chat est étrange. Il va vers moi mais pas toi.

-Je sais, c'est étrange. J'ai trouvé un endroit que tu n'as jamais vus, dit Sebastian.

-Lequel ?

-L'enfer.

-On est déjà allé en enfer, tu sais. Un endroit que je n'ai pas vu en enfer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui tous les ans, une soirée est organisée par notre grand maitre.

-Satan ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui et je n'y vais jamais parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas mais toi, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y aller.

-Tu es sérieux ? Pour la saint-valentin, tu me proposes de rencontrer votre dieu ? Ce n'est pas romantique du tout ! dit Ciel.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait différent. En plus, tu serais l'un des rares humains à pouvoir entrer.

-Justement, tous ces démons, que feras tu s'ils en ont après mon âme ? demanda Ciel.

-Je leur montrerai que tout m'appartient chez toi, de ton âme à ton corps.

-Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment. Et on laisserait Camille ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui ce serait pour une nuit. I employés pour s'en occuper et veiller sur elle.

-Tu lui as demandé si cela la gênait qu'on le laisse seule ?

-Elle a 10 ans, elle saura se débrouiller sans nous. Puis elle ne sera pas seule. Tu es d'accord ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux bien si on en parle à Camille. En fait, Claude est un démon, il est donc invité non ?

-En principe oui, il ira peut-être. S'il y va il amènera Alois.

-Tu pourrais joindre Alois pour lui demander ? Je vais en parler à Camille.

-Je vais le faire de suite.

Puis Sebastian s'en alla téléphoner.

Ciel quant à lui, alla voir leur fille adoptive.

Sebastian fit le numéro du manoir Trancy.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis la sonnerie s'arrêta.

Claude répondait au téléphone.

-Manoir Trancy, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tu as une formule passe partout.

-C'est toi Sebastian ? Ciel veut parler à Alois ?

-Non en fait. Je voulais te parler à toi. Tu sais chaque année, Satan, fait une soirée pour ses adeptes. Je suis invité et j'y vais avec Ciel. Il me demandait si tu y allais avec Alois.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à y emmener Alois, c'est un repaire de démon tout de même. Mais apparemment, toi cela ne t'inquiète pas.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je suis là. Si tu y vas, on pourrait venir chez vous, enfin chez toi. Ciel n'a jamais vu ta résidence, répondit Sebastian.

-Je devrais peut-être lui en parler alors. Mais tu n'as pas peur que des gars aient des vus sur lui, en dehors de son âme ?

-Non.

-Et nous pourrions venir nous, chez toi ? demanda Claude.

-Oui faut que je demande à Ciel.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ta maison non ? Vous n'êtes pas encore marié et faites déjà bien commun ? demanda Claude.

-Cela me parait logique de lui demander.

-Tu sais fois, malgré le fait que vous ne soyez plus liés par un pacte, tu agis comme un chien, comme le sien. Dès qu'il t'appelle tu viens. Tu ne voudrais pas t'imposer des fois ? Il n'a plus à te donner d'ordres.

-Je sais mais je l'aide par amour et envie. Il ne m'impose rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Et si tu refusais de venir quand il t'appelle juste pour voir ? Je le fais des fois même si je suis lié avec Alois.

-Il s'inquiéterait et me demanderait si je le déteste. Je ne veux pas le rendre triste, dit Sebastian.

-Tu es trop prévenant.

-En quoi c'est mal ?

-Essaie de ne pas venir quand il t'appelle.

-On se verra en enfer.

Puis Sebastian raccrocha.

Ciel avait expliqué à Camille, leur nuit hors du manoir.

-Je ne veux pas venir. Je veux rester ici.

-On ne voulait pas t'obliger à venir. Nous reviendrons le lendemain.

-Vous allez voir d'autres démons du coup ? Ils sont dangereux ? demanda Camille.

-J'en doute. Le plus important est le dieu de papa.

-Papa l'admire ?

-Je ne sais pas en fait.

Sebastian passait par là et répondit à l'interrogation de Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas mon dieu, plutôt mon créateur. Je ne l'admire pas spécialement.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'y allais pas avant quand on pactisait encore ? demanda Ciel.

-J'étais sur terre et on était lié. Je me voyais mal demandé une soirée juste pour cela.

-Tu aurai pu prétexter autre chose.

-Mentir ? Tu oublies que j'avais interdiction de le faire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Et c'est toujours le cas, mens-moi et tu te retrouves à dormir hors de la chambre.

-Tu es dur avec moi, si je décidais de ne plus venir ou de te servir, que ferais-tu ?

-On va laisser Camille et en discuter ailleurs.

-Vous allez vous disputer, papa ? demanda Camille.

-Non ne t'en fais pas, kitty.

Puis ils allèrent discuter ailleurs.

-Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Non Claude m'a dit des choses.

-Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Que je venais comme un chien quand tu m'appelais. Et de ne pas venir une fois pour voir. On est plus lié, je ne suis pas forcément obligé de rester majordome.

-Tu continu pourquoi alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Par amour et envie. Et puis tu ne survivrais pas sans moi. Tu ne sais rien faire.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai été élevé de cette manière.

-Je sais. Je ne compte pas ne plus le faire.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me poses ce genre de questions, c'est inquiétant, dit Ciel.

-Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste voir ta réaction.

-Je ne veux pas plus que tu écoutes Claude. Il dit n'importe quoi et je ne veux pas que tu aies une raison de me détester.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment. Tu as peur que je te déteste un jour ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est possible. Je ne fais pas toujours attention. Je suis parfois méchant avec toi.

-C'est vrai.

-J'ai surtout peur que tu t'en ailles un jour, que tu te lasses de moi.

-On va se marier, je te rappelle. Je serais déjà parti si je le souhaitais. Puis je ne laisserai jamais kitty ni toi, dit Sebastian.

Ciel se rapprocha de Sebastian et tira sur sa chemise.

-Ne me quittes pas, je t'en prie, jamais.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Tu n'es pas mon chien. Jamais, je ne t'ai considéré comme tel.

-Je le sais, chaton, je t'aime, vous le savez ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

-Alors ne t'inquiète plus jamais du fait que je disparaisse. Je serai toujours là pour vous.

-Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin, dit Ciel.

-Oui mais tu seras bientôt adulte mais tu seras toujours mon chaton. Que tu aies 16 ans ou 25 ans.

-Tu as juré de me transformer, tu le feras ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je le ferai après le mariage. Comme cela nous pourrons passer l'éternité ensemble.


	54. Chapter 54

Le soir même, Sebastian avait préparé de quoi se remettre des émotions de Ciel.

Il lui avait préparé un fondant au chocolat, il le savait amateur de dessert sucré.

Il en avait évidemment fait un pour sa kitty.

Le menu de ce soit était légumes vapeur, poulet et salade composée.

Les légumes n'étaient pas dans les préférences alimentaires de Ciel.

Il les mixait donc et les faisait en purée.

Il en profitait pour y glisser des épinards, légume le moins apprécié de Ciel, sans évidemment lui dire.

C'était l'heure du diner et Camille mangeait sans se plaindre les légumes que Sebastian avait préparés.

Mais elle semblait toujours se forcer, au point que Sebastian se demandait s'il cuisinait mal.

-Kitty, c'est mauvais ?

-Non, papa.

-Tu as toujours l'air de détester en manger. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer. Je peux faire pareil que pour ton père. Lui qui déteste cela, il mange facilement quand on lui change la présentation.

-Et c'est très bien comme cela. Camille, tu n'es obligé de rien, dit Ciel.

-Je sais, mais maman et papa me disaient que c'est mal de ne pas tout manger. Ils disaient que d'autres enfants n'avaient pas la chance de manger à leur faim et que je devais manger tout ce que l'on me donner sans me plaindre.

-Dans un sens, je suis d'accord avec eux mais c'est important d'aimer manger ce que l'on aime. Tu sais, kitty, je cuisine par plaisir pour vous. Alors je suis content quand tu as l'air heureuse et pas quand tu as l'air malheureuse.

-Camille, tes parents t'ont donné de bons conseils. Mais tu es libre ici, de ne pas te forcer, dit Ciel.

-Les démons quand ils m'ont forcé à les suivre, ils ont tué mes parents. Ils me donnaient à manger mais peu. Alors maintenant, je ne veux pas gâcher la nourriture.

-C'est normal, kitty, mais je vais faire comme papa dorénavant. Tu sais que j'y met des épinards sans que qu'il le sache ? dit Sebastian.

-Papa n'aime pas les épinards.

-Depuis quand, tu le fais ? Et pourquoi tu me le cachais ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que si tu le savais, tu ne mangerais pas.

-Je ne mangerai plus maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Tu mourras dans ce cas et tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine ?

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Et comment ? Tu n'as aucune capacité en cuisine, dit Sebastian.

-Pas la peine de me rappeler que je dépends de toi.

-Cela a l'air de t'embêter. J'aime beaucoup le fait que tu dépendes de moi.

-Tu comptes continuer à en mettre ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais maintenant que tu le sais, cela n'est plus un secret. Je le fais parce que je t'aime et je te connais. Je m'adapte à tes goûts. Si cela n'est pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce ?

Ciel était obligé de reconnaitre que c'était vrai.

-Oui. Mais si tu mets quelque chose dis-le moi.

-Je ne mets rien d'autres à part des épinards.

Puis la fin du diner et pour une fois, Sebastian raconta une histoire normale à Camille.

-Bien, lisons cendrillon.

Ciel lu quelques pages mais Camille s'était déjà endormi.

Sebastian quitta la chambre de Camille et alla retrouver Ciel.

Ciel était déjà endormi.

-Tout le monde semble fatigué aujourd'hui.

Puis il rejoignit Ciel et veilla sur lui toute la nuit.


	55. Chapter 55

C'était la saint-valentin.

Ciel avait pris deux jours de congé.

Le soir-même il devait aller en enfer, puis à la soirée organisée par le grand maitre des enfers, Satan.

Ciel avait demandé quelque chose d'original, Sebastian avait fait fort.

Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Ciel, c'était le livreur qui allait passer la nuit avec lui après.

Ils se livraient régulièrement à ce genre de jeu de rôle.

Après avoir dit en revoir à Camille et donner les derniers ordres et conseils aux employés, Ciel et Sebastian s'en allèrent en enfer.

Ils devaient aller chez Claude, qui avaient finalement emmenés Alois.

Ciel n'était jamais allé chez Claude.

Claude possédait une maison plutôt modeste, pas un manoir comme Sebastian.

Ciel frappa à la porte et c'est Alois qu'il vu ouvrir.

-Ciel, rentres.

-Ce n'est pas censé être Claude qui ouvre ? C'est chez lui, non ?

-Non ici, on inverse les rôles, je m'occupe de lui, répondit Alois.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Claude détendu dans son salon.

-Vous inversez les rôles au lit aussi ? Alois est ton majordome personnel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ici oui. Mais au lit, je reste celui qui domine tout le temps.

-C'est beaucoup plus petit, chez toi, dit Ciel.

-Je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs comme Sebastian. Viens Alois.

-Il te donner des ordres ? demanda Ciel.

Alois obéit à Claude et répondit à Ciel :

-Ici oui, par contre sur terre, il a la totale obligation de m'obéir et faire tout ce que je lui demande.

-C'est étrange, votre relation, dit Sebastian.

-Non tu devrais inverser les rôles avec Ciel. Il ne serait pas terrible comme majordome mais tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux, tout lui imposer au lit.

-Le jour il imposera ce qu'il veut entièrement n'est pas venu. Je ne suis pas sa chose, dit Ciel.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de lui imposer quelque chose. Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Parce que tu le peux, dit Claude.

-C'est vrai, Ciel, inverser les rôles de temps en temps est très intéressant. Et excitant, dit Alois.

-Pas pour ma part, Sebastian ne les écoute pas. Sinon tu dormiras dehors quand on rentrera.

-Je ne les écoute pas.

-Tu es vraiment son chien alors ? demanda Claude.

-Ce n'est pas mon chien. Je respecte Sebastian. Il le sait. Je te déconseille de lui donner des conseils douteux. Ce n'est pas qu'Alois a des tendances douteuses que je suis pareil.

-Des tendances douteuses ? demanda Alois.

-Oui faites ce que voulez entre vous mais ne lui donnez pas d'idées louches.

-Je n'aurai jamais d'idées douteuses envers vous, chaton, tu en doutes ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je voulais juste le dire à ces deux-là. Je veux aller chez toi maintenant. On y va.

Sebastian s'en alla avec Ciel.

-C'est raté pour aller chez eux, dit Alois.

-Tu sais, Sebastian m'a raconté. Ciel a aussi des envies particulières.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Alois.

De leur côté, Ciel voulait se détendre avant la soirée.

-Fais-moi couler un bain.

-Très bien mais tu veux être accompagné ou seul ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu me rejoins tu m'aideras à me détendre ?

-Cela dépend de la manière dont je peux te détendre. Je suis libre de ma méthode ? demanda Sebastian.

-Evidemment. Tant que je suis détendu.

-Alors, je viens avec toi.


	56. Chapter 56

Dans le manoir de Sebastian, Ciel se détendait en compagnie de son compagnon Sebastian dans un bain chaud.

Sebastian l'avait lavé puis lavé les cheveux.

Ciel lui avait fait remarquer qu'il serait temps qu'il arrête de le faire mais c'était un plaisir pour Sebastian de le faire.

-Je vais sur mes 17 ans, il serait temps d'arrêter.

-C'est mon plaisir à moi, chaton. Tu seras adulte dans 2 ans, et on pourra s'unir légalement.

-C'est pourquoi je vais essayer de me débrouiller seul maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Seulement te changer ou te masturber ?

-Imbécile, me changer évidemment, répondit Ciel.

-Cela veut dire que je peux t'aider pour le reste ?

-Tout le reste oui. D'ailleurs aide-moi.

-A quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu sais très bien.

-A cela ? demanda Sebastian.

Sebastian commenca à masturber Ciel.

-Oui, c'est une aide toujours bienvenue.

Puis Sebastian décida de ne pas s'arrêter là.

Il joua avec les tétons de Ciel.

-Tu aimes te faire toucher partout ?

-Tu le sais bien, pourquoi tu me demandes ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu sais ce que je préfère ? Quand tu essais de contenir tes gémissements mais que tu finis par te lâcher.

Et Ciel venait de jouir sous les mains de Sebastian.

-C'est facile de te faire jouir et durcir.

Sebastian titillait toujours les tétons de son partenaire.

-Tu me connais que trop bien, laisses-moi te satisfaire aussi.

-Tu me laisserais te prendre là ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais le livreur de cette nuit le pourra.

\- C'est cette nuit. Moi j'ai envie de vous maintenant.

-Tu vas devoir patienter alors. Je vais t'aider un peu.

Ciel masturba Sebastian.

-J'aurai préféré que tu me suces mais c'est bien aussi.

-N'oublies pas que j'ai promis de m'occuper du paquet du livreur. A moins qu'il ne change d'avis ou qu'il ne soit pas à mon goût.

-Le livreur te plaira, et pas qu'un peu, dit Sebastian.

-J'attends de voir.

Puis Sebastian jouit.

La soirée s'avancant, Ciel se demandait quel était le dress code dans ce genre de soirée.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Il donna à un Ciel une cape noir qui le couvrait.

-Le but c'est que l'on me voit ou de me cacher ? demanda Ciel.

-Un peu des deux. Je ne veux pas que l'on te convoitise.

-Personne ne me convoitise. A moins que votre idole soit un amateur d'humain ou d'âme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon idole. Je ne l'ai vu que peu de fois, dit Sebastian.

A la soirée, Ciel vu beaucoup de démon.

Il savait qu'Alois et Claude y serait aussi.

Il senti d'un coup quelqu'un derrière lui qui lui chuchota :

-Une âme humaine, si tu me suivais ? Je n'ai rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Il se retourna et vu Claude.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Non Claude, tu refais cela et tu ne me vois plus.

-Un peu d'humour, Sebastian. C'est ce que certains démons pourraient dire.

-Ou est Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il est là.

En fait, Alois avait disparu.

-Je dois le retrouver, il y a beaucoup de démons dans le coin. Je le pensais à côté de moi.

-Tu as peur qu'il finisse la nuit avec un autre démon ? demanda Ciel.

-Non j'ai plutôt peur qu'un démon affamé le mange. Je vais le chercher.

La soirée rassemblait une centaine de démon.

Certains n'étaient pas présent et Ciel ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Satan.

-Il ressemble à quoi votre dieu ?

-Eh bien, c'est un démon. Je ne sais plus. Il peut prendre plusieurs formes. Il peut être n'importe qui, répondit Sebastian.

Claude avait retrouvé Alois.

-Je n'étais pas vraiment en danger. Je discutais avec eux.

-Tu discutais avec des démons qui mangent des âmes humaines, dit Claude.

-Oui et ? Aucun n'a tenté de me la prendre mon âme. Tu m'as amené ici.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai dû, répondit Claude.

-Moi j'aimerais bien discuter avec votre dieu, dit Ciel.

-Pourquoi es-tu si curieux envers notre dieu ? demanda Claude.

-Juste curieux.

La soirée passa et sans s'en rendre compte, il se perdit.

Sebastian, ni Claude ni même Alois n'étaient proche de lui.

Il se frayait un chemin parmi tous les démons et chercha Sebastian.

Mais il se dit qu'à défaut, il irait vers la sortie.

C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire quand un démon lui parla :

-Un humain en enfer, c'est si rare. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous semblez perdu.

C'était un démon des plus semblable.

-Je cherche mon petit ami. Pouvez-vous m'aidez à le retrouver ? demanda Ciel.

Il ne savait s'il devait faire confiance à un inconnu.

-Venez attendons dehors.

Ciel se retrouva donc en compagnie d'un total inconnu.

-Votre petit ami est un démon ? C'est bien le premier cas que je vois. Nous ne pouvons pas ressentir d'amour en principe.

-Sebastian n'est pas un démon comme les autres. Nous avons pactisé puis on est tombé amoureux.

-Il n'a pas dérobé votre âme du coup ? demanda le démon inconnu.

-Non, mais je lui ai demandé de devenir comme lui. Nous allons nous marier à ma majorité.

-je n'ai jamais vu de démon se marier avec un humain.

-Cela peut paraitre étrange oui mais Sebastian est peu conventionnel.

Puis le principe intéressé arriva.

Heureux de retrouver Sebastian, il n'en revenait pas de voir Ciel avec Satan en personne.

Il se baissa donc et se prosterna devant lui.

-Grand maitre, je vous salue. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de Ciel.

-Tu es donc celui qui est tombé amoureux d'un humain. C'est étrange. Tu comptes te lié par le mariage avec lui ?

Sebastian se releva.

-Oui, c'est étrange. Je suis sans doute le seul. L'amour est un sentiment intéressant. Ciel, je te présente Satan. Toi qui voulais le rencontrer.

Ciel n'avait évidemment pas compris au départ avec qui il discutait.

-Vous êtes leur dieu ou idole ?

-En quelque sorte oui. Vous avez-vous aussi un dieu, vous les humains, y crois-tu ?

-Je ne sais plus. Depuis l'assassinat de mes parents, tout est différent, dit Ciel.

-Ce sont des démons qui ont tués tes parents ?

-Non je ne sais pas qui les a tués, mais je compte me venger. Sebastian m'aide.

-Nous devrions nous en aller, dit Sebastian.

-On laisse Alois et Claude ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui ils sont grands. Alois a demandé s'il pouvait venir chez nous.

-Et que lui as-tu répondus ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu sembles ne pas vouloir les voir depuis la discussion chez Alois.

-Oui mais dans les faits, je te l'impose alors que c'est chez toi ici. Le manoir sur terre est à moi, mais ici rien ne m'appartient.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir les voir. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne veux pas non plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Très bien alors rentrons.

De retour au manoir de Sebastian, Ciel n'avait qu'une idée en tête, ce livreur.

Sebastian lui aussi, s'excitait d'avance de ces jeux de rôles proposés pas Ciel.

S'il pouvait faire plaisir à son petit-ami, il le ferait.

Il ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir, mais il aimait aussi que Ciel lui fasse plaisir.

Il s'approcha de Ciel, lui enleva sa cape et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Il est temps que le livreur te livre son paquet personnel.

-Et quel est ce paquet personnel ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas matériel mais physique, il vient te livrer du plaisir.

-Et je dois lui en donner aussi ? demanda Ciel.

-il apprécierait grandement que tu t'occupes de lui aussi.


	57. Chapter 57

-Alors, je crois que je veux voir le paquet du livreur. C'est possible de le déballer ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, je vais vous le montrer.

Sebastian baissa son pantalon.

-Je vois que c'est un paquet imposant. Monsieur le livreur, puis-je vous sucer ?

-Je ne suis pas contre. Je saurai vous rendre l'appareil, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel fit donc une fellation à Sebastian.

Le sexe de Sebastian devint dur rapidement et il demanda à Ciel de se retirer.

Ciel se releva et lui dit :

-Cela ne me dérange pas d'avaler, tu sais.

-Je veux jouir en toi, pas dans ta bouche, répondit Sebastian.

-Alors, faites-le monsieur le livreur. Je veux votre gros paquet en moi, tout de suite.

-Je suis là pour satisfaire le client avant tout. Je suis un livreur de plaisir. Je vais te faire vibrer de plaisir.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans la cuisine, sur la table.

Ciel s'étonnait du fait que Sebastian ait une cuisine, lui qui ne mangeait pas.

-Pourquoi tu as une cuisine ?

-Pour toi et kitty. Et Croquette, s'il vient un jour, dit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi penses-tu toujours à nous avant toi ? Tu devrais être plus égoïste des fois.

-Ah bon ? Et comment ? C'est mal de penser à ton propre plaisir avant le mien ?

-Fais ce que tu veux pour une fois. Ne te soucie pas de ce que je veux, répondit Ciel.

-C'est impossible chaton.

Puis Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que je pense à toi avant tout. N'est-ce pas normal ?

-Tu es bien trop romantique, répondit Ciel.

-Et cela vous déplait, chaton ? Petit chaton préfère être traité comme un vulgaire objet sexuel que je prendrais à ma guise ?

-Non tout de même pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu veux que je sois comment ? Violent ?

Sebastian accéléra son mouvement de vas et viens et alla au plus profond de Ciel.

-Non.

-Alors, comment ? Lent ou plus rapide ? Comment aimes-tu te faire baiser, petit chaton ? demanda Sebastian.

-Moins vite et sois doux mais pas trop.

-Je propose un service sur mesure, je m'adapte à ce que tu souhaites. Un bon amant pense avant tout à son partenaire, et saura lui faire plaisir.

Puis Sebastian masturba Ciel.

-Dans tous les domaines. Il y a-t-il un domaine ou tu es insatisfait ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, un seul.

-Lequel ? Je peux m'améliorer encore, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment humain des fois.

-Je ne suis pas humain, chaton. Les sentiments humains ne sont innés chez un démon. Mais je peux m'améliorer. Le souhaites-tu chaton ?

-Non, je t'aime comme tu es, répondit Ciel.

-Moi aussi chaton, je vous aime beaucoup. Plus qu'un démon n'ait jamais aimé d'humain. Et aimez-vous quand je vous touche là ?

Sebastian passa sa main sous le haut de Ciel et joua avec ses tétons.

Ciel aimait beaucoup et était sensible depuis que Sebastian le faisait durcir.

-Vous êtes venus, chaton.

Ciel avait en effet, jouit.

-Désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je suis ravie.

-Toi, tu n'as pas encore jouis.

-Je ne vais pas tarder, chaton.

Sebastian jouit en Ciel.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va le refaire parce que j'ai encore envie de vous, chaton.

Ils le firent deux fois puis Ciel exténué tomba dans un sommeil profond.


	58. Chapter 58

Sebastian voulait faire une surprise à Ciel.

Ils se diraient oui à sa majorité mais il voulait lui demander officiellement sa main.

Il savait qu'il ne manquerait pas d'occasion pour lui demander.

Elisabeth ou Alois les invitait souvent dans de grandes réceptions sans sens pour Ciel, qui essayait de les éviter.

Il avait en tête de lui écrire une chanson personnelle pour se déclarer à lui et d'apprendre un peu de piano.

Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de conseil d'une femme et de quelqu'un qui ne dirait rien à Ciel.

Il s'était donc permis de la contacter sans le dire à petit-ami.

Elisabeth était ravie de pouvoir aider Sebastian. Non seulement pour l'aider à choisir une alliance et pour l'orienter vers une personne qui enseignait le piano.

Elisabeth organisait sa réception, il n'avait plus qu'à convaincre Ciel d'y aller.

Là-bas, il pourrait en discuter discrètement avec elle.

Il en avait aussi parler à Alois et Claude.

Ils avaient promis de ne rien dire et Alois proposait d'organiser la réception ou Sebastian pourrait montrer ses nouveaux talents acquis.

Sebastian n'avait donc qu'un objectif : convaincre Ciel.

Il allait devoir lui mentir mais pour la bonne cause.

Il se souvenait que Ciel lui avait dit que s'il mentait encore, il ne l'accepterait plus dans la chambre.

Il espérait que Ciel le pardonne.

La lettre de la réception tenue par Elisabeth arriva et Sebastian amena la lettre à Ciel.

Il savait que Ciel ne serait pas facile à convaincre.

Malgré son statut de noble, il ne s'intéressait guère à ce genre de chose.

Il frappa puis entra.

-Tu n'attends pas que je dise entrez ?

-Non le chat ne le fait pas lui.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Croquette est sans gêne, dit Ciel.

-Un peu comme moi. Une soirée donnée par Elisabeth. Vous devriez y aller.

-Tout cela me lasse. Depuis quand, tu aimes ce genre de soirée ennuyeuse ? Il n'y a des gens lassants qui parlent de choses sans intérêt. Je préfère encore rester avec Croquette ou m'amuser avec toi, répondit Ciel.

-Il y aura Claude. C'est devenu une bonne connaissance pour moi, du moins.

-Tu peux aller le voir quand tu le souhaites non ? Depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?

-C'est juste une bonne connaissance. Je peux aller le voir mais il flirte avec Alois la plupart du temps. Pendant ce genre d'événement, l'ambiance est différente. Et puis votre statut vous demande de fréquenter ce genre de soirée, répondit Sebastian.

-Je me fiche de mon statut.

-Vous devriez moins vous isoler. Tu es jeune chaton, tu devrais profiter.

-Je ne veux pas profiter. Si tu veux y aller, vas-y tout seul. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.

-C'est juste le temps de quelques heures. Tu devrais emmener Kitty, cela lui ferait voir des gens intéressants. Elle qui ne vient pas d'un milieu noble.

-Très bien, je reviendrais vite, dit Sebastian.

-Je ne vais pas te manquer au bout de quelques heures ?

-Si rien qu'une minute sans toi me tue.

-Beau parleur que tu es, dit Ciel.

-Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si si. Mais cela perd de la valeur si tu le dis souvent. Les mots qui ont le plus de sens ne se disent que peu.

-Vous devenez poète.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'oserai jamais de me moquer de vous chaton.

-N'essaies même pas sinon.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je pourrais être très méchant.

-Petit chaton sortirait ses griffes, je demande à voir cela.

-Laisses-moi maintenant, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian alla donc accompagné de Camille.

Ciel lui resta seul depuis longtemps.

Chez Elisabeth, l'ambiance était réchauffée.

Entre les hommes et les femmes, ce genre de soirée servait souvent à ceux qui voulaient séduire pour une nuit ou la vie.

Sebastian se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'emmener kitty.

-Tu n'as pas emmené Ciel ? demanda Claude.

-Non il ne voulait pas venir mais vus l'ambiance. Il ne manque rien.

Elisabeth alla à sa rencontre.

-Camille, tu es toute en beauté. Tu vas faire des émules.

-Non personne ne va courtiser ma kitty.

-Sebastian, ta fille s'en ira un jour, dit Claude.

-Tu es vraiment protecteur avec tout le monde, même avec ton chaton, dit Alois.

-Oui mais je compte sur vous. Garder le secret.

-On ne dira rien, promis, répondit Alois. Je suis impatient de te voir chanter pour Ciel, dit Claude.

-Un démon qui chante pour un humain, n'est-ce pas une première ? demanda Alois.

-C'est la première fois pour moi. Mademoiselle Elisabeth, pensez-vous que Ciel appréciera le geste et dira oui ?

-Il t'a déjà dit oui non ? demanda Elisabeth.

-S'il n'apprécie pas, bonjour la chambre des employés. Il a bien dit que ton prochain mensonge ne passerait pas, dit Claude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec le fait de ne jamais mentir ? demanda Alois.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était ce qu'il voulait quand on a pactisé.

-Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, dit Claude.

-Mademoiselle Elisabeth, comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ?

-Il sera sûrement surpris. Mais il te dira oui.

-Je parie sur le fait qu'il s'énerve sur toi et te dise qu'il n'aime pas les trucs romantiques, dit Alois.

-Il est vrai que Ciel a l'air de préférer tes capacités physiques que ton talent vocal, dit Claude.

Puis tout le monde se mêla aux autres invités.

Sebastian demandait à Elisabeth des conseils.

-Est-ce une intention qu'une femme apprécierait ? Si un homme vous séduisait de cette manière, cela vous plairait-il ?

-Ciel est un homme. Pour ma part, oui. Personne ne cherche à me séduire, c'est désespérant.

-Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas le premier pas alors ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est aux hommes selon les convenances de faire le premier pas. Une femme ne doit pas le faire.

-Brisez donc les convenances alors. Vous êtes une femme moderne, dit Sebastian.

-On m'a appris à penser de cette manière.

-Il n'est pas tard pour changer de façon de voir les choses. Avez-vous quelqu'un à me recommandez pour apprendre ce que je dois ?

-Oui, je vais te donner le numéro d'une professeure de chant et de piano. Que vas-tu donner comme excuse pour Ciel afin qu'il ne se doute de rien ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je peux prétexter des courses urgentes ou aller voir Claude. Mais le connaissant, il me demandera pourquoi je dois le faire plusieurs jours d'affilés. Ciel est un peu jaloux.

-Tu peux prétexter des histoires de démon, dit Claude qui venait de revenir vers eux.

-Ou est Alois ?

-Il parle avec un comte. Je ne le connais pas.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non. Tout le monde se connait dans ce genre d'événement. Ma petite Camille, tu ne t'ennuis pas entouré de tous ces adultes ?

-Un peu, papa, je voudrais bien rentrer.

-D'accord, ma petite kitty. Ton père doit s'ennuyer.

Puis Sebastian s'éclipsa avec sa fille.

Rentré au manoir Phantomhive, Sebastian alla voir son petit-ami.

Ciel s'était endormit tout habiller dans un fauteuil près du feu.

-Je m'y attendais, chaton et que lisais-tu ?

Sebastian prit le livre qui était tombé par terre.

-Comment entretenir l'amour et combler votre moitié ? C'est intéressant.

-Papa, tu crois qu'il te dira oui ?

-Il m'a déjà dit oui. Il sera sûrement surpris.

Puis il porta Ciel, jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa dans le lit et le couvrit.

-A toi, kitty. Il est l'heure de se coucher.

Sebastian coucha sa fille puis constata que Ciel s'était réveillé.

-Ou est le livre que je lisais ?

-Là. Tu lis ce genre de chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien oui. Cela t'étonne sûrement. La réception était intéressante ? Personne n'a ennuyé Camille ?

-Non. Claude et Alois était en forme. Elisabeth semblait déprimé de ne pas être accompagné. Je lui ai conseillé de faire le premier pas.

-Tu sais dans mon monde, cela ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas dans la norme.

-Fréquenter un homme non plus, il faut faire évoluer les choses, dit Sebastian.

-Pour une femme, cela doit être encore plus dur de s'imposer. Tu dirais pareil à Camille, de faire le premier pas ?

-Elle non. Pas question, dit Sebastian.

-Tu devrais arrêter de la surprotéger.

-Je sais mais elle est si jeune. Elle a le temps de voir ce genre de chose alors je préfère la protéger, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu comptais me laisser dormir habiller ?

-Oui, je ne comptais pas te réveiller. Tu dormais si bien.

-Tu pourrais me déshabiller ?

-Pour te changer ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non pas la peine. Déshabille-toi aussi.

-Tu es très direct, ce soir. Avec plaisir alors, répondit Sebastian.


	59. Chapter 59

Sebastian s'il voulait réussir son plan devait mentir à Ciel.

Il avait fait en sorte de compenser son absence dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

Il lui demanda donc la permission, ce qu'il n'était plus obligé de faire en absence de pacte, mais le faisait toujours.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Avec Claude, on doit faire des choses de démon.

-Des choses de démon ? Comme ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. Tu ne comprendrais pas chaton. J'ai juste besoin de 3 heures pendant les jours qui viennent.

-Je vais commencer à jalouser Claude, si tu passes autant de temps avec lui. Il est plus qu'une bonne connaissance ?

-Non rien de plus. C'est un démon aussi, il me comprend sur certains points. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. De plus, vous savez que Alois va se marier avec lui. Pas de raison d'être jaloux, répondit Sebastian.

-Je te l'accorde mais tu n'es pas obligé de me demander, tu es libre non ?

-Dans un sens oui mais j'aime te demander, c'est mal ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je préfère le savoir. Fais ce que tu veux tant que cela ne nuit pas à ton travail, répondit Ciel.

-Je reviendrais vite. Tu me manques déjà au bout d'une heure.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de dire ce genre de chose ? Je ne vais pas mourir en une heure, dit Ciel.

-Vous préfères que je dise des choses désagréables ?

-Non mais modères ton romantisme sortant, veux-tu !

-Très bien, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian savait Ciel peu sensible à ce genre de chose mais il espérait avoir une bonne réaction de sa part.

Les jours qui suivirent, Sebastian apprit donc le piano et composa avec l'aide de sa professeure une chanson pour son futur mari.

Au bout du 5ème jour, Sebastian était au point.

-Je pense que votre compagnon appréciera. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun de mes ex-maris qui auraient eu ce genre d'intentions envers moi.

-Combien en avez-vous eu ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je me suis marié 5 fois. Mon premier mari, je l'ai épousé à 18 ans.

-C'est bien dommage. Vous le mériteriez. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

-Il vous dira oui, c'est sûr.

Le dernier jour, Sebastian alla cherche une alliance qui symbolisait peu pour lui mais il savait que dans le monde des humains, cela avait du sens.

Il hésitait devant plusieurs modèles.

Elisabeth tentait de l'aider.

-La bleu lui plairait non ? Ou la rouge.

-Je veux quelque chose d'unique, répondit Sebastian.

-En fait, Ciel ne te paye pas ? Comment as-tu fait pour financer la bague ?

-En fait, il me donne de l'argent maintenant. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien besoin.

-L'argent est utile. Tu pourrais te faire plaisir, dit Elisabeth.

-Je ne suis pas matérialiste. Au final, je pourrais lui faire plaisir.

-Tu devrais penser à toi aussi. Il n'y a rien qui te ferait plaisir d'acheter avec de l'argent ?

-Non je peux avoir tout ce je veux sans argent. Evidemment dans votre monde, l'argent est indispensable. Pour moi, cela n'a pas vraiment de sens de porter une bague pour prouver son amour à une personne et montrer que l'on est lié à cette personne.

-Ciel va sûrement t'offrir une alliance à son tour, dit Elisabeth.

-Je la porterai uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Cela n'aura pas forcément de signification pour moi.

Sebastian se décida finalement sur un modèle de bague argenté.

Il laissa Elisabeth et comme il y avait trop de risque à ce que Ciel tombe sur la bague, il allait la laisser chez Alois.

Il sonna donc et Claude lui ouvrit.

-Tu viens me donner la bague ?

-Oui, merci de la garder pour moi. Ciel pourrait tomber dessus.

-Ciel fouille dans le peu d'affaire que tu as ? demanda Claude.

-Non bien sûr. Tu veux la voir ?

-Oui montres-là moi.

Sebastian entra et montra la bague choisie.

-C'est un bon choix. Je ne verrai pas Alois avec. Il voudrait plus de tapes à l'œil, dit Claude.

-On parle de Ciel. Alois aime être vu tout court. Ciel aime la discrétion. Tu penses qu'elle lui plaira ?

-Je ne pense pas que de base, il soit intéressé par les joyaux. Mais cela à un sens important donc je pense qu'il aimera, répondit Claude.

-S'il n'aime pas non seulement, il m'en voudra pour lui avoir menti et il la refusera.

-Il ne la refusera pas. Aie confiance en toi, dit Claude.

Puis il quitta Claude et rentra.

Dans quelques jours, Alois enverrait une invitation ou ils seraient conviés à une soirée.

A cette soirée, il se déclarerait et Ciel lui dirait oui.

Mais il fallait déjà la convaincre d'y aller.


	60. Chapter 60

La lettre attendue arriva.

Sebastian était content.

Il ne tarderait plus à demander la main en public, de son cher et tendre.

Le plus dur étant de le motiver à aller à cette fameuse soirée avec lui.

Il entra sans frapper.

-Tu ne t'améliores pas. Un employé normal ne fait pas ce genre de chose.

-On sait tous les deux que nous ne sommes plus dans ce genre de rapport depuis longtemps. C'est vrai que c'est peu poli. Tu préfères que je frappe ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non fait comme tu veux.

Puis Ciel vu la lettre et devina.

-C'est de qui cette fois ? demanda Ciel.

-Alois. Nous devrions y aller.

-Pourquoi ? Ces temps-ci tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Claude et Alois. C'est étrange. Je me pose des questions.

-Eh bien, il se peut que je veuille parfois avoir une vie sociale et chaton, vous devriez en avoir une aussi. Il est important à votre âge de se divertir. Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie.

-Il n'y a rien de douteux entre vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Qui ?

-Claude, Alois, voir même Elisabeth. Tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas du tout, menti Sebastian.

-Tu sais que si tu me mens encore, tu dormiras en dehors de la chambre et plus question de relations sexuelles.

-Je ne mens pas, menti de nouveau Sebastian.

-Très bien alors. On ira avec Camille. Je n'ai pas aimé être seul la dernière fois.

Sebastian se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance que Ciel accepte si facilement.

Le soir de cette fameuse soirée arriva.

Ce n'était pas une soirée ou il y avait beaucoup de gens, juste une soirée privée entre amis.

Tout le monde était réuni et Ciel semblait lassé.

-Vous n'en avez pas marre ? C'est lassant.

-Non je ne me lasse jamais de venir me divertir chez les autres, dit Elisabeth.

-Tu as l'air blasé pour un jeune de 16 ans, Ciel.

-Tu aurai préféré passer la soirée avec Sebastian ? Et faire vos jeux spéciaux.

-Nos quoi ? Sebastian, tu lui en as parlé ? demanda Ciel.

-Chaton, Oui. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi.

-Des jeux de quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Il est inutile d'en parler, répondit Ciel.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer les jeux de rôle. Il faut s'amuser dans sa sexualité en couple.

-Je n'ai pas ce problème, je n'ai personne, dit Elisabeth.

-C'est désolant pour vous, Avez-vous pensé à passer une annonce dans le journal ? demanda Claude.

(Oui l'ancêtre des applications et sites de rencontres actuels 😊 )

-Je ne sais pas. Cela manque terriblement de romantisme. D'ailleurs Ciel, quel est la chose romantique selon toi ?

-Je crois que je n'aime pas trop ce genre de chose, dit Ciel.

-Il est bien de faire preuve de romantisme sans excès. Mais de temps en temps, une intention est plaisante, dit Alois.

-Sebastian, sais-tu jouer du piano ? demanda Claude.

Claude devait lui ouvrir le terrain.

-Sebastian ne sait pas jouer de piano.

-Chaton, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que ?

Sebastian conduisit Ciel vers le piano et lui demanda de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Je dois t'avouer que j'ai menti cette semaine. J'ai appris en jouer et j'ai quelque chose à te demander et chanter.

-Tu m'as menti ? Mais je te l'ai demandé en plus !

-C'était pour te faire une surprise. Je plaide coupable. Si tu veux que je dorme ailleurs et qu'on n'est plus de contacts physiques, je l'accepterai. Mais avant écoutes-moi. J'ai appris pour toi, chaton.

-Sebastian …

Sebastian posa ses mains sur les touches et des sons en sortirent.

Ciel s'étonna que Sebastian ait appris si vite.

-Tu as fait quoi pendant cette semaine ? Tu étais chez Alois ?

-Oui j'y étais un peu mais j'ai pris des cours de chant et de piano. Je t'ai composé une chanson, tu veux l'entendre ?

-Avec une femme ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais c'est un détail sans importance. Elle m'a juste apprise et elle était bien âgée. Tu pourras me sermonner autant que tu veux après. Mais pour l'instant tais-toi et écoutes-moi.

Ciel se tu et Sebastian appuya de nouveaux sur les touches du piano.

Il se mit à chanter :

« Chaton, vous illuminez ma vie. Pactisé de l'enfer à ma vie sur terre, je n'en attendais pas tant.

Une minute, une heure ou une seconde, rien n'est plus dur que d'être loin de toi.

Oh petit chaton, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, et vous comblez toujours.

Partagez votre intimité, vous faire l'amour pour l'éternité.

Comment avez-vous fait pour faire tomber un démon à vos pieds ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, je ferai tout pour toi.

Je t'aime, chaton. »

Ciel resta sans voix.

C'était la première chanson qu'on lui consacrait.

Certes, Sebastian avait fait simple mais il était touché en plein cœur.

Sebastian enleva ses mains des touches et sorti une boite contenant une bague.

Claude lui avait donné discrètement quand Ciel était éloigné avec Alois.

Il ouvrit l'écrin et demanda à Ciel :

-Voulez-vous partagez ma vie pour l'éternité, chaton ?

Ciel n'hésitait pas sur la réponse mais était juste un peu choqué.

-Ciel, tout va bien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il semble choqué, dit Claude.

-Pour une surprise, cela en est une pour lui, dit Alois.

Sebastian inquiet lui redemanda :

-Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes ? Ne fait pas de crises cardiaques, je t'en prie.

-Sebastian c'est trop.

-Je suis désolé. Cela t'a plu ?

-Oui mais je sens que je vais mourir.

Puis Ciel perdit connaissance.

Sebastian le rattrapa de justesse.

-Il est juste inconscient.

Puis il prit Ciel, le porta et le posa sur le sofa.

-Tu crois qu'il va reprendre conscience ? demanda Alois.

-Il n'a pas répondu à ma question. Je pense que oui. C'était peut-être trop pour lui.

-On ne devrait pas appeler un médecin ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Ce serait plus que prudent, dit Claude.

Un médecin fut appelé et se déplaca.

Son diagnostic était rassurant.

-C'est le coup de votre demande. Il se réveillera. C'est courageux de cotre part. C'est la première fois que l'on m'appelle pour ce genre de chose.

Le médecin s'en alla et Sebastian veilla sur Ciel.

Il le coucha sur le sofa et tenta de le réveiller.

-Si j'essayais de le réveiller comme blanche neige ou la belle au bois dormant ? Tu te réveilleras peut-être si je t'embrasse, chaton ?

Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel et l'embrassa.

-je paris que cela ne marchera pas, dit Alois.

-Je paris qu'il se réveillera, dit Claude.

-On fait le pari ? Si je gagne, tu as le droit de me dominer une fois qu'ils sont partis.

-Pari tenu.

Au grand étonnement de Sebastian, Ciel se réveilla.

-J'ai gagné, Alois.

-Je m'avoue vaincu.

Ciel essaya de se lever mais Sebastian le freina.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Prends ton temps. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux.

-Je suis désolé, tu m'avais posé une question et je n'ai pas répondus.

-Ne t'excuses pas. J'ai peut-être fait trop, dit Sebastian.

-Tu m'as mentis tout de même.

-Je sais mais sinon cela t'aurait gâché la surprise. Tu peux m'en vouloir tant que tu veux. J'accepterai.

-Je ne compte pas t'en vouloir ni même te virer de la chambre. Je suis plutôt surpris et cela m'a fait plaisir. Moi qui pensais que tu me trompais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il y a peu de chance. Si tu me faisais ce genre de chose, je ne donnerais pas cher de cette personne, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu peux me reposer la question ?

-Bien sûr. Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi, chaton ?

Ciel ne réfléchit pas.

-Oui, évidemment.

Puis Sebastian sorti la bague et lui mit à son doigt.

-Elle est belle, comment as-tu choisis ? demanda Ciel.

-Avec Elisabeth, elle m'a conseillé.

-Tu aurai pu te faire plaisir, toi. Tu sais peu importe de porter une bague ou pas. Je te donne de l'argent pour toi. Tu devrais l'utiliser pour toi.

-Tu connais Sebastian. Toujours à vouloir te faire plaisir. Moi je l'utilise pour moi. Alois est assez généreux.

-Tu l'utilises pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

-Pleins de choses.

-Tu ne me dis pas pourquoi, répondit Alois.

-Tu pourrais donner de l'eau à Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

Il aida Ciel qui se sentait assez fort pour se lever.

-Je préfère de l'alcool.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas prudent. Tu viens de perdre connaissance, dit Sebastian.

-Un verre ne fera pas de mal. Claude, serre-moi.

Claude s'exécuta.

-Je t'en offrirai une aussi, Sebastian. Une à ton goût.

-J'accepte mais cela n'a pas vraiment de sens pour moi. C'est important dans ce monde, pour montrer son attachement à une personne. Pour un démon, cela n'a pas de sens. N'est-ce pas Claude ?

-Oui mais pour faire plaisir à une personne. Il faut savoir s'adapter au monde ou nous sommes, répondit Claude.

-Tu pourras choisir la plus cher si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas la plus cher, la valeur ne m'intéresse pas. Tu sais que je ne suis pas là que pour ton argent ?

-Je le sais oui mais j'aimerai que tu me demandes toi aussi de te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas posséder de chose mais il y a des choses que tu aimerais peut-être, dit Ciel.

-Je ne veux qu'une chose, dis-moi oui à ta majorité et donnes-toi à moi encore et encore.

-C'est possible cela mais tu ne veux vraiment rien d'autre ?

-Non juste toi.

Puis Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et le regarda dans les yeux.

Ciel rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.


	61. Chapter 61

Le précepteur de Camille parlait avec ses deux papas.

-Voilà, j'aimerais que Camille participe à la pièce de fin d'année. On va jouer une pièce de théâtre sur un thème choisi.

-Quel est le thème ? demanda Ciel.

-Votre fille a raconté une des histoires avec la souris et le chat. Cela me parait une histoire intéressante à jouer pour des enfants de son âge.

-Ne jouez pas cette histoire. Tout ce qui vient de son esprit est perverti par ses idées, dit Ciel.

-Non, je trouve que cela est une bonne idée. Mon histoire n'avait pas de sous-entendus, chaton.

-Vraiment ? Le chat, la mafia et une souris. Tu n'inventes jamais une histoire innocente.

-Je reconnais que pour celle du chat et du lapin oui, mais celle-ci moins, répondit Sebastian.

-Il nous faut votre accord, Monsieur Phantomhive. Et l'accord de votre compagnon aussi.

-Camille, tu veux vraiment jouer ce genre de pièce ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui mais si tu ne veux pas, papa. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez.

-Ne t'en fait pas, papa sera d'accord, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

-Je ne sais pas, il y a pleins d'autres histoires plus intéressantes. Tu as vraiment des idées étranges, bébé.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de lui inventer des histoires ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non, tu peux mais fais plus enfantin. Ou lis de vraies histoires.

-Etes-vous d'accord pour la pièce ? Que Camille joue dedans et que l'on utilise votre histoire ? Vous pourriez d'ailleurs diriger la pièce, demanda le précepteur.

-Il travaille déjà pour moi et il n'est pas vraiment doué avec les enfants, à part sa kitty, dit Ciel.

-Je pourrais le faire si kitty le souhaite. Kitty, es-tu d'accord pour que je dirige la pièce ?

-Oui, papa. Je voudrais bien le faire avec toi, dit Camille.

-Tu sais que papa dit oui aussi pour surveiller les enfants près de toi. Tu as envie malgré cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Je sais que papa est paranoïaque mais je l'aime quand même. Papa, tu es d'accord pour le faire ? demanda Camille.

-Oui, je le ferai. Ne t'en fait pas, Ciel. Il n'y aura pas de sous-entendus douteux. C'est une pièce pour enfants.

-Et la mafia, c'est pour les enfants ? Monsieur le précepteur, vous voulez faire une pièce qui parle de mafia à des enfants de 10 ans ?

-Et bien, ce serait original, oui.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec lui et son esprit tordu.

-Tu dit des choses très méchantes sur moi, parfois, chaton. Ce n'est pas très plaisant.

-On ne s'est jamais menti non ? Rappelle-toi ce qui était convenu dans le pacte.

-Il n'y a plus de pacte depuis longtemps. Et je mens rarement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as menti pour la demande en mariage.

-Je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois. Tu peux me virer de la chambre, si tu le souhaites.

-Je ne souhaite pas te virer.

-Pourquoi ? Je te manquerai, chaton ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu connais la réponse.

-Non, dis-le.

-Enfin, il y a le précepteur de notre fille. Cela ne regarde que nous. Allons en discuter ailleurs.

Le précepteur qui avait compris la situation, décida de commencer son travail.

-Ma chère Camille, laissons tes parents et allons étudier.

Seul, ils poursuivirent leur discussion.

-Nous sommes seuls maintenant, tu veux aller ailleurs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Allons dans ta chambre.

Dans l'ancienne chambre de Sebastian, Ciel n'y alla pas pour 4 chemins.

-Pourquoi, tu refuses de choisir une bague ?

-Parce que cela ne me parait pas indispensable pour l'instant. C'est matérialiste et on est loin d'être marié encore.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux te marier avec moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que sur terre, c'est ce que vous faites quand une relation est sérieuse et je t'aime. C'est donc logique.

-Tu ne veux que te marier pour cette raison, par simple norme sociale et de convenance ? demanda Ciel.

-Non parce que nous avons depuis longtemps dépassé les convenances, il me semble.

-Tu sais pourquoi je veux tant que cela que tu portes une bague ?

-Non, dites-moi donc chaton. Nous nous appartenons. A-t-on vraiment besoin de tout cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te vole à moi. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens, à moi et à personne d'autres.

Sebastian ria puis demanda à Ciel de le rejoindre sur le lit.

Sebastian s'allongeait rarement, trop occupé par ses tâches quotidiennes.

-Pourquoi je devrais te rejoindre ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tu en as envie et que tu m'aimes.

-Tu te moques de moi.

-Non je riais parce que tu as peur que quelqu'un te vole à moi. C'est vraiment touchant de ta part, chaton.

-C'est méchant, dit Ciel.

Sebastian se leva du lit et alla vers Ciel, puis prit sa main et poussa Ciel vers le lit.

Ciel se retrouva assit à côté de Sebastian.

-Je n'aime pas ton lit.

-C'est le lit des employés, je ne l'aime pas non plus. En même temps, je ne dors jamais ici.

-Tu ne dors jamais tout court. Même quand on est ensemble.

-Je veille sur toi. C'est bien mieux, dit Sebastian.

-Tu en profites aussi souvent.

-Parce que tu souhaites aussi en profiter avec moi, non ?

Puis Sebastian bascula sur Ciel et l'embrassa.

Il tenta de déboutonner son haut quand Ciel s'y opposa.

-Tu cherches toujours à ce que l'on fasse l'amour au lieu d'avoir de vraies conversations. Je refuse cette fois-ci. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

Sebastian en resta choqué.

-Tu es vexé parce que j'ai souvent envie de faire l'amour avec toi ? Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse qui devrait t'inquiéter ?

-Abruti ! Tu crois que je n'attends que du sexe de toi ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu détestes vraiment ? A moins que tu simules, est-ce le cas ?

-Evidemment que non, je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Comment j'aurai appris à simuler ? Tu dis des bêtises.

-Tu détestes coucher avec moi ?

-Non je t'aime et j'aime faire l'amour avec toi. Mais on pourrait aussi avoir des discussions plus constructives.

Sebastian réfléchit et dit :

-Très bien, parlons alors. De quoi veux-tu discuter, petit chaton ?


	62. Chapter 62

La réponse de Sebastian étonna Ciel.

Il penserait qu'il retenterait sa chance.

-Tu veux que l'on discute ensemble ?

-Oui tu veux des discussions constructives avec moi, petit chaton ? Nous pouvons parler autant que tu veux et je ne ferai plus rien pour l'instant.

-Cela m'étonne vraiment.

-C'est si étonnant que cela ? Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous chaton, alors dites-moi de quoi vous souhaitez discuter.

-En fait, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi es-tu si compréhensif ? demanda Ciel.

-Je devrais me fâcher contre toi ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Ciel commenca à s'énerver devant le calme déconcertant de Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu ne hausses jamais la voix contre moi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui compte ce que je veux mais toi. Si tu veux t'énerver contre moi, fais-le.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, ni contre kitty. La colère ne résout rien, chaton. Mais libres à toi de t'exprimer si tu le souhaites. J'accepterai ta colère.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je veux juste t'offrir une bague et tu refuses.

-Je n'appartiens qu'à toi. Tu en doutes ?

-Pourquoi m'en as-tu offert une, Sebastian ? demanda Ciel.

-Pour te faire plaisir. Je sais que tu y accordes beaucoup d'importance.

-Alors acceptes la mienne et de montrer que tu m'appartiens.

-Qui pourrait te voler à moi ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel réfléchit et répondit :

-Claude.

-Tu sais que Claude va se marier avec Alois ? Tu as peur que je sois proche de Claude ?

-Ils sont volages tous les deux et c'est un démon. Alors il te comprend. Moi je ne suis qu'un humain, dit Ciel.

-Tu crois que je pourrais être tenté par Claude. Laisse-moi te rassurer.

Puis il lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

-Il n'y a que toi qui me fait de l'effet. Claude ne le fera jamais bander.

-Vraiment ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, uniquement toi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas humain. Tu es le premier humain dont je tombe amoureux. Tu es le premier avec qui je ressens cette connexion et pour te montrer mon amour, je veux te faire l'amour souvent. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je m'intéresse qu'à cela. Alors si tu veux que j'arrête, je le ferai.

-Tu ne coucherai plus avec moi, juste parce que je te le demande ? demanda Ciel.

-Je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir alors si tu ne veux plus.

-Tu es fou, Sebastian. Jamais je ne te demanderai cela. Je mourrais sans relations sexuelles avec toi !

-Tu serai en manque en combien de temps, chaton ? Un jour, une semaine ?

-Tu es ma faiblesse, Sebastian. J'ai besoin de toi et je veux être à toi, tout le temps. Alors, fais-moi l'amour tout de suite.

-Tu veux dire que je peux le faire quand je le souhaite ? demanda Sebastian.

-N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ? Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu veux de moi. Mais accordes-moi quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Portes une bague. Je veux que les gens savent à qui tu es.

-D'accord, j'accepte.

Sebastian se rapprocha du visage de Ciel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Laisses-moi te montrer que tu es à moi à ma manière.


	63. Chapter 63

-Je peux te proposer quelque chose, Sebastian ?

-Oui tu veux faire un autre jeu de rôle ?

-Non je veux être à ton service. Inversons les rôles.

-Tu veux dire que tu feras tout ce je veux et que je peux te donner des ordres ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, tu as tous les droits sur moi aujourd'hui. Fais ce que tu veux et ne penses pas à moi. Sois égoïste pour une fois.

-C'est impossible de ne pas penser à toi, chaton.

-Ne penses pas à moi aujourd'hui, dit Ciel.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui maitre aujourd'hui, faites de moi ce que vous voulez. Je suis à vos ordres.

Sebastian n'était pas contre une inversion de rôles pour une fois.

-Très bien. Alors, je veux que tu me masturbes et quand je serai dur, suces-moi.

-Très bien, maitre.

Alors que Ciel s'apprêtait à masturber Sebastian, il lui ordonna de se tourner face à lui.

-A tes ordres.

Ciel masturbait Sebastian qui décida de se préoccuper aussi de lui.

Il glissa un doigt dans son intimité.

-Tu préfères mes doigts ou quelque chose de plus dur ?

-Les deux mais si tu commences, tu es obligé de mettre quelque chose de plus dur.

-Je commande aujourd'hui. Je ne suis obligé de rien, dit Sebastian.

Puis il utilisa son doigt pour exciter Ciel de l'intérieur.

Ciel masturbait toujours Sebastian qui était dur.

-Suces-moi maintenant.

-A vos ordres, maitre.

Se soumettre à Sebastian ne déplaisait à Ciel. Autant il lui donnait des ordres dans la vie de tous les jours, autant il aimait être dirigé par lui quand ils étaient intimes.

Il sucait le sexe de Sebastian et celui-ci avait ajoutés des doigts.

-C'est ouvert et tu mouilles déjà. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'exprimer. Tu ne peux pas parler vu que tu as quelque chose de dur dans ta bouche. Tu aimes cela Ciel, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Quand Sebastian jouit, Ciel se retira mais Sebastian qui l'avait fait déjà jouir de l'intérieur, prenait un malin plaisir à le faire mouiller et jouir encore.

-S'il te plait, mets-là et baises-moi. Cesses de m'exciter, c'est trop dur.

-Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas dur encore. Assis-toi sur moi.

Sebastian voulait jouer avec Ciel et ne pas lui donner ce qu'il souhait trop rapidement.

Il le masturbait et touchait ses tétons.

-Tu préfères ma langue ou mes doigts ?

-Ta langue.

-Si tu durcis, j'utiliserai ma langue.

-Je durcis toujours parce que tu me touches, dit Ciel.

-Si quelqu'un d'autre te touchait, tu banderais pour lui ?

-Tu es fou ! Personne d'autre ne peut me toucher à part toi. Tu le sais !

-Oui, tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, répondit Sebastian.

Il continua à masturber Ciel qui commenca à bander.

-Tu as gagné le droit d'avoir ma langue partout. Allonge-toi.

Sebastian commenca à lécher un téton de Ciel puis l'autre.

Ils durcirent rapidement.

Puis Sebastian suca le sexe de Ciel.

-Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de moi.

Mais Ciel ne se plaignait pas non plus.

Le sexe de Ciel durci et il jouit.

-Ton maitre est satisfait, je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites. Mets-toi sur le dos.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel d'un coup sec et donna le ton.

Il n'allait pas être doux avec Ciel.

Il faisait des vas et viens sans douceur en son amant.

-Tu peux être plus doux ?

-Non j'ai envie de te violenter un peu aujourd'hui. Tu le sens ? Cela rentre au plus profond de toi et cela ressort sans te laisser de répit.

-Sois plus doux, s'il te plait, répondit Ciel.

Mais Sebastian ne l'écouta pas.

-Tu aimes quand je ne te ménage pas, je le sais. C'est bon quand c'est plus violent aussi. Tu es peut-être autoritaire mais tu caches à tout le monde que tu aimes te faire dominer.

Puis il se retira et demanda à Ciel de lever les jambes.

Ciel s'exécuta et Sebastian le pénétra de nouveau sèchement.

-Que penserez les gens s'il te voyait prendre ton pied en te soumettant ?

-Ils ne le verront jamais, à part toi. Parce que je t'aime, répondit Ciel.

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de Ciel.

Sebastian stoppa et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non c'était vraiment bon. Mais je te préfère plus attentionné. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, penses à moi, Sebastian !

-Chaton, je pense toujours à toi. Tu es ma première pensée et préoccupation. Quand tu es loin, tu me manques. Quand je me masturbe, je pense à toi. Ma vie ne serait rien sans toi.

Ciel posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian et lui dit :

-C'est moi qui contrôle maintenant. Je veux que tu sois doux.

-Très bien, Ciel. Je t'aime, chaton.

Puis de nouveau, un baiser scella les paroles de Sebastian.

Sebastian prit Ciel mais cette fois-ci avec douceur.

Ciel contrôlait la pénétration, à son grand plaisir.

Ils finirent par jouir mais Ciel semblait déçu de lui-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sebastian.

-On finit toujours par faire l'amour. Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais de discussions constructives ?

-Parce qu'on s'aime et on préfère sans doute se le prouver que faire de longs discours. Tu veux que l'on parle maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui dis-moi le genre de bague que tu veux avoir, n'oublies pas peu importe le prix.

-Chaton, le prix m'importe peu. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux.

-Tu avais choisis la mienne avec Elisabeth ? Comment tu as su qu'elle était faite pour moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Je l'ai simplement su en la voyant.

Puis il prit la main de Ciel.

-Je saurai pour la tienne ? Ce n'est pas comme une robe de mariée. On doit la garder à vie alors je ne veux pas me tromper.

-Tu le sauras, chaton. Tu sais que c'est que matérialiste pour moi. Je n'ai rien besoin pour savoir que nous nous appartenons et qu'on est lié, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est douloureux de devenir un démon ?

-Non, nous en sommes encore loin. Tu es encore humain et cela me va. Quand nous serons mariés, je le ferai.

-Je devrais t'appeler mon cher mari ou mon cher époux ?

-Rien de tout cela, c'est tellement ringard. Nous en resterons à chaton.

-Ou bébé, tu aimes ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui j'aime beaucoup.

-On peut rester comme cela encore un peu ?

-Oui mais on va devoir se lever. Le repas ne se fera pas tout seul, dit Sebastian.

-Oublies le repas pour l'instant.


	64. Chapter 64

Claude et Alois faisaient quelques courses en ville.

Alois accompagnait rarement Claude.

Tout ce qui était lié à l'entretien de sa maison ou même à la cuisine n'intéressait pas Alois.

Pas plus que Ciel d'ailleurs, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point.

Ils passèrent devant une bijouterie, ce qui rappela à Alois l'histoire de la bague.

-Tu crois qu'il va choisir un truc bling bling ou plus discret ?

-Connaissant Sebastian, quelque chose de simple même si Ciel lui proposerait la plus cher.

-Vous êtes tous si peu matérialiste, vous les démons ? demanda Alois.

-Pour ma part, l'argent est bien utile sur terre, en enfer, non. La seule chose qui intéresse Sebastian est de coucher avec Ciel.

-Vous êtes aussi porté sur la luxure ? demanda Alois.

-Pour ma part, oui. Les autres, je ne sais pas.

Ils firent leurs achats puis décidèrent de rentrer au manoir.

Ils passaient devant une rue quand Alois s'arrêta net.

-Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ? demanda Claude.

-Je crois qu'on a laissé un bébé tout seul, près des poubelles. Ce serait un abandon ?

Des pleurs se firent entendre non loin.

-C'est malheureusement fréquent d'abandonner son enfant. Il n'y a pas d'excuse mais beaucoup de gens pauvres le font, dit Claude.

-On le prend avec nous et on le ramène ?

-Alois. Tu ne préfères pas le laisser dans un orphelinat ? Un enfant, de plus un bébé, c'est une grande responsabilité. Il faut s'en occuper tout le temps, se réveiller la nuit et le nourrir. Nous sommes deux hommes, je te rappelle.

-Et alors ? On n'a pas besoin d'une femme pour le lait. Il y en a en poudres. On s'ne occuperait tous les deux. Tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ? demanda Alois.

-Je n'y ai pas plus pensé que Sebastian de base. C'est une grande responsabilité.

-Je voudrais qu'on le garde. On ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants et je crois que je veux en avoir avec toi, répondit Alois.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que une fois qu'on le décide, on devra assumer tout le temps. Il ne faudra plus seulement penser à nous mais à un enfant. Cela veut dire que l'on devra l'emmener partout et on aura moins le temps pour le sexe. On pourrait même être déranger en plein milieu.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ciel et Sebastian sont toujours aussi actifs, eux, dit Alois.

-Ils ont une maid et deux employés en plus. C'est tout autre chose que leur fille ait 10 ans qu'un bébé. Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

-Oui je veux l'adopter. Emmenons-le avec nous.

Claude prit donc le bébé dans ses bras qui le regarda et sourit.

-Tu veux le prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas, il va tomber.

-Pas si tu le prends bien. Tu t'y prendras très bien, je suis sûr, répondit Claude.

Puis il le donna à Alois, peu sûr de lui.

Le bébé lui sourit.

-Il a souris, Claude !

-Il ou elle. Allons le présenter à ce cher Sebastian, dit Claude.

Puis ils se mirent en chemin vers le manoir Phantomhive.

Arrivé devant la porte, Claude sonna.

Sebastian vint ouvrir la porte.

-C'est quoi cela ? Vous avez volé un bébé ?

-On l'a trouvé abandonné. On compte l'adopter.

-C'est un garcon ou une fille ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel vint voir qui venait les déranger.

Il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-C'est quoi ce bébé ? Vous avez volé un bébé ?

-Ils l'ont trouvé abandonné, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déposé dans un orphelinat ? Vous comptez vraiment l'adopter ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu ne nous en crois pas capable, Ciel ? demanda Alois.

-Non c'est juste que cela m'étonne de ta part. Si vous l'adoptez, adieu vos plans à trois et votre vie sexuelle.

-Vous avez bien adopté Camille et vous couchez toujours ensemble, non ? demanda Alois.

-Elle a 10 ans, là c'est un bébé. Tu es sûr de vouloir garder et élever un bébé ?

-Oui, je le veux, dit Alois.

-Très bien et c'est un garcon ou une fille ? demanda Sebastian.

-On n'a pas vérifier, dit Claude.

-Venez entrez. Avez-vous pensé à le ou la nourrir ?

-Non. On l'a trouvé et on a foncé chez vous pensant que cela vous intéresserait et parce que tu es plus expérimenté que moi, Sebastian, répondit Claude.

-Je vais aller acheter du lait en poudre et on en parlera. Je n'ai pas plus d'expérience que cela. Rien ne compte que ma kitty, les autres enfants ne m'intéressent pas.

Sebastian alla en course et laissa Ciel avec Claude et Alois et leur nouvelle responsabilité.

Ciel buvait son thé et regardait le bébé.

-Donnez-le moi.

-Tu n'aimes pas trop les enfants, répondit Alois.

-Je veux savoir son sexe, dit Ciel.

Ciel curieux, regarda et remarqua que c'était un garcon.

-Vous êtes parent d'un garcon. Je préfère Camille. Sebastian ne devrait pas tarder.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer.

Ciel leur redonna.

-Je ne veux pas m'en occuper. C'est votre enfant.

-Comment aurais-tu fait si Camille n'avait que quelques mois ? demanda Claude.

-Camille a 10 ans et cela me convient. Me réveiller la nuit, ce n'est pas mon truc.

Sebastian revenu.

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait et j'ai un petit cadeau pour votre enfant.

-C'est un garcon, Sebastian.

-Tu as été assez curieux pour regarder ? Je ne te savais pas intéressé par les bébés.

-Les bébés ne m'intéressent pas, bébé. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse et Camille, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne veux pas lui donner un biberon ?

-Tu leur as aussi acheté un biberon ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui avec l'argent que tu me donnes dont je ne me sers pas.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de t'acheter des choses pour toi. Cesses de penser aux autres !

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, je te l'ai dit chaton.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, dit Ciel.

Sebastian prépara un biberon et le donna à Claude.

-Honneur au papa, à moins qu'Alois veuille essayer ?

-Non Claude, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, dit Alois.

-Il faut prendre confiance en soi. Au début, nous ne savions pas avec Kitty et maintenant.

-Camille a 10 ans, Sebastian, répondit Ciel.

-Un enfant reste un enfant, quelques soit son âge. Claude à toi l'honneur alors.

Claude prit son enfant dans ses bras et lui donna un biberon.

Ce geste n'était pas naturel chez lui mais il y prenait du plaisir.

Il n'avait pas vocation à être père mais ce rôle semblait lui plaire.

-J'ai autre chose pour vous.

-Sebastian sorti un livre pour enfants.

Quand Ciel vu la couverture, il ne fut pas étonné.

-Je devrais m'y attendre. « Chatons mignons ». Ma parole, tu es obsédé par les chats ! répondit Ciel.

-Oui petit chaton. C'est mon obsession après vous.

-Tu as moins dépensé un peu d'argent, pas pour toi mais bon, dit Ciel.

-Tu sais très bien que ce je peux vouloir n'a pas de prix et je peux l'avoir tout le temps. J'ai juste besoin de toi.

-Merci, Sebastian. On te rendra l'appareil, dit Claude.

-Oui Ciel, demandes-moi ce que tu veux, dit Alois.

-Je voudrais que Claude pousse Sebastian à se faire plaisir pour lui. Tu crois en être capable, Claude ?

-Oui je peux essayer. Sebastian, je te montrerai comment dépenser de l'argent pour soi.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien mais puisque chaton insiste, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian, tu as réfléchi à quel genre de bague tu veux ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous verrons en temps voulu.

-Nous irons la semaine prochaine. Ne comptez pas sur nous pour garder votre bébé, sur ce, je vais me reposer.

Ciel s'en alla laissant tout le monde.

-Il n'aime vraiment pas les bébés, dit Alois.

-Je crois que de base, chaton, n'aimait pas les enfants. Kitty est une exception. Je ne vous ai dit pas ? Camille va jouer dans une pièce inspirée d'une de mes histoires. Il y aura de la mafia, un chat et une souris.

-Tu le fait pour surveiller les autres enfants ? demanda Claude.

-Un peu mais pour faire plaisir à Kitty et ce sera une pièce originale. Je vais devoir enlever mes idées adultes de l'histoire. Dire que je pensais à Ciel quand je l'ai créé.

-Comment les gens ont pu accepter que tu joues une histoire de mafia ? demanda Alois.

-Apparemment le précepteur de Kitty a trouvé cela comme une idée originale. Je vais créer quelque chose d'intéressant et vous viendrez la voir ?

-Bien sûr. Comment devrait-on l'appeler au fait ? demanda Claude.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est un petit garcon, une idée, Sebastian ? demanda Alois.

Sebastian réfléchi et dit :

-Thomas. Désolé, je n'ai pas d'idées originales.

-C'est bien, tu trouves, Claude ?

-Oui, je trouve que ce prénom lui va bien, répondit Claude.

-Bienvenus dans la vie de parents. Vous verrez, c'est très plaisant. Je ne verrai plus ma vie sans Kitty maintenant.

-Tu es vraiment à fond sur les chats. Entre ton « chaton, « Kitty » et « Croquette ». Tu es bien entouré, dit Claude.

-Que veux-tu ? Les chats sont mes animaux préférés sur terre. Vous avez-vous aussi un chaton à prendre soin maintenant.

Plus tard, Claude et Alois s'en allèrent accompagné de leur désormais fils adoptif, le petit Thomas.

Sebastian parti à la recherche de son chaton à lui.

Ciel se reposait sur son fauteuil avec un livre à la main, Croquette sur ses genoux.

-Tu lis toujours la même chose ?

-Non je lis un autre.

Sebastian lu le titre du livre.

Il était écrit « Comment séduire votre amant encore et encore ».

-Tu l'as acheté quand celui-là ? En plus, tu es mineur, on te l'a quand même vendu ?

-Ce n'est pas un guide sexuel non plus. Je suis un noble, on ne me pose pas de questions. Je me cultive sur tous les sujets, cela te pose soucis ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian se baissa et rapprocha son visage de celui de Ciel.

-Non au contraire. Tu as raison. Mais le mieux cela reste de pratiquer non ? Même si tu n'as plus grand-chose à apprendre. Je suis jaloux, tu sais. Ce chat t'aime plus que moi et tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Ce n'est qu'un chat. Tu ne peux être jaloux d'un chat, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis jaloux de tout ce qui t'approche. Puisque tu m'appartiens.

-Je le sais. Et donc j'ai le droit d'exiger que tu me le démontres maintenant.

-A tes ordres chaton. Croquette, tu vas nous laisser un moment.

Croquette s'en alla, comme s'il avait compris.

Après tout, Croquette était un chat démon.

Une fois seuls, Sebastian dit à Ciel :

-Faisons-le là. Je veux vous prendre sur le fauteuil.

-Eh bien, fais-le, Sebastian.


	65. Chapter 65

-Eh bien, fais-le, Sebastian.

Sebastian s'assit sur le fauteuil.

Ciel s'assit dos à lui, il avait les yeux bandés.

Sebastian était joueur.

-Tu me bandes toujours les yeux.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais faire et tu ne me vois pas, chaton.

-Dépêches toi de me toucher, Sebastian.

-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Il défit la braguette de Ciel et mit sa main dans son pantalon.

Puis il commenca à masturber Ciel, doucement.

-Vas-y franchement. Tu attends quoi ?

-Ne te plains pas, je fais monter le plaisir petit à petit. Tu es toujours trop impatient, répondit Sebastian.

Il continua à le masturber jusqu'à que son sexe durcisse.

-Tu bandes, chaton. Je vous laisse jouir ou je vous maltraite un peu ?

-Laisses-moi jouir.

Sebastian continua donc ses vas et viens quand Ciel jouit.

-Tu veux que je vérifie si tu mouilles déjà chaton ?

-Ne demandes pas, fais-le, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian baissa le pantalon de Ciel et introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Ciel.

-Tu es déjà tout mouillé. Je suis sûr que tu as imaginé dans ta tête.

-Oui et je le fais tout seul des fois, répondit Ciel.

-Ah vraiment, tu mets combien de doigts ?

Sebastian rajouta deux autres doigts.

-Plus que 3 ?

-C'est un secret.

-Je vais le découvrir de toute façon.

Sebastian continua de doigter Ciel dont l'excitation se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

-Je crois que tu ne tiens pas, tu devrais te lâcher.

-Ce n'est pas pareil quand c'est toi qui le fais, continues un peu et fais-moi jouir, dit Ciel.

Sebastian continua et bientôt Ciel se lâcha.

-Je voudrais que tu me suces, après je te prendrais sans ménagement.

-A tes ordres, bébé. Guide-moi.

Sebastian aida Ciel à se baisser et présenta son sexe devant la bouche de Ciel.

-Tu peux commencer.

Ciel prit avec plaisir le sexe de Sebastian dans sa bouche et commenca à le sucer.

Le sexe de Sebastian se mit à durcir et il jouit dans la bouche de Ciel.

-Je vais te la mettre maintenant, montes sur moi.

Ciel obéit.

Il trouvait cela excitant de recevoir des ordres de Sebastian dans leur intimité mais pas dans un autre contexte.

Il le dirigeait dans la vie de tous les jours mais il prenait son pied en se faisant dominer et diriger par Sebastian pendant les ébats.

Ciel monta sur Sebastian qui le pénétra d'un coup et ne prit pas de gant avec lui.

-Je suis un peu violent, désolé.

-Ne t'excuses, pas, baises-moi.

Les vas et vient incessants de Sebastian en Ciel, faisaient crier Ciel de plaisir.

-Tu devrais être plus discret, si Camille entendait.

-Empêches-moi de parler alors.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel puis encore une fois.

-Je peux te couvrir de baiser pour te faire taire. C'est si bon que cela ?

-Tu n'imagines pas. Tu devrais essayer une fois. Tu veux que je te domine une fois ?

-Non merci.

Puis Sebastian continua et alla au plus profond de Ciel.

-Tu la sens bien ?

-Oui, c'est gros et chaud, à l'intérieur.

-Et cela fini par fondre et jouir en toi.

-Je veux que tu jouisses autant que tu veux, aucun risque.

Sebastian jouit plusieurs, quant à Ciel il n'était pas en reste.

Puis on frappa à la porte.

-Qui-est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est moi, papa.

-On se rhabille, c'est Camille.

Rhabillés, ils ouvrèrent la porte.

-Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Camille.

-Kitty, nous faisions l'amour.

-Sebastian, elle a que 10 ans, ne lui dit pas ce genre de chose !

-Elle apprendra la vie un jour mais le plus tard possible. Pas de garçons dans ta chambre !

-Sebastian, je décide aussi. Calme-toi.

-Cela veut dire que vous vous aimez, non ?

-Oui on s'aime beaucoup. Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Ciel.

-Non mais papa criait donc je m'inquiétais.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute mais il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Je suis content donc je le montre à ton père, dit Ciel.

-On devrait lui expliquer comment marche le sexe entre deux hommes et dans un couple hétéro.

-Pas question ! dit Ciel.

-Ben en fait, j'ai essayé de demander à mon précepteur mais il ne veut pas me répondre.

-Elle a autant de culot que toi, Sebastian.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de me le dire.

-On va le faire mais on fera des schémas pour que ce soit plus claire, dit Sebastian.

-Pour le sexe hétéro, on devrait demander à Elisabeth de lui en parler. Pareil pour tous les problèmes de filles. Je ne saurai pas bien expliquer l'anatomie féminine en détail, dit Ciel.

-Je veux juste savoir pour l'instant comment font deux hommes.

-On devrait aussi demander à Alois et Claude.

-Ils sont assez occupés avec leur bébé maintenant, répondit Ciel.

-Ils sauraient expliqués autrement que nous.

-Deux explications valent mieux qu'une, dit Ciel.


	66. Chapter 66

On était tôt le matin, un peu plus de sept heures.

Ciel sortait de son sommeil tout doucement.

Tous les jours, quand il ouvrait les yeux, la première chose qu'il voyait été son « bébé », Sebastian.

Ils étaient maintenant trois, depuis l'adoption de Camille ou Kitty, selon Sebastian.

Ciel allait sur ses 17 ans, un an l'éloignait de sa majorité.

Tout se rapprochait si vite.

Ciel regarda sa bague de fiançailles que lui avait acheté Sebastian.

Il devait le jour même en choisir une avec lui.

-Je me demande celle que tu choisiras.

Sebastian tourna la tête et lui répondit :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ciel. Tu es de bien meilleur choix que moi.

-Tu dois choisir seul et ne fais pas attention au prix. Je te permets aussi d'aller avec Claude pour qu'il t'apprenne à dépenser de l'argent avec plaisir.

-Un démon n'a pas besoin d'argent, chaton. J'ai tout ce que je souhaite. Je n'obtiens pas les choses avec de l'argent ou je vis, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui en enfer, mais ici, tout se paye, bébé.

-Vraiment et cela aussi ?

Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

-Non les baisers n'ont pas de valeur financière.

-Le sexe non plus.

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et commenca à déposer des baisers dans son cou pour se décider à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit.

-Pervers ! Dès le matin, tu es quoi, un chaud lapin ?

-Je suis juste amoureux de toi, je te désire à chaque fois que je te vois. Pas moyen de ne pas vouloir te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on est à moins d'un mètre, répondit Sebastian.

-Que font les lapins, Sebastian ?

-Ils sautent, veux-tu que je te saute petit lapin ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne suis plus un chaton ?

-Si tu es mon chaton à moi.

Puis Sebastian continua à déboutonner quand on sonna à la porte.

-Sérieux, à cette heure-ci ? Qui ose déranger les gens quand ils essaient de baiser ?

-Va ouvrir et dégages la personne, qui que ce soit et reviens. Termine ce que tu as commencé, dit Ciel.

-A tes ordres, chaton.

Sebastian se leva, enfila sa chemise et alla voir qui sonné de si bon matin à la porte.

Il ouvrit et vu Claude avec son fils adopté, le petit Thomas.

-Cela je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu en as déjà marre de la paternité ?

-Non j'ai besoin de te demander un service, répondit Claude.

-Tu veux que je le donne à un orphelinat ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Très drôle, on l'aime notre bébé. Je veux que tu le gardes jusqu'à ce soir.

-Tu es déjà en manque de sommeil ?

-Non en manque de sexe. Alois en a marre que l'on soit interrompu. Il a menacé de me quitter si on ne baise pas aujourd'hui, répondit Claude.

-Je t'avais dit de dire adieu à ta vie sexuel. Tu veux tuer la mienne ? demanda Sebastian.

-S'il te plait, prends-le pour me sauver. Je suis vraiment en manque. On n'a pas pu le faire depuis une semaine, répondit Claude.

-Pauvre de toi, pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? J'allais justement baiser avec chaton. Ne tue pas ma vie sexuelle, il me tuera. Ciel est méchant des fois quand on le coupe.

-Allez, dis-oui. Je te paierai, dit Claude.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

Puis une voix connue se fit entendre.

-Moi je le prends. C'est ok pour cette fois, mais ne viens plus à l'improviste. Je t'avais prévenu que c'était votre responsabilité. Sebastian, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider. Tu peux refuser si tu veux, je te laisse libre de choisir.

-J'accepte mais garde ton argent, répondit Sebastian.

-Non moi je l'accepte et tu le garderas, ne t'en sers pas pour acheter un cadeau à ce bébé !

-Toi alors, je peux ?

-Non Sebastian ! Pense à toi. Claude, je t'ordonne de lui apprendre le sens du mot « plaisir ».

-Ciel, tu m'en donnes déjà gratuitement du plaisir.

-Pas ce genre-là. Sois un peu matérialiste !

-Je n'y peux rien. Désolé si je te décois, dit Sebastian.

Ciel s'approcha de Sebastian et lui dit :

-Rattrapes-toi ce soir !

Puis il s'adressa à Claude :

-Si nous dérange encore, je vais baisé Alois moi-même. Je te tuerai la prochaine fois.

Sebastian le regarda dubitatif :

-Vous êtes tous les deux passif, chaton, cela risque d'être compliqué. En plus, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Tu parles de mon futur mari, dommage on ne pratique plus l'échangisme. On vous avait proposé à l'époque. Alois est passif mais bon, dit Claude.

-Je plaisante, Sebastian.

-J'espère. Je peux te punir ce soir, tu sais.

-Et comment ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu verras.

-Dit celui qui me faisait une déclaration il y a peu de temps. Claude, vas t'en. Reviens ce soir sans faute, sinon, on le met à l'orphelinat.

-C'est de mauvais goût, Ciel, vraiment, dit Claude.

-Je plaisante, je sais que tu aimes ton fils, dit Ciel.

Claude s'en alla.

-On peut laisser May Linn s'en occupé si tu veux. On doit choisir ta bague aujourd'hui.

-On peut avec le bébé. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Si tu as du mal, laisses-lui, répondit Ciel.

Ciel s'en alla à ses occupations habituelles et Sebastian avait fabriqué un porte bébé.

Il fit ses tâches mais était dérangé par soi des pleurs soit des biberons à préparer.

-Heureusement que Ciel est un mec. Pas de bébé.

A midi, il apporta son repas à Ciel.

-Tu t'en sors, papa ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Tu as la chance que Camille ait déjà 10 ans et qu'on ne puisse pas concevoir, répondit Ciel.

-La chance oui. Je te le montrerai ce soir.

Puis l'après-midi vint et ils se trouvèrent devant une boutique de bijoux.


	67. Chapter 67

Ils entrèrent mais Sebastian n'était pas dans son élément.

-Tu as beaucoup de choix, prends ton temps.

-Tu peux le prendre ?

-Non, c'est toi qui t'en occupes.

-Le temps de choisir, je te le rendrais ce soir, tout ce que tu veux, dit Sebastian.

-Ok.

Ciel prit le porte bébé mais ne semblait pas plus paternel que cela.

Une vendeuse alla vers eux.

-En voilà un charmant couple. Un bébé, si adorable. Vous avez pris une mère porteuse ou adopté ?

-Ce n'est pas le nôtre, on dépanne des gens en manque de baise.

-Ciel, ton langage, on est dehors !

-Ben c'est vrai. Monsieur joue le prude dans un magasin. C'est le fils de nos amis. Nous avons adopté une fille qui est bien plus grande que ce bébé.

-Je vois, mais vous êtes si mignon ensemble. Vous et votre mari.

-Ce n'est pas encore mon mari, dit Ciel.

-Dans un an, on pourra. Je viens choisir la bague de fiançailles, que me conseillez-vous ? Je ne m'y connais pas trop.

-Eh bien, êtes-vous argent ou or ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ciel, que préfères-tu ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est la tienne, ne me demandes pas mon avis.

Puis le petit Thomas se mit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi il pleure ?

-Donnes-lui un biberon. Dans le sac.

-Je ne saurai pas faire.

-Tu y arriveras. Fais juste en sorte qu'il y ait toujours du lait dans la tétine, sinon il avale de l'air.

-Je vais essayer, dit Ciel.

Ciel peu confiant, se posa dans un coin de la bijouterie et donna le biberon au petit Thomas.

-Je ne veux pas de bébé, Sebastian. Si on en trouve un, on le mettra à l'orphelinat.

-On ne peut pas en avoir, chaton, répondit Sebastian.

-Heureusement.

La vendeuse présenta beaucoup de modèles à Sebastian mais celui-ci n'en voyait pas une à son goût.

-Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, vraiment.

-Je vais vous en présenter d'autres bagues.

Elle présenta trois bagues différentes.

Une en argent et diamant noir.

Une en or et diamant rouge.

Une bague en argent simple.

-Je crois que j'ai fait mon choix.

Ciel se leva et alla voir la bague choisie.

-Elle est simple non, une simple en argent, tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je veux celle-là.

Puis il l'essaya.

-Madame, on peut la graver ?

-Oui bien sûr mais il y a un délai. Que voulez-vous gravez ?

-Mon amour.

-Ce n'est pas indispensable, Ciel, dit Sebastian.

-Si tu perds la mémoire, en voyant la bague, tu te souviendras de moi.

-Pourquoi je perdrais la mémoire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Bien cela va prendre une semaine. Revenez nous voir à ce moment-là, dit la vendeuse.

Puis ils s'en allèrent.

Une fois chez eux, le bébé fut confié à May Linn.

Ciel ne voulait pas attendre le soir pour rattraper leur étreinte interrompue de ce matin.

Ils allèrent donc dans son bureau.

-On l'a déjà fait dans le bureau non ? dit Ciel.

-Oui il n'y a pas longtemps mais j'ai bien aimé alors on peut le refaire dans le fauteuil ?

-Tant qu'on baise, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian assit sur le fauteuil pantalon baissé prit Ciel assit sur lui et accrochant se bras autour de son cou.

-Tu me sens en toi ?

-Oui t'es dur et c'est bon. Tu sais, je plaisantais pour Alois.

-Je sais mais j n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu deviennes actif.

-Je pourrais si je le voulais.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu le deviennes, j'ai envie de te dominer moi seulement. Seulement moi ait le droit. Essaie de coucher avec un autre et il est mort.

-Tu es un peu flippant là.

-Je sais, désolé mais je suis sincère, je le tuerai même Alois, dit Sebastian.

-Alois ne fera jamais cela, tu le sais. Ils vont se marier. D'ailleurs tu veux quel genre de mariage ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian s'enfonca encore plus en Ciel.

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de simple. Pas trop de gens.

-Il n'y a pas vraiment grand monde à inviter, répondit Ciel.

-C'est vrai, tu me sens encore plus en toi ?

-Oui, continue.

Puis ils jouirent.

Juste le temps d'accueillir Claude et Alois.

Alois se baissa pour les remercier.

-Tu le fais rarement sauf pour lui faire une gâterie, dit Ciel.

-Ciel, c'est moyen.

-Tu as quoi aujourd'hui avec le cru ? Tu es devenu prude ou quoi ?

-Non tu m'en fais une de gâterie ?

-Non pas envie. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Alois se releva et donna de l'argent à Ciel.

-Donnes lui à lui, pas à moi. Il a fait tout le travail. Ne nous dérangez plus pour cela. Assumez votre bébé.

-C'est simple pour toi, tu as des gens que tu emploies, Ciel. Moi je n'ai personne, répondit Alois.

-Engages du personnel alors, dit Ciel.

-Oui cela semble une bonne solution.

-Tu a choisis quel genre de bague, Sebastian ? demanda Claude.

-Une simple en argent sans diamant.

-Cela te ressemble tellement.

-C'est vrai, encore merci, je vous le revaudrais, dit Claude.

-On y compte bien. Sachez vous organiser pour ne plus être en manque.

-La vendeuse a cru que c'était notre bébé, dit Sebastian.

-Vraiment ? demanda Alois en reprenant son fils.

-Oui, c'est dingue. Dieu merci, je suis un homme, pas de bébé.

-On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Alois et Claude s'en allèrent promettant d'engager une nounou.

-Je peux avoir ma fellation ?

-Non, pourquoi je le ferai ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tout à l'heure, tu as pris ton pied.

-Et alors ? C'est ton job d'amant. Je ne te dois rien.

-Tu es terrible Ciel.

-Je sais mais tu ne te plains pas, qui revient en levant la queue toute contente comme un chien vers moi ?

-Moi, si j'insiste tu céderas, dit Sebastian.

-Essaie toujours.

Sebastian savait qu'en insistant, Ciel le ferait ce soir même.


	68. Chapter 68

On avait demandé à Sebastian de diriger la pièce de théâtre.

Il avait accepté avec plaisir.

Ciel était plutôt sceptique sur le thème de la pièce.

-La mafia, je ne comprends pas. Même quand cela inclut un chat.

-Je vais devoir enlever le bar gay. Par quoi le remplacer ? se demanda Sebastian.

-Par quelque chose pour les enfants sont autorisés à rentrer, bonne chance, Sebastian.

Camille vint vers eux, contente.

-On va voir les autres enfants qui jouent dans la pièce, papa.

-Ils ont pris combien d'enfants ? demanda Ciel.

-5 autres. De base, il n'y a que deux rôles. Il va falloir créer d'autres personnages.

-Tu as accepté surtout pour vérifier que ces jeunes garçons ne tournent pas autour de Camille, répondit Ciel.

-Un peu.

-Ils ont le même âge qu'elle, que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse de mal ? demanda Ciel.

-Papa, ne me surprotèges pas !

-C'est pour ton bien, Kitty, il y a tellement de gens mal intentionné.

-C'est toi le pire, je crois, Sebastian, dit Ciel.

-Non moi je t'aimais, ce n'était pas mal. Nous y allons, Camille. On racontera tout à papa ce soir.

-N'effraies pas les autres enfants, répondit Ciel.

Arrivé dans le théâtre, Sebastian arriva avec Camille dans une pièce assez grande.

Un piano et un grand miroir décorait la pièce.

Des enfants étaient déjà présents.

-Je vois que je suis en retard ou vous êtes en avance. Je me présente Sebastian Michaelis. Je dirigerai la pièce. Je suis gentil mais ne me forcez pas à me mettre en colère.

-Ne les effraies pas, papa !

-Bien sûr, Kitty. Bien asseyez-vous tous et présentez-vous.

Les enfants (d'une dizaine d'années) se présentèrent chacun leur tour.

-Je m'appelle Paul.

-Je m'appelle Marie.

-Je m'appelle Michel.

Sebastian ne savait pas que ce jeune Michel allait lui donner du fil à retordre mais aussi être proche de sa Kitty dans le futur.

-Je m'appelle Anna.

-Je m'appelle Pauline.

Puis ce fut au tour de Camille.

-Je m'appelle Camille, et c'est mon papa adoptif.

-Bien nous avons deux garçons, vous aurez les rôles principaux. Je suis effectivement le père adoptif de Camille.

-Ils son morts tes parents ? demanda Michel.

-Oui, papa et Ciel m'ont adopté.

-Tu as deux papas ? demanda Michel.

-Oui j'ai deux papas. Ciel est plus jeune que papa, répondit Camille.

-Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir deux papas, moi j'ai une maman et un papa.

-Si c'est normal. Avoir deux papas, c'est comme avoir un papa et une maman, dit Camille.

-Non tu as tort, ce n'est pas normal. On ne peut pas voir deux papas ! s'exclama Michel.

Sebastian sentait qu'il avait forte à faire avec ce jeune garcon.

-Jeune garcon, tais-toi et écoutes-moi. Il n'y a pas de normalité. Que soit deux hommes, deux femmes ou comme dans ton cas, un homme et une femme. L'amour n'est pas une question de sexe. L'important est d'aimer son enfant, concu ou adopté.

-C'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas normal, monsieur, dit Michel.

-Tu m'as l'air d'un petit con, vraiment. Tu peux te taire, sinon je vais me fâcher.

-Ne dit pas que mon papa n'est pas normal. C'est toi qui es idiot, répondit Camille.

-Ne me traites pas d'idiot, idiote toi-même. Tu as deux papas, tu n'es pas normale. Tu devrais avoir un papa et une maman.

-J'en avais, imbécile, mais ils sont morts, répondit Camille.

Sebastian décida de mettre fin au conflit.

-Michel, tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. Ne fait pas de la peine à ma Kitty. Maintenant tais-toi.

-Vous êtes méchant, je vous déteste, répondit Michel.

-Je te déteste aussi, petit con.

-Bien maintenant que nous réglé cela, Michel et Paul, vous jouerez le chat et la souris.

-Il se passe quoi dans la pièce ? demanda Paul.

-Le chat tombe amoureux de la souris. Ce sont deux garçons, celui à qui cela pose souci peut sortir.

Le jeune Michel réagit de suite :

-Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de Paul, c'est dégoutant ! Je m'en vais et je dirai à mes parents que je vous déteste et que vous m'avez mal parlé.

-Fais comme tu veux, petit con, on trouvera un autre enfant.

Michel s'en alla de la pièce.

Camille alla près de son père.

-Il est méchant, je le déteste.

-Moi aussi mais je me demande si cela ne vient pas de ses parents cette façon de penser. Cela pose souci à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Sebastian.

Personne ne trouva à redire.

-Bien, je vais vous chanter une petite chanson.

Sebastian posa ses doigts sur les touches du piano.

« L'enfer nous entoure, sombre et monstrueux. Tristesse, solitude, malheur, dépression, que faire ?

Tu illumines ma vie tous les jours, mon amour. »

-Papa, ta chanson est plutôt sombre.

-C'est vrai, Kitty, tu crois qu'elle plaira à papa ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Bien, nous en avons finis pour aujourd'hui. Attendez que vos parents viennent vous chercher. Des questions ?

-Oui vous avez quel âge ? demanda Pauline.

-Je suis plus vieux que mon futur mari. Quel âge me donnes-tu, jeune fille ?

-40 ans, répondit Pauline.

-Tu me vieillis un peu. Je n'ai que 30 ans.

Sebastian avait menti, il n'allait pas dire avoir des siècles.

-Vous avez l'âge à mon père, dit Pauline.

-Tant mieux, si tes parents sont jeunes. Sortez tous attendre vos parents.

Tous les enfants s'en allèrent et Sebastian demanda à Camille :

-Cela te plait Kitty ?

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans la pièce ? Quels rôles ont les filles ?

-Je vais y réfléchir. Sortons.

Dans le couloir, le jeune Michel faisait la tête dans un coin.

-Alors, petit con, tu ne veux pas t'excuser ?

-Je m'appelle Michel ! Je dirai à mes parents comment vous m'avez traité.

-Dis leur, tu es en tort. Tu devrais être plus ouvert, jeune homme, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne dit pas de mal de mon papa ou de Ciel.

-Je te déteste, toi !

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! répondit Camille.

Les parents de Michel arrivèrent, il se dépêcha de leur raconter.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Sebastian.

-Vous êtes monsieur Michaelis ? demanda sa mère.

-Oui c'est moi.


	69. Chapter 69

-Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui est arrivé ?

-Oui je vais vous raconter.

Sebastian raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la présentation des enfants et l'attitude irrespectueuse de leur fils.

-Voilà, je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de discours. C'est manqué de respect à mon futur époux et moi. Les gens ont le droit d'avoir leurs opinions mais pas de ne pas respecter celle des autres.

Sebastian s'attendait à ce que la mère prenne le parti de son fils mais ce fut l'inverse.

-Michel, viens t'excuser auprès de ce monsieur. Tu ne peux pas lui parler de cette manière. Papa et moi t'aimons et nous nous aimons. Mais si monsieur aime un autre homme c'est son droit. Excuse-toi auprès de Camille aussi. Tu as été méchant avec elle.

-Je refuse et je veux quitter la pièce, répliqua Michel.

-Hors de questions, jeune homme. Tu vas rester dans la pièce et t'excuser, dit son père.

Le jeune garcon, forcé de s'excuser, le fit.

-Je m'excuse monsieur.

Puis il s'excusa auprès de Camille.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu ne le penses pas, je te déteste, répondit Camille.

-Kitty, ne sois pas si dur avec lui.

-Je m'excuse, sa tante est pourtant mariée avec une femme mais il semble avoir un souci avec ce genre de chose, dit sa mère.

-Comme punition, je vous laisse choisir, monsieur Michaelis.

Sebastian réfléchit et trouva un bon moyen de lui démontrer son erreur et lui montrer qu'il avait tort.

-Michel peut venir chez nous pour jouer avec Camille ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit son père.

-Papa, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis sûr que si vous faisiez mieux connaissance, vous vous entendriez bien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec lui, dit Camille.

-Essaie une fois pour me faire plaisir, Kitty. Tu veux bien ?

Camille accepta pour lui faire plaisir.

-Mais une seule fois.

-Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi non plus, dit Michel.

-Voyons jeune homme, tu iras chez elle. Cela ne dérangera pas votre compagnon ? demanda sa mère.

-Non je crois qu'il sera d'accord. Tu viendras ce week-end, petit con.

-Il m'a insulté maman !

-Il n'a pas tort. On a parfois du mal avec lui, vous savez.

-Tu es méchante maman !

-Mais je t'aime quand même, tu sais.

Puis ils s'en allèrent et Sebastian et Camille rentrèrent au manoir.

De retour chez eux, Sebastian chercha Ciel, son futur époux.

Ciel lisait dans le salon.

-Je te dérange dans ta lecture, chaton ? Que lis-tu cette fois ?

-Regarde par toi-même.

Le livre se nommait :

« La psychologie du chat ».

-Tu essaie de comprendre le chat ? C'est un démon, ce n'est pas un simple chat, tu sais.

-Je sais mais il agit comme un chat, dans le corps d'un chat. Il est parti dehors depuis un moment. Comment cela s'est passé ? Tu as joué les papas protecteurs ?

-Eh bien, il s'est passé pleins de choses.

Sebastian parla de ce fameux garcon à l'attitude plus que détestable.

Ciel écouta et répondit :

-Dont tu l'as invité ici pour lui démontrer que nous sommes de bons parents et que deux hommes peuvent s'aimer, c'est cela ?

-Oui en gros, cela te dérange ?

-Non mais Camille ne semble pas l'apprécier alors pourquoi la forcé ?

-Pour lui démontrer qu'il a un bon fond, je pense. Ils pourraient bien s'entendre.

-Et que feras-tu s'il devient son petit ami un jour, voir pire selon toi, son mari ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce ne sera jamais le cas.

Sebastian ne le savait pas mais Ciel n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Ils feront peut-être des enfants ensemble et tu seras grand-père. Que feras-tu papi ?

-Il ne dormira jamais avec elle, tu peux en être sûr, répondit Sebastian.

-Cela arrivera un jour, tu le sais. Elle grandira, se mariera peut-être et aura des enfants.

-C'était donc une mauvaise idée de l'inviter ?

-Non au contraire. Tu as bien fait. Tu vas contre ta façon de penser. Tu n'as rien fait de bizarre ? demanda Ciel.

-Non j'ai juste chanté une chanson qui a eu un succès mitigé.

-Elle parlait de quoi ta chanson ?

-Je te la ferai entendre un jour. Tu as faim ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu, j'ai dû t'attendre. Tu peux faire quelque chose de rapide ?

Camille les rejoignit.

-Papa, il y a un garcon qui a été méchant avec papa et toi.

-Sebastian m'a raconté. Tu peux jouer une fois avec et si tu ne veux pas, on n'insistera pas.

-Je le ferai pour vous deux mais je ne le déteste cet idiot.

-Tu vois, ils ne sont pas prêt de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, dit Sebastian.

-Des enfants ? demanda Camille.

-Non ce n'est rien. Papa pense à celui qui te prendra à lui un jour et il a peur que ce soit ce jeune Michel.

-Je le déteste, je resterai avec papa toute ma vie.

-J'espère bien que non Camille. Ce serait normal que tu rencontres quelqu'un et que tu veuilles t'en aller. Sebastian se calmera d'ici là, j'espère.

-Je n'en voudrais pas comme gendre de ce Michel, c'est hors de question, dit Sebastian.


	70. Chapter 70

Le week-end arriva et il y avait un invité aujourd'hui.

Sebastian regrettait presque d'avoir proposé.

Il repensait au fait que Kitty tombe effectivement amoureuse de ce jeune homme.

Mais il se rassurait en disant que Camille le détestait et était encore jeune.

Le jeune Michel sonna à la porte.

Sebastian ouvrit.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Entre.

-Je vous déteste.

-Moi aussi, jeune homme.

Le jeune garcon s'étonna de la taille du manoir.

-Il est riche votre mari, dis donc. Vous vivez à ses crochets, c'est pratique.

-Tu as vraiment de sacrés préjugés, petit con. Je ne m'intéresse pas à son argent. Tes parents ont une minuscule maison ?

-On a une grande maison. Maman était pauvre puis elle a épousé papa qui est riche et a un titre.

-Ta mère l'aime pour lui ou son argent ? demanda Sebastian.

-Maman aime papa pour lui, répondit Michel.

-Tant mieux. C'est pareil pour moi.

Ciel vint rencontrer ce gamin terrible.

-Tu es le fameux petit con ? Je suis Ciel.

-Vous êtes méchant vous aussi. Je vous déteste aussi.

-Tu sembles détester tout le monde, jeune homme, dit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas gagné pour te faire changer d'avis. Tu vois ton papa aime ta maman comme moi j'aime Sebastian. Nous avons adopté Camille mais nous l'aimons comme tes parents t'aiment.

-C'est dégoutant. On a un papa et une maman.

-Tu juges vite, jeune homme, répondit Sebastian.

-A mon avis, il est une perte de temps. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on a inventé Alois et Claude et leur bébé aujourd'hui ? demanda Ciel.

-Non j'ai prévu de quoi.

-Ils ont eu un bébé ensemble ? Ce n'est pas possible, ce sont deux garçons !

-En effet, ils ne l'ont pas concu mais adopté. Tu es moins con que je le pensais, Michel, dit Sebastian.

-Ne m'appelez pas Michel !

Camille se décida à les rejoindre.

-Je le fais pour papa et Ciel.

-Je le fais parce que mes parents m'ont obligé.

-Bien, je vais travailler. Camille, fais-lui visiter.

Ciel s'éclipsa.

Sebastian le fit à son tour.

-Je vous laisse. Je retourne à mes tâches.

-Vous êtes le majordome de votre mari ?

-Oui, un souci avec cela ?

-Il vous paye ? On a aussi une maid et un majordome. Je les déteste.

-Tu détestes tout le monde apparemment. Quelle chance. Non, il me paie différemment. A plus tard, les enfants.

Sebastian s'en alla, ils étaient seuls.

-Je vais te faire visiter.

Camille lui montra toutes les pièces sauf la chambre des employés et la chambre de ses parents.

Elle arrivait vers sa chambre.

-C'est ma chambre mais tu n'y entreras jamais.

-Je ne veux pas y entrer d'abord.

Camille ne savait pas mais elle allait se rapprocher de Michel et il viendrait bien plus souvent dans sa chambre qu'elle ne le pensait.

Puis elle l'amena dans le jardin.

Croquette se prélassait sur l'escalier.

-C'est Croquette.

Michel le regarda.

-Il est noir, il porte malheur. En plus, il a des yeux rouges.

-C'est faux, Croquette est ne porte pas malheur. Il est très mignon.

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es la plus mignonne des croquettes, tu sais.

-Cela c'est bien vrai. Alors cette visite ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous êtes plus riche que mon papa.

-C'est le manoir de mes parents, j'en ai hérité. Ils sont morts il y a longtemps.

-Ils sont morts de quoi ? demanda Michel.

-On les a tués, je compte trouver qui les a tués et me venger.

-Vous avez déjà tués quelqu'un ?

-Oui et si tu fais du mal à Camille, je ne le tolérerai pas, jeune homme, dit Ciel.

-Vous me faites peur, monsieur.

-Cesses de l'effrayer.

C'était Sebastian, qui enlaca Ciel.

-Pas devant les enfants.

-Et on ne peut pas faire cela aussi ?

Sebastian embrassa Ciel à pleine bouche.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce genre de chose.

-Tes parents ne s'embrassent jamais devant toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais vous êtes deux hommes, c'est beurk.

-L'amour ce n'est pas dégoutant, jeune homme. Je vais devoir me mettre aux diner.

Sebastian s'en alla à ses obligations et Ciel invita les enfants à rentrer.

Claude et Alois ne tarderait pas.

Dans le salon, Michel se montra curieux.

-C'est votre majordome ?

-Oui mais pas que. Tu en as combien chez toi ?

-Un seul et une maid. Mais ils s'occupent mal de moi.

-Pauvre de toi, jeune homme, dit Ciel.

Croquette somnolait près de Camille.

-Tu veux le toucher ? demanda Camille.

-Non je n'aime pas les chats.

-Croquette est gentil, essaies.

Michel le toucha mais il eut comme réponse, un grognement.

-Il ne m'aime pas.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dit Sebastian revenu avec un dessert pour tout le monde.

Il posa un pour chacun.

-Tu peux manger, ce n'est pas empoisonné. Je l'ai fait moi-même.

Michel hésita puis goûta.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais.

-Ton majordome fait mieux que moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il ne me fait pas de dessert, il dit que le sucre, c'est mauvais pour les enfants.

-Il a l'air terrible ce majordome, répondit Ciel.

Puis on sonna à la porte.

-J'y vais, c'est sûrement Alois et Claude.

Sebastian alla ouvrir la porte il les invita dans le salon.

Ils furent surpris de voir un petit garcon.

-Vous avez adopté un autre enfant ? demanda Claude.

-Non c'est un enfant qui joue dans la pièce de Camille. Il s'est mal comporté la dernière fois. Je lui démontre que les hommes peuvent s'aimer.

-Nous allons vous êtes utile alors.

Sebastian servit le thé.

-Ses parents l'ont laissés venir chez vous ? demanda Alois.

-Oui c'est sa punition pour avoir dit que seul un homme et une femme peuvent s'aimer, répondit Sebastian.

Le petit Thomas se mit à pleurer.

-Sebastian, il a besoin d'un biberon, je peux utiliser ta cuisine ?

-Oui je vais t'aider.

-Alors jeune homme, tu as quelque chose contre les gens qui s'aiment ?

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu parles de Sebastian ? Il n'est pas si méchant que cela.

Alois tentait de calmer leur fils, qui avait vraisemblablement faim.

-Cesses de pleurer, papa me va vite venir.

-Vous l'avez adopté ? demanda Michel.

-Oui on l'a trouvé près d'une poubelle. On l'aime beaucoup même s'il prend du temps.

-Vous avez trouvé une nounou ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, on a du temps pour nous maintenant. Mais il nous manque quand il est loin. Alors au final, on passe beaucoup de temps avec lui.

-Vous vous adaptez à ce bébé.

Sebastian revenu avec Claude.

-Tu veux lui donner ou je le fais ?

-Je vais le faire.

Alois donna le biberon qui calma immédiatement le petit Thomas.

-Vous avez pensé à vérifier qu'il va bien et ses vaccins ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, on y a pensé, tout va bien, répondit Claude.

-On a fait les papiers pour l'adopté officiellement, c'est notre fils légalement.

-Je me souviens quand on l'a fait pour Camille, repensa Ciel.

-Tiens, tu es silencieux d'un coup, jeune homme, tu as changé d'avis sur ce que tu affirmais ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu mais vous êtes toujours méchant.

-L'important que tu passes de pas du tout à un peu. C'est une punition très utile.

Sebastian regarda l'heure et dit :

-Tes parents ne vont pas tarder. Tu veux quitter la pièce de théâtre ou rester ? Je ne te forcerai pas mais tu ferais un bon acteur.

-Je reste.

-Tu n'es toujours qu'un imbécile pour moi, dit Camille.

-Pareil pour moi.

Une sonnerie et Ciel raccompagna Michel.

-Bonsoir, comment cela s'est passé ?

-Bien. Je me présente, je suis Ciel, le compagnon de Sebastian.

-Il ne vous a pas posé de souci ? demanda sa mère.

-Non il a même changé un peu d'avis. Il est d'accord pour continuer la pièce.

-Tant mieux, tu voudras revenir ?

-Non. Je m'excuse d'avoir dit du mal sur vous. Vous avez le droit de vous aimer.

-Merci, jeune homme. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux revenir.

Ciel ferma la porte revint dans le salon avec ses invités.

-Il me plait bien ce jeune homme, pas toi Camille ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je le déteste.

-Il a sûrement un bon fond, il reste un enfant après tout.

-En tout cas, il aura le rôle principal avec Paul. Je ferai une pièce originale.

-On viendra la voir avec Thomas, dit Alois.

-Oui ne mets pas de scènes de baisers, ce sont des enfants, répondit Claude.

-Evidemment ce sont des enfants. Je ne comptais pas en mettre. Pour qui tu me prends ?

-Je sais que tu as préparé à manger mais si on sortait ? On va au resto, Camille ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce serait super papa. On peut ?

-Tu veux y aller, bébé ? demanda Ciel.

-On peut oui, je conserverai tout pour demain.


	71. Chapter 71

Sebastian câlinait en excès le gentil « Croquette ».

-Tu n'as pas envie de retourner en enfer ? Le monde des humains te plait ?

Le chat comme pour réponse fit non de la tête.

-Tu sais ma maison me manque un peu desfois.

-Vraiment bébé ? Tu n'es pas prisonnier, tu peux y aller dès que tu veux.

C'était Ciel qui tenait dans les mains deux billets pour l'opéra.

-Si j'y vais, je ne te verrais pas et puis il y a ma kitty aussi.

-Tu peux bouger librement. Cela ne manque pas les postulants pour ce genre d'emploi.

-C'est pour cela que je ne te laisserai pas. Pas question d'engager quelqu'un qui cherchera à te tenter.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne me laisserai pas tenté par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu veux aller à l'opéra ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as acheté des billets ?

-Non, Alois les avait achetés mais finalement Claude et lui ont choisis de rester auprès de Thomas. Ils sont de très bons parents finalement.

-Tu as eu un doute là-dessus ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un peu quand ils ont craqué au bout d'une semaine sans sexe. Tu veux y aller ou pas ?

-Oui mais je n'ai jamais été à l'opéra. Je ne m'y connais pas et je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'opéra. Mais si tu veux que j'y aille, j'irai pour te faire plaisir.

-Ne te force pas, mais j'aimerais y aller avec toi. Tu n'as jamais été voir un opéra. Moi avec mes parents, j'y suis allé, il y a bien longtemps.

-Je veux bien y aller mais je ne te garanties pas d'y trouver un intérêt ni même d'aimer.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment un grand amateur d'opéra non plus, répondit Ciel.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour y aller et s'en aller si aucun des deux ne voulaient rester.

Ciel se mit sur son trente et un et Sebastian fit un effort.

-Ce costume te va bien.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui. Je te mangerai bien là maintenant.

-Si tu veux, il y a quelque chose que tu pourras manger après.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ciel.

Sebastian comme réponse prit sa main et la posa sur son entre jambe.

-Tu sais quelque chose qui devient dur quand tu le touches ou quand tu l'as dans ta bouche. Puis il finit par exploser en toi.

-Je ne crois pas que j'en ai envie. Je n'ai plus faim finalement.

-Moi au contraire, j'ai assez faim de toi, dit Sebastian.

Camille arriva suivi de Mey-Linn.

-Vous êtes beau tous les deux, je pourrais y aller avec vous un jour ?

-Oui on ira avec toi, une autre fois. Mey-Linn, prenez soin de Camille, dit Ciel.

-Bien jeune maitre.

Ils se mirent en route et ils arrivèrent dans l'opéra.

-On a une place en bas ou en hauteur ? demanda Sebastian.

-En hauteur, évidemment. Je préfère que l'on soit seul.

-Petit chaton est bien un enfant de riche, des fois. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher de ne pas vouloir vous mêler aux personnes moins fortunées que vous.

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui petit chaton.

-Je ne suis plus si petit, je vais avoir 17 ans et dans un an, on pourra se marier. Je deviendrais comme toi.

-Et il a aura la nuit de noce, j'aimerais qu'elle soit spéciale pour nous deux.

-Tu sais, au final, il sera difficile de faire quelque chose de spécial. Le sexe est devenu banal entre nous.

-Tu veux dire que je ne te satisfais pas ou tu commences à te lasser ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non si tu étais mauvais tu ne serais plus là. C'est juste que l'on tombe dans une certaine routine.

-Vraiment ? C'est ennuyeux ?

-Non pas du tout juste banal. On est arrivé.

En tant que noble, Ciel avait un coin privé pour écouter l'opéra.

-Viens, on est tranquille.

Ciel s'assit, suivi de Sebastian.

-C'est peu juste que l'on soit en haut et tous les autres juste devant.

-Tu trouves ? Le privilège d'avoir un statut. Même si je sais que mon statut ni mon argent ne t'intéresse.

-C'est exact. L'opéra va commencer.

Puis la première note de musique commenca.

Une heure plus tard, Sebastian n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'intéresser à l'histoire et le chant ne lui procurait aucun plaisir.

Ciel lui, s'était endormi.

Il avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

-Chaton, c'est mal élevé d'exprimer votre ennui de la sorte. C'est irrespectueux pour les personnes présentes.

Ciel n'entendit pas, dormant à points fermés.

-Chaton, je doute qu'on vous ait appris ce genre de manière.

Sebastian essaya de se plonger dans l'opéra mais rien n'y faisait, l'opéra ne le passionnait pas.

Ciel se réveilla, visiblement reposé.

-Mince, j'ai loupé quasiment tout. Il faut dire que c'est tellement ennuyant.

-C'est malpoli chaton, pour un noble de votre rang, ce n'est pas une manière d'agir.

-Je sais mais on peut s'en ficher des fois non ? Tu veux rester pour voir la fin ? demanda Ciel.

-J'ai une idée qui devrait plus vous intéresser, chaton. Si nous faisons l'amour ici ?

-Tu es sérieux. Les gens vont nous entendre. Il y a des enfants.

-Ils n'entendront rien si tu es discret chaton. Si nous sommes discrets, personne ne le saura, dit Sebastian.

-C'est parce que je t'ai dit que c'était banal ? Ne te sens pas obligé de prouver quelque chose.

-Je ne suis obligé de rien. Mais tu veux quelque chose de moins banal, non ? C'est l'endroit idéal.

-Mais il n'y a qu'un rideau. C'est trop risqué.

-Mais excitant non ? Les gens sont concentrés sur l'opéra pas nous. On ne nous entendra pas si on ne fait pas de bruit. A moins que chaton ne sache pas se contrôler tellement je suis bon.

-Ne te lances pas de fleurs tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui finis par jouir à tous les coups.

-Tu peux parler, c'est de ta faute ! répondit Ciel.

-Parce que quand je suis en toi, c'est tellement bon que tu ne peux rien cacher. Alors je te laisse deux options : on peut rentrer et j'aurai toujours envie de toi ou le faire ici et rentre la routine moins banale.

Ciel réfléchi mais Sebastian savait qu'il lui dirait oui.

Il connaissait bien son compagnon et le savait ouvert avec lui.

-Je crois que je veux le faire ici. Mais je ne ferai rien avec ma bouche.

-Je m'en contenterai. Tant que je peux jouir en toi.

-Et en qui d'autres, tu voudrais ? demanda Ciel.

-Personne d'autre, autant qu'aucun ne te touchera.

-Et si un jour, je voulais tester avec un autre homme ? Tu feras quoi ?

-Je le tuerai sans hésiter.

Ciel savait que Sebastian était assez jaloux et qu'il pouvait se montrer violent.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Tu ne me crois pas, essaies, dit Sebastian.

-Tu es parfois un peu effrayant. Je n'ai pas envie d'un autre homme, tu sais. Alors ne fait pas ce rapport effrayant.

-Désolé, chaton mais vous me connaissez. Ne dites pas ce genre de chose.

-J'aime bien aussi te mettre en colère.

-Cela vous amuse, chaton ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non. Je ne veux pas un autre homme. Jamais.

-Je vous crois chaton, vous m'appartenez. Et celui qui tentera de vous enlever à moi, vous toucher ou vous faire du mal ne survivra pas.

-Fais-moi l'amour ici et maintenant. C'est un ordre, bébé.

-Yes my lord.


	72. Chapter 72

-Yes my lord.

Ciel se mit sur Sebastian et passa ses mains autour de son cou, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.

Sebastian accepta la baiser et chercha le contact avec la langue de Ciel.

Leurs langues respectivement d'accord pour se rejoindre, ne refusèrent pas de se mêler entre elles.

Après un baiser langoureux, chacun reprit sa respiration.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas utiliser ta bouche ?

-Non aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas envie par contre, on va essayer autre chose.

-Quoi donc ?

Sans répondre à Sebastian, Ciel frotta son membre contre celui de Sebastian.

Ce contact rapproché ne fit qu'exciter Sebastian qui senti son sexe durcir.

Ciel n'était pas vraiment en reste, aussi excité l'un par l'autre.

-C'est banale Ciel, vraiment ?

-Non pas actuellement. C'est original.

Puis il reprit son frottement au point que Sebastian jouit.

-C'est mauvais de jouir avant moi.

-Je peux arranger, chaton.

Sebastian défit la braguette de Ciel, baissa son pantalon et remarqua que Ciel ne tarderait plus.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'aide.

Sebastian masturba Ciel donc l'érection était déjà bien présente.

Il finit par jouir, sous un sourire de Sebastian.

-Pervers.

-Qui est le pervers qui m'incite à le faire dans un lieu public ?

-Moi.

Sebastian défit la cravate de Ciel et ouvrit tous les boutons de sa chemise.

Puis il introduit un doigt dans Ciel.

Il commenca à lécher les tétons de Ciel qui réagissait.

-Tu es dur en bas, tu es du en haut et je suis le seul à te faire cet effet.

-Qui sait, peut-être pas.

-Tu voudrais que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je me pose la question parfois.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Mais non c'est pour que tu réagisses imbécile.

Pour réagir à la provocation de Ciel, Sebastian rajouta des doigts.

Ciel était prêt à la recevoir mais Ciel faisait durer volontairement comme pour le punir d'avoir provoqué sa jalousie.

Quand Ciel jouit, il recommenca une autre fois puis insista plusieurs fois sur ses tétons.

Ciel qui n'avait envie que du sexe de Sebastian en lui le supplia.

-Prends-moi s'il te plait.

-Tu n'as pas dit vouloir un autre tout à l'heure. Me supplier ne suffira peut-être pas, pourquoi tu veux que je te prenne ?

-Parce que je t'aime idiot et j'ai toujours envie de toi.

-Bonne réponse mais je te préviens, je ne ferai pas dans la gentillesse.

Sebastian entra son sexe dans Ciel et commenca de violents vas et vient.

-N'oublies pas, nous sommes dans un opéra, alors pas de bruit, dit Sebastian avec un sourire un peu sadique.

Les mouvements de Sebastian ne faisaient pas souffrir Ciel, autant il aimait sa douceur mais il aimait aussi quand il le prenait sans se soucier de prendre soin de lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas un vulgaire objet sexuel pour lui, mais que tout était sérieux entre eux.

-Encore, Sebastian, exigea Ciel.

Il en voulait toujours plus.

-Chaton n'en a pas assez, je vois.

Quand Ciel jouit, Sebastian décida de faire des prolongations.

Il prit la main de Ciel et l'emmena contre le mur.

-Ici, tu es fou.

-Non juste fou amoureux de toi. Lève tes jambes.

Ciel obéit et Sebastian le pénétra une seconde fois mais changea sa façon de faire.

Sa pénétration était plus douce, moins violente.

-Je ne voudrais pas te briser, chaton.

Puis il continua jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent.

-Maintenant tournes-toi, main sur le mur.

-J'aime bien quand tu es autoritaire comme cela, bébé.

-Je sais.

Puis il le pénétra sèchement.

-C'est la dernière fois.

En moins de temps ils se rendirent compte que l'opéra se finissait.

Même s'ils n'y avaient pas été très attentif.

-On a tout manqué, en même temps, c'était ennuyant, dit Ciel en se rhabillant.

-C'était mon premier et mon dernier, par contre c'était plutôt sympa de faire l'amour ici. On devrait sortir plus souvent.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, rien n'est banal entre nous depuis le début. Maintenant rentrons raconter à Camille ce qui se passe dans l'opéra.

-On n'a rien suivi, que va-t-on lui dire ?

-Qu'on s'est endormi pendant, répondit Sebastian.

Ils s'en allaient quand quelqu'un interpella Ciel.

-C'est à vous, cette cravate ? demanda un homme inconnu.

-Oui, merci.

Puis il se senti obligé de se justifier.

-Je l'ai enlevé parce qu'il faisait chaud et j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à faire ce genre de chose, répondit le même homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A la sortie, Ciel décida de provoquer encore un peu Sebastian.

-Il était bien tentant ce mec.

-Tu voudrais vraiment faire l'amour à 3 avec un inconnu ?

-Non mais toi, peut-être. Je me dis parfois que tu veux comparer avec d'autres.

-J'aurai plutôt penser que chaton voudrait comparer avec d'autres, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu as pensé cela ?

-Parce que tu n'as eu que moi comme partenaire sexuel. La curiosité est naturelle chez les humains et même si je suis contre le fait que tu le fasses avec un autre, je ne m'y opposerai si tu veux comparer un jour.

-Je ne veux que toi, pas un autre. C'est plutôt moi qui ne dirais rien si tu veux coucher avec un autre, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne voudrais jamais d'un autre.

-Mais on peut garder l'option si on en a envie un jour, on pourrait faire plutôt un trio ? demanda Ciel.

-On peut garder l'option, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux que toi.

-Moi aussi, pas un autre, répondit Ciel.

Puis ils en allèrent, main dans la main.


	73. Chapter 73

La première de la pièce de théâtre avait enfin lieux après des semaines de répétitions.

Les semaines ayant passé et Michel, détestant pourtant Camille dès le début, s'était décidé à se déclarer après la pièce mais Sebastian le regardé toujours d'un mauvais œil.

Michel, jeune asiatique de 10 ans était peu sûr de lui, il ne savait pas si Camille, fille adoptive de Ciel et Sebastian, accepterait que leur fille le fréquente.

Michel portait des oreilles grises de souris ainsi qu'un costume noir des plus classique.

Il en avait parlé à ses parents qui lui avaient conseillés de se lancer.

Camille, blonde aux yeux verts se présenta devant Michel vêtue d'oreilles de souris grises et d'une robe rose pâle.

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Tu es belle mais il y a mieux.

Michel ne voulait pas trop complimenter celle qu'il aimait pourtant.

-Je crois que j'aime bien Paul, je devrais lui demander de sortir avec toi, tu crois ?

Michel ne voulait pas encourageait Camille, cela lui faisait même de la peine qu'elle pense à fréquenter un autre garcon de son âge.

Il décida donc de la décourager.

-Je crois qu'il s'est rapproché de Marie, tu n'as aucunes chances, répondit Michel.

-Je n'essaierai pas alors.

Camille espérait une pointe de jalousie dans la réaction de Michel, car elle aussi, elle l'aimait bien.

Sebastian fit son entrée, plein d'émotions devant sa Kitty.

-Tu es magnifique, Kitty.

-Merci papa.

Ciel avait suivi Sebastian.

-Prêt à voir les réactions sur ta pièce ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je suis sûr que les gens vont aimer. Tiens c'est le petit con, tu as le trac ?

Sebastian n'avait jamais appelé Michel par son prénom, depuis le départ.

-Monsieur, je m'appelle Michel.

-Je préfère petit con, tu es beaucoup trop proche de Kitty.

-Papa, arrêtes d'effrayer tous les garçons qui me tournent autour ! s'énerva Camille.

-Tu connais ton père, trop protecteur. Bébé, n'effraies pas Michel. Il deviendra peut-être ton beau fils.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne veux aucun beau-fils, répondit Sebastian.

-Viens avec moi et laisses-les.

Enfin seul, Michel se décida à avouer à demi-mot :

-Tu sais, je ne te déteste pas, tu me plais beaucoup mais ton père me fait peur.

-C'est vrai, tu m'aimes bien ? Ne fait pas attention à papa, il est un peu flippant des fois mais il est juste trop protecteur, dit Camille.

-Oui j'ai quelque chose à te dire après la pièce, tu accepterais de m'écouter ? J'ai une demande à te faire.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Camille.

Puis la pièce commenca.

Croquette, le chat démon avait aussi son rôle.

Il jouait du piano.

Une idée de Sebastian pour l'originalité de la pièce.

On n'avait jamais vu un chat joué de la musique, c'est ce que pensait Sebastian.

Le rideau s'ouvrit et les parents de Michel et sa tante ainsi que la femme de sa vie s'étaient déplacés.

Il y avait également le petit Thomas, et ses parents d'adoptions Claude et Alois.

Elisabeth avait également fait le déplacement.

Sur la scène, Sebastian apparu sur le côté.

Un piano l'accompagnait et Croquette sur les genoux de Sebastian.

-Bienvenu, lady and gentleman, ce soir je vais vous raconter une histoire d'amour peu ordinaire. Je suis accompagné de Croquette, chat venu des enfers.

Sebastian savait que la plupart des gens ne croiraient pas que le chat était un démon.

-Heureusement que les gens sont idiots, pensa Ciel.

Sebastian fit quelques notes au piano et Croquette le suivi.

Les gens s'étonnaient de l'agité et des capacités de ce chat.

-Rien d'étonnant pour un chat démon, pensa Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian commenca son monologue :

-Il était une fois une souris mâle fiancé à une autre souris femelle.

Michel entra en scène.

-Sa fiancée une souris femelle était riche et gérait une société de friandises et de jouets pour enfants. C'était un mariage arrangé de naissance.

Camille fit son apparition sur scène.

Elle prit la main de Michel et lui dit :

-Nous serons heureux, nous aurons pleins d'enfants, une belle maison …

-La souris ne rêvait guère d'une vie maritale avec sa cousine, il rêvait d'une vie pleine d'aventures.

Elisabeth ne manque de trouver des similitudes avec son histoire avec Ciel.

-Il ne serait pas inspirée de nous, Ciel ?

-Un peu mais c'est une pièce pour enfant.

Sebastian continua son monologue :

-Un soir, la souris mâle alla dans un bar et sorti un peu saoule. Il s'aventura dans une rue et y croisa un chat qui avait l'air de le trouver alléchant. La souris tenta de changer de rue mais le chat la rattrapa et se jeta sur lui.

Michel se retrouva attaqué par Marie, habillée d'oreilles de chats blanches et d'une queue blanche assortie. Elle portait une robe bleue. Marie était rousse aux yeux marrons.

-En voilà une souris très alléchante, dit Marie.

-Ne me mangez pas, pitié.

A la vue de Marie sur le garcon qui l'intéressait, Camille bouillit de jalousie, même si c'était pour la pièce.

-Un repas qui parle trop, je vais te faire taire.

Marie allait manger Michel quand un autre chat la stoppa.

-Ne le manges pas, ordonna une voix masculine.

C'était Paul, blond aux yeux vairons, vêtu d'oreilles de chat noires et d'une queue également noire.

Il portait un costume comme Michel.

-Mais quel ne fut pas la surprise de la souris quand il apercu qui se cachait derrière cette voix si masculine, continua Sebastian.

-C'est très ressemblant, Ciel, ses yeux sont vraiment vairons naturellement ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui hasard total.

-Sebastian s'est bien inspirée de votre histoire pour créer la pièce, dit Claude.

-Sans aucun doute, tu avais peu de chance de trouver un enfant avec les mêmes yeux que toi. Oh il s'est endormi, il va manquer toute la pièce, répondit Alois.

Le petit Thomas en effet était tombé dans les bras de morphée bien avant la fin.

Sur la scène, Paul s'approcha de Michel.

-Ne le manges pas, je le garde pour moi.

-Bien, patron.

Marie laissa donc Michel tranquille et Paul lui tendit sa patte.

-Je ne te mangerai pas, ne t'en fait pas. Je m'appelle Paul, je suis le chef de la mafia des chats.

-Le chef de la mafia ? demanda Michel.

-Oui, j'aime manger les souris mais toi, tu me plais. Tu veux bien devenir mon compagnon ?

-Ton quoi ? demanda Michel.

-Mon compagnon, devenir mon amoureux.

Puis Paul se rapprocha du visage de Michel.

-Je te protégerai. Tu me plais vraiment.

-Je suis une souris et fiancé, tu es fou ! s'exclama Michel.

-Ils sont différents mais pourtant, l'amour n'a pas de genre ni de race. Notre jeune souris va-t-elle accepter la proposition du jeune chat ? demanda Sebastian à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de théâtre.


	74. Chapter 74

La pièce continuait son cours et Michel remercia le chat de l'avoir sauvé.

-Merci mais je ne suis pas un chat et ma fiancée est une fille alors, je dois refuser ta proposition.

Puis Michel s'en alla de la scène.

-C'était la première partie, vous pouvez vous restaurez dans la salle du fond, dit Sebastian.

Le rideau se ferma et tout le public se dirigea vers la salle du fond.

-Alors vous aimez ? demanda Sebastian portant Croquette.

-Oui mais ou as-tu trouvé le gamin aux yeux vairons ? demanda Claude.

-C'est vrai, comment tu as fait pour en trouver un ? Et tu ne te serais pas un peu inspiré de vous deux ? demanda Alois.

-Je l'avoue, chaton m'inspire toujours. Le gamin, c'est un peu hasard. Petit chaton, que penses-tu de la pièce ?

Sebastian n'avait jamais donné les détails de la pièce à Ciel pour lui garder la surprise, il avait d'ailleurs eu l'interdiction de venir assister aux répétitions.

-J'aime bien, répondit Ciel.

-Kitty joue merveilleusement bien et le petit con aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne l'appelles pas comme cela, ce sera peut-être ton beau fils, après tout. Camille ne lui semble pas indifférent.

-Jamais ! Je ne donnerai Kitty à personne, s'exclama Sebastian.

-Tu es bien trop protecteur, moi je laisserai Thomas tranquille, dit Alois.

-Pour ma part, je préfère être vigilant sur ses fréquentations, ajouta Claude.

-C'est encore un bébé, vous deux, Camille elle a déjà 10 ans. En plus, une fille c'est différent.

Le petit Thomas se réveilla et manifesta sa présence en pleurant.

Alois le berca mais rien n'y faisait.

-Donnes-le moi, je vais le calmé, dit Sebastian.

-Tu crois que tu pourras mieux faire qu'Alois, bébé ?

Alois confia le petit Thomas à Sebastian qui comptait bien montrer à Ciel qu'il avait tort.

-Je vais lui chanter une comptine improvisée.

Puis Sebastian commenca à chanter :

**Mon petit chaton a tenté de s'échapper.**

**Cherche-moi et essaie de m'attraper, sinon je m'en irai.**

**Il disparait sous mon nez, m'invitant à le traquer.**

**Cherche-moi et essaie de m'attraper, sinon je m'en irai.**

**Je le cherche puis finit par le trouver.**

**Il s'est caché dans mon lit, dans le but de me tenter.**

**Il cherche à m'échapper mais je finis par le bloquer.**

**Petit chaton, tu m'appartiens, tu ne t'enfuiras jamais. **

Tout le monde resta devant cette comptine pour enfant peu banal.

-Pourquoi tu parles toujours de moi dans tout ce que tu inventes ? s'énerva Ciel.

-Parce que je vous aime chaton, tu es ma principale source d'inspiration.

-Je peux encore changer d'avis, je peux refuser le mariage et dire non devant le maire, répondit Ciel.

-Non, tu m'aimes trop pour me dire non.

Ciel ne pouvait pas nier, sa vie sans Sebastian ne serait pas possible.

-Toi alors, si je pouvais te tuer des fois, ne te sers plus de moi pour ton inspiration.

Etonnamment, la comptine quelque peu originale de Sebastian avait calmé le petit Thomas.

-C'est incroyable, il faut que je la note, Sebastian. Chante-la de nouveau, demanda Claude.

-Tu vois, des gens apprécient mes créations.

Sebastian alla plus loin avec Claude, trouver de quoi écrire.

-Il est original et tu as de la chance, Ciel.

-Tu trouves ? J'aime être son inspiration mais c'est un peu trop des fois, puis sa chanson. Il me saute dessus comme sa proie et qu'il m'enfermait.

-Il est un peu possessif, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, répondit Alois.

Puis deux femmes inconnues allèrent vers Ciel et Alois.

-Bonsoir, je suis la tante de Michel. Félicitations pour votre mari, il a beaucoup de talent. Voici ma femme, Amélia.

-J'admire le travail de votre mari, Michel est parfois difficile, il a beaucoup de mal avec les couples différents, répondit Amélia.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas encore mon mari, je n'ai pas encore dit oui. Camille semble très proche de votre neveu.

-Michel a un bon fond et je crois qu'il a un faible pour votre fille adoptive. Ils finiront peut-être ensemble, s'exclama sa tante.

-Pas question, Kitty et ce petit con, jamais !

Sebastian venait de revenir auprès de son chaton.

-Il est un peu trop protecteur, moi je donne mon accord, s'ils se mettent ensemble, dit Ciel.

-Aucun garcon et surtout pas lui !

-Vous savez, c'est normal de vouloir protéger son enfant mais il est normal qu'il découvre l'amour. Félicitations pour la pièce, dit sa tante.

-Merci, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexé en le traitant de petit con. C'est votre neveu après tout. Je suis un peu surprotecteur mais je ne veux pas donner Kitty à n'importe qui, répondit Sebastian.

-En fait, comment avez-vous fait pour apprendre à jouer du piano à un chat ? demanda Amélia.

-Eh bien, c'est un chat de l'enfer, il sait tout faire, plaisanta Sebastian.

Personne ne croirait évidemment que c'était un chat qui venait vraiment de l'enfer.

-Croquette est un chat intelligent, on peut lui apprendre pleins de choses, ajouta Ciel.

La fin de l'entracte se finit et les gens regagnèrent leurs sièges.

Sebastian reprit sa place sur le piano, accompagné de Croquette.

-On finit ce que l'on a commencé, ma petite Croquette.

Le rideau se leva de nouveau.


	75. Chapter 75

Le rideau se leva.

Sebastian avait repris place sur le piano avec son fidèle Croquette.

-Bienvenu dans la seconde partie de la pièce. Je suis toujours avec Croquette, le chat des enfers. Reprenons le cours de la pièce, voulez-vous.

Sur la scène apparue Michel, jeune asiatique déguisé de fausses oreilles de souris.

Le décor était un salon dans un riche manoir.

-La souris ne cesse de penser à ce chat. Il ne peut pas se le sortir de la tête. Tout est confus pour lui.

Camille était sur scène avec des oreilles de souris.

-Mon chéri, nous allons enfin nous marier, bientôt.

-La souris semblait contente mais son futur mari semblait ailleurs, racontait Sebastian.

Croquette toujours au piano, accompagnait avec brio Sebastian.

-Tu sembles ailleurs ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Camille.

-Non tout va bien, menti Michel.

En réalité, il pensait surtout au courage qu'il lui faudrait pour se déclarer après la pièce de théâtre et surtout la peine qu'il aurait si Camille refusait de le fréquenter.

Il avait très peur de la réaction de Sebastian aussi, il le trouvait effrayant.

Puis on entendit un bruit de sonnette.

-Cela doit être ma sœur.

La jeune, Pauline, entra vêtue d'une robe orange. Elle était brune aux yeux verts.

Ses oreilles de souris ressortaient joliment avec son visage.

-Ma chère sœur, viens donc prendre le thé avec nous.

-Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis Anna proposa d'aller à la soirée organisée par une de ses connaissances.

-Je suis partante et toi, Michel ? demanda Camille.

Sebastian continua à raconter l'histoire :

-La souris voulait juste rentrer chez lui mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa fiancée alors il dit oui.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Michel.

-Ils s'en allèrent donc à cette fameuse soirée mondaine sans intérêt pour Michel, raconta Sebastian.

Le rideau se baissa de nouveau, le temps de changer le décor.

-Tu joues merveilleusement bien, Kitty et toi petit con, ne sois pas si proche d'elle !

-Papa, enfin ! s'énerva Camille.

Puis le rideau de leva pour la troisième fois.

Le décor était une grande salle.

Camile était au centre de la scène avec Pauline et Michel.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde, s'exclama avec joie Camille.

-Oui, un peu trop, nous devrions rentrer, dit Michel.

D'un coup, il apercu quelqu'un de familier.

-C'était le chat, la souris n'en revenait pas, il chercha à se cacher mais le chat l'avait vu et se dirigeait vers lui, dit Sebastian.

-Je suis content de te revoir mon amour, dit Paul.

Paul avait de belles oreilles de chat et une queue assortie.

-Mon amour ? demanda Camille.

-Je suis fiancée, ce n'est pas possible en plus tu es un chat. C'est contre nature.

-C'est possible, je t'aime petite souris, viens avec moi, répondit Paul.

-Monsieur, ne le forcez pas, dit Anna.

-Anna était la maid de Paul. Notre chat était un mafieux mais était riche. Il était plus ou moins bien né et avait renoncé à son héritage. Anna l'avait suivi.

-Qui-est-ce ? demanda Michel.

-C'est Anna, ma maid. Pourquoi tu es jaloux ? demanda Paul.

-Non pas du tout, tu m'as mentis, tu étais riche en plus.

-Tu ne t'intéresses pas à ce que j'avais avant de toute façon. Je suis déshérité. Alors je t'intéresse ou pas ? Sois clair !

-Ne me parles pas comme cela, sinon je ne te suivrais pas, abruti ! répondit Michel.

-Notre Camille ne savait plus ou se mettre, mais la situation pris un nouveau tourment quand Anna, la maid vint vers elle et lui déclara :

-Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, engages-moi.

-La pièce tourne à je ne sais quoi. Vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Je crois qu'il préférerait qu'elle soit avec une fille plutôt qu'un jeune homme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas mis de baiser. Ils sont trop jeunes, dit Ciel.

-Il y a comme un air de déjà vu avec Elisabeth ou je rêve. C'est comme quand tu as rompu avec Elisabeth, dit Alois.

-Clairement, répondit Claude.

-Ben tu es une fille mais on peut faire avec, c'est toujours mieux que cet abruti qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Toi, le chat, tu es d'accord ? Je te laisse mon abruti d'ex fiancé, soyez heureux !

-Bien sûr. Je le prends avec plaisir.

Elisabeth s'en alla avec Anna et Michel et Paul se retrouvèrent seuls, la sœur de Camille partie avec un parfait inconnu.

-Cette pièce est un peu limite, pensa Ciel.

Un autre décor, une sombre forêt apparue.

-C'est par ta faute que j'ai perdu ma fiancée et en plus elle m'a larguée pour une fille ! se plaignit Michel.

-Tu m'aimes de toute façon, tu aurais rompu avec de toute façon, répondu Paul.

-C'est vrai mais tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'y faire, ce n'est pas si simple pour tout le monde.

-Tu n'as rien donc contre le fait que je sois moins riche que toi alors ? demanda Paul.

-Non mais c'est impossible dans ce monde. Il ne faut pas adieu.

Michel s'éloignait de Paul quand un serpent apparu.

-Le serpent, c'est lui ? demanda Claude.

-Oui, il est un peu flippant mais on s'y fait. Camille ne sait pas que c'est lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il lui cache, dit Ciel.

-Il ne prend jamais cette forme quand vous dormez ? demanda Alois.

-Non il ne dort pas vraiment, répondit Ciel.

Le serpent attaqua Michel mais Paul, aimant Michel et voulant le protéger, se mit devant lui et lui demanda de s'en aller.

-Vas t'en méchant serpent, mangeur de souris !

Le serpent s'éloigna.

Sebastian repris sa forme humaine, bien plus loin.

Mais Camille le vu.

-Kitty, je suis désolé, c'est un peu effrayant. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais que tu me voies, sous cette forme.

Mais rien ne semblait effrayer Camille, qui était plutôt curieuse.

-C'est super ! tu peux le refaire ?

-Oui mais à la maison si tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

Sur scène la pièce continuait.

Michel prenait les mains de Paul en lui disant :

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'aime et je suis désolé. Partons loin, faisons le tour du monde et marions-nous.

-C'est rapide, dit Elisabeth.

-Tu veux aller ou en premier ? demanda Paul.

-Je veux aller en Australie.

-D'accord, allons-y ! répondit Paul.

-Des année plus tard, Anna se maria avec Camille et Michel ouvrit un restaurant en Espagne avec Paul. C'est la fin de la pièce, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Le rideau se ferma et tout le monde se prépara à saluer le public.

Le rideau se souleva et tout le public applaudit.

-Merci, cette pièce m'a été inspirée par chaton qui est présent dans le public. Je vais devenir son mari bientôt. Chaton, tu es ma principale source d'inspiration. Je vous aime et je vous appartiens à tout jamais.

Ciel se senti comme beaucoup regardé.

-C'est trop, je ne voulais pas qu'il attire l'attention sur moi. Je vais le tuer.

Les gens s'en allèrent sauf la tante de Michel et sa compagne qui parlait avec Sebastian.

Michel décida de se lancer.

-Camille, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il se baissa et lui demanda :

-Je veux sérieusement te fréquenter. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Sebastian voyait rouge. Ciel alla le rassurer ou plutôt le gérer.

-Ne te fâches pas, et n'interviens pas. En fait, ta déclaration sur scène, je te tue si tu recommences.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que je vous aime devant tout le monde ?

-Non pas devant tout le monde, se fâcha Ciel.

-Pour l'instant j'ai quelqu'un à tuer.

-Bébé, si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera un autre. Michel est charmant, respectueux et elle l'apprécie. Laisses-là décider elle-même.

-Tu as raison, je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Sebastian.

Les mots de Ciel semblaient avoir calmés Sebastian.

Camille, elle, n'avait pas répondu, ayant peur de la réaction de son père.

-Je veux bien mais papa va se fâcher.

-Tu peux sortir avec lui, je te l'autorise. Mais je l'ai à l'œil, s'il te fait du mal, il le paiera cher, dit Sebastian regardant bien Michel.

-Je ne lui ferai rien de mal, je le jure.

Ciel s'avanca vers Michel.

-Tu peux te relever mais gare à toi, si tu fais quelque chose de mal à Camille, dit Ciel d'un regard menaçant.

Michel se releva et se demandait si finalement Ciel n'était pas le plus flippant des deux.

Camille alla vers Sebastian et se jeta sur lui.

-Merci papa.

-De rien mais pas touche à ma fille avant longtemps. Si vous dormez ensemble, tu restes loin d'elle et tu restes habillé, jeune homme !

-Ils sont jeunes, remarque, nous quand j'étais jeune même si cela a pris du temps … répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, on est deux hommes, il n'y a pas de risque d'enfants mais là.

-Hé vous deux, on a que 10 ans, rappela Camille.

-Pardon, Camille, dormez ensemble mais ce jeune homme restera habillé, je t'ai aussi à l'œil, jeune homme, dit Ciel.

-Arrêtez de lui faire peur, vous deux.

-Pardon, Kitty. Maintenant que tout est clair, vous avez mon autorisation pour vous fréquenter.

-La mienne aussi, répondit Ciel.

La pièce ayant été un succès, le mariage approchant et les préparatifs qui allaient avec.

Le futur apporterait beaucoup de chose à nos futurs mariés et le nouveau jeune couple.


	76. Chapter 76

Ciel allait sur sa majorité, pour lui cela signifiait beaucoup de chose.

A ses 18 ans, il pourrait épouser Sebastian et il deviendrait comme lui.

Ainsi, ils ne seraient jamais séparés l'un de l'autre.

Si Ciel avait su qu'ils finiraient ensembles et presque mariés, il ne se croirait pas. De simple pacte de vengeance, leur relation avait évolué en une histoire d'amour.

Son destin était destiné pourtant, il était promis à sa cousine qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment.

Ils en étaient aux préparatifs du mariage. Ciel ne savait pas vraiment quel genre de mariage il voulait.

-Tu voudrais quelque chose de simple avec peu de gens ou quelque chose de plus royal ?

-Quelque chose de simple, répondit Sebastian qui faisait les poussières.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus grand ? L'argent n'est pas un problème, tu le sais.

-Je sais mais ton argent ne m'intéresse pas et puis chaton, l'important c'est nous deux, pas la taille du mariage. D'ailleurs ou devrait-on se marier ? On devrait déjà se poser la question.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ciel.

-Réfléchissons d'abord à cela mais simple, cela me convient. Tu devrais penser à la nuit de noce aussi.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être spécial maintenant qu'on a une vie sexuelle normale, tous les deux, dit Ciel.

-Détrompez-vous chaton, c'est un engagement et jurer fidélité a beaucoup de sens aux humains, pas à moi simple démon.

-Tu veux dire que vous êtes infidèles entre vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je crois que les démons ne comprennent pas le sens de l'amour. Pour moi, cette nuit aura beaucoup de sens, c'est censé être le début d'une longue vie ensemble.

-Vie sexuelle ou vie de couple ? demanda Ciel.

-Les deux. Je prends cela très au sérieux.

-En fait, je ne t'ai pas dit mais Claude et Alois viennent ce soir, tu peux prévoir rapidement quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda Sebastian un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Parce que j'avais oublié, je sais que tu es capable de tout organisé alors je te fais confiance.

-Bien sûr. Je m'y mets de suite, répondit Sebastian.

Sebastian s'adaptait facilement et avait une vitesse plus que rapide pour faire les choses, c'est pour cela que Ciel avait très peu d'employés pour s'occuper d'un si grand manoir.

Sebastian allait dans la cave à vin.

Il descendait les marches, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il aurait pu me prévenir plus tôt mais cela ressemble bien à mon chaton. Quant à la nuit de noce, il semble s'en ficher mais il faut que ce soit spécial, que pourrais-je faire ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regardait pas devant lui et tomba ne voyant pas la marche devant lui.

Il finit en bas de l'escalier.

-Les humains sont si fragiles. Voyons si je peux me lever.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas se lever et il ressentait une atroce douleur à la jambe.

-Je peux peut-être changer de forme.

Il essaya mais ce fut un échec cuisant.

-Mince, je suis coincé là.

Ciel, après de piles de papiers lassants et sans intérêt s'étonna de ne pas avoir son thé de quatre heures.

Il alla donc voir si Sebastian était occupé.

Il ne le trouva pas dans la cuisine, ni sa chambre, ni leur chambre et Camille ne l'avait pas vu.

Il demanda à Mey Linn qui ne l'avait pas vu non plus et encore moins les autres employés.

-Il est peut-être dans la cave à vin, comme on reçoit, mais pourquoi il y serait resté ? se demanda Ciel.

Il prit le chemin et descendit les escaliers et trouva son compagnon.

-Tu fais quoi par terre ?

-Je ne peux plus bouger. Je pensais puis je suis tombé sans m'en rendre compte.

Ciel alla vers lui et lui demanda :

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Le corps humain est si fragile. Ma jambe, comment vous faites pour supporter ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel toucha sa jambe et Sebastian poussa un cri de douleur.

-Pour un démon, je te trouve bien douillet. Quand tu manges une âme, cela doit-être pire.

-Cela tu ne le sauras jamais vus que je ne mangerai pas la tienne, je suis censé faire quoi ?

-On va à l'hôpital, dit Ciel.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que cela parait.

-Tu as peur des hôpitaux, bébé ? On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Ciel aida Sebastian et ils allèrent à l'hôpital.

Sebastian finit avec un plâtre, pas forcément très enjoué à l'idée de le garder.

Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel tenta de le calmé.

-Tu sais, 3 semaines, ce n'est rien, puis tu vas pouvoir te reposer comme cela.

-Alité ? Tu plaisantes. Qui va s'occuper de toi ? Et le manoir ?

-Il y a Mey Linn et les autres employés que je paie même s'ils sont plus lents que toi. Pour la nourriture, je pense que je m'y ferai, répondit Ciel.

-Bardroy n'est pas une référence, je suis indigne de toi, chaton.

-Mais non, je ne t'aime pas parce que tu fais les choses pour moi mais pour toi, tu en doutes ?

-Et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire, dit Sebastian.

-Même alité, il n'y aucune contre-indication. Je pourrais m'occuper de toi et prendre les choses en main.

-Et tu feras quoi ? demanda Sebastian un brin intéressé.

-Je te ferai ce que tu adores, tu sais.

-Seulement pendant 3 semaines ?

-Non, on va s'engager à vie alors pour longtemps, répondit Ciel.

De retour, Sebastian suivi donc les conseils du médecin, rester alité et faire le moins de mouvements pendant la guérison.

Camille vint le voir.

-Papa, tu as mal ? Les démons peuvent avoir mal comme nous ?

-Oui apparemment. Je ne savais pas.

-Sebastian s'en remettra, ne t'en fais pas Camille. Je vais prendre soin de lui, dit Ciel.

Camille alla vers Sebastian et lui dit :

-Guéris vite papa.

-Merci ma petite Kitty.

Puis elle les laissa seuls tous les deux.

-J'ai hâte de voir quel genre de soin, tu vas m'apporter. Tu vas être mon infirmier personnel ?

-Si tu le désires oui, et ne t'en fait pas, je prends les choses en main. Tu n'auras aucuns efforts à faire, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ?

-Oui tout.

-Alors, viens près de moi et embrasse-moi.

-D'accord.

Ciel alla sur le lit, monta sur Sebastian et s'approcha de son visage pour l'embrasser.

-Je peux avoir plus ? demanda Sebastian.

-Comme vous voulez, monsieur le patient.

-Ta façon de le dire est très excitante, chaton.

-Je sais, tu aimes ? demanda Ciel.

-Vous me donnez envie de plus, chaton.

-Tu me tutoies et tu me vouvoies, tu ne veux pas choisir un jour ?

-Non j'aime bien les deux. Un choix est-il vraiment obligatoire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non fais comme tu veux.


	77. Chapter 77

Sebastian était toujours alité et commençait à s'ennuyer malgré le réconfort quotidien de Ciel.

-Tu n'as plus qu'une semaine, cela passe vite. Tu devrais te réjouir.

-Non je veux pouvoir être près de toi et te faire à manger et pouvoir te surprendre.

-Tu me surprends déjà puis j'aime bien quand c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi un peu, répondit Ciel.

-Je préfère te dominer, chaton.

-Je sais, mais manquer de contrôle c'est bien aussi. J'avoue que tu es bien meilleur cuisinier mais je m'y fais.

-Je me rattraperais après, dit Sebastian.

-Sur quoi le sexe ou la cuisine ?

-Les deux, sois sûr que je prendrais le dessus sur toi.

-En parlant de sexe, Soma nous a envoyé un cadeau de mariage en avance, répondit Ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ah c'est particulier, je te montre ?

-Oui, évidemment.

Ciel parti chercher ce fameux cadeau mystère.

Il revenu avec un livre.

-C'est un livre normal ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel lui tendit et Sebastian lu le titre :

-Ah le kamasutra. C'est un cadeau très utile.

-Il vient d'Inde, chez eux c'est sûrement normal d'offrir ce genre de chose puis avec Agni, ils sont proches.

-Ils ont dit être ensembles officiellement ? demanda Sebastian curieux de feuilleter le livre.

-Non mais je le suppose.

-C'est assez intéressant et puis il y a pas mal de possibilités, il y a de quoi explorer et ne pas s'ennuyer. Si j'étais en forme, je t'aurais proposé de tester directement, dit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de temps pour essayer.

Ciel retourna à son travail et Sebastian recu la visite de Camille.

Elle vu le livre et demanda de quoi il parlait.

-C'est un livre très particulier pour les adultes. C'est Soma qui nous l'a offert à papa et à moi.

-Ah, c'est un cadeau pour le mariage ? demanda Camille.

-Oui et toi, Michel se comporte bien avec toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais il n'arrête pas de se plaindre de son majordome qui lui refuse le sucre. Tu pourras lui en faire quand tu iras mieux ?

-Bien sûr, mais saches que s'il se comporte mal, je peux m'en occuper.

-Michel est très gentil avec moi, ne t'en fait pas. Je peux regarder le livre ? demanda Camille.

-Non, quand tu seras bien plus grande.

Plus tard, Ciel vint rejoindre son futur mari pour se coucher.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir dans mon lit. Le tien est bien mieux, je peux rester seul.

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Mon rôle c'est de te soutenir dans toutes les situations. C'est le principe du mariage non ? demanda Ciel.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Tu crois que Michel a embrassé Camille, déjà ?

-Cela ne nous regarde pas vraiment mais ils sont jeunes alors j'en doute et même si c'était le cas, répondit Ciel.

-Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas les empêcher d'être proche.

-Non c'est la suite logique, pour apprendre, il faut essayer, répondit Ciel.

-En tout cas, ce livre est très intéressant, j'ai hâte de pouvoir expérimenter avec toi.

-Moi aussi, je crois que je vais l'étudier plus en profondeur.


	78. Chapter 78

Une semaine après, Sebastian était sur pied.

Plutôt content, il se remit avec plaisir à la cuisine et aux tâches ménagères lassantes.

C'était une manière pour lui de prendre soin de Ciel, son ancien pactisant et futur mari dans un futur proche.

Ciel ne s'en plaignait pas, la cuisine de Bardroy ne lui avait pas plu.

Ce jour-là, Ciel avait appris une bonne nouvelle.

Un journal local avait demandé à faire une interview des futurs mariés.

Il avait accepté, surtout pensant que cela ferait de la pub pour sa société.

-Tu es d'accord, Sebastian ?

-Oui, si tu leur as déjà dit oui. C'est un peu toi qui décides au final.

-Non tu as ton mot à dire, tout de même, répondit Ciel.

-Tu le fais pour nous ou ton entreprise ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je t'avoue pour les deux, c'est mal ?

-Tu te souviens à qui tu demandes cela ? Je suis un démon tu parles au mal en personne.

Ciel se mit à ricaner.

-Tu es plutôt gentil pour un démon.

-Je peux devenir plus méchant, si tu le souhaites.

-Je demande à voir cela, méchant démon, dit Ciel.

-Je dois témoigner pour l'interview ?

-Non tu n'es pas obligé mais ils veulent nos avis à tous les deux, répondit Ciel.

-Il y aura une photo ?

-Je suppose, si tu veux, tu peux ne pas apparaitre, dit Ciel.

-Je veux bien, je n'ai rien à cacher, quand viennent-ils ? demanda Sebastian.

-Mardi prochain.

Le mardi suivant, une jeune journaliste, nommé Naomi vint au manoir.

Sebastian la recu et la fit attendre dans le salon.

-il est immense ce manoir, je devrais épouser un homme riche moi aussi.

-Vous vous trompez, je ne l'épouse pas pour son argent. Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux de moi-même.

-Donc vous l'aimez pour lui-même ? demanda la journaliste.

-Oui qu'est-ce qui vous fait en douter ?

-Un majordome veut toujours un statut social plus élevé.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit Sebastian en lui servant une tasse de thé.

-Il ne m'épouse pas que pour mon argent, dans le fond, il bien plus riche que moi, dit Ciel.

Il se présenta à la journaliste.

-Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, ne perdons pas de temps. Posez vos questions maintenant.

-Bien, pour commencer, comment devras-t-on appeler votre mari quand vous serez marié ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas … Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

-La généralité est une comtesse mais je suis un homme alors je ne sais pas, ajouta Sebastian.

-Tu es censé être comte dans un sens puisque tu seras mon mari, je suppose.

-Ou avez-vous prévu le mariage et qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à adopter un enfant ? demanda la journaliste.

-L'adoption c'est arrivé par hasard et ce n'est pas encore officiel. Je dois attendre ma majorité pour pouvoir le faire. On n'a pas encore décidé, on est en pleine réflexion sur le lieu et puis on doit commencer les préparatifs, répondit Ciel.

-Camille est venue dans notre vie par hasard. Je n'aime pas vraiment les enfants de base, je n'avais même aucunes expériences dans le domaine. Camille était différente des autres enfants. C'était une évidence, comme le coup de foudre pour chaton.

-Chaton ? C'est votre surnom ? demanda la journaliste.

-Oui mais ne le notez pas, c'est personnel, répondit Ciel.

-Cela pourrait intéresser les gens les surnoms amoureux.

-Ne le mettez pas, répondit Sebastian.

-D'accord et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Un moment, je ne sais plus mais j'étais jeune quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Puis nous sommes toujours ensemble, dit Ciel.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez lui, Sebastian, excepté son argent ? demanda la journaliste.

-Je l'aime simplement. C'est la première personne que j'aime.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais connu d'autres partenaires avant lui ? C'est étonnant pour votre âge. Vous n'avez jamais connu de femme ? demanda la journaliste.

-Non je n'ai connu que lui mais de son côté, il n'avait connu personne non plus.

-C'est vrai, c'est mon premier amour et le seul, répondit Ciel.

-Ou passerez-vous votre nuit de noce ? demanda Naomi.

-On ne sait pas encore en fait, c'est encore flou, répondit Sebastian.

-Rien n'est prévu encore mais on va y réfléchir. D'autres questions ?

-Non, je vais faire une photo de vous deux. Cela vous dérange, Sebastian ? demanda la journaliste.

-Non vous pouvez.

Ciel et Sebastian se rapprochèrent mais pas assez au goût de la journaliste.

-Soyez plus proche, montrez que vous êtes amoureux. Un baiser, s'il vous plait.

-Ce n'est pas un peu vulgaire une photo de baiser ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, c'est très actuel, la morale est très libératrice et puis des hommes ensemble, cela devient fréquent de nos jours, répondit Naomi.

-Très bien.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous l'objectif de la journaliste.

-Merci, je suis sûr que cet article aura beaucoup de succès.

-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

Sebastian raccompagna leur invitée.

Puis il se mit à ses tâches habituelles.

Au programme, le dîner de son cher et tendre et de sa kitty.

Croquette avait aussi son repas personnel, Sebastian pensait à tout le monde.

Ciel s'invita dans sa cuisine.

-La main aux fesses, ce n'était pas un baiser, pervers !

-Elle a dit proche, on était proche, dit Sebastian.

-Un baiser, qu'elle avait demandé.

Puis il s'assit sur le plan de travail.

-Hum, cela me rappelle quelque chose quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui mais ce ne sont pas de choses à faire dans une cuisine, pas du tout. Tu crois qu'on aura des remarques désagréables ou méchantes ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne pense pas puis si c'est le cas, je m'en chargerai.

-On mange quoi ce soir ? demanda Ciel.

-Toi, dit Sebastian en s'approchant de lui.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, je ne suis pas de la nourriture, moi.

-Tu es ma nourriture préférée, dit Sebastian.

-Forcément tu manges les âmes.

-Je ne fais pas que manger les âmes, je te mange aussi, répondit Sebastian en souriant.

-Et là, tu comptes me manger ? demanda Ciel.

-Cela ne dépend que de toi, répondit Sebastian en se rapprochant du visage de Ciel.

Très près de son visage, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel.

Il déposa un baiser sur celles-ci.

-Je m'en vais.

Ciel descendit du plan de table.

-Tu m'allumes et tu t'en vas ?

-Oui mais je sais que ce soir, je serai mangé. Te donner envie m'amuse un peu.

-Tu sais qu'il y aura des représailles ce soir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui je te connais.

Chauffé le froid et le chaud était un jeu entre eux. Ciel savait qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait et Sebastian se réjouissait d'allumer Ciel à son tour.


End file.
